Where the Wild Things Play
by hydekll
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow met in the most unlikeliest of places and became fast friends with a love between them that was undeniable and unbreakable. After years of separation, a looming threat over Grimm's head will the two find their way back to each other
1. Ichi's new friend

**Disclaimer: This story is based around the characters of the Anime Bleach I do not own Bleach so sad but true.**

**This story came to me after my friend faithNfantasy hounded me to write a Grimm/Ichi story with them starting out as children. So here it is enjoy my imagination.**

**Summary: _Ichigo and Grimmjow met in the most unlikeliest of places and became fast friends with a love that was undeniable and unbreakable. With the emergence of Grimmjow's long lost uncle who has his own secret agenda, and with years of separation between them will the two friends find their way back to each other and back to a love that reached past the boundaries of distance and the spoken word. _**

* * *

><p>He was running through the jungle away from his father. He had perfected the art of running away even though he was only six years old. With his toy fire truck in his left hand he wore blue jean shorts and a red and white striped t-shirt, blue and white tennis shoes and red socks. There was dirt smudge in different places on his face, he had dirty hands and his left knee was scraped, but he was so happy. He tripped over a stray branch face planting in the soft dirt. Lifting his head up with even more dirt on his face and spitting some from his mouth he shook his head dirt flying like compacted dust from his spiky orange hair.<p>

"Ichigo…..Ichigo." He heard his father calling for him he sounded slightly mad but that didn't register to the little tyke. "Ichigo…..come now it's going to be dark soon, we need to be heading back to camp." Little Ichigo understood that but he wanted to play just a little longer.

Isshin Kurosaki was a doctor and a researcher for Seretei Pharmaceuticals he had gotten approval from the CEO of the Company Genryusai Yamamoto to come on an expedition to the island of Tres Cifras to find a special plant that could help him in manufacturing a cure for a virus that, had started spreading throughout his beautiful country. Isshin loved his young son, and although he adored his twin girls he bonded well with his son. "Ichigo…..we need to end this fun game now please come out son." The man said. They had been on a hike through the woods collecting food from the different fruit trees, when Ichigo took off running. Isshin tried his best to keep up with the boy but Ichigo was so small that he was able to duck under and maneuver through the jungle better than the grown man could.

He would never admit it but he was starting to get a little scared, he contemplated going back to the camp where the other three researchers and their native guide were to ask for help locating his son. But he was afraid that if he left he wouldn't be able to find his way back. So he pushed forward yelling his son's name louder trying to keep his rising fear from showing in his voice.

Meanwhile little Ichigo's attention was distracted by a pretty blue bird that had perched on a tree branch right above his head. It was a pretty royal blue color with a bright orange chest and being the little boy that he was he just had to catch it. Misjudging his height he jumped up to try and grab the bird that had to be at least fifteen feet above him, he only jumped a foot off the ground landing back on his feet with a tiny grunt that scared the bird and it flew away. Ichigo immediately began chasing after the bird. He was reaching out at the sky with his right hand his toy fire truck still clutched with his left, he was staring up at the bird shouting at it.

"Is zo kay lil birdie I won't hurt you." He shouted reaching his arms as far as they would go. In his mind if he just stretched his arms further he would be able to grab the bird. So he ran as fast as his little legs could carry. As the bird began to slip away from him, Ichigo felt himself trip on another branch stumbling and rolling forward until he reached a cliff, he scrambled to grab ahold of something to keep from falling over but there was nothing there but grass and as he fell over he screamed for his dad before hitting the ground below blacking out.

* * *

><p>Doctor Isshin Kurosaki heard his son scream out at a bird and immediately began running in the direction of his child. He was darting through the trees, branches hitting him in his face creating tiny scrapes he could care less about. He was starting to get angry as he stomped his way through the deep jungle. He was not dressed for a trek through the dense overgrown vegetation, he was wearing khaki pants a blue and white checkered shirt and tan work boots. He stopped when he heard his son scream for him and a sudden jolt of fear reverberated throughout his body bringing him back alive as he took off running towards the scream, yelling for his son at the top of his lungs.<p>

What was he thinking bringing his six year old son on this expedition, he had to be insane Misaki his wife would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself if something happened to their beloved son. "Ichigo…...Ichigo…." No reply he looked left and then right he was starting to freak out "SON PLEASE ANSWER ME." He yelled trying to regain his composure, Ichigo did this he liked to play this game always, he knew that his son was okay that he was about to jump out any second yelling.

"Is okay daddy, I'm here." Beaming up at Isshin with the biggest grin his big chocolate brown eyes with a sparkle. Isshin just stood rooted to the spot waiting for his son to jump out. But nothing he felt a hand on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin turning around it was his friend and colleague Kiskue Urahara he was fanning himself with a hand fan looking at Isshin curiously, he wore a green shirt, green dockers and black boots.

"Lost the little tyke have we Isshin." The man asked but he didn't need an answer as if the horror that played out on Isshin's face was any indication of the truth. "It's alright we'll find him, he couldn't have gone far." The man looked up at the sky pondering what he just said. "Well actually he could, but no worries it's just us here." He pondered some more. "And the jaguar's and the tigers, oh yeah and there's those mean cheetahs we came across and then there's the-." The man stop speaking when he noticed Isshin's eyes grow wide with fear.

"We have to find my son Kiskue." Isshin said turning away from Kiskue to scan the trees, the bushes and the….the, it all looked the same how was he supposed to find his boy.

"You know once we find him I suggest we put a leash on him." Isshin turned to look at his friend, if he could just get Ichigo back not only would he put a leash on him but he would glue him to his back and implant a tracking device in his son until they were on the plane safely headed back to their home in Karakura Town. Kiskue pulled out his walkie talkie. "Now next time we tell you to take one of these with you, you will listen." Isshin didn't want to hear it.

"Just help me find my son." The dark haired man said in frustration. Kiskue pulled out his walkie talkie to call for help.

* * *

><p>When he woke up he was face down in the dirt, no on rocks tiny tiny rocks that were all over and he heard water, his body felt extremely heavy and it hurt all over, he tried to move but there was shooting pain coming from his right arm. His head hurt so badly and his vision was blurred he raised a hand to his head and once again another shooting pain through his tiny body. He began calling out to his father. But the goofy man did not instantly appear, and now young Ichigo was afraid. Goofy man always came running when Ichigo called always. He tried again.<p>

"DADDY." He yelled a little louder this time. He raised his head further off the ground took look around. It was dark now and he couldn't see anything. "Daddy." This time it came out as a whisper almost like a question. Ichigo began sniffling he was on the verge of tears, using the arm he could still move he wiped at the tears in his eyes in doing so they began trickling down his face. He rested his head back down on the cold rocks crying to no one and chanting "Daddy" over and over again.

Until he heard the splashing of water from behind him and he immediately stopped sobbing to hone in on the nose. Whoever or whatever was coming was not alone he could tell that by the splashing. He sniffled wiping at his eyes with his uninjured hand. "Daddy." He asked "I'm here." He said feeling hopeful that his father was about to swoop him up in his arms, this was not a game he was going to play with his father anytime soon ever ever again.

As the noses drew closer to the injured boy lying on the rocks near the edge of the stream, young Ichigo was able to make out the slight cat like hissing sounds. It wasn't his father it was an animal his young mind took him back to a few days ago when they had come across what his father called a 'Cheeda.' He remembered how scary the animal was and knowing he wouldn't be able to run away and that his father was no where around Ichigo began wailing tensing his body up as he prepared to be eaten alive. He buried his face in the tiny rocks and with his uninjured hand he buried his tiny fist in the rocks grabbing a handful as he continued wailing screaming for his 'Daddy.'

A few minutes maybe even seconds later the boy felt the fiery breath of the beast on the back of his neck.

"YAAAAWWW AGGGH." He screamed he was going to die he just knew it he was going to be eaten by a 'Cheeda.' He turned his head to the side and he saw two black paws, and although Ichigo had seen a cheetah not to long ago he knew no other scary jungle animals at the time he just assumed all scary animals in this place were cheetahs. His mommy always told him if he was polite and ask nicely he would get what he wanted "Peas misser Cheeda doens eat me." Ichigo asked nicely but when the _cheetah_ licked the blood that was trickling down the boys face, Ichigo thought it was taste testing him and he begin to scream once more.

Ichigo stop hollering when he heard another hissing sound but this one was different unlike the other this hissing sounded more like a human although it was very close to the sound of the cheetah Ichigo noted. The boy felt hands on his back. "Daddy." He asked before he was turned roughly on his back. The boy screamed out in pain once more. He could barely see and the light from the moon dancing off the river casting only a little light. He looked above him his vision hazy from the blinding pain shooting through his tiny body.

He felt weight on his torso as he shifted to raise his head, there were small growls echoing both animal and human. The boy got scared and tears began to fall from his face as he started sobbing again. He felt the Cheetah lick the tears away from his face and he cried harder he was going to be eaten now and the tears that began to fall were bigger and faster. His body began to tremble and once more the cheetah licked the tears from his face. The weight on his torso shifted as the person on him bent down closer to the boy's face he vaguely made out the face in the darkness but whoever it was he recognized as a child with long hair that fell off it's shoulders and on Ichigo's face, as the child brought his face closer. It looked like a boy but Ichigo couldn't be sure, the child stuck his tongue out licking at the tears on the other side of Ichigo's face and it was then Ichigo realized that they were trying to comfort him.

'The cheedah and the boy.'

* * *

><p>It was now morning the sun had risen almost two hours ago the party of five had not rested they were hungry and tired but not one of them wanted to go back to camp without Isshin's boy. The doctor in question was now a walking zombie a complete and total wreck. They had broken up into two groups looking for Ichigo hours ago to cover more ground while they hunted for the little tyke but when the sun came up and both groups had come back empty handed, Isshin's spirit along with the rest of his sanity had vanished.<p>

At first he cried getting down on his haunches grabbing a handful of his hair with both hands just sobbing. He then stood up and started walking back the way he came. He was going to tear down this jungle tree by tree he was going to turn over every rock until he found his son. So that's where they were now still searching for Ichigo.

"Isshin I think we should go back to camp." Kiskue finally said after another hour of searching for Ichigo.

"No you all can go back, I'll understand." Isshin kept walking when every one else had stopped.

"No we're not going to leave you out here by yourself." Isshin stopped walking but not turning to look at the group. One of the other researchers who also worked for the same pharmaceutical company spoke. He was a young man a genius in his own right, his name was Shinji. He had blonde hair that was cut in a bob that stopped just below his chin, usually he wore the most toothy grin on his face but as this was not the occasion to smile he wore a stern look. "We all need food and water and perhaps a little rest and then we can start the search immediately after." Isshin shook his head no before walking forward.

"We don't even have to rest but we need food, you need for Isshin." His other colleague spoke he was a rather large man with braids in his hair he had brown skin and he wore rectangular glasses his name was Tessai. "You're no good to Ichigo dead. Just a little food Isshin and we'll come right back promise." Isshin stopped walking once more and without another word he turned back in the direction of the camp and began walking.

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't remember falling asleep, but he did know that even if he had he should have woken up on rocks. Instead he was laying on his back looking up at solid rock, laying on soft dirt, he looked to the right and more solid rock to the left same thing. It wasn't dark in the rocky place a bright light was shining inside and down on him, but the way Ichigo was laying on the ground he couldn't tell where it was coming from. And the fact remained he had no idea where he was or how he got there he instantly remembered the Cheetah and the boy and he called out for them.<p>

"Misser Cheedah, Boy." As if on cue he heard the low animal growl but this time he didn't yell for his dad and he didn't start crying. He felt something fall on his chest and he raised his head to see what it was. It was a banana, realizing that he was hungry he grabbed the banana from his stomach peeling it by holding on to the tip with his teeth and peeling it with his left hand, before stuffing it in his mouth almost inhaling it in four bites, that his mother would have never approved of. Finishing his banana, Ichigo raised his head to look for the Cheetah and the boy. He winced in pain from his arm and the weight of his own body. Once he was able to sit up all the way he waited for his eyes to focus before he started scanning his surroundings. He was defiantly in a cave facing the the opening and standing at the entrance both Cheetah and boy were looking at him. The cheetah had it's back arched in a defensive position, Ichigo thought it looked 'preedy' not recognizing the danger any longer. It was all white with black paws and the tip of it's tail that swayed behind it was black. It narrowed it's blue eyes before yawning and lying down on it's belly.

Ichigo eyes shifted to the boy that was on all fours next to the cheetah, he was completely naked except for a piece of blue cloth that covered his most private parts. He had long blue hair that was tangled and fell down past his shoulders. He twitched his nose as he mewled at Ichigo his bright blue eyes flickered with excitement as he walked on all fours over to Ichigo before pouncing on the young boy. Ichigo winced in pain from his arm a tear forming at the corner of his eye as fell backwards on his back. The boy on top of him bent down sticking his tongue out and just like the night before he licked the tear away from the corner of Ichigo's eye. He mewled at Ichigo once more before jumping off the boy, using his head he began nudging Ichigo's torso. It took the young boy a minute before realizing what the other was trying to tell him. He wanted to play.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were all sitting around camp eating their breakfast in silence. Once Isshin had scarfed down the remainder of his meal he jumped to his feet clapping his hands trying to get everyone's attention. When they all looked in his direction they knew what it was he wanted placing their plates down, they all stood up gathering their bags about ready to head out.<p>

Turning towards the awaiting jungle Isshin took two steps before he froze in his tracks. Ichigo was heading right to them on the back of a white panther and besides the panther walking on all fours was another boy. "Daddy." The young orange haired boy called with the biggest smile on his face. Jumping off the panther's back Ichigo ran over to his father holding his injured arm to his body. Forgetting for a second what he'd just witnessed and overly happy Isshin swooped Ichigo up in his arms and hugged the boy close to his body. He heard the young boy yelp from pain and noticed that his arm was broken. He kissed the side of Ichigo's head.

"I'm sorry my boy. What do you say to us fixing that." Isshin said to his son. There was a loud growl followed by a scream from Kiskue.

Isshin who had been focused on his son hadn't noticed that his colleagues were trying to get the other child away from the panther. The panther was swatting at the men as the young child clung to it's hind leg trembling. The way it was protecting it and the way the child clung to it for protection.

"Don't." Isshin called out to the group. They all turned to look at him. "You'll just make matters worst. Don't you see, the child thinks that panther is it's mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo tell me what ya think...<strong>


	2. The boy raised by panthers

**So here it is another chapter, thank-you for the wonderful reviews and as a thank-you here is chapter 2. I honestly had this chapter completed last night when I uploaded chapter 1 but I wasn't sure how people would take this story since it starts with ichi and grimm as children. Well enough of my yapping enjoy-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>"It's okay we don't want to hurt you or your kitten." Isshin lowered Ichigo to the soft earth the boy still holding his arm to his body. Kiskue had turned around and taking upon himself walked over to Ichigo to tend to the boy's obvious injuries. "We just want to make sure he's okay." Isshin had his hands up in surrender as he got down on his haunches in front of the snarling panther.<p>

"Be careful Isshin." Tessai said somewhere to the man's right and far enough in the back to be out of immediate danger. Isshin reached a hand out towards the blue haired child.

"Are you alright little one." The doctor asked. The child was trembling he was terrified as he scanned the many human faces staring down on him. As Isshin reached forward with a single hand to the child the Panther growled and swatted at him scratching his forearm. The doctor fell on his back grabbing at his injured forearm wincing in pain. Shinji who had been standing directly behind the doctor hiding fell on his knees and began examining Isshin.

In the same instance Tessai pulled his back pack off his shoulder and pulling his gun out that was loaded with tranquilizers dropped the bag and aimed the gun at the now retreating panther.

"No don't." Yelled Isshin scrambling to his feet. Now back on his haunches he eyed the blue eyed beast his hands back up in surrender making shushing noises. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Are you mad man." Shinji asked while backing away. "If the kid wants to be with the panther why don't we just let him." Isshin gave a sideways glance to Shinji that told him to either help or shut the fuck up.

"Because Shinji, it is a child, but since you don't have children I don't expect you to understand." Answered Isshin.

"Then let me shoot it, I won't kill it and I'll make sure not to hit the kid." Tessai asked, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Isshin wouldn't let him shoot the beast full of tranqs.

"Because that will frighten the child, if we get the panther to trust us so will he." As the doctor spoke the child with the most beautiful light blue hair and equally beautiful blue eyes raised his head that had been buried in the panther's leg to stare at him, before mewling. This intrigued Isshin how long had that child been with the panther. He had to be around Ichigo's age, he should know some form of human communication.

Isshin smiled at the child his eyes softened he spoke in an almost whisper "It's alright little one we won't hurt you. Come to me." The child cocked his head to the side he had no idea what the doctor was trying to say. The panther watching the exchange relaxed it's stance no longer defensive, it began to circle the boy before nudging it's head with it's own. The child climbed on it's back and as the pair began to make it's way back to the jungle. Isshin knew he had to do something or the child maybe lost to them forever. Seeing the dilemma on his face Tessai offered a suggestion.

"How about we tranq them both."

"Absolutely not." Isshin answered immediately. Just when he was about to give up and follow the panther into the jungle, a solution to his problem fell right into his lap.

"Misser Cheeda doan go." It was Ichigo running towards his father and the rest of the group his eyes on the panther and it's kitten. Isshin swooped Ichigo up into his arms and as the young boy began fighting him to get free, the child on the panther's back jumped down and ran towards the father and son on all fours growling at them. Ichigo was scratching at Isshin's face as Isshin desperately tried to contain his son's small hands. Not paying attention to what was going on in front of him.

BANG!

The white panther fell to the ground with a loud thump the smoke from Tessai's gun the only indication of what just happened, the child that had been half way to Isshin growled at the top of his lungs and began running back to it's mother but Kiskue managed to tackle him to the ground. The child fought with all the strength in it's body trying to get free from the man's grasp.

"Someone get something to calm this child down, I can't wrestle with him all day." Kiskue yelled nearly out of breath. Isshin was still wrestling with Ichigo who was starting to tire but he was now yelling for the child.

"Boy, boy doan hurd him." Ichigo yelled, he had managed to squiggle his upper body free from Isshin who was now desperately holding his son by his waist the boy clawing at his thighs as he was all but hanging upside down. "Boy boy." He chanted, raising his head so that he could look at the blue haired boy lying on his back pulling at Kiskue's hair, he was growling, hissing, punching, shoving doing whatever he could to get free he turned his head hearing the orange haired child screaming for him, and for a moment in all the commotions there was complete silence, and everything slowed down as blue locked with brown, a renewed rejuvenation as young Ichigo found some buried strength pulling his body up so that he could be face to face with his father he scratched the doctor in the face. "Let go daddy."

"No Ichigo. I'm sorry son." He said as Ichigo felt a prick in his rear end. He turned his body to look down, he knew what a needle felt like. He saw the offending weapon in his own father's hand as his eyes began to feel heavy.

"Daaa Daaddy." He said sluggishly and as sleep began to take over he glanced once more in the direction of the boy. Shinji was down on one knee his left hand rubbing at the child's temple pushing the hair out of his face, shushing him as he held a needle in the other hand. And before calmness of sleep took over young Ichigo he watched the young child reach a heavy hand out to him as he too was soon taken over by sleep.

* * *

><p>They were packing as fast as they could the last thing they needed was to be anywhere near the camp when the Panther or the children woke up. Shinji had been in charge of cleaning up the two boys as he was too lazy to help pack up camp. The blue haired child had been dressed in some of Ichigo's clothes and lucky for them Ichigo's shoes had fit as well, they were a little tight but for now they would have to do. He wore blue jean shorts that came down just above his knees and a red shirt with a black motorcycle on the front. His long blue hair was combed out the best Shinji could do but even when it had been washed in the nearby river it was still to tangled, so the blonde haired man placed it in a ponytail to the back. He then proceeded to dress Ichigo and after washing him he dressed the boy in black jean shorts and a red short sleeved polo shirt there was a number six stitched on the upper left side of the shirt and on the right side was a horse standing on it's back legs. After struggling with the two unconscious boys Shinji was exhausted he laid the boys next to each other on a makeshift palate made from sleeping bags on the ground near the campfire. He stood up stretching his arms above his head yawning and thinking about the chaos the two terrors had caused. He shook his head 'look at them sleeping peacefully like they're angels.'<p>

Both boys who had been placed on their backs let out a sigh at the same time, then turned on their side facing each other. Shinji cocked a brow 'curious.' he thought. He shrugged his shoulders thinking nothing more of it before walking off to help the other's finish packing the camp.

* * *

><p>Isshin was happy that they had made it out of the jungle successfully and that the boys hadn't woken up, they made it on the boat ride over to the main island of Menos without the boys waking up and they lasted the entire bus ride to the airport in the big city. He was carrying Ichigo who was drooling on his shoulder all over his favorite black and white checkered shirt. The blue haired boy was in Tessai's arms, the very large man cradled the boy close to his chest he had been selected for the task because of his strength, Kiskue had insisted that he be the one to do it claiming that the boy was to damn strong.<p>

As they made their way through the terminal they were walking extremely fast the last thing they needed was a replay of the fiasco at the campsite with Ichigo screaming and the young child fighting and acting like a panther. They were not too far from the gate where their private jet waited for them. Isshin looked up at the signs that pointed them in the direction of the executive wing to the airport it was just past a very large food court. There were at least eleven different restaurants and since it was only early evening and this was an international airport it was extremely busy. They were bumping individuals and several times Isshin had to take a head count to make sure he wasn't missing anyone from his party.

As they made their way through the hoards of people gathered in or around the food court Isshin felt Ichigo begin to stir in his grasp, the young boy groaned before rubbing the side of his face on Isshin's shoulder, and then rubbing his nose with his uninjured hand. Isshin's eyes grew wide if Ichigo was waking up that meant that the other boy should be waking up soon. The doctor began looking around for a bathroom if they could just make it to the bathroom, they could sedate the panther child just long enough to make it back to Karakura Town. He spotted a restroom just beyond the food court just a few more feet.

"Tessai." Isshin yelled. The man in question had squeezed the panther boy even closer to his chest as the boy began to wiggle around in his grasp, he turned in the direction of Isshin's voice. The man nodded in a direction in front of them yelling at the man. "Bathroom, we need to get them to a bathroom."

* * *

><p>The last thing Ichigo remembered was the 'cheedah' boy reaching out for him as he was claimed unwillingly by sleep. His body felt heavy and he was still groggy, he opened his eyes first and as the light stung them he groaned in irritation. Wiping his eyes on his pillow which was incredibly hard, and then rubbing at his itchy nose he realized that he was not lying on his bed and that he was actually moving he squinted open one eye looking up at the stubble he knew all to well, it was his father's faded beard.<p>

He heard his father yell but since all his senses had not yet returned to him, he barely registered what the man was trying to say, if he was even talking to him. His right arm in a make shift splint, which had been tucked between his stomach and his father's chest wrapped around his father's neck as his left hand clung to the man's shoulder he turned his head away from his father's face, his vision now completely focused, there were people everywhere and as the aroma of food made it's way to his tiny nostrils his stomach began to grumble. He only had a banana that morning and he was still hungry. Maybe he should tell his dad that he was hungry, turning his head towards his father, lifting up and then pushing away from his father's chest he looked at the man and after scanning the different restaurants he spoke.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Okay Ichigo I'll feed you soon." This was partly true depending on his son's reaction when they got to the bathroom, Ichigo would either be fed food or more sedation drugs. The boy continued to scan the restaurants as they walked pass he was so hungry and his dad was walking right by delicious options.

"Daddy put me down." Ichigo asked innocently.

"No son not yet." Isshin replied. There was a low growl as the panther boy began to struggle with Tessai. Ichigo who had not been thinking about his friend assuming that he was back in the jungle where he had met the boy jerked his head in the direction of the noise that he had learned just recently all too well.

"Boy." Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs a couple of people walking nearby looked at the orange haired child but continued walking and carrying on with their business thinking he was unruly.

Upon hearing Ichigo's cry, the panther child scratched at Tessai's face before clawing his way up the man's broad chest to dangle over his shoulder. His blue eyes wide with both fear and shock. He mewled at Ichigo in acknowledgement before clawing at Tessai's back making screeching cat like noses.

"Boy, Boy." Ichigo chanted at the top of his lungs. And like before he struggled in his father's arms. The group of men picked up their pace headed towards the bathroom, Shinji reached in his leather messenger bag for a small travel bag that held his drug stash. He had prepared two syringes before leaving the camp just in case they ran into this particular problem.

As the child continued his screeching and Ichigo continued chanting "Boy, Boy" more people took noticed of the small group.

One woman stopped to ask Tessai if the panther boy was okay, Tessai just brushed passed her bumping the woman on the shoulder as he hurried towards the bathroom. As they moved closer to their sanctuary the panther boy shifted in Tessai's arm and now face to face with the man he began flailing around trying to break free and in the process head butting the man. Dazed and in pain Tessai rubbed his forehead with one hand allowing the child to slide from his grasp.

* * *

><p>Now down on all fours he was afraid looking for his mother, he barred his teeth as people tried to grab at him snapping and swatting at them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt them a great deal, he had always been a weak panther in that way. Which was why his mother never let him out of her sight, he needed to be protected at all times. So where was she?<p>

He knew they were trying to communicate with him but he had no idea what they were saying. He heard the familiar sounds of the panther that looked just like him. He looked up and around for the familiar voice of the orange haired panther but he just couldn't locate him. He had only paused for a moment looking for his friend when he felt a hand around his torso picking him up. He began jerking his body he needed to break free, as he called out for his mother. He heard the big panther that had attacked him earlier speak, he had no idea what he was saying he just wanted his mother. Moisture blurred his vision as the fear rose in his chest. "Momma, momma." He cried out but to the others around him it only sounded like cat screeching, they couldn't understand him and he couldn't understand them.

As he was lifted up off the ground he made eye contact with soft brown eyes of the orange haired panther who was reaching and calling out to him. "Doens hurd him." He yelled "Doens hurd the cheeda." As his face was brought closer to Tessai's chest he opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could and the restricting arms let him go he fell back to the floor on his haunches as Tessai screamed above him.

"Damn it the little fucker bit me." He heard him say but didn't register the meaning of the words. The panther boy wasted no time as he began to run away from the bunch on his two legs, he was always so much faster on two legs than four he had hated that about himself because that made him different from his mother but right now he needed to get away from this terrifying bunch of panthers and back to the safety of his mother's love.

* * *

><p>Isshin was helpless to help his friends as he was currently in a losing battle trying to control Ichigo and nervously laughing off the situation to the people in the airport witnessing the chaos that was unfolding. As the panther boy ran past them Ichigo twisted his body and threw himself over Isshin's shoulder reaching out to the boy running through the airport behind Isshin with the doctor's team following closely behind him.<p>

"Run Cheeda run." Ichigo yelled to the panther boy.

"He's not a Cheetah Ichigo." Isshin was holding Ichigo around his torso tightly the boy shifted to look his father in the eyes.

"I know daddy but he thinks he is." Ichigo replied with a finger to his lips.

"I know he thinks he's an animal but it's not a cheetah Ichigo, he thinks he's a panther." Isshin gave his son the explanation breathing a sigh of relief for the small distraction that kept his son from yelling and fighting.

"A Pan-terr." Ichigo looked confused he had never heard of such an animal. Isshin chuckled, Ichigo dropped his head speaking low but his father still heard him. "Peas doan hurd him daddy, he's my friend."

"We don't want to hurt him Ichigo we just want to take him home so he'll be safe a jungle is no place for a child." Isshin bumped his son's forehead with his own lightly the young boy looked up at his father his chocolate colored eyes filled with tears but none had fallen. "You understand that son don't ya." The doctor asked his young son who only nodded.

As father and son exchanged words they heard screeching and Tessai swearing the group was walking back towards them and they had the panther boy, who was still fighting with all his might they really were going to have to sedate him. As the group approached Isshin and Ichigo, Kiskue spoke low enough for only the others to hear.

"I think everybody thinks he's just throwing a temper tantrum, but we need to sedate him like NOW." Kiskue said running a hand through his messy light blonde locks he let out a frustrated sigh.

As the group began to walk towards the bathroom, the panther boy continued to struggle throwing his head back screeching, growling, hissing but when he head butted Tessai, the man lost his patience grabbing the child by his right arm dangling him in mid air shaking him.

"Listen that's quite enough from you. Do you understand." He shook the boy harder. "Do you understand." Shinji and Kiskue had descended on the man telling him to calm down people had stopped to look at the man who was all but abusing a misbehaving child in the airport.

Tessai regained his composure but not in time for airport security to walk up to the group. There were two of them and they were both males they wore black shorts and a white button up shirt, a flashlight attached to one side of their belt and a stun gun attached to the other side. The one with short brown spiky hair and blue eyes spoke to the group.

"I'm going to need you all to come with us." He said reaching his hand for his stun gun. Isshin who was holding a now calm and serene Ichigo spoke for the small group.

"Is there a problem sir." Isshin gave the man a reassuring smile.

"You mean besides this child, that seems to be afraid for his life and trying to get away from all of you." He nodded a head towards the struggling child in Tessai's arms.

"It's because he wants to go back to his mommy in the junjils." Ichigo supplied and every person in the small group closed their eyes even Isshin swearing under their breaths.

The man gave Isshin a cold stare. His partner a man with long shiny black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail reached for his stun gun, his partner spoke to the group "Now I'll ask once more politely I need you all to come with us."

"This is a misunderstanding I assure you sir." Isshin tried to talk his way out of this knowing it was helpless. The panther child screeched again.

"Oh really how about I ask the child." The security guard walked over to the child still struggling in Tessai's arms.

"Be my guest." Isshin gestured with his hand for the guard to approach the boy. "He won't understand you he thinks he's a panther." At this point the small group of onlookers that had stopped to watch the fiasco gasped in shock shaking their heads

"Prosperous." A female in the distance spoke "Lock them up. Stealing a child shameless."

The guard walked over to the child, who immediately stopped struggling to look at the approaching man. "It's okay, I want to help you. What's your name, did these men take you from your home." He asked, he reached a hand out towards the child who snapped his teeth at it nearly biting the man hissing as he retorted back into Tessai's arms but scratching at the man holding him. "Son it's okay." The guard reached again, and the child swatted at him screeching once more and then realization hit him that the child truly didn't understand him. He looked at the doctor who was still holding his son in his arms the man was understandably confused.

"We were on expedition when we happened upon this child who was lost in the jungle, and under the care of a white panther, I believe from his lack of communication he was raised by said animal. We were trying to sedate him, but he woke up before we could make it to the bathroom." Using his right hand Isshin dug his hand in his right butt pocket for his wallet that held his credentials. Flipping it open. "This here are my credentials," Handing his open wallet to the security guard. "If you call that number there, someone could verify my identity along with my colleagues."

"Isshin." The voice came as an unsure whisper from Shinji. Isshin turned to his friend who was staring in shock at the boy in Tessai's arm. In all the commotion they hadn't realized how close Tessai and Isshin were now standing to each other. The blue haired child had his head rested on Tessai's shoulder his right arm wrapped loosely around his neck while his left grabbed at his shirt bunching it in his fist as he stared wide eyed at Ichigo.

The young orange haired child was upright in Isshin's arms leaning over towards Tessai stroking the child's head soothingly. Speaking to him softly.

"Iz okay Boy we won't hurt you I promise." The child's eyes stayed fixed on Ichigo, he may not have understood much but he knew that he was safe around Ichigo and if the boy wasn't afraid neither was he.

"Cah come with me to my office so I can verify what you said." The guard raised a hand placing it on Isshin's shoulder gesturing for him to follow. Tessai and Isshin made sure to walk closely to each other so that the Panther child's eyes could stay on Ichigo at all times.

* * *

><p>Hours later after everything was squared away with their credentials and after looking for a missing child fitting the blue haired panther child's description in all the missing child databases both national and international the guards had no choice but to let the group go.<p>

The panther child had not had another tantrum since he had been allowed to be closer to Ichigo. So, Tessai and Isshin finally placed the children on the floor, the blue haired child clung to Ichigo trembling in fear with Ichigo shushing him the entire time rubbing his back like his mother would do for him whenever he was afraid.

"You are now free to go." The brown haired guard named Hiroyuki stated plainly "But before you go there is something you should know." Tired and exhausted after the previous day and the current day's ordeal the group couldn't take another shock to their systems. They all looked at the guard with tired eyes. "I imagined one of the passengers leaked this but, the press already knows and they have already flooded our public affairs office with question about the Scientist and the Panther child." Isshin closed his eyes shaking his head. Kiskue opened his hand fan and began fanning himself, Tessai plopped down in the nearest chair dropping his head and Shinji let his head fall back slapping himself on the forehead letting the hand slide down while grunting in frustration.

The guard walked over to the two children huddled together on the floor in front of his desk. He got down so he could be closer to the two boys "Good bye Ichigo." He said to the smiling orange haired child.

"Bye misser." He said, still holding on to his new friend.

"Good bye, uhm." On his haunches he looked up at Isshin "What's his name." Isshin furrowed his brow, in all the commotion he hadn't given the child a name.

"I don don't know." The doctor answered truthfully looking around the room to his friends and coworkers who shrugged their shoulders, they hadn't thought about it either.

"Well he needs a name Doctor Kurosaki."

"His name is Boy." Ichigo supplied, he was still smiling, everyone in the room began laughing, Ichigo let go of the child in his arms to cross his arms over his chest his brow furrowed and he stuck his bottom lip out.

"I don't think that is a proper name for him son." Isshin said still chuckling. "How about Ayumu." Isshin asked his son who shook his head then stuck his tongue out in disgust. "No, okay how about Hiroto." Ichigo scrunched his nose he didn't like that name either. "No, okay what would you like to name him, since you don't like any of my ideas." Ichigo beamed at the thought of naming his friend, "And you can't name him Boy." Ichigo groaned in disappointment.

Ichigo looked over at his friend who was now playing with his feet that were covered with white tennis shoes, this was fascinating to him as he pulled at the shoe string, after being with the group of people for hours he realized that they weren't going to hurt him although it was hard for him to be in the new environment.

Ichigo pondered long and hard seconds maybe minutes as he stared at the panther child, he smiled at his friend before whispering the new name he had chosen for him"Pantera."

The child's head whipped up and he looked at Ichigo giving him a smile as if acknowledging the new name. Isshin clapped his hands before speaking.

"That's settles it Pantera it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what ya think...<strong>


	3. Manners are for humans

**Here it is another chapter sorry for the wait, I ran into a brick wall and I stood there for a while looking at it trying to break through and once I did this is what flowed I hope you enjoy-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>Pantera was lying on the floor next to Ichigo's bed, Isshin had put an extra bed in his son's room for him to sleep on but he had been so uncomfortable and by morning when either Isshin or Isshin's wife Masaki would come into the room to wake the boys they would find Pantera hiding underneath Ichigo's bed wide eyed and trembling. In fact on the first night the young boy had spent in the Kurosaki home they had placed him in a room by himself. But he would always find his way back to Ichigo's room scratching and mewling at the door until the orange haired kid let him in.<p>

Although Pantera was still partly scared of Isshin, it took him no time to warm up to Masaki he immediately recognized her as a surrogate mother often climbing up in her lap burrowing his head in her neck to take a nap, which stirred tremendous jealousy among the other Kurosaki children.

It had been a week since they'd discovered the boy in the jungle and by the end of the week it had made world wide news the Scientist and the Panther child. Everyone wanted to see what Pantera looked like and because Isshin and Masaki kept the boy in the house no one knew. People speculated on his description, his hair color ranged from pink, to brown, his eye color sometimes described as brown or green just depending on the day. Isshin was accused of isolating the boy of making him a prisoner in his home, but that was far from the truth. The truth was Pantera was only now adjusting to the idea of being around humans and Isshin knew it would be disastrous to expose the highly sensitive child to the outside world just yet.

So there he laid on his belly with his arms folded and his chin rested on them wearing blue space pajamas with an astronaut kid on the front of the shirt. And quite frankly they itched to high hell and as he scanned Ichigo's room looking at all the toys that he didn't understand he scratched himself all over. He wanted to take the clothes off but he knew he would upset Masaki she didn't like it when he removed the wretched material, she would always make such a huge fuss, screaming for the goofy looking man, in which a wrestling match would always ensue that would leave Masaki in tears and Ichigo and his two younger sisters in a fit of giggles.

"Why doen's you just take em off like you normally do Pantera." Ichigo was leaning over the side of his bed his chocolate brown eyes were droopy and he rubbed at them. Pantera had been grunting on the floor which woke the young boy up. Pantera stared back up at Ichigo not registering anything that his friend was saying to him, he blinked several times quickly before mewling at Ichigo. The boy on the bed rolled his eyes before sitting up, Pantera sat up as well.

Speaking slowly Ichigo pulled at his red pajama shirt with the big soccer ball on the front. "Shirt Pantera." He then pointed at the boy on the floor who cocked his head to the side, before looking down at himself then back up at Ichigo who was still on the bed pointing at him, he blinked his eyes a few times simultaneously. "Dis is a shirt." He pulled at his shirt once more. "Say Shirt." Pantera only blinked, and Ichigo slapped his own forehead which made the boy on the floor grunt at him. "Doen's grunt at me, Say shirt…..shirt…..shirt." Pantera grunted again.

Ichigo groaned in frustration face planting in his bed hearing Pantera mewling in the back ground before feeling one of the boy's hands in his hair. Ichigo raised his head and not his body his chin resting on the mattress, Pantera mimicked him placing his chin on the edge of the bed their faces inches from each other. "So you can copy dis but not what I say." The boy in question only blinked. He knew that Ichigo wasn't happy but he couldn't figure out why, and this made him sad, he tried to tell the orange haired kid that it was okay that he would never leave him so he had no need to be sad but once again it only came out as more mewling which made Ichigo groan in annoyance.

"Go to bed Pantera." Ichigo said lazily, he was tired and he was not in the mood for a one sided conversation. Crawling back to the head of his bed where his very inviting pillow awaited lying back down on his side, facing the wall and window he sighed. Pantera sat back down on his palate on the floor looking up at Ichigo's back just staring. "Go to bed Pantera." The boy said annoyingly he could feel the blue eyes on him and although it had never bothered him before right now he was extremely agitated. Turning over he was going to yell at the boy on the floor but when he locked eyes with soft blue he wasn't angry with Pantera anymore but with himself. Sitting up once more he looked down at his hands and not at his young friend.

"I'm sorry Pantera iz not your fault that you can't understand me." He looked over at the blue haired boy in the space man pajamas who continued to look up at him innocently. He jumped off the bed and instinctively Pantera stood up too. "No, no Pantera." Ichigo said pushing down on the boys shoulders nudging him to sit down. Once the boy had sat back down on his bottom Ichigo pushed his shoulders gently signaling the boy to lie down a trick his mother often used. Once the boy was lying on his back Ichigo pulled the covers up to his chin tucking his friend in just like his mother would do for him as well as Pantera so many nights before. He began stroking the boy's hair and humming to him and as Pantera's heavy eyes carried him away to sleep he felt the weight of Ichigo's body fall somewhere near his to tired to climb back up into his own bed.

* * *

><p>Masaki Kurosaki was a beautiful young woman with a sweet disposition, the picture perfection of a wife and mother. She gave a soft giggle as she sat at the families dining room table with a wash cloth in hand cleaning up Pantera. Who once again managed to smear all his food everywhere on his face and his pajamas even though Masaki had been feeding him.<p>

"That's enough Ichigo." She scolded her son who was sitting across from her at the table Pantera was to her right, Ichigo had doubled over laughing at the fact that only half of Pantera's food actually made it into his mouth. The blue haired child had his head turned in Masaki's direction because she held his head firmly between her fingers gently wiping the hot cereal from the child's face his hand made it's way back to his bowl, he was still hungry. With a handful of warm cereal he brought the hand to his mouth that Masaki was still trying to clean smashing the food into his mouth smearing the brown sticky substance on his face, the cloth and part the woman's fingers. She gasped in shock before grabbing the child's hand looking back at the bowl then back at the boy wagging an index finger she spoke sternly not raising her voice.

"No bad, bad Pantera." The boy in question eyes grew wide he may not have understood much but he knew when he had done something to upset Masaki. Dropping his head disappointed with himself for upsetting her. He felt the gentle woman grab hold of his chin raising his head so that she could look him in the eyes. She smiled at the small child resuming her previous task and humming as she went along. "You are going to be handful aren't you little Pantera." The child didn't answer her but began bouncing up and down in his sit trying his best to hum along with the woman, which made Masaki smile even more brightly.

"Look Mom he's singing too, it sounds bad but he's singing." Ichigo began clapping his hands for his friend encouraging him, Pantera stopped humming and turned to look wide eyed at his friend and the orange haired kid beamed back at him. "Keep going Pantera." He encouraged swaying back and forth in his chair as his mom continued to hum, Ichigo joining in shortly followed by Pantera.

* * *

><p>Isshin Kurosaki researcher extraordinaire was in his lab dressed in his biohazard rubber suit looking through his microscope. The lab was designed to handle only the most dangerous biohazards both synthetic and natural. The room was all white from counter to counter wall to wall even the suit the researcher wore. The air filtered in the room emitted a low hiss this was Isshin's second home away from home. With the excitement of losing and finding Ichigo and discovering the young Pantera both he and his team were unable to locate and procure the flower sample that they had went to the island to find in the first place. So now he looked in at a blood slide of an infected person. The red circular blood cells rapidly degrading before his very eyes. It was a nasty virus and yet they still couldn't figure out how it was transmitted each time more differently than the last. The person's sample that he was viewing had contracted the virus through a kiss from her husband.<p>

She was now in the Quarantined wing of Karakura General Hospital awaiting her slow but imminent death her husband a healthy man of his early thirties waiting by her side enjoying his last bit of freedom. Another tricky characteristic of the virus those infected could have one or two outcomes develop symptoms and die or not develop symptoms at all but still pass on the virus. When the virus popped up some time four years ago the government ordered a country wide screening in all individuals but people still slipped through and eventually the virus went global which made the screening pointless and expensive.

So Marshal law was declared in Karakura and other major cities that all individuals that show sign symptoms would be quarantined until the virus ran it's course and those that were carriers would be locked away in a specially designed compound that looked an awful lot like a prison until the time a cure could be found.

As the blood sample began to boil right before Isshin's two eyes he knew that the virus had ran it's course, this was the final stage of the tiny killer, Isshin added a drop of a clear substance a cure he had been working on since before leaving for the island. That week he had made minor changes to the formula he didn't have high hopes for the sample. But still it didn't hurt to try. If anything the sample burned hotter and faster, Isshin closed his eyes swearing under his breath, although he knew it was slim chance it would work he couldn't help but be disappointed when it hadn't.

"Don't worry my old friend we'll figure it out." It was Kiskue, he walked into the lab viewing area a safe zone a way to be in the lab without being in the lab the shatter proof plexi glass went from from floor to ceiling. He was wearing blue jeans a hunter green polo shirt and his white knee length lab coat and tan loafers. He had his hands shoved in his pockets he gave Isshin an reassuring smile. Isshin just let out a frustrated sigh doodling in his lab book. "I don't know why you are working on that so early in the morning my friend when you know it's only go to serve to upset you and now you'll be pissed off all day." Isshin didn't speak as his fine tip pin scribbled along the lines of his lab book. "Isshin."

"I can't just sit around like you, I feel like if I'm not working on a cure, then I'm just wasting my time." Isshin paled when he realized what he said and immediately felt guilty. Closing his eyes while dropping his pen on the book he covered his face with his big hands groaning. He dropped his hands resting his left hand on the bench turning to look at his friend. "I didn't mean it like that, I love my family it's just that-" Kiskue raised a hand to quiet his friend.

"No explanations are necessary Isshin I understand what you're trying to say." He chuckled lightly "When you've been friends as long as we have, somethings just go without saying." Isshin nodded. "Is that the sample from the woman that was admitted last night." Kiskue pointed at the microscope.

"Yes, this sample disintegrated faster than the last. This new strain of virus is killing people a lot faster...less than twenty four hours." An anger crept up into the young researcher as he thought about all the innocent lives lost over the years and one swoop of the hand that had been resting on the bench and he was able to knock his book, the beakers full of his concoction as well as the microscope that held the highly contagious deadly virus. As soon as the slide slid off the viewing plate shattering on the floor the alarm sounded throughout the building.

"CONTAMINATION ALERT…...CONTAMINATION ALERT" The alarmed announced as red strobes danced off the walls and alarm blared in his ears. "DECONTAMINATION PROCESS AUTHORIZED."

"GOOD JOB ISSHIN." Kiskue yelled over the female voice and the alarm. Isshin walked briskly over to the exit not wanting to be in the room when their computer, code name Majestic decided to decontaminate the room. Typing in his numbers and then stepping into the enclosed area the white cold substance spraying down on him from up above, Isshin stood with his legs shoulder length apart and his arms up and out to the side turning slowly in a circle. Once the process was complete the door dinged open allowing him to leave the contaminated area. Kiskue was waiting for him leaning on the wall across the hall his arms folded across his chest and one leg bent back with the foot resting on the wall.

"You know the new lab will be coming out of your paycheck right." The blonde hair man asked. Isshin removed his hood and then the gas mask. Shaking his head in disappointment at himself.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He unzipped the suit stepping out of it slowly.

"Isshin not to rush you but I don't want to be in here when the lab explodes." Isshin nodded and both he and his friend made their way to the closes exit.

* * *

><p><em>Almost four hours later….<em>

"Care to tell me how my most experience doctors managed to drop a slide containing the most deadliest virus this world has ever seen on the floor destroying and entire department of my building." Genryusai Yamamoto was a kind man, he was fair and generous but even he didn't play around when it came to idiots and his money.

"I lost my temper and knocked it over sir, I'll understand if you wish for me to turn in my resignation." Isshin offered. Both he and Kiskue were standing in the office of the CEO of Seretei pharmaceuticals across town, when the old man had been given the news he had dispatched for his two lead researchers only to find out that they were the only two present during the time of the incident.

"That won't be necessary seeing that you and Kiskue are the only two close enough to finding a cure, however I will need to punish you for this.

Kiskue cocked an eyebrow, once again he was getting in trouble for Isshin's goofiness. "As punishment I am exiling the both of you to the island of Tres Cifras for one year's time."

"Sir you do realize you don't have the power to ex-Umph." Kiskue grabbed his gut trying to catch his breath after the blow Isshin just gave him. The old man continued.

"I shall be sending with you a twenty man staff as well as any and all supplies you request for your exile, and if by chance you find a cure before the year's end you may return early."

"Thank…._you_" Kiskue replied unsure if it really was a punishment or a gift wrapped as one. He looked over to his oldest and dearest friend and the goofy grin that the man wore across his face told him that it truly was a gift.

As the two best friends exited the building Kiskue punched Isshin in the shoulder. "You know brother you owe me big time. A whole year away."

"You're just as excited about this as I am."

Kiskue clicked his tongue. "Yeah any other time I would be but since we came back with Pantera the ladies have been throwing themselves at me. I met this one last night with the most beautiful soft purple hair and olive skin and her eyes. Man." Kiskue threw his hands up looking up at the sky balling them up in fists. "Isshin she's so limber in bed."

"Well in that case I'm sorry, Kiskue but what we're doing is important" Isshin stated. He stopped walking turning to look at his friend, who also stopped walking. "Listen I want you to tell Shinji and Tessai.

"Why me" He pointed at himself, before pulling out his hand fan that he always kept tucked in his back pocket. Snapping it open he began fanning himself. "Why Isshin are you afraid Tessai is going to punch you like the last time you volunteered him for assignment before asking him."

"No" The man rubbed the back of his head nervously "It's just that I have to tell Masaki and that's like telling ten Tessai's for a life time." Kiskue thought about it for a minute before nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon when Isshin returned home too early for him but since his lab had destroyed itself and half of his work floor there was no need for him to be at work. He stood outside the two story building thinking about how he should start the conversation with the accident or his not so punishing punishment. He held his black leather briefcase in his right hand and a manilla envelope under his left arm. He took one deep breath standing up to his full height gathering courage to face his beautiful wife. He was two steps from the front door when he heard a loud crash. Immediately fearing the worst the man fumbled with his keys for a few seconds before slamming open the front door yelling for his wife.<p>

Isshin scanned the room and immediately caught sight of his son on the sofa on his back balled up with his legs in the air grabbing ahold of his stomach laughing hard, his wife had one of the twin girls Yuzu on her hip the young girl was crying the other trailing not far behind her reaching out for the woman's legs as she chased after Pantera.

Pantera was on all fours running in circles around the sofa, he was screeching something the Kurosaki family learned was his way of crying, he was trying to get away from Masaki.

"What's going on here." Isshin asked his wife who was obviously out of breath how long had she been chasing after the young boy.

"Catch him Isshin" she yelled stopping dead in her tracks her free hand reaching up to grab at her forehead as she exhaled forcefully, the other twin Karin ran into the back of her legs the force of the connection knocking her on her butt.

Isshin jumped into action dropping the things in his hands darting across the room swooping the screeching boy up in his arms the boy floundered in his arms his back to Isshin. "There there Pantera what's got ya so upse-" Isshin didn't finish his sentence as his eyes quickly scanned over the boy's head. His hair had been cut but not very good. The back of his head had been cut so short in some places that Isshin could see his scalp. The right side of his head was still the same length that it had been that morning, while the left side was cut nicely about two inches long.

"Uhm Masaki not that I am doubting your skills but uh uh."

"Don't start Isshin, I'm warning you, it has been a long day." She warned her husband. She walked around to the front of the sofa where Ichigo was still laughing. "That will be enough from you Ichigo."

"Yes mommy." The boy replied trying his best to stifle his laughter. As Pantera began to calm himself in Isshin's arms the man placed the boy back on his feet.

"What happened." Isshin asked as Pantera walked over to the sofa to sit on the floor near Ichigo. Masaki who was still trying to calm down her two year old daughters spoke.

"I was cutting his hair and he was fine until a car outside back fired, it was rather loud and I don't know Isshin, he just….he just."

"Lost it." Isshin finished her sentence, the tired woman only nodded. He walked over to the woman who had placed her blonde haired twin on the floor, Isshin kissed his wife tenderly on the lips. "I'm sorry you're day was so rough, I spent a whole day with Pantera, I know how wild he can get."

"Yes but he's just a scared child, he doesn't understand what's going on around him." She looked down at the boy, who was staring up at Ichigo who was playing in the long side of his blue hair. "I know we said we would take him out but I just don't think it's safe, I mean at least not right now, we need to get him comfortable with being around humans." She returned her gaze to her husband.

"I agree, I'll let you decide when he's ready, besides he trusts you more than me."

"Isshin."

"Hmm."

"Why are you home so early." The man's eyebrows shot up in all the commotion he had forgotten his really big news.

"Well my darling beautiful wife it's like this, I blew up my lab and for punishment old man Yama is sending me back to Tres Cifras to work on the cure there."

"How is that a punishment." She asked curiously "And furthermore what about Pantera, I thought we were going to work on finalizing his adoption."

Isshin turned from his wife walking back to his brief case and picking up the manilla envelope up his wife followed him handing the envelope to her he spoke.

"I stopped at child services on the way home. They said as long as they're still trying to locate his remaining family we can't adopt him but for now we are considered his legal guardians those are papers claiming as much." Masaki looked over the papers.

"Pantera Kurosaki" She read out loud "How long are you going to be gone Isshin."

"One year" The man answered, the woman's head snapped up she turned on her heels crossing the room to the boys by the sofa. "But if I find the cure I'll be back before then." Isshin offered as an after thought the woman said nothing to him instead she turned her attention to Pantera and Ichigo.

"Pantera." She called getting down on her haunches the boy recognizing his name looked up at her and smiled. "We need to finish your hair." She said placing a hand in his head. She removed her hand holding it out for the young boy to take, he cocked his head to the side looking at the empty hand and then underneath it, 'where was the food.' Ichigo laughed before jumping off the sofa grabbing Pantera's hand and placing it in his mother's.

"Like dis Pantera." He said smiling down at his blue haired friend, the boy mewled at him before standing up. And as they walked back to the chair Pantera had been sitting in before the chaos erupted. Ichigo grabbed his other hand and started a one sided conversation about how they were going to grow and be the best soccer players that ever lived, Ichigo nodded his head knowing that Pantera would mimic him. "Dat's right Pantera you and me."

"Oh and Isshin." Masaki called to the researching doctor as he collected his brief case, he turned to look at his wife with the most goofiest smile he could muster spread across his face. "I expect you to use some of those endless amount of supplies and all of your free time to try find out any clues on how this precious boy ended up on that god forsaken island in the first place."

"Of course my gorgeous darling wife." He answered before snorting and whispering under his breath as he made his way to his home office. "Precious."

"What was that." The woman had ears like a hawk.

"Nothing Dear, nothing at all." And as the exhausted researching doctor retreated to his solitude he listened to the distant sounds of his two year old daughters giggling as they played and Pantera and Ichigo humming to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo...what ya think<strong>


	4. First day blues

**Hello there. Here is another chapter hot off the presses so let me know what you think-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>It was an exciting morning in the Kurosaki home today was the day both Ichigo and Pantera would start school and both boys were over the moon so to speak.<p>

It had been almost ten months ago when young Pantera came to live in the Kurosaki home and although his conversational skills had improved rather remarkably his people skills still lacked a special softness.

"No Masi I doan wanna wear it." Pantera was fighting Masaki as she tried to pull a white t-shirt over his head. He hated clothes absolutely loathed them and he would often be caught running around the Kurosaki home with only his underwear on.

"Now now Pantera, we've had this conversation before and we agreed that when you are in school you will wear clothes." The boy crossed his arms over his chest sticking his lip out his eyebrows dangerously close to each other as he lowered his chin.

"No Masi I hate it." He protested once more, the woman in question sighed in frustration. She had been down on her knees in Ichigo and Pantera's room trying her best to force the boy's clothes on his body, she was losing the battle.

Pantera was quite capable of dressing himself, but as it stood he didn't want to and she had no time to wait around for him to eventually concede to her demands like he normally did. So the battle of wills ensued.

Young Ichigo walked into the room after washing himself in the bathroom now in a clean white shirt and underwear, he took one look at his frustrated mother and a pouting Pantera and cracked a smile.

"If he doesn't have to wear it neither do I." Pantera's face lit up, usually when he and Ichigo teamed up they almost always got their way.

"Ichigo you are not helping. Now go put on your uniform." The woman looked over at her son, placing both hands on her hips she spoke in a stern voice. "I said now."

"Okay Mom. Jeez." Ichigo walked slowly over to his bed to where his mother had laid out his clothes picking up the white button up shirt first.

Masaki turned her attention back to Pantera, his big blue eyes staring at her pleading not to wear the restrictive material he poked his lip out, she sighed rubbing the side of his face then bumping foreheads with the young boy.

"I promise it's only when you're in school, then when you come home you can take it off." She lifted her head from his and held out the white t-shirt for the boy to take from her hands and after a few moments of him thinking over the more than fair deal, the young blue haired child took the shirt offered to him. Masaki or Masi as Pantera liked to call her smiled at the boy feeling pleased that she was able to win this fight with Pantera and when the boy pulled the t-shirt over his head and then picked up his button up shirt to put on she kissed his forehead.

Pantera smiled up at Masaki brightly, he had made her happy wearing the itchy clothing and when Masaki was happy with him and Ichigo usually it involved a present for the both of them later. He come to really like presents. The woman rose to her feet and made her way to the door.

"When you both have finished putting on your clothes come downstairs for your breakfast." She smiled looking over at the two boys who were probably not even listening to her as they fixed their clothes. She closed the door with a soft thud. Shaking her head as she walked down the hallway making her way to her twin daughter's room. 'Another crisis averted' She thought.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Pantera skipped ahead of Masaki and Ichigo's twin sisters talking among themselves. They were embarking on a new adventure together, starting a new school and for the first time Pantera would be in a new social setting without Masaki around making sure he behaved properly. The boy still had a lot to learn but he was adjusting and learning as well as anyone would have expected.<p>

Along with his uniform that consisted of gray slacks white button up shirt and a blue and gold striped tie, Pantera wore a navy blue baseball cap over his recognizable blue hair. Even after all the time that had passed since his discovery on the little island, Pantera was still sought after, people wanted to know how he was adjusting, how the Kurosaki family adjusted to raising a child that acted and thought he was a panther and the biggest question of all was have they found out who he belonged to. Most of the time when they were bombarded Pantera would either cling to Ichigo or Masaki if he wasn't close to Ichigo.

In all the drama over the past few months two crucial things the Kurosaki family learned about Pantera he didn't like loud bangs or flashing lights. So thunderstorms definitely not the boy's favorite.

"Ichigo...Pantera don't go to far ahead of me." Masaki called to the boys who stopped skipping and turned in her direction.

"Sure mom." Ichigo called back to her before turning and walking at a moderate pace. "I hope they put us together Pantera." The blue haired child looked at his friend in confusion before speaking.

"You mean they woan Ichi." He asked his browed crinkled together in confusion.

"Not all the time, that's what I heard mom say to dad."

"Ichi...Masi doan like when you listen to her talk to Goofy."

"Yeah I know." Ichigo waved his friend off. "But that's the only way I hear what they don't wants us to know Pantera." Pantera nodded in agreement, Ichigo was right, most of the time he was but usually he would get into trouble and Pantera didn't like when Ichigo got into trouble because the punishment always was to separate the two of them. "Dad thinks he'll be coming home soon, he said he was close to finding a cure."

"Waz a cure Ichi." Pantera inquired. Ichigo rolled his eyes it was moments like this he realized how much Pantera really didn't know.

"Uh something really important." He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Something you don't have to worry about at all." Pantera nodded in understanding while Ichigo walked with his hands behind his back. The truth was he had no idea what cure meant but he sure wasn't going to tell his friend that.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and both Ichigo and Pantera were seeing each other for the first time that day, because even though they had hoped and prayed to be kept together they were still split up. Upon recognition Pantera ran over to Ichigo shouting "Ichi….Ichi" at the top of his lungs throwing his arms around the orange haired kid, with the other boy returning the hug just as eagerly. Not completely understanding the new rules of the school Pantera was confused when he got pulled away from Ichigo and immediately began fighting with his teacher. The woman scolded him and threatened to call Masaki if he didn't behave. He joined the rest of the kids in the lunch line with a scowl on his face.<p>

Once he sat down at the long rectangular table with his class he began scanning the many faces in the large cafeteria searching for the bright shade of orange hair and brown eyes his eyes fell on a set of blazing green. The kid had a serious attitude problem and he was easily agitated for an nine year old. Pantera was nearly his size but he was a couple inches shorter than him.

"What are you staring at retard." The boy asked the blue haired kid before punching his own hand and snarling at him. Pantera's brow crinkled in confusion he understood the question fine he just didn't understand the agitation in the boy's voice. He cocked his head to the side and continued to look at the boy. Something he often did when he was trying to figure something out in his mind. This only served to anger the boy more and as he stood up to approach the confused kid he heard his teacher in the background yelling for him to sit back down.

He grabbed Pantera up by his collar to where they were nose to nose. "Are you slow or are you just an idiot."

Pantera understood the word idiot and slow but he didn't understand how in the world slow fitted in the conversation. "Slow." He asked and the kid snorted, barking out his laughter. Both boy's teacher had descended on the two wanting to break them up but before they could reach them the bully pushed Pantera back towards the table, he stumbled over the seat his back connecting painfully with the wooden edge of the table he let out a groan of discomfort, which quickly turned into his cat like snarl.

"Who are you snarling at retard." The boy asked his fist raised above his head now all eyes focused on the two.

"Hey leave Pantera alone." It was Ichigo he was clear across the room standing on his bench seat a scowl on his face pointing at the kid. Who was now being wrestled by his own teacher.

"Who are you talking to." The kid asked as he was hoisted up by a female brunette teacher.

"You...I'm pointing at you aren't I." He started jabbing his finger in the direction of the kid, he was fuming he hated dealing with idiots. Who else would he be talking to.

"Ichigo I will only say this one more time before I call your mother. Off the table now." His teacher a young man with blonde hair and a slender physique spoke sternly. But the orange haired kid ranting on the bench across the room could care less about him or any other authority figure in the room had to say, his friend was being picked on so at the moment in his mind everybody else could just go kick rocks with an open toe shoe.

"You and me kid...you and me." He heard the bully call out as he was all but dragged from the cafeteria.

"I'll be waiting." Ichigo jumped off the bench and strolled across the cafeteria. His teacher who was standing on the opposite side of the table walked around the table to grab the kid who was ignoring him all together. Ichigo walked over to his friend who was now rubbing his back his nose scrunched up. "You okay Pantera." The boy nodded.

"You're coming with me young man." His teacher grabbed Ichigo up by his arm and began dragging him alone.

"Ouch." Ichigo said, it didn't hurt but he wanted the man to think it did not realizing what else the comment might start. The next thing Ichigo knew as he looked up at his teacher was the man howling in pain grabbing at his left leg hopping up and down letting go of the child he had been holding.

"Doan hurt Ichi." Pantera was standing behind them both hands at his side balled up in fists he was breathing heavy and his back was hunched like he was about to attack the teacher after he just kicked him.

"Well….we don't tolerate that kind of behavior in this school young man." It was Pantera's teacher she was a beautiful busty strawberry blonde she stared down at the children both hands on her hips. "Headmaster's office the both of you now." Both Ichigo and Pantera looked the woman up and down, Pantera growled at her while Ichigo scoffed.

"You have to get us there first." Ichigo said crossing his arms as he stuck his nose up, Pantera copied his friend. The woman first grabbed Pantera by his ear since he was closer to her and then Ichigo by his dragging them both to the headmaster's office chanting "Ouch….Ouch….Ouch" the entire way.

So there they were outside the headmaster's office listening to the adult voices coming through the closed door. Masaki had been called in along with the bully's mother. The other woman came in before Masaki and she seemed indifferent to the situation doting on her son the second she laid eyes on him. While Masaki cut her eyes at Ichigo and Pantera when she walked passed them and straight into the headmaster's office.

The boy's mother began yelling rather loudly claiming that there was no way her innocent and wonderful boy would ever do the things they were accusing him of and that she was pulling him out of the school immediately. Ichigo glanced over at the boy who was sitting across from him and Pantera and he had an evil smirk on his face obviously this wasn't the first time he got away with this sort of behavior. Ichigo rolled his eyes he was bad, but he knew that kid was a different kind of bad all together. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you mental or something what are you smirking at." He asked the kid whose only answer was to punch his fist. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to be scared." Ichigo asked he turned to look at Pantera. "Hey Pantera I think you're supposed to be scared too." Ichigo put his hands to his mouth and began to fake tremble, Pantera copied him and Ichigo barked laughter. Before either of them knew it the boy leapt across the short distance that separated them and wrapped his hands around Ichigo's neck and began shaking the boy. Ichigo was pinned down in his chair the older boy straddling his lap using his weight and size to hold the orange haired kid in place. Pantera saw red and jumped from his seat and onto the bully's back.

"Let go of Ichi." Pantera screamed wrapping one arm tightly around the boy's neck his free hand pulling at the kids brown hair.

"Get ophf freeeak." The bully growled as Pantera yanked with all his might at the kid's soft brown hair. The bully had no choice but to release Ichigo the pain coming from his head was too much and at the moment he wanted to rectify that problem first. As he stood up it took only a second for Ichigo to regain himself before burying the side of his face in the kid's gut grabbing him around the waist. Pantera instinctively knew what Ichigo was about to do jumped off the kid's back and out of the way as Ichigo rammed him into the wall knocking chairs over, when the kid's back connected with the wall he let a choked cry and as Ichigo made to stand at his full height the bully swung his right arm at Ichigo, his reflexes kicking in and he ducked again the arm narrowly missing Ichigo's head but as his missed the kid's fist instead his face connected with the bully's knee.

Ichigo stumbled backwards there was a ringing in his ear and stars in his eyes but he could make out the sound of Pantera screeching and then the third grade bullying yelping. He shook off his disorient and was ready to join the action but before he could jump back in the headmaster's secretary carrying a stack of books walked back in. She was used to seeing children fighting she knew yelling for the children to stop fighting wouldn't work so she needed a way to shock and grab their attention so she let go of the stack of books in her hand, she didn't think the sound would have been so loud but the sound bounced off the walls even making the arguing adults in the office pause for a moment.

The sound literally sent a jolt of fear through Pantera's body and he immediately ran for cover under a nearby end table out of sight, he began whimpering his big blues portraying all the fear he was unable to express through words. Ichigo who knew this reaction all to well and knew how to calm the kid down, because for some reason these loud sounds would scare the shit out of almost fearless Pantera. Ichigo began to creep towards his friend but stop dead in his tracks two inches from the bully when the kid started doubling over in laughter.

Ichigo had been pissed with the bully before but now this was a different kind of anger that only surfaced when ever Pantera was in a vulnerable state and couldn't defend himself, and he realized in that moment he really didn't like when people took advantage of the kid when he got like that.

"Don't…..laugh….at….Pantera." Ichigo felt the first blow connect with the other's face but the one's that came after were all a blur to the kid. He remembered being pulled off the kid hoisted up in the air and that pissed him off further because he wasn't done punishing the boy for laughing at his best friend.

"Please unhand my son." It was Masaki's voice from somewhere behind Ichigo the boy had thought it had been his mother that lifted him up off the bully, dangling him in mid air but then he remembered that his small framed mother didn't hold that much strength in her body. His curiosity got the better of him and he stopped struggling to gaze back at the stranger that held him up by his white button up shirt. An instant chill ran through young Ichigo's body at the sight of the fairly young man's creepy grin.

He noted first the grin that went from ear to ear, the eyes that were closed in slits and the silvery purple hair that fell about the man's face stopping just above his eye's their was an air of mischief and mockery surrounding the newcomer.

"My my Miss I jus thought I help out seeing none of ya were doing anything to stop dis little tyke here from pummeling dis other kid here." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow in interest at the sly voice that flowed from the man's lips he was expecting something a little more menacing.

"Never mind that put down my son." The woman instructed again her hands on her hips eyeing the stranger. "As a teacher I would expect you to know better than to handle someone's child like that." The man turned his head in Masaki's direction his hair swaying he opened one blue eye then closed it again before speaking.

"I guess I would have known that if I was actually a teacher here or if I was a teacher at all." He chuckled at the woman who went from angry to pissed off in less than a second.

"I won't say it again unhand my SON." Ichigo began giggling, he knew that voice to well and for once he was happy he nor Pantera were on the receiving end of it.

"You better do what she says Mister." Ichigo supplied not that he cared if the guy was going to get in trouble anything to take his mom's focus off of him.

"Gin please put the child down." The headmaster decided to step in finally after letting the situation escalate long enough.

The man named Gin slowly lowered Ichigo to the ground no longer angry any more he walked over to the table Pantera was hiding under. The Headmaster nor the newcomer hadn't even noticed the kid was there, he was hidden so perfectly out of view. The round pudgy man started to walk over to the two boys, but Masaki grabbed him by his arm.

"Sir, you'll come to learn in time….that when Pantera get's like this only Ichigo can truly calm him down." The man opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by the gentle woman's words. "Even I find myself needing my son's help from time to time." The four adults and the bully watched as Ichigo got down on his haunches and held out a hand.

"It's okay Pantera I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." And as the orange haired child began humming the familiar tune they watched a small hand come into view from underneath the table.

Pantera slowly crawled from his hiding space standing to his full height the tremors in his body slowly disappearing as his best friend gave him a reassuring hug. And when the other child calmed down enough to hug his friend back he spoke.

"Thanks Ichi."

"Anytime Pantera." The secretaries heart all but melted, all but two minutes ago she thought the two boys were nothing but little terrors and now her emotions did a one eighty flip. Masaki only smiled softly already used to the friendship between Ichigo and Pantera while the Headmaster only cocked an eyebrow not knowing what to do next.

"Who'd ya say that blue haired kid belongs ta." Gin asked he was rubbing his chin as he studied the kid's feature closely.

"I didn't sir." Masaki snapped sweetly at Gin walking over to the man making sure to stand between him and her boys. "I still don't know what a man that is not a teacher could be doing in this school." Certainly there are other jobs he could have but as she got a closer look at the obviously expensive tailored made gray suit he wore she knew he didn't belong there.

Gin placed his hands in his pockets and began rocking back and forth on his heels.

"My girlfriend works here, she's a bit o airhead sometimes locked her keys in da car dis morning." He pulled one of his hands from his pockets holding a set of keys dangling them in mid air. "I was jus being a good boyfriend ya see bringing em to er and all." His devilish smile returning to his face after he finished his sentence turning back to look at the two boys.

Gin had traveled the world quite a bit in his short years on the earth and there was almost no place on the planet he hadn't been (okay maybe that's an exaggeration but you get the point). In all those places he only knew two people with bright blue hair and although one of them had only been a child the last he saw him, there was no mistaken the kid before him looked an awful lot like that child. He turned back to Masaki who had been studying him study her boys.

"Who is the boy." He asked the woman.

"I don't have to answer that until you answer my questions." Gin raised his eyebrows then nodded his head to tell the woman to continue. "Why are you asking me these questions."

"Dats simple because I think I know this kid. I think he's my nephew." The woman's mouth fell open in shock as she shook her head in disbelief. Gin scoffed turning his attention back to the two boys. Ichigo understanding exactly what the man said and what it could possibly mean, instinctively pulled Pantera close to him hugging him around the waist, the blue haired child holding him back around his neck. Not really registering what was going on around him.

'Yeah hold on to him kid.' Gin thought to himself 'because if he really is who I think he is, I'm not sure how much longer he has left with you or anybody else for that matter.' Gin dropped his head running a hand through his silvery purple locks speaking to himself under his breath.

"Damn it Rani you just had to lock your keys in the car."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how you guys are liking the little ones (Ichi and Pantera) but so you know, if you care I have one more chapter before they grow up, well that's the plan anyways. So let me know how ya feel so far. Toodles!<strong>


	5. The lies we tell

**So there is a little bit of a time hiccup in this chapter well in this story actually, gadgets that shouldn't exist i.e people with cell phones and ringtones that shouldn't technically exist but then I realized that I'm the author and that's the way I roll. Love ya to all my faithful readers, and although this has been a crappy day for me to prove I appreciate you I am giving you this chapter enjoy.-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>When Gin opened his eyes that morning he couldn't decide if he was happy or sad. So he just laid there staring up at the ceiling, his girlfriend stirred in her sleep shifting so that her head could rest on his bare chest throwing her arm around his neck. He began absentmindedly rubbing the arm that embraced him. His mind took him back to the previous day in the headmaster's office of the school his girlfriend Rangiku taught at.<p>

He teased her a little for being such an airhead and locking her keys in her car before agreeing to help her out after all she was the reason he had came to the little city of Karakura Town. He had found a break in his work back in the city of Hueco Mundo and decided that spending his free time with her was the best decision he could possibly make, mainly because they had been fighting all the time. They were coming up on their five year anniversary and although they had known each other since childhood those factors alone wasn't enough to stop the problems that came with a long distant relationship.

Gin loved Rangiku with all his heart and amiss the insanity that was his family she was always the thing that kept Gin firmly on the ground. Gin may have had some slip up with the ladies from time to time but at the end of the day he still loved Rangiku. She deserved better than what he could give her, and he knew that but for someone reason he just couldn't let her go. Maybe because she kept him stable to some degree, keeping him from the brink of being completely psychotic and firmly at disturbed. In Gin's mind Hueco Mundo was hell with his older brother as the devil and Karakura Town was heaven with Rangiku being it's most prized angel. He just had a fucked up way of expressing that.

Gin was loyal to his family to a default, he was groomed all his life to be, his father was a strong loving and generous man, and his mother was no different. But there in lied the problem between he and his brothers, they all had different mother's, his father a firm believer in plural marriage.

His first wife Saika was as beautiful as she was conniving with long flowing wavy brown hair that reached to the small of her back, her browns eyes always shimmered with a hint of evil scratching right below the surface. Of course Gin's father never saw the woman for what she was because she was always smart enough to be on her best behavior around him. But when she was alone with her two sister wives there was no mistaking who she really was. And her manipulative dangerous nature was meticulously implanted in her son Sosuke.

Genoveva was his father's second wife she had light purple hair that she kept chopped shorter in a cut that shaped her face stopping at her cheek bones. She was neither mean nor nice but indifferent the balance among the three wives. She believed in rules and structure and she took her husband's word as law and despised anyone that didn't follow said laws. She particularly didn't like Saika because of her lack of obedience to their husband's rules or Gin once he started to rebel. Her son was his father's second oldest child and in Gin's opinion his father's favorite. Which Gin could not fault him for because Grimmjoravich was his favorite brother. For the longest time he wanted to be just like his brother, he was charismatic, smart and gorgeous. His spiky blue hair drove the ladies crazy. Which was no surprise when he brought home the most beautiful woman he or Sosuke had ever seen to meet the family and then three weeks later they were married.

Gaiahna was his father's third wife and Gin's mother. She was the youngest of the three only in her early twenties when she married the then forty year old man. She had platinum silver curly hair that reached to her shoulders. She had icy blue green eyes, she was very slender but tall towering over her sister wives. With her addition to the family Saika thought she had found an ally but when her good natured personality seemed to conflict with everything that she was about the woman grew to quickly detest her even more so than Genoveva.

Their father was an elderly man with white hair and a white handle bar mustache. He was a fairly large muscular man, the right side of his face had a scar running across his right eye, and another similar scar running down the left side of his chin. Evidence of days long past, of when he had to fight for the power he unwillingly surrendered to his eldest son Sosuke. Now the once great man Baraggan Luisenbarn resided in a mental hospital in Hueco Mundo. Gin believed from too many years of turning the other cheek to his sadistic manipulative first wife Saika and her equally psychotic son Sosuke.

Gin's family was extremely rich and they ran an empire of legal and illegal businesses with countless employee's at their disposal. Which brought Gin's mind spiraling back to his current dilemma the boy at the school. Nearly five years ago his father had called for a family meeting to discuss the business and the direction of the families future. He had wanted all three of his wives and his three son's as well as Grimmjoravich's wife Nelliel and their two year old son there. At the meeting he had announced that he was stepping down as head of the family and he wanted one of his son's to take over the family business as well as run all other family affairs so that he could retire on an island he had bought for he and his three wives.

Now Gin knew better than to think that his father couldn't have been referring to him. Although he was a genius he didn't always make the wisest decisions. Quite often he found himself shit faced drunk, waking up next to a no name blonde, in somebody's house in a city he had no idea how even got there. Not to mention the many sports cars the then nineteen year old Gin had crashed.

In fact for there to be any speculation at all of who was to take over the multi billion dollar empire was ludicrous. Because everyone including Gin believed naturally it was to pass on to the oldest son Sosuke. True Grimmjoravich may have been their father's favorite but it was understood among the three brother's that Sosuke would take over with his two younger brother's to back him up.

_**Nearly five years ago….**_

_"Father are we to understand that you have not made any final decisions to who your successor shall be." Grimmjoravich leaned on the elegant family dining table, smoothing a hand over his light blue hair that had been slicked back._

_"Such things should not be taking lightly my son. I have thought long and hard about this decision and though some or maybe all of you may object to my decision I assure it's for the best."_

_The people at the table began talking over each other, everyone except Gin that is, he looked down at his wrist at his yellow gold rolex with the diamond encrusted face. He had a hot piece of ass he was trying to get to and the last place he wanted to be was with his family._

_"Do you have other places you rather be little brother." It was Sosuke's eerily nice voice. Gin was sitting across the table from the young man and when he looked up at him, his brother gave him a sly smile._

_"O course I do, don't I always Sos." Gin smiled as the other's smile slowly faded._

_"I told you not to call me that Gin. I do not like it." Gin shrugged his shoulders then turned his attention to the elderly man at the head of the mahogany high glossed rectangular table. The man had a soft smile on his face as he studied his family._

_"Yo pops can we wrap this up." Gin licked his lips hungrily. "Not that I don't like spending time wit ya all but…..I don't like spending time wit ya all."_

_"Gin." It was Gaiahna she was sitting to his left with a shocked and hurt look on her face "Please." She lowered her head she knew that Gin didn't mean half of the things that came out of his mouth but it still hurt nonetheless._

_"Sorry mother." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek._

_"Your father doesn't ask much of you, you can give him at least five minutes of your time darling." Gin glanced back down at his watch, then over to his father._

_"Uhm ya got one more minute." He snapped his fingers several times while saying "Snap snap." His mother's mouth fell open and she was about to chastise her young son once more before Grimmjoravich spoke._

_"Father forgive us for interrupting you, and for some certain others for being ill-mannered" Gin rolled his eyes it was just like Grimm to cover for him. "please continue." The man cut his eyes at his youngest brother Gin. The silver haired teen's eyebrows shot up, a smile from ear to ear on his face sitting back in his chair crossing his arms._

_"I know my sons think me foolish at times." Baraggan began._

_Both Sosuke and Grimmjoravich both adamantly denied the accusation Gin barked laughter, and when everyone at the table turned their gaze on him giving him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders cocked his head to the side raising a hand in the air._

_"What." He asked his family "He said it." Their was a giggle from Grimmjoravich's son sitting on his wife's lap. He was pointing at Gin, with his other hand covering his one of his eyes._

_"Untle Ghee fundy." The two year old child began giggling harder when Gin stuck his tongue out while pushing his nose up he tilted his head to the side again making various funny faces. This carried on between the nephew and uncle for about five more minutes before Sosuke slammed his fist down on the dining table._

_"I think that is a terrible idea." His older brother said. "We don't have time for thi-" Sosuke was cut off by a soft chuckle from Gin_

_"My….my….father look at da mess ya just created." Gin chimed in. "And here we thought Sosuke was gonna get da keys ta da kingdom." Gin looked back over to his nephew who had buried his face in his mother's wavy hair one bright blue eye peaking out from under a mess of sea green. The little boy had always been standoffish with his uncle Sosuke since the day he was brought home from the hospital and with good reason._

_'Smart kid.' Gin thought to himself._

_"No one said anything of the sort Gin. If you had been paying attention you would have heard me say-." Baraggan was cut short by Gin's ringing phone._

_This is the way I live_

_Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels_

_I stack my money, lay low, and chill._

_Don't need to work hard that's-_

_"Yellooo..Sexy daddy here." Gin leaned forward on the table covering his mouth as he spoke his cell phone to his left ear whispering into the phone._

_"Gin…" Baraggan tried to get the attention of his youngest son. The boy was incorrigible to say the least. "Son your attention please." The old man nearly jumped across the table when Gin held up a finger. "GIN…..OFF…..THE….PHONE…..NOW!" His father yelled at the top of his lungs his voice vibrated off the walls. Sosuke smirked his mother Saika shook her head, whenever Gin looked bad Sosuke looked better. Genoveva cut her eyes across the table to Gaiahna given her the stern looked that told the young woman to control her son._

_Gaiahna reached over grabbing the phone and began tugging it away from the young man's ear. Gin who had lowered his head, turned his head and opened his left eye, to look at the solemn expression of his mother._

_"Gin please you're being rude." She said sweetly. Gin loved his mother with every fiber of his being and he didn't want to hurt her or make her look bad. Misunderstanding what it was she was actually asking him to do, the young man excused himself from the table. He heard his only nephew call for him as he exited the dining room._

_"Untle Ghee, come back." He turned to look at the blue eyed, blue haired toddler who was still siting on his mother's lap with both arms reaching out for him._

_"I'll be back squirt. Got business ta handle." He turned his back on his nephew and the rest of his family as he had done so many times before. He vaguely remembered his father yelling for him to come back and join the rest of the family at the dinner table. And if he had paid attention only for a minute instead of playing with his nephew he would have heard his father make the announcement about the family vacation. Instead the teenager left his family home that day to only return two weeks later to find his family in shambles._

Gin would never admit it out loud but every since the day his older brother Sosuke accidentally killed his pet kitten, Gin had been terrified of him and as he got older that fear turned into a utter mistrust. Grimmjoravich, whom Gin admired always thought that his younger brother was jealous of him and it was always the same argument from Gin.

"Ya don't see what I see Grimm, Sos is evil, don't trust em."

But every time he would just wave him off as an angry jealous, youth and so that's exactly what he became and he used it as a defense mechanism almost a way to stay away from the family and out of Sosuke's direct line of fire and it made Gin wonder, did he condemn his brother and nephew by not fighting Sosuke back, doing everything he could to expose him for the monster he knew the man to be.

"Shit." Gin said out loud. Rangiku stirred in her sleep. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time he started to pray, but stopped when he got to the part about his nephew he was still confused. 'Do I want that kid to be my long lost nephew or not.'

* * *

><p>"I don't care mom he can't have him we found him first." Ichigo was holding on to the young Pantera's hand tightly refusing to let his friend go dragging the blue haired kid along as they followed Masaki around the house.<p>

After the incident at the school the boys were released for the remainder of the day. Not because of the fight but because of the man known as Gin Ichimaru claiming to be Pantera's uncle. The young blue haired boy did not understand at first what the fuss was over until Ichigo explained that they could be split up. Which only served to upset both boys, when the headmaster tried to send them back to their classes they clung to each other crying. Feeling sorry for the two friends the man released them. Now a day after the incident Ichigo was dressed in his school uniform while Pantera wore blue jean pants a red t-shirt and his navy blue baseball cap.

She had agreed to take the boy to a local clinic for a DNA test to see if there was a possibility for he and Gin to be related.

"Ichigo you and I are not going to fight about this and besides Pantera isn't a stray dog you found on the street, and even if he was we would still try to find the family he belonged to. Now you are going to school and Pantera and I are-"

"He can't have him." Ichigo spoke over his mother.

"Doan make me go Masi. I promise to be good. I woan fight no more at school I promise" Pantera pleaded. The woman turned to look down at the two boys that had been following her around the house. She was on her way to the kitchen to put the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher so they could start out on their morning commute.

"This isn't a bad thing Pantera." She got down on her haunches facing them "Come here both of you." Both boys approached her hesitantly. "Don't you want to know you're family Pantera, you're real name." The boy shook his head feverishly.

"I want to stay with you and Ichi and Karin and Yuzu, why can't I stay Masi." Masaki closed her eyes, she hadn't truly expected him to understand. He was so attached to her family, attached to her son.

"Please mom." Ichigo pleaded once more.

"You know I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. It may turn out that Mister Ichimaru is lying and if he is Pantera will be able to stay right here with us." Both boys shared a quick glance before looking back at Masaki with their biggest and brightest smiles ever.

"That man looks like a liar too." Ichigo added cheerfully. "I bet he's lying."

"Right Ichi." Pantera said. "You're always right Ichi." Ichigo nodded in agreement, Masaki shook her head, smiling at the two boys before standing up. An unease settling somewhere in the pit of stomach, she had lied to them. Something about Gin Ichimaru told her that he wasn't lying that he honestly believed that Pantera was his long lost nephew.

* * *

><p>Pantera stared down at his index finger at the spot where the doctor pricked him with the needle. He had gotten shots before but somehow this was different for the kid.<p>

"I'm proud of you Pantera, you didn't even cry." The boy looked up at Masaki after she praised him still holding his finger out smiling at the woman.

"It only hurt a little Masi." He told her.

"Well ya still a brave lil tyke." Gin said walking over to the two people noting the frown that now graced the young boy's face. He threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm jus sayin' squirt some kids start balling at da sight o needle." The blue haired boy said nothing to Gin he just continued to scowl at him. Gin gave a nervous chuckle then scratched the back of his head. "So care ta tell me, where the name Pantera came from."

"Well you probably already know Pantera's story of how my husband found him on the island with a Albino panther." Gin brow scrunched together in confusion.

"Nope can't say dat I have." He said honestly.

"What" Masaki asked in confusion. "You're telling me you had no idea about Pantera's story."

Gin shook his head from side to side. "Until stumbling upon you and him at da school yesterday, all this time I had no idea where my brother and his son disappeared to." Gin shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders "and I guess til da DNA test come back I still don't know." Gin averted his gaze down to Pantera, who quickly grabbed Masaki's hand. He tilted his head to the side and stuck out his tongue, he knew the kid didn't remember him even if he was his nephew but he still held out a little hope. Pantera tilted his head to the side, Gin opened his eyes, crossing his pupils and for the first time he heard the child laugh.

Both he and Masaki smiled down at the small boy. It wouldn't be long now to find out the truth. Gin had access to a lot of money and so getting a rush on the results were no problem. He had to know if the kid belonged to his missing brother, his best friend Grimmjoravich. Masaki took notice of Gin's solemn expression, her impression of him softened.

"You know you don't make the best first impressions." The man in the crisp blue jeans and black and white polo shirt chuckled.

"I've been told that once or twice." He diverted his eyes over to the woman, his head tilting up.

"So you said it was your brother and nephew that went missing." She asked, Pantera had let go of her hand he walked over to the doctor's desk in the room sitting down he pulled two action figures from his book bag and started playing quietly.

"Yeah, we were fairly close." Gin turned his attention back to the blue haired child. "No one really knows what happen it's been almost five years since they disappeared, the only people dat would know is either locked up in a mental hospital, o refusing ta talk."

"How is that possible, the pol-" She started to say but was cutoff by Gin's laugh. The man let his head fall back grabbing his stomach. Pantera stopped what he was doing to stare at the man he had no idea what he was laughing about. Once Gin regained his composure he spoke.

"Police, right. You o'viously don't know my family. No one from any police would dare cross my famiy, which tells me somebody from my family has something to do wit my brother and nephews disappearance. Got my suspicions always have but dat's all it is." Gin turned to look at the woman his eyes closed in slits still and that annoyingly huge grin on his face from ear to ear.

"Regardless, why do you believe Pantera is your nephew."

"I don't know really, I just feel it. But believe me lady I don't want ta be right bout it, because if it's true dat means my brother. Grimm is dead." Masaki's eyes grew wide and her voice got caught in her throat. "Morbid ta think that I know, but dats the only explanation for him to abandon his son to be raised by a panther."

Masaki lowered her head as tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't want Pantera to see her that way. She didn't know what she had expected, the truth was she never allowed herself to think this far ahead, never really believed they would ever find the boy's family.

"Grimmjoravich loved his son, he saw himself in da little squirt." She heard Gin sigh loudly. "Da kid was special we could all tell dat, and man did he look jus like my brother." There was another pause from Gin, he inhaled sharply and the words that followed were broken, evidence of the man choking back his emotions. "I don't want dat kid to be my nephew, I've been looking for them for all these years, I know it's stupid but I had hoped ta find dem both alive." Masaki looked up and into Gin's face, his smile was gone but his eyes were still closed in slits. "I can't imagine what it would mean for my family for him to be alive." Masaki gave him a puzzled look. "Let's just say, why else leave a toddler on a secluded island with no human inhabitant, unless you never wanted him found."

Masaki nodded she was about to speak, but two soft knocks on the examination room door, kept her from doing so. The doctor a tall medium built man with short graying hair walked in. He gave them a soft smile. Gin and Masaki didn't know who the smile was for, she stole a glance at Gin noting the nervous expression that now graced his face. It was in that moment she realized that he was hoping for the same thing she was.

"Doctor Povich, do you have our results." Masaki asked, the man nodded. "Pantera will you please come over here." The boy tucked his toys back in his bag walking back over to Masaki, he looked up at the doctor his bright blue eyes blinking at the man, he had no idea what was truly going on, but whatever it was meant that he would either be able to stay with Ichigo or not.

The doctor gestured for the man and woman to take a seat. Gin shook his head.

"Look stop beating around the bush just tell us." The doctor nodded.

"As you wish Mister Ichimaru." He opened the manilla folder in his hand. "Well we ran the test three times, and one of the things we like to do with these sort of test especially with a family member that is not the mother or father is-" The doctor was cut off by Gin.

"Look I don't need ta know the logistics….is…...he…...my…nephew." Gin threw his hands up in frustration. Masaki looked over at the man, he was obviously having a hard time with this and she felt terrible for him.

"Yes….yes he is." The room fell dead silent, Gin covered his mouth with his hand, Masaki felt her heart break into a million pieces looking down at Pantera, who was still staring at the doctor, he had no idea his life just took a drastic turn. She looked back at Gin after several minutes had passed.

"How...how do you want to do this." The man shook his head in disbelief. She understood as much as she could, he may have found his nephew but now he had reason to believe his brother was dead.

"Masi" Pantera grabbed the woman's hand, she looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes Pantera." She vaguely heard what the boy asked her, her mind trying to figure out how she was going to tell him that he was about to be separated from her, and her son.

"Masi." The boy tugged at her hand, he was waiting for a reply.

"Hmm, yes Pantera say it again."

"Can we go home now." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Uhm I-I….." She got down on her haunches letting go of the boy's hand grabbing him around his waist jiggling his little body. She raked a hand through his spiky blue hair, he cocked his head to the side as he studied her face. "Pantera you are going-"

"Going to go home in a minute." Masaki looked back at Gin and her eyebrows furrowed. The woman stood up to her full height.

"What are you getting at." Gin shrugged his shoulders. "Go play over there sweetheart." Masaki said pointing at the desk the child was at minute or so ago. The doctor excused himself leaving the three alone in the room once more. Gin spoke first.

"I think you should tell em when their both together. We can lie and tell them that I'm taking him on a trip or something and we'll be right back." Gin opened his eyes his icy blues chilled Masaki to the core and he knew it. "I want to leave him with you, I know he's happy with all of you….but I don't know what happened to my brother and- "

"You don't think he's safe with us." Gin nodded his head in agreement, she looked over at Pantera who was sitting at the desk reading a book "He loves my son sss-so much." Her words were broken tears forming in her eyes. "and my son loves him….I have never seen a bond as strong as theirs…..I don't think I can split them up." She put a hand to her mouth trying her best not to cry knowing it would only upset the child. Gin placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. He pursed his lips together, he didn't know what to say. "but he needs to be safe...because If you found him by accident then." Gin nodded in agreement. "Oh god forgive me….I can't do this." Gin embraced the woman, Masaki welcomed the comfort her body trembling. After a minute or so she pulled back. "What is his _real_ name."

Gin offered a soft smile, his icy blue eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"Grimmjow Jagoravich Jaegerjaquez"

* * *

><p><strong>So my faithful readers I'm stuck and I don't know if I should continue with this and just finish the next chapter with the two splitting up. Or have them grow up and have the splitting up as a flashback on Ichigo part. Oh time will tell which one I will do until next time. Please review<strong>

**Song**

**The Way I live by Baby Boy Da Prince**


	6. Memories Fade

**Here is another chapter to this story, let me know what ya think. I do believe this will be the last story from me. So input shall be greatly appreciated. Yours truly-Hydekll**

_Young and full of running_

_Tell me where has that taken me_

_Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity_

He stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, in a blanket of steam walking over to the mirror just above his bathroom sink, he ran his hand over the glass so that he could see his reflection, he grabbed another towel so that he could dry his hair. He groaned in frustration as his annoying adopted father's voice chimed in his head.

"Today is a new day, dis town is a new start for all of us so let's make the most of ne." He rolled his blue eyes talking to himself under his breath.

"What the fuck was wrong with yesterday, and living in Switzerland was awesome." Grimmjow discarded the towel somewhere on his bathroom floor and after brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom to go into his bedroom. He didn't have to go far after all it was part of his room. He took two steps before his frustration immediately jumped to irritation as he stared down at the no name girl and no name boy still in his bed.

"Yo" He called out to the two. "I thought I told you two I want you gone by the time I was out of the shower." The girl groaned sleepily raising her head, she had been lying on her stomach, she turned to look back in the direction of Grimmjow's bathroom "You wore out your welcome. Now get the fuck out."

"Hmm" The young man with the blonde hair spoke shifting slightly in the king sized bed "Now G is that a way to treat your overnight guest."

"Look I told you two last night when I brought you here that I wasn't looking for anything serious, I never do...nothings change. Now get the fuck out before someone in this house sees you." He turned towards his closet opening the door to the room which was big enough to be another bedroom. "Oh and use the back entrance I showed you last night, I left cab fare on the night stand for ya." He slammed the door to his closet behind him.

All his life or for at least the part of it he could remember, he hated good byes absolutely loathed them in fact if he thought long and hard about it he couldn't tell you the last time he said the two words to anybody. Not even his own family, which consisted of his two adopted parents, his three adopted brothers and his adopted sister. These were the six and only six people in his life he actually loved. Not that he didn't care about anyone else, but somehow it just never registered with his brain to.

He tried oh how he tried he wanted to feel something anything instead of the hollow feeling he felt everyday of his life. His mother thought something was wrong with him, when she found out about his promiscuous ways, especially when he had told her that he felt absolutely nothing ever.

"They just make me feel good for the night and by morning the feeling is gone and it's time to move on." He had once told her and the very next day he found himself in a shrink's office telling him all about his wonderful childhood at least the part he could remember.

That was no sarcasm Grimmjow's childhood had been wonderful his father who actually was his biological uncle Gin had adopted him after his biological father's sudden death in a car accident, his uncle had only been twenty four at the time, so he married his college sweetheart Rangiku, and the three moved to Switzerland, she had become a stay at home mom looking after Grimmjow while Gin became one of the most sought after architects.

Gin began to travel to different cities and eventually countries and almost every time he brought the growing Grimmjow a present back most of the time it was material objects rare objects but Grimmjow's favorite present was when he brought him another sibling.

Ikkaku was the first, he was a couple years older than Grimmjow. He came to live in the Ichimaru house after both his parents were taken from him by the virus now known to the whole world as Hogyokou, making him an orphan. Gin had been hired to design a new government run orphanage in the capital of Switzerland which was going to be an add on to the old orphanage.

While overseeing the construction he met the then fourteen year old kid. He was angry about the demise of his parents and the fact that nobody in his family wanted to take him leaving him to grow up in the system, not to mention the strange disease he had been born with that left his body without hair, the teen had it tough to say the least. Everyday Gin would go to work to find the kid sitting at his desk waiting for him with a scowl on his face. Over the few months Gin spent at the site he formed a bond with the kid teaching him almost everything he knew about architecture and construction, talking to him about the loss of family after all Gin did know something about the subject, and talking to the kid about Ikkaku's favorite subject the ladies.

When it was time to go Gin found it unbearable to leave the young man behind and with one quick phone call home to Rangiku on the matter and after sitting down with the young man Ikakku became the newest member to the growing Ichimaru clan. Ikakku took to the then eight year old Grimmjow like butter on hot pancakes. And since that day whenever Gin brought home a new family member it was the same story a kid in need of a new home and they always found a place in Gin's heart, the place that was once occupied by his now deceased older brother.

Grimmjow exited his closet now sporting green blue denim jeans a white tank top, white nikes and a black belt ,a platinum chain around his neck that sported the words 'shit's that easy' He was happy with the fact his guest were now gone.

He checked himself out once more in the mirrors that went from ceiling to floor and lined a wall in his room nodding in approval, he looked damn good if he said so himself. He turned on his heels towards his bed to retrieve his cell phone, then picking up a notebook and pen from his desk he left his room.

Their home was four stories high the top most floor was designed to resemble an apartment for he and his three brothers. Now all of age they had wanted to live on their own once the family had made the move to the new city but Rangiku would hear nothing of it. She was so emotional now six months pregnant and with the last outbreak of the deadly virus she couldn't bear the thought of being away from her boys. But they were all of age and wanted to be in their own places understandably. So Gin designed their new home in the disease free city of Tite to be more like a duplex style mansion. The top floor was an apartment with it's own separate entrance in the back and the front entrance that led to the rest of the house. The boys were hesitant but eventually agreed.

Grimmjow walked out the back way to where his black hummer was, he rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother and sister already waiting for him.

"You know." He began "just because we go to the same damn school, doesn't mean we have to ride together." The comment was meant towards his pink haired brother not his sister. He was rather protective of her they all were she was only a couple months younger than him but she was still a baby in his mind.

"Well just the same G, we would like a ride and since we are all done at the same time." Szayel his younger brother fixed his purple framed glasses on his face. His golden eyes glimmered in the sunlight. He was dressed in black pants and a white button up shirt.

"Fuck no, drive your own damn car, I'm not your fucking chauffeur." He pressed the button to his remote to unlock the doors he opened the back driver side door throwing his notebook and pen inside. His strawberry blonde sister poked out her lip and turned to walk towards her car, while Szayel just opened the other back door and jumped inside.

"Get the fuck out my car Szayel I'm not playing with you. Hime where are you going get in." Grimmjow may not like driving people around but when he dropped his sister off and picked her up he knew exactly where she was, now his brothers on the other hand he could care less what the fuck they did. He loved them true, but he wasn't there fucking keeper. Orihime turned with a bright smile on her face nodding before jumping into the front seat.

After a minute or two of trying to kick his brother out of his car Grimmjow gave in. He jumped in the driver seat with another scowl on his face peeling off with a screech cursing under his breath the entire way about 'lazy ass little brothers.'

When they arrived at the school, Grimmjow was in a sour mood mainly because Szayel decided to annoy him further by talking about calculus and physics knowing it drove him crazy mainly because he didn't understand it. He pulled into a spot next to a cherry red two door Infinity. Szayel was still talking when Grimmjow jumped out his car he had his hand on the door handle to the back door driver side.

"SZAYEL SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE." He closed his eyes to collect himself he hadn't meant to lose his cool like that, he heard his brother laughing on the opposite side of the car, Grimmjow with his eyes closed flung open the door, he jumped slightly when he heard a young man groan in pain. "Fuck I'm sorry man, my bad." He slammed the door that just hit the young man dead in the face.

Although Grimmjow hadn't seen it happen he imagined the kid had just gotten out of the red car when he was hit in the face by the door.

"FUCK THAT HURT." He was holding his forehead, staggering on his feet, he had to be seeing stars everyone heard the sound of the door when it connected with the kid's dome. Grimmjow grabbed him by his shoulder and by the wrist of the hand that was holding the kid's forehead "Fucking A-" The kid said squinting his eyes before shaking his head.

Grimmjow felt a twinge of guilt run through his body and the kid groaned in pain some more. He knew deep down inside it was an accident he didn't do the shit on purpose but seeing the orange haired male in so much pain just hurt him so much.

"Here lean on my car." Grimmjow was about to guide the kid so that he could rest up against his Hummer he was still swaying on his feet he groaned in pain and then a red haired man walked up behind the other and wrapped an arm protectively around his waist, he reached a hand to grab the disoriented males chin and instinctively the other rested up against the body.

"Hey you okay Ichi." The red head asked, Ichi only nodded he dropped his hand a bright red spot was across his forehead a lump already forming.

"Uhm, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Grimmjow offered another apology.

"It's okay, I heard you the first time apology accepted." The orange haired male named Ichi said to Grimmjow. He was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt his tank top visible beneath it tucked into his blue jeans a brown belt and brown shoes, he was toned tall and slender a perfect specimen in Grimmjow's eyes and he wanted it. Ichi licked his lips before blinking open his eyes his chocolate brown eyes tried to focus, he looked back at the man that Grimmjow assumed was his lover.

"I'm okay Red, you can let me go." He smiled up at the man with the long flowing red hair, the male lowered his head and pecked Ichi on the lips, and a low snarl escaped Grimmjow's lips. His brother and sister who had walked around the front of the car gave him a puzzled look as well as Ichi and Red, but no one was more surprised than Grimmjow, he had no idea why he did that. He threw his hands up.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that." And although he meant that he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to throttled the red head known as Red, he scanned the man features, he was tall and slender he was wearing black jeans and red shirt black biker boots a black silver studded belt, a silver linked chain was connected from a belt loop to his pocket. His shiny red hair combed back and fell off his shoulders. There were black tribal like tattoos on his forehead and if Grimmjow was honest with himself the man known to him as Red was sexy. But not as sexy as his orange haired lover.

"It's all good." Ichi shrugged his shoulders, but Red only narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare Grimmjow up and down.

"Let's go babe we're going to be late." The red head was talking to his lover but he was staring at Grimmjow. The blue haired male stepped aside to let Ichi and Red pass, and as he watched them walk away he noticed two things about himself.

First he was very much attracted to the orange haired male and the attraction wasn't another one of those feelings that stirred inside him whenever he wanted to conquer someone. The only problem was he was obviously taken, minor detail. Secondly he fucking snarled, since when has he ever snarled that was awkward to say the least. But as he watched the young haired youth walk away with his lover he couldn't help the nagging feeling that rose up in his chest, it wasn't jealousy and it wasn't lust, it was something else but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He felt a slap on his shoulder and turned to look in the smiling face of his brother, rolling his eyes.

"Dude you snarled." Szayel shrugged his shoulders. "What the fuck is up with that."

Grimmjow slapped his hand away shaking his head walking off in the direction of his class mumbling under his breath his brother and sister on his heels.

"Who the fuck knows."

_Love is really nothing_

_But a dream that keeps waking me_

_For all of my trying, we still end up dying_

_How can it be_

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up the next morning wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms, the red head had his face buried in his orange hair snoring lightly. Ichigo sighed softly not wanting to wake Renji. He immediately started shifting in the bed trying to break free of the embrace. They never fell asleep that way Renji knew how much Ichigo hated cuddling but somehow they always woke up that way. Ichigo stiffened when he felt Renji's grasp tightened around him and he felt a twinge of guilt for his lover he wanted so bad to be in love with Renji like he was in love with Ichigo, but you can't make the heart want what it doesn't want.

Ichigo felt like he was broken inside he wanted to be in love, he wanted to feel it, but something inside him just didn't work right making him almost like a robot in his relationships, he was emotionally withdrawn like his exes claimed him to be. At first he thought it was because he had struggled with his sexual identity for so long but when he finally came to grips with that, the heart with in him still felt empty, he was still a shell of a person. He had dated several men, all different shades and sizes but none of them did anything for him and finally he gave up all together.

Then one of his best friend who had always stood by him, had his back whenever Ichigo found himself in a tight jam decided to throw him for a loop on their high school graduation day. While all his friends and classmates were yelling and cheering in a see of blue gowns, Ichigo looking up at the sky of floating blue graduation caps with black tassels felt someone grab him by the back of his neck, when he turned his head to look at the person it was Renji his hair tied back in a low ponytail he had a soft inviting smile on his face and somehow he had jumped through the crowd from his seat and was standing next to Ichigo grabbing him by his neck, and before the surprised Ichigo could say anything, Renji gently touched his lips to his.

His brown eyes widened in surprise and as the blue caps fell down so did Ichigo's defenses. He thought it was a break through he had thought Renji was the one but instead it was a false alarm, a flawed hope, an unfulfilled dream. The memory finished playing in Ichigo's mind, he cursed himself, internally loathing himself for the facade that was his life with Renji. He deeply cared for the red head but he knew it wasn't enough, three years since that day and the orange haired male's feelings hadn't change, he wanted them to change, he even tried to will them to change but nothing. He jumped up in the bed startling Renji awake.

"Sorry Red." Ichigo said he hadn't actually meant to scare his boyfriend. He hovered over his lover before lowering his head and gently bumping heads with Renji before pecking him on the lips then jumping out of bed to shower and dress for their first day of classes.

It was a quiet ride in the car to school well at least in Ichigo's mind for he had effectively learned along time ago how to tune everyone else out. He stared out the window of his boyfriend's Infinity at the buildings and trees as they zoomed through the streets. He nodded his head and said "Mmm hmm Red" when he thought it appropriate. They had only arrived to Tite city a couple of days ago and unpacking and setting up the apartment with Renji took first priority so he hadn't gotten the chance to explore the city much.

He was entering his last year at the University level and although it was foolish to transfer the last year of school, Karakura had became to over populated with refugees that it was just down right depressing and Bleach University had both graduate programs he wanted so two plus two makes sense.

They pulled into the parking lot of the school, Ichigo didn't move initially he felt Renji lean over and place an arm around his neck nuzzling his cheek, Ichigo turned his head and gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss. When Renji pulled back something on his face told Ichigo he knew the orange haired had forced the passion.

"I'm sorry-" Renji shook his head before opening the car door effectively cutting Ichigo's words off.

"Sorry for what Ichi, you didn't do anything." Ichigo rolled his eyes watching the retreating form of his boyfriend's back.

"I fucking told him this was a bad idea." He said under his breath, reaching in the back seat to grab his leather messenger bag. They had been here a grand total of four days and already Ichigo was hating this 'next step in the relationship' as Renji had put it. When he, Renji and their group of friends got their acceptance letters to the prestigious private university, Renji didn't wait a breath before he asked Ichigo to live with him in front of everyone.

He hadn't wanted to make Renji look like a fool and he knew that he cared for Renji and after all they had been a relationship for three years it was only natural right. Any normal put together human being in a committed relationship would do it right?

He stepped out of the car his head lowered shifting the strap to his bag across his chest, he was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt his tank top visible beneath it tucked into his blue jeans a brown belt and brown shoes, he ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the back of Renji's car. He saw stars before he felt the pain as his ass connected with the asphalt. Grabbing his forehead and swearing.

He heard a gruff voice apologizing to him, Ichigo only assumed that he must of ran into the guy's car he was to busy looking down to actually know what had happened. He tried to look up at the man his eyes were spotty at best white blotches dancing across his vision.

He eventually managed to stammering to his feet and he felt strong hands grab a hold of him, the man smelled so good whoever he was and his voice was so mesmerizing, had the man knocked some sense into the cold numb Ichigo or was he just imagining things.

"Here lean on my car." The gruff voice said and Ichigo's dick twitched, his voice was so deep and sexy and laced with concern for him, he just wanted to see the face and he prayed that it was just as sexy as his voice.

'No….no….no...Ichigo don't forget you have...have...have..damn it what's his name." Ichigo thought, and immediately his guilt returned and he groaned in protest not from the pain but from the shame.

"Hey you okay Ichi." It's was his boyfriend who only a few seconds he forgot the man's name just because of a sexy voice stranger.

"Uhm, I'm sorry I didn't see you." The voice penetrated through Ichigo's thoughts again

'Good god help me...make him ugly for all things holy make him ugly." He dropped the hand that had been holding his banging head.

"It's okay, I heard you the first time, apology accepted." He managed to choke out licking his lips he managed to blink open his eyes doing his best to focus his vision the first thing coming into focus was the man's bright blue hair and then his eyes and once his vision cleared he was able to take in the entire view and what a lovely view it was, damn him to hell he wanted a closer look.

"I'm okay Red, you can let me go." He felt a twinge of guilt for lusting for someone else when Renji pecked him on the lips, and the snarl that he heard coming from the other standing in front of him sent a wave of emotion through his body, and an instant flash of little boy with blue hair and blue eyes danced across his eyes, Ichigo furrowed his eye brows at the memory, was it even a memory, he began questioning himself he was officially losing his mind.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that." The man said, he was just as shock as everyone else he had no idea why he did that. His voice calming Ichigo who for some reason although he was questioning his own sanity felt on edge. He smiled and responded.

"It's all good." He shrugged his shoulders, Renji said something Ichigo couldn't tell you exactly what, he felt his boyfriend pull him along and reluctantly he obliged.

As Ichigo walked away from the stranger for the first time in along time he actually notice his heart beating a million miles an hour smiling to himself thinking how good it felt to just feel.

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me_

_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see_

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_

_There I just said it I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_Edge of desire-John Mayer (this song truly help me write this chapter)_


	7. Fathers and Daydreams

It was late afternoon when they returned home, and after all Szayel's poking and prodding not once did Grimmjow hit him or snap at him making his younger sister and brother worry. Orihime and Szayel took the main house entrance while Grimmjow took the back way up to the apartment.

Grimmjow walked into his bedroom plopping down on his bed and then falling back on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and the orange haired kid from earlier that day flashed before his eyes. Replaying the events in his mind once again, the blush that crept up on Ichi's face the confusion and worry that dawned on him when Grimmjow had snarled. Wait why had Ichi been worried? Didn't matter. Grimmjow studied the features of the kid more intensely in his mind going over every feature from his bright orange hair to the chocolaty brown eyes, the toned chest, nicely sculpted biceps he had to imagine because the kids shirt was covering much of his upper extremities, but the jeans he wore were another story. Oh how they hugged his ass ever so lovingly. Grimmjow had never been the shy type and when he liked or wanted something you'd know so there was no room for misunderstanding, something he picked up from his role model Gin.

Grimmjow thought about what he would have done if he hadn't been so far off his game by emotions he didn't understand, emotions he shouldn't have been feeling for a complete stranger. If Grimmjow Jagoravich Jaegerjaquez was in his right mind, he would have had his way with the man in the parking lot of the school and yes in front of his boyfriend it's not like he hadn't done that before. And after he was sated he would have invited the red head back to his place for the night, so that he could fuck the kid into his mattress. And then out of nowhere Grimmjow's stomach twisted up in knots and his heart felt like it sank somewhere to the pit of his being and a little voice inside of him spoke and it sounding an awful lot like a small child "How could you think about my Ichi that way."

He opened his eyes and sat up on his bed blinking, he didn't remember closing his eyes he turned his head to the right to stare out the windows that lined the wall that went from floor to ceiling, the sun was going down, how long had he laid there thinking about Ichi. Furthermore the voice in his head sounded so real, was he going crazy, he shook his head dismissing the thought and deciding to keep it to himself. What he didn't need in his life at the moment was to be sent to another shrink.

There was a loud knock at his door and he answered in a groan.

"What." The door flew open and standing in the door way grinning from ear to ear showing all his pearly white teeth wearing nothing but black track pants and white t-shirt no shoes or socks, his long shiny black hair was pulled back in a pony tail sporting a black eye patch over his left eye with the words "Say something" written on it and in his left hand a butchers knife, his older brother Nnoitra.

"Nnoi what the-" Grimmjow started to say but was cut off by his brother.

"Hime's gotta date." Grimmjow's blue eyes widened as he scooted off his bed and darted to his closet yelling back at his brother.

"When is the fucker getting here?" Grimmjow found his titanium bat propped up in a corner.

"He's already here." Now that pissed the blue haired male off, how rude.

"You're fucking kidding me? Hime knows the rules. Does Pop know?" Nnoitra shook his head "Ah and I was going to take it easy on the helpless fucker. How did you find out?" He asked his brother they were practically running down the stairs two at a time.

"I was in the fucking main house kitchen making a snack. And mom answered the door, I heard her talking to him telling him that Hime would be down in a minute." Nnoitra finished his explanation as they reached the bottom floor, Grimmjow ran a hand through his soft spiky blue hair resting his bat on his shoulder as he sauntered into the living room where his mother's sweet voice floated from.

"Hey what the fuck is going on here?" Grimmjow said as he and Nnoitra walked into view. Orihime's eyes grew wide and she immediately jumped to her feet, she had been sitting next to her date. The boy was awkward looking with straggly chin length brown hair, he wore black slacks and a white button up shirt. She reached down and begin pulling at the kid's arm trying to get him to stand up. But the kid was frozen to his spot on the sofa staring up at Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow, Nnoitra you boys better behave." Rangiku stared up at the two rubbing a hand over her protruding belly her eyes narrowed but neither of her sons were paying her any mind.

Grimmjow gave the boy in question a feral grin before he spoke.

"Who the fuck are you?" He finished his sentence by pointing his bat at the kid sitting on the sofa. Nnoitra began balancing the blade part of the knife on his fingers. The kid wiped his hands on his pants before standing up and sticking a hand out in Grimmjow's direction.

"Hi, I'm Keigo Asano, you must be one of Orihime's brothers she-"

"Who the fuck else would I be." Grimmjow cut in he didn't shake the kid's hand in fact he smacked it out of the way closing the distance between him and the young man. "Do I look old enough to be her father? Are you calling me old." Keigo hadn't meant to plop back down on the sofa but with Grimmjow practically breathing fire on his face it was all terribly unnerving.

"Grimmy please stop." Orihime began pleading with her older brother pulling at his rather large bicep.

"Yeah Grimmy it's my turn any how." There was high pitch whirring sound as Ikakku and Szayel walked in. Ikakku was wearing only blue jeans his tan work boots and his tool belt carrying his power drill in his right hand holding it up, smiling from ear to ear as he pressed the trigger to the drill the sound echoing throughout the room. Keigo's eyes grew wide as they moved from Ikakku to Szayel. Szayel fixed his purple framed glasses on his face as he stared at the syringe he held in his hand he flicked it once, and then squeezed the plunger the golden liquid squirting out.

"Hey Kid we love our sister, do you love your knee caps?" Ikakku felt that was a legitimate question to ask as he played with the drill in his hand, when he finished his sentence Grimmjow swung his bat at the kid's knees stopping centimeters from them making a popping sound with his tongue he gave the kid a nod and then smiled at him menacingly.

"Okay that's enough from you four. GIN!" Rangiku stood up yelling for her husband who was in his study working. She turned to look at Orihime who had buried her face in her hands and at Keigo who look like he was either going to piss his pants or shit himself or maybe both. "I'm so sorry you two."

"What is it Rani?" Gin walked into the room looking down at a set of blue prints, he looked up his eyes closed in slits a grin from ear to ear. He took a moment to take in his surroundings before he spoke.

"My my why wasn't I invited to da party ne?" He rolled up the blue prints in his hands.

"Daddy please-" Orihime began knowing how this was going to turn out she had been through this so many times before.

"Oh well just let me go get my gun." Gin finished his sentence turning on his heels heading back towards his study. The boys had been looking at their father and when Gin made no inkling that he was going to break up their fun they all turned their attention back to Keigo. The young man instantly felt small, he knew they were joking right?

Rangiku managed to get the two out of the house before Gin actually returned with his gun. The man stuck his lower lip out at the realization that he had actually missed all the fun.

"Tell me dat little shit left here scared for his life?" Gin asked his sons.

"Gin don't feed into this, you're the adult remember." Gin shrugged his shoulders. Grimmjow nodded to his father.

"Good I want him ta think long and hard about where he places dose hand o is' tanight." Gin was about to head back to his study when he had an urge somewhere inside to ask his son about his day, Grimmjow and Szayel were the only two left in the room.

"Grimmjow how was ur' day ne?" Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion why had Gin specifically asked him, Szayel was standing not two feet from him. Did Gin think that he would start some shit on his first day.

"It was good Pop, I didn't get into any trouble if that's what you're getting at it." Grimmjow answered truthfully. Gin opened one blue eye to look at his son he shook his head, his purple silver hair was nearly covering his eyes now.

"No jus wanted ta know, just had father's intuition is all don't get so touchy ne." Gin closed his eyes.

"I'm not getting touchy, and there is no such thing as father's intuition and even if there was you couldn't get it because I'm not actually your kid-" Grimmjow immediately felt guilty he hadn't meant for that to come out that way.

"My my son, no need ta chop my head off o'er it, I jus care is all." Gin waved his hand which actually was still holding his gun over his head as he began to walk away.

"Sorry Pop, I didn't mean it that way." Gin waved his hand again but Grimmjow still felt guilty and he felt he should do something to make it up to his father.

"I….hit this kid with my car door earlier today, he was fucking sexy as hell too." Gin stopped and turned his torso one eyebrow raised, his interest peaked.

"Oh...do tell. Will he be coming by later?" Gin asked he already knew about Grimmjow's promiscuous ways in fact he approved, he felt no boy his age should be tied down.

"Pfft No." Szayel offered his two cents and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "First of all the kid has a boyfriend." Gin had walked over to his two sons.

"Well dat has never stopped G before." Gin fist bumped Grimmjow who gave his father a shit eating grin nodding in agreement. Szayel only rolled his eyes and continued what he was saying.

"And secondly he fucking snarled at him, Yeah real sexy that was." Szayel finished his sentence with a smirk.

"Fuck you Szay no one asked you." Grimmjow snapped at his brother.

"Snarled don't you mean growl?" Gin asked, a growl he could deal with but a snarl would be something totally different.

"No snarled like he was a fucking cat or something." Gin's eyes flew open and he stared at Grimmjow.

"Hey Szayel give us a minute." Szayel nodded in understanding and then left the two alone. "Jow have a seat I think we should talk."

"Anh Anh, I already know what you are going to say, and I'm not going back to a shrink." Grimmjow threw his hands up and started shaking his head. "Pop I know that face it was just a fucking snarl man."

"Grimmjow." The young man paused at his name, Gin never used his first name unless he was being serious. "I just want to talk to you." Grimmjow started to feel uneasy Gin never spoke with good grammar unless something was wrong.

"Yo, it was just a snarl, yer starting to freak me out man." He turned on his heels and started to walk out of the room.

"Jus tell me son what did da kid look like." Gin just had to know.

"It doesn't matter. I'll probably never see him again." Grimmjow waved a hand as he disappeared from view.

Gin sat back on the sofa rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb thinking to himself, he didn't hear his wife walk in.

"Do you think he remembers?" She asked standing over her husband rubbing her stomach.

"Nah, if he did, he would of ask us bout it already." Gin continued to rub his chin as Rangiku sat down next to him and began running her hand over his hair then massaging the back of his head. "I'm interested to know who that kid was, though."

"You don't think it's-"

"Nah, da last I heard he was at the university in Karakura Town."

"Maybe you should talk to Isshin jus to be sure." Rangiku supplied as Gin rested his head on her shoulder.

"Ah I've been meaning ta tell him dat we moved anyway. I'll do it as soon as we're settle. Remind me will ya."

"Yes of course I will."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Ichigo Kurosaki spent the afternoon in the Dean's office of the school of engineering at Bleach University, he had been one of the brightest engineering students at Karakura University but in his Senior year after being at Bleach University for only a week he changed from engineering to social work. Not that the dean had anything against social work he just thought that Ichigo's talents were being wasted. In Ichigo's sophomore year he'd co-designed a cryogenic chamber with his father. The chamber was designed to place those infected with the Hogyokou virus into a frozen suspended state for no more than ten years in hopes that a cure could be found before then. Although it wasn't a cure, it provided people with hope.

"I know that your program is one of the best in the world." Ichigo agreed with the dean.

"Do you not find our program here challenging enough? Do we not provide you with enough leg room, enough freedom? Here at Bleach University, we are very well funded by private investors that includes alumni as well as certain government officials." The dean wiggled his eyebrows and Ichigo was taken back giving the man a 'what the fuck look'. "I'm just saying young man, you would get the funding for anything you want to pursue, it's just a matter of you asking for it. I mean your last invention, well let's just let your nobel peace prize nomination speak for itself."

Ichigo didn't need anybody to stroke his ego, his father did that enough.

"Look it has nothing to do with funding or my ideas, I just feel a pull in that direction, I want to help wayward children, kids without homes, my dream is to run my own orphanage." The dean opened and closed his mouth several times his brow furrowed and he rubbed at his chin.

"I must say that is an interesting dream, an honorable one no doubt but don't you think you can help-"

"No I don't which is why I'm going in this direction, I won't lie to you and say that I don't have a deep passion for biomedical engineering hell for all types of engineering." The dean's face beamed he could deal with that it was an opening, Ichigo continued "But my heart is somewhere else, and believe me mister when I say that is saying a lot. My heart is talking to me for once and so I'm gonna listen." Ichigo stood up and stuck a hand out for the Dean who stood up as well shaking the man's hand. "Thank-you for your time sir."

Ichigo left the Dean's office sticking his earbuds in his ears turning his tunes up loud, he stuck his hands in his pockets of his gray skinny jeans leaning his head back letting the sun shine down on his face. Drowning out the world, letting the tunes seep into his soul. He felt his cell phone buzz in his back pocket pulling the phone out, checking the text message thinking it was his boyfriend but instead it was his overbearing father.

_"My darling darling boy two weeks you've been there talk to your mother not me skype son skype."_

Ichigo rolled his eyes he had an hour before he had to be at his job tutoring for the engineering department. Finding a patch of grass somewhere Ichigo pulled his laptop from his messenger bag, he had half hoped that his father would not be logged onto skype, but just his luck the old man was. Before Ichigo could even press the video chat for his father, he was requested by the old man.

The video came up of his father, and he looked utterly exhausted. Isshin had a five o clock shadow, he was wearing a blue and gray checkered shirt and a white lab coat his black hair was sticking up and out in every direction, but the second he saw Ichigo's face his lit up brighter than a 100 watt light bulb. Ichigo imagined that his father's appearance meant he still was working long hours.

After spending damn near a year on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere searching for a rare flower that his father swore was the last piece to creating a cure for the most deadliest virus known to man, he found it. And once he was back in Karakura Town Isshin went to work making the cure to Hogyokou. It took him less than two days, the results were heartbreaking to say the least. It looked like it was working the new cure, but somewhere during the last phase of the virus patient's began to rapidly decline, if anything the cure only bought the patient a couple more hours to live. The flower was only part of the secret, there was still one last ingredient they were missing and Isshin would be damned if he wasn't going to find that missing piece.

"Oh my darling darling boy, what a surprise this is."

"Goat face what are you talking about you just texted me." Ichigo responded.

"What. I did, I don't remember such a thing, maybe I butt texted you." Isshin gave his son a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"First there is no such thing and secondly, you had complete sentences you idiot try another excuse now what do you want?" Ichigo loved his father dearly but he was starting to irk him slightly.

"Why are you always so mean to your father." Isshin covered his eyes and began fake sobbing. Ichigo was starting to regret skypeing his father in the middle of campus, people walking by were beginning to look at him questioningly as his fathers fake wails grew louder and louder.

"Stop dad, I'm signing off if you keep this crap up." Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Isshin immediately regained his composure he spoke in a serious voice.

"Son how is your new living arrangement going?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo answered a little too quickly for Isshin's taste.

"That good huh. You know you don't have to stay in a relation-."

"Dad, I'm serious I don't want to talk about Renji with you." Isshin pursed his lips, he didn't like his son being in a one sided relationship but Ichigo was a big boy and he had to make his own decisions.

"Okay son, how is school?" Isshin asked hoping this was a safer subject than his son's love life.

"It's school old man." Ichigo leaned back on the tree folding his arms behind his head.

"Your mother told me about you changing your major." Isshin stated plainly, Ichigo only shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes for the hundredth time today yes."

"Okay okay, don't cut my head off." Isshin threw his hands up in defense. "Other than the major change, how are you liking Bleach University?"

"Neh it's a school, whatever." Isshin chuckled.

"Any thing worth looking at, son?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes his father was venturing back out into dangerous waters. "Ya know any hot young guys?" Isshin began wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Dad I'm in a relationship." Ichigo was trying to maintain his composure he had already told his father that he didn't want to talk about this particular subject.

"I know…..I know...but it doesn't mean you can't look son." Isshin paused a moment to wait for a response from his son and when he realized that one wasn't coming he began to press the matter a little further. "Ah come on Ichigo I know you have an eye and maybe it has wondered a bit."

Ichigo could just put his hands around his dad's neck and throttle the man but as it stood his father wasn't in reaching distance. The truth was every since the day in the parking lot, he couldn't help but think about a certain blue haired male. He often had dreams about him night and day. He wish he could say they were annoying but that would be a total lie. He liked to relive that day including the part where he walked into the man's door like a fucking idiot.

In fact Ichigo liked to imagine that was the moment he got the sense knocked into him. Every day since then he felt like he was alive and his body felt on fire and instead of the cold empty feeling he had felt practically his entire life or at least the part he could remember after all certain parts of his childhood were a complete and total blur.

He often imagined the voice, that deep gruff voice and that shocking light blue hair and those equally bright beautiful blue eyes, how could something be so perfect. Yes he daydreamed a lot about the man. And always hating himself when he caught himself doing it. The worse was when he was with Renji. Oh god Renji, his boyfriend loved him so much and after all the time and effort he'd put into loving Ichigo in less than the time it took to blink an eye Ichigo had fallen head over heels for a guy he didn't even know, a complete stranger.

He hated himself truly he did he wasn't a bad guy, but he couldn't very well ignore the pull he felt that day. It didn't matter any how, he would never see that guy again. Bleach University had over fifty six thousand students, and there was no way he would run into that kid again.

"Ichigo…..Ichigo." His father's voice rang through his mind shaking him from his reverie. Ichigo blinked several times.

"Son it's like you dozed off in the middle of our conversation….are you sleeping alright?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah dad I'm sleeping fine." Ichigo glanced down at his watch. Realizing that he had talked to his father longer than he had really wanted to.

"Well back to what we were talking about. The hot single guys at Bleach University so are they better looking there or are they better looking here?" Ichigo smirked at his father, although the man drove him crazy sometimes, okay most of the time, he still loved how much he tried even though it annoyed the shit out of Ichigo.

"Better here." Ichigo finally answered, his father wasn't attracted to men, but he often talked to his son like he was, Isshin loved talking with his son about everything even about the stuff he had no experience in what so ever.

"Ahh so ya have been looking. I knew it that's my boy. Tell me any spark your interest? No woman or man for that matter can resist the old Kurosaki charm, eh eh my boy." Isshin asked he leaned closer to the computer. Ichigo chuckled, checking his watch.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Listen dad I gotta get to work." Father and son said there good byes before Ichigo shut off his computer and shoved it back into his bag.

The orange haired kid decided to grab a quick bite to eat before meeting with the student he was going to tutor one on one. When he arrived to the tutor center he was still ten minutes early so he sat down at his designated area and pulled out his books thinking he would catch up on his social work classes since he did start late.

He was in the middle of reading about child development and psychological stages when he began to daydream. The same dream before but this time he couldn't see anything it was pitch black. At first he was uneasy not being able to see until he felt strong hands grab him by his shoulder and wrist. The hands began moving exploring his body, he knew this wasn't how the events actually played out but this was so much better than the reality. Then he heard the voice speaking to him the voice sent a jolt of pleasure rocketing through his body he had no idea what the man was trying to say but at the present moment he could care less.

"Hey...wake up." The voice said, well out of all the things Ichigo would imagine him to say that wasn't one of them. "Hey Ichi wake up." He said his name, he knew his name, Ichigo hadn't realized he actually knew his name. He felt himself being gently shaken slowly coming out of his sleep. He groaned in protest what a lovely dream. As his eyes began to focus, he thought he was daydreaming again when he saw that bright blue hair come into focus, the worried expression and those blue eyes.

"Hey are you my tutor?" Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat, it wasn't a dream, the man he had been dreaming about for the past two weeks was standing right in front of him asking him if he was his tutor.

"Holy shit your my student?" Ichigo hadn't meant for it to come out that way. The other male just arched an eyebrow and then scoffed in annoyance.

"Well fuck sorry to disappoint." He said pulling out a chair slamming his books down on the table and then taking a seat next to a now fully awake Ichigo."

"No I didn't mean it like that." Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. The other leaned on the table and just stared Ichigo up and down.

"Well what did you mean?" He asked he flashed Ichigo a half smile showing off his pearly whites.

"Here let's start over." Ichigo reached out a hand and the other looked down at it and then back up at the red head, before taking it and gently shaking it. "I'm Ichigo."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo nearly passed the fuck out in his seat, from the warmth that the touch provided and then from the way the other said his own name, that voice, it was that god damn voice it was going to be the death of Ichigo.

"So you need help in…." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow to complete his sentence.

"Calculus...fucking hate that shit but I need it if I want to be an architect."

"Okay I can help you there, so what don't you understand." Ichigo asked looking down at his books not wanting to look at the other.

"All of it." Ichigo's head snapped up in disbelief.

"I hate to tell you, this but you should probably change majors."

"Not fucking happening." Ichigo's breath hitched when Grimmjow leaned in closer to him his breath on his ear. "It looks like you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together." Grimmjow pulled back so that he and Ichigo were cheek to cheek "Are you okay with that Ichigo? Because I gotta be honest, it doesn't bother me not one bit." Ichigo felt sweat beads forming on his brow as he tried to remember that he was in a serious committed relationship. "Well does it?" Grimmjow pressed the question. He wanted to be a shameless slut and throw himself on Grimmjow hell he had imagined doing such a thing for the past few weeks, but he owed Renji more than that and no matter how cold and empty people claimed him to be he had morals.

So reluctantly he placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest and gently pushed the man away. He spoke in a stern voice so there was no room for misunderstanding.

"I'm paid to tutor you and that's what I'm going to do Grimmjow, nothing more nothing less. Got it." Grimmjow sat back in his chair and rested an elbow on the table his cheek on his fist glaring at Ichigo trying to see if the man meant what he actually said.

"Whatever you say Ichigo, whatever you say." Grimmjow would back off for now but only for now after all he did have all semester.


	8. Instincts

**A month later….**

Grimmjow was lying in his bed arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling his latest conquest lying next to him on her belly one arm over the side of the bed, the red satin sheets covering her ass and thighs, breathing softly. Grimmjow had been out with his three brothers and surprisingly enough Ichigo and his boyfriend Renji and three of their friends Rukia, Uryu and Chad.

Grimmjow was able to steal an innocent dance with the orange haired male at least in his mind it had been innocent, ok so maybe he took it too far when he started grinding on the other but Ichigo didn't object in fact he encouraged it grinding his ass in Grimmjow's crotch needless to say his boyfriend threw a bitch fit in the club and in so many words told Grimmjow to never dance with his boyfriend ever again. For the rest of the evening Renji kept Grimmjow in his eyesight. Thinking the bluenette would do something when he wasn't looking which was a pretty fair assumption.

From that point on the night was ruined for Grimmjow having to look at something he desired above everything but couldn't touch. All his sex life he was able to get who he wanted and for the first time he was denied that pleasure. So while sitting in a booth staring or rather scowling at Ichigo and his boyfriend dancing on the floor his latest conquest walked up.

At first he told the bitch to piss off but the alcohol in her system didn't allow her to register his distaste. She made some slurred comments about his hair and his eyes, he was so used to that, one of the features that attracted men and women alike to him. She claimed she wanted a closer look so she straddled his lap a drink in one hand and pulling at his blue hair with the other.

She began rolling her hips rubbing against him in all the right ways. In his anger he hadn't realized how frustrated he had been. 'Damn Renji' for breaking up his time with Ichigo. But the girl that was giving him an impromptu lap dance was also giving him some satisfaction for the moment at least. Grimmjow reached over and grabbed the girls drink from her hand and downed it in three gulps. Shit was fruity but it was a start, he threw the glass on the floor and ordered his brother Nnoitra to bring him another drink.

He grabbed the tiny woman by her short spiky black hair tilting her head to the side and then attacking her lips with an intense furry. He grabbed her by her waist and pushed her down harder on his clothed erection making the woman moan in the kiss. After downing a couple more drinks, he was ready to head back to his place with the no name woman, ordering his younger brother to do the driving. As they were heading to the car, the woman stumbled leaning up against the car and throwing her arm around his neck as he approached her, biting down on his lobe and then releasing it.

"What's your name sexy?"

"Doesn't matter." Grimmjow said nonchalantly, opening the backdoor to his hummer "But for bedroom purposes call me G." The woman giggled as Grimmjow picked her up and all but shoved her in the car.

"Well my name is-" Grimmjow cut her off.

"Doesn't matter, I won't see you after tomorrow morning." Normally he had more tact than that but something inside him, just kept nagging at him, something was scratching at his very being and lately sex was the only thing that helped take his mind off it either that or alone time with Ichigo Kurosaki but at the moment he couldn't have that. The woman bunched her eyebrows together and stuck out her lip.

"But what about for bedroom purposes?" Grimmjow closed the door laughing out loud before turning to the woman smirking at her before reaching over to pull her shirt over her head.

"I haven't met the person yet that can get me to call their name out in bed." He grabbed her hand placing it near his belt "You know what to do." Szayel peeled away from the club, definitely in a hurry to get home.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as the woman murmured in her sleep, he wanted to kick her out of his bed but up until a few weeks ago he never did that to his conquests. Grimmjow groaned and rolled out of his bed, throwing on some black and white checkered boxers. A few minutes later he found himself down the hall in the kitchen of their apartment rummaging through the refrigerator and cabinets looking for a snack or anything. He hadn't realized he was making so much noise until he heard his brother Ikakku's groggy voice.

"Dude shut the fuck up some of us gotta work tomorrow!" Ikakku was wearing black boxer briefs and pink bunny slippers, he leaned on the door frame with his right arm rubbing his bald head with his left hand, yawning. "What the fuck is your problem anyway?" He asked.

"Nothing man, go back to sleep." Ikakku studied his brother for a moment, Grimmjow was obviously on edge he had been for weeks now.

"That cum chaser didn't hit the spot G?" Ikakku asked dropping his arm and walking over towards his brother jumping up on the kitchen island resting his right foot on the barstool, turning his torso to look at Grimmjow who was leaning on a counter next to the stove his arms crossed on his chest.

"Nah she hit the spot. But-" He started to say "….nothing." Grimmjow shook his head and then buried his face in his hands "Uggghhh."

"Dude you are way off your fucking game, what the hell is your problem?" Ikakku asked again picking up a fake piece of fruit, an orange tossing it in the air.

"I don't fucking know." Grimmjow turned his back to his brother leaning on the counter with his hands. "Have you ever just had a nagging feeling?"

"Everybody has those G."

"No…..this is different."

"What does it feel like?"

"I just told you Bro..nagging" Ikakku cocked an eyebrow, turning his back tossing the fake orange in the air "….I feel like I…...I…." He bit down on his lip he was having a hard time placing the emotion. He shook his head closing his blue eyes searching deep down doing his best to describe what he was feeling. "I feel like I'm missing something."

"Missing what?" Ikakku asked, Grimmjow turned around to stare at his eldest brother who had his back to him both legs now dangling off the island, both his hands resting on his thighs, he was sucking on his bottom lip, his face twisted up he was thinking hard. Just one of the things Grimmjow loved about his brother. Sure he sucked in social situations always quick to pick a fight with someone, they were hardly ever able to go out without getting into a fight that Ikakku started. But when it came to dealing with his younger brothers Ikakku became someone else, he became Bro. When the bald headed man noticed his brother had stopped talking he quirked an eyebrow turning his head and upper body to look at Grimmjow. "Hmm." He said "Missing what G?"

"I don't know….but lately I just feel because of it I just feel….feel" Grimmjow wasn't good with spilling his emotions or describing them for that matter, after all out of all the Ichimaru kids he was the one that showed emotions the least.

"Lost….angry….confused…..worried." Ikakku tried to guess, Grimmjow shook his head looking up at his brother his eyes full of an emotion the eldest brother had never seen on his face.

"Sad" Grimmjow's head fell forward catching it with the palm of hands, his chest began heaving up and down. "Don't tell the parental units they'll send me back to the shrink."

"I won't G….I won't."

* * *

><p>Renji let out a final grunt before pulling his softening member from his orange haired lover and rolling off him and onto his back, his breathing slowly going back to normal. He rolled over on his side wrapping an arm around Ichigo's torso he was still lying on his back, he pulled the male closer to his own body, burying his face in the soft moist orange hair of his lover, moaning in delight at the heat radiating from his lover. His joy was deflated when Ichigo shimmied out of the embrace.<p>

"Red you know how I feel about you holding me." He turned his head to look at his lover, he felt slightly guilty because he knew his comment hurt Renji's feelings.

"Ichi we live together….we've been dating for three years now." He chuckled slightly trying to wrap his arms around his lover once more.

"I said stop!" Ichigo jumped up leaning on his elbows staring down at his boyfriend. "I don't want you holding me, why can't you respect that?"

"You are such a fucking hypocrite Ichigo you know that?"

"What?" Ichigo sat up all the way, Renji doing the same, the anger radiating from both men enough to set the room on fire.

"You're always talking about how you don't like being close to me, how you have attachment issues, I've accepted that, because I've seen you in your other relationships, and I know out of all them I'm the one you let in this deep, but tonight when you were on the floor dancing with-" The man stopped abruptly when Ichigo jumped out of the bed naked and walking towards the bathroom. "Where the fuck are you going? I'm not done talking to you!"

"I know what you're about to say and I'm not going there with you."

"Get back here Ichigo!" The man in question slammed the door locking it. He walked over to the shower turning it on and after a few moments of letting the water warm up he stepped in. He put his right hand up in front of him on the wall leaning on that arm, and letting the water run from the shower head down on his head. His orange hair sticking to the sides of his face.

He was so tired of fighting with Renji, and everyday he was wondering if moving in with the man had been a good idea to begin with. He wasn't ready, but would he ever be. He let out a frustrated sigh. He was just so fucking tired. Tired of the facade of his relationship, pretending that they were happy, pretending that he felt anything when he was in bed, true after three years Renji was a sufficient lover to Ichigo he knew exactly what to do to elicit all the right responses, but that's all that it was. Trained responses, to Renji they were making love but to Ichigo they were fucking which therein lied the problem.

He began mindlessly washing himself thinking about the best way he could break it off with his boyfriend after all enough was enough. He had already asked Chad and Uryu if he could move in with them just long enough to find his own place. He turned off the water and stepped out the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, walking over to the sink unable to see his reflection in the mirror, he placed both hands on the sink bowel leaning and bowing his head. There was a soft tap on the bathroom door. Ichigo reached over with his left hand and unlocked the door.

The door slowly swung open, but Ichigo didn't move from his current position.

"I'm sorry babe, I guess I'm just frustrated is all." Renji rubbed the back of his head, he was standing in the doorway completely naked his red hair fell about his shoulders. When Ichigo didn't move or speak he walked over to the man placing his hands hesitantly on his waist kissing at Ichigo's shoulder. "Did you here me Ichi? I said I was sorry."

"Yeah I heard you. You shouldn't be sorry for how you feel, I'm not." Renji stood to his full height a crinkle in his forehead confusion in his eyes. Ichigo could barely see it, the mirror was still foggy.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means." Ichigo stood up and faced his boyfriend crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look let's just go to bed, we don't have to talk about this now." Renji turned to walk out the bathroom.

"Not to long ago you did. Want to talk that is" Ichigo didn't look at his boyfriend his head was down his face neutral he was so numb inside three years about to be for nothing about to mean nothing, and he was numb.

"Because you are heated and you are going to say something that I know you are going to regret."

"No I'm not and no I won't." Ichigo responded he turned his head to look at Renji "If I'm sorry about anything, it's the fact that I let this go on for as long as I have. I've fucked you over Red. And for that I'm sorry."

"You haven't." Renji walked back over to Ichigo wrapping an arm around the man's waist grabbing Ichigo's chin with his index and thumb. "Listen to me. I love you."

"But I don't love you. I never have." For the first time Ichigo felt his own heart stop at the look Renji was giving him. Renji's mouth fell open and he looked lost for words, He had to know that Ichigo felt that way because in the entire three years not once had the orange haired male ever utter those three words to him.

"Ichigo." Renji shook his head.

"But you already knew that didn't you." Ichigo said and Renji turned away cupping a hand over his mouth shaking his head. "You deserve better Re….Renji."

"I love you."

"One person being in love isn't enough, it never was." Ichigo began mindlessly biting on his cheek waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"It's him isn't it?" And there it was. The truth Ichigo was he couldn't pin point why he was so cold, why he had a hard time falling in love with someone when he was so open to the idea. Why he couldn't give his whole heart to Renji and those truths had nothing to do with Grimmjow. But what he did know was whenever he was around the man he felt alive and on fire all at the same time and he loved it.

"My problems stemmed a long time ago and you know that. Renji." Ichigo answered the question truthfully.

"You spend so much time with him."

"I'm his tutor."

"Nah nah. Don't play me like I'm dumb. It's more than that." Renji clenched his jaw and sniffed, Ichigo could tell he was trying to contain his anger. "Have you fucked him?"

"No." Ichigo answered to quickly and to plainly for Renji's taste.

"Don't lie to me."

"Why would I?" Ichigo paused "If I fucked him I would have told you. I have morals Renji, may not have a heart but I have that."

"Yeah you're right about that. You don't have a heart." Renji turned and left the bathroom walking away and yelling over his shoulder. "Pack your shit I want you gone."

Ichigo's voice came out in a whisper as he stood there sporting nothing but a white towel leaning on the bathroom sink arms folded across his chest. "My shit's already packed."

* * *

><p>"This is awesome Grimmjow." Ichigo stared down at the mark on the handwritten exam. Grimmjow gave Ichigo the biggest and goofiest smile ever, he didn't know why but he did like when Ichigo was impressed by him. He made a mental note to kick himself later for acting like such a dork, he was so out of character. "Pretty soon you won't need me." Ichigo beamed up at the other male so proud of the student. Grimmjow's smile faded and in it's place was a scowl.<p>

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Ichigo, It's only been a month. I still have the rest of the semester to get through" Grimmjow took the piece of paper back that was handed to him and folded it up stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans. Ichigo chuckled.

"Do you have something against carrying a bag? It would make your life so much easier Grimmjow." In the past month Ichigo never saw the student with nothing more than a pen and notebook, relying on Ichigo most days to bring his calculus book for them to study from.

"Nah, I feel that a book bag would clash with all of this." Grimmjow waved a hand over himself and Ichigo shook his head in mock annoyance.

"Really Grimmjow out of all my friends I swear you are the one with the biggest head." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the word friend.

"Friend?" The blue haired male inquired. Ichigo nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. Didn't Grimmjow see Ichigo as a friend it's not like they hadn't hung out outside the tutor center, gone to a couple of clubs, movies, played video games etc. Wasn't that what friends did.

"Yeah sure, why you don't see me that way?" Ichigo asked opening his calculus book and scanning the pages for the next lesson.

"Well after last night I thought your boyfriend would kill the friends thing." Ichigo chuckled nervously before looking back at Grimmjow he hadn't told him that he and Renji weren't together anymore and wasn't sure if he was going to. After hanging out with the guy and his brothers for nearly a month he saw the way the blue haired man treated his conquests and Ichigo be damned if he was going to fall into that category. Friend territory was safe, friend territory meant he wasn't going to get hurt. He almost smiled to himself, for the first time ever he worried about getting hurt, feeling something in a real relationship and risking getting hurt.

"I'm my own person. Renji can't tell me what to do." Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow trying to seem offended by the statement but inside he could care less.

"Oh ho cuuuuse me. I temporarily forgot who I was talking to." Grimmjow stuck his hands up in mock surrender then placed a hand over his heart. "Oh please forgive me forgetting Ichigo, don't cut my head off."

"Smart ass." Ichigo said looking back down at the calculus book in front of him, then stealing a glance at Grimmjow who was studying him, looking back at the book he spoke. "So what didn't you understand about the lesson today?" He put his hand up silencing Grimmjow before he could answer the question "Wait let me guess." He turned his head to look at the student a smirk on his face. "None of it."

Grimmjow eyes looked upwards he shrugged his shoulders and poked out his lip. "Not my fault. It's like a different fucking language and you're my lifeline to it."

Ichigo smiled at his friend shaking his head, in no way was Grimmjow stupid he just had a hard time paying attention in class. Ichigo came to that conclusion after a week of tutoring him noticing that he only had to explain something to Grimmjow once before he caught on.

"Honestly Grimmjow how did you survive all these years without me?" The question was innocent enough and Grimmjow understood it perfectly but something within him felt so hollow, dark and guilty and an overwhelming sadness crept over his being, his voice came out in an unsure whisper.

"I...I don't know." Ichigo saw the change in the man's demeanor and he reached out a hand to playfully shove his friend.

"Chill out man I was only fooling with you." Ichigo felt guilty inside, he didn't think what he said would be taking so much out of context.

"No...no it's all good man it just took me off guard that's all." Grimmjow flashed his shit eating grin to Ichigo and inside the red head relaxed knowing that things were going back to normal between the two. "I like getting my grades honestly for once. Not to mention I get to look at you for an hour, not a bad deal."

Ichigo blushed looking down at the book once more. "Shut up Grimmjow." He heard the man chuckle he knew his comment had an effect on the other. "And you still haven't answered my question. I can't tutor you when you go off to graduate school."

"I know that. I'll just go back to what I used to do." Ichigo looked up at the man "Screwing the Sensei." Ichigo gave a nervous chuckle and when Grimmjow didn't laugh his face fell, his mouth slightly open and then it was the other's turn to laugh, Grimmjow slapped Ichigo on the back and the man jerked in his seat still looking at Grimmjow in disbelief. "I'm just fucking with ya Ichigo. I had a tutor then too." He chuckled some more. "I gotta say it hurts that you believed me, ya think that little of me." Grimmjow clicked his tongue and shook his head from side to side.

"No it's just when you didn't laugh I thought you were serious." Ichigo bit down on his bottom lip and looked away when he continued his sentence. "Besides it would be highly unlikely you could sleep with all of your teachers that would mean they would all be-"

"Male….nah I tend to swing both ways." Grimmjow added plainly.

"Why doesn't that not surprise me?" Ichigo threw his head back looking up at the ceiling and at a blinking fluorescent light leaning back in the chair. It really didn't surprise him after all he did see Grimmjow leave the club with women as well as men, he just wanted the man to think he hadn't noticed before.

"Because you peg me for a man whore, it's okay Ichigo I'm only a little hurt." Grimmjow said whimpering. Ichigo sat up looking at Grimmjow his big blue eyes wide and his lower lip sticking out, Ichigo knew the man was only joking but it still made his heart leap and melt all at the same time. Ichigo gave the man a soft smile. Another reason not to get mixed up with him, it wouldn't take much for Grimmjow to get Ichigo to do everything he wanted.

"Well if the shoe fits." He finally snapped back.

"Touche." Grimmjow responded "Not all of us are built for committed relationships." Ichigo stiffened in his chair but Grimmjow didn't notice. "I mean I wish I could be like you, but I think something got fucked up along the way." Grimmjow had no idea but Ichigo could sympathize with that.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, maybe you just haven't found the one yet-." Ichigo paused when he saw Grimmjow cock an eyebrow before throwing his head back, grabbing his gut barking laughter.

"Please don't tell me you believe in that shit?" Grimmjow had been around the block enough to know that that type of shit didn't exist.

"Maybe that's why you haven't found the one yet because you are so closed off to the idea did you every think of that way?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the man leaning on the table, starting to get slightly ticked off.

"Okay mister fucking know it all, since you believe in it so much how's it working out for you?"

"We're not talking about me."

"OH HO." Grimmjow cupped a fist over his mouth slouching down in his chair placing both hands on his knees glaring at Ichigo with a smirk on his face. "So your red head boyfriend, Renji." Grimmjow turned his head to the side squinting his eyes "You're not in love with him. Are you?"

"Like I said we're not talking about me, you brought it up so you're in the hot seat not me." Ichigo kept his cool, which wasn't to hard when it came to the subject of Renji, he had been grilled about it so many times in the past that now he was totally numb to the topic.

Grimmjow sucked his teeth, "Mmh hmm." He slowly nodded his head making clicking noises, he leaned forward on his knees. "My question is if you don't love him, then why have you shut me down every time I made advances towards you? Scared?"

"I told you I'm in a relationship." Ichigo answered plainly, lying through his teeth.

"Yeah...yeah I heard that part." He let out a frustrated sigh still leaning on his knees. "Am I not your flavor prefer red over blue."

"Ugh. We have work to do." Ichigo turned back to the forgotten book rifling through the pages. When Grimmjow made no attempt to turn his attention to his studies Ichigo snapped at him. "If we're not gonna study, I got somewhere else to be." That was a lie, he had nowhere else to be, he wanted to be nowhere else. He just didn't want Grimmjow thinking he was putting him on edge. He slammed his book closed dramatically, pushing it away then reaching for his leather messenger bag. He stood up and looked over at the other who stood up with him.

"Great I'm hungry….Ramen let's go." Ichigo looked at the man questionably. Did he not realize Ichigo was trying to make a dramatic exit and he was ruining it. He opened his mouth to protest but Grimmjow took off towards the exit.

"Grimmjow I have to go meet Renji I can't really go out with you now." He lied. Grimmjow just continued walking pretending he didn't hear him, Ichigo took off after him. Now walking along side the blue haired male. "Hey didn't you hear me I have to meet my-."

"Yeah I heard you the first time, but you don't have to meet him for at least another forty five minutes since this is the time you are supposed to be with me. I gotta say I don't like when he cuts into my Ichigo time." He looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye "That's twice this week."

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue the point but thought not to since he really didn't want to talk about Renji no more than he had to and he really wanted to pretend he hadn't heard that last part. They walked in silence to the restaurant on campus they ordered their food and sat down across from each other. Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to speak the silence was killing him.

He started to speak up, but was cut short when the man's phone began to ring. Grimmjow dropped his chopsticks and answered his phone. His calm serene face switched to pissed off, in less than half a second by whatever the person on the other line had said.

"What, where are you?" Grimmjow said standing up rolling his notebook up and stuffing it in his back pocket. Ichigo didn't know what was going on but he stood up and grabbed his messenger bag following the blue haired pissed off male out of the restaurant. "Stay there I'm coming!"

"Grimmjow what's going is everything okay?" Ichigo asked slightly worried about his friend.

Grimmjow didn't answer looking down at his phone scrolling through numbers then finally finding the one he wanted. A few seconds later he was barking into the phone at the person on the other end.

"Szay meet me at the fucking culinary school. Now!" He clicked off with his brother, not realizing Ichigo was following him. "Ichigo you don't have to follow me, I got this shit."

"Got what? What's going on Grimmjow?" He asked trying to keep up with the fuming bluenette.

"Some shit heads fucking with my little sister." If Ichigo wasn't sure before about following Grimmjow, he made up his mind at the point because he knew what he would do if somebody picked on his twin sisters.

"Fine then I'm coming with you." Grimmjow didn't need Ichigo's help, he was perfectly capable of roughing up assholes, but currently he wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

A few minutes later they found themselves at the culinary school in a full on brawl. Now true Ichigo had seen the four Ichimaru boys (as they like to call themselves) fight, Ikakku was infamous for starting shit in clubs, movie theaters, amusement parks, pet stores, grocery stores standing in line at the vending machines hell everywhere. So Ichigo hadn't expected anything less. Szayel and Grimmjow walked up on the small group of males that had surrounded their younger sister, and within a blink of an eye lost their fucking minds.

Orihime was pressed up against the wall, her hands folded and covering her mouth, one of the men was leaning over her with one hand on the wall beside her head. He was easily four times her size, with tan skin, bald head, long bushy black sideburns orange ridge eyebrows and red markings under his eyes. He reached a hand up and rubbed at the girls chin, and both Grimmjow and Szayel lunged at him and his group. The other three tried to run when they saw Szayel and Grimmjow practically go crazy.

The brothers were firm believers in fighting fair so when Grimmjow was the first to grab the ring leader Szayel snatched at the closes running chicken shit he could grab. The man was slightly bigger than Grimmjow but it didn't matter to him as he kicked the man in the gut, he slumped over giving Grimmjow better access to his head so the bluenette could use it as a punching bag. Szayel grabbed one of the smaller males a kid with short blonde hair and jagged teeth by the collar of his shirt bringing him into a headlock then landing punches to his head.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime and tried to lead her away from the fighting, but as they were walking away, Ichigo saw the ring leader punch Grimmjow in the stomach, he grabbed his middle picking him up and then slamming him to the ground, straddling the man holding him down to the ground with his own weight as he began punching Grimmjow in the head. After that Ichigo couldn't tell you what happened because he completely lost his shit discarding his messenger bag somewhere on the ground.

Grimmjow managed to grab the man's hand before he could land another punch, he was slightly dazed seeing stars nothing he hadn't experienced before, he was just about to reach up and land a punch to the guy's jaw, when his vision cleared enough to see Ichigo rush the guy rolling to the ground, he had never seen the kid fight before. And if he didn't know any better he would say the kid had some sort of training in the past, as he just watched as the red head landed punch after punch to the larger's man face.

He was going to join the fun when he noticed the campus police running up to them with the ring leaders friends that had managed to get away. He spit the blood from his mouth, stumbling to his feet, muttering "fucking snitches." under his breath.

He yelled to his brother that the law was coming pulling a reluctant Ichigo off the ring leader.

They found themselves running damn near all the way to Grimmjow's hummer as campus police chased after them losing them somewhere along the way. When they arrived, Grimmjow was bloodied, bruised and out of breath but he still managed to give Ichigo the biggest grin ever.

"Ichigo what the fuck man?" He threw his hands up. "I didn't know you could throw down like that. All the fights you've seen us in. Why now?"

Ichigo stared at his friend for a half second trying to figure out how to properly answer the question but only word popped into his head. "Instincts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who's ready for Sosuke Aizen I know I am. Evil bastard he just soooooo ca-ute! But first let's put these lovebirds together shall we. But then again a girl wants her cake and eat it too. Till next time toodles-Hydekll<strong>


	9. Life and Death

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Ikakku said throwing his head back laughing out loud. He had a tear in his eye as did Nnoitra, who hadn't stop laughing since the news broke.

**Earlier that day….**

After the fight Grimmjow had the bright idea that they should leave before campus police actually found them, it was then the bluenette realized that Ichigo was supposed to be meeting up with his boyfriend.

"Uh hey, where are you supposed to be meeting that cock blocker anyway?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the doors for his brother and sister.

"Uhm" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He pointed in a random direction but he didn't say anything. Grimmjow's eyes told Ichigo that he didn't believe him.

"Riiight." He nodded his head. "Get the fuck in the car." Ichigo was going to protest but before he could the man had already jumped in the driver's seat. So, he stood there weighing his options. He was supposed to catch a ride home with Uryu, he thought about different places he could hide nearby, turning to look in different directions, but then he would risk getting caught. He hadn't noticed when Grimmjow rolled down his window the quiet hum of his car engine in the background.

"Yo Ichigo!" Ichigo swiftly turned in the direction of that wonderful voice.

"Hmm."

"I said get the fuck in!" He rolled his eyes at Ichigo's hesitance. "I'll take you straight home, just call and tell the fucker what happened." Ichigo didn't like being told what to do, but he took notice of Grimmjow's impatience when the man put his hands up in annoyance.

"Fine." He said jumping in the back seat with a smiling Szayel.

When Grimmjow pulled out of the parking lot he realized in the moment he didn't know exactly where Ichigo lived. Yeah sure they hung out but whenever they did, they would just meet up at the intended location, especially since both of them traveled with an entourage every single time, always needing multiple vehicles. Looking in the rearview mirror Grimmjow spoke.

"Hey where do you live?" His visible blue eye flickered in the mirror and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He was about to answer the man when Szayel jumped in.

"Hey why don't you hang out at our place? After all Ikakku is going to shit rocks when we tell him about what you did. He's gonna want to see you. It'll save us a trip back to your house."

"I'm game if you are Ichigo?" Grimmjow added looking at the road. "Unless you think cock blocker might flip." Ichigo could't see Grimmjow's face but he knew the man was smiling from ear to ear.

"Renji don't run me." Although Ichigo knew that if he was actually still in a relationship with Renji the red head definitely wouldn't have gone for what Grimmjow and Szayel were proposing. Especially since he knew Ichigo was attracted to Grimmjow. He pulled out his phone dialing Uryu's number, there was no need for them to not think that it wasn't Renji he was calling. When Uryu picked up Ichigo made sure to keep it short and sweet.

"Hey it's me. I'm going over to Grimmjow's, he'll drop me off at home later." Uryu muttered his acknowledgement before Ichigo ended the call.

"Damn!" Both Grimmjow and Szayel said at the same time. Orihime who was sitting in the front seat turned around in her seat to look at Ichigo.

"Are you and Renji mad at each other Ichigo?" She asked sweetly.

"No." Ichigo answered plainly. He caught a glimpse of Grimmjow's blue eye in the mirror once more he was smirking. Ichigo didn't want to know what was going on in his head.

Arriving at the house Ichigo was surprised at the size. He knew that Grimmjow's father was an architect and that was why the blunette wanted to be one so badly. He had never met the man but after hanging out with his sons Ichigo felt like he practically knew him. He had his own firm, with Ikakku as the head contractor and Nnoitra running the books. All his sons in some way idolized him and after hearing their stories how they became part of the family, Ichigo easily understood why.

Ichigo was impressed with the outside of the house but when Grimmjow told him that Gin built an apartment added to the mansion so they could have their own place, he was officially jealous. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a semi-tour which consisted of him showing Ichigo the kitchen and his bedroom which the man went into great detail about. By the time they left Grimmjow's bedroom Ichigo found out just how comfortable he would be lying in the man's bed.

"Just like so many other's" was Ichigo' s only reply.

"Ah but unlike them, I'd care if I never saw you again." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks staring at Grimmjow as he continued walking down the hallway to the living room. He was in shock then a small smile graced his lips.

"Cream puff"

"Watch it. This is my house don't get ya ass handed to ya." Grimmjow said and Ichigo could hear the playfulness coating the threat. He shook his head looking down at the floor sticking his hands in his pockets following his friend.

Ikakku and Nnoitra came home some hours later and found the three playing video games in the living room. Not that Ikakku didn't mind having Ichigo over it was just that he never saw the man without his boyfriend. When he got closer to the three he noticed their bruises, Grimmjow's more than the others. After Szayel finished telling the story in great detail, Nnoitra found it hard to stop laughing about the fact Grimmjow got his ass handed to him (the blunette adamantly denied said accusations) and secondly that Ichigo was the one that saved him.

After they regained their composure, Ikakku sat down on the arm of the dark brown leather sofa before he spoke.

"So do I have to go to class with her tomorrow or do you think Ichigo here…" He pointed a thumb at Ichigo sitting next to him. "fucked em up good enough so I don't have to?"

"No I think Ichigo got em good, the fucker stood up dazed and fucking confused, I don't even think after the beating he took he even knew who he was." Grimmjow ended looking at Ichigo out the corner of his eye. Ichigo gave him a sly smirk.

The rest of the evening they spent playing video games and talking shit. Ichigo had to admit he liked hanging out with the four of them Grimmjow especially. Not that he hadn't felt that way before but he was always with Renji and the red head demanded all his attention. Ichigo had to admit when it was time to go he hadn't actually wanted to leave. He could spend all day and night with Grimmjow and his brothers well actually just Grimmjow. He got to see a different side of the blunette a side that he was growing more and more fond of by the minute. Over the next week, Ichigo found himself over at Grimmjow's apartment hanging out with him and his brothers.

Only once did his friend inquire about Renji and the fact that he was spending a lot less time than usual with the man. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a death glare that could set his very being on fire and the subject was dropped and never brought up again. Quite frankly Grimmjow could give two shakes and a shit about Renji or his feelings, but the last thing he needed was for the red head to get pissed off and keep him from Ichigo and that worried him above everything. He loved being around Ichigo and the last thing he wanted was to be separated from him.

It was another day of just hanging out at the apartment it was raining outside, so none of them had wanted to go out anywhere. Ikkaku had made a crack about Ichigo moving in with them followed by Grimmjow offering Ichigo the other side of his bed, he rolled his brown eyes leaning his head back throwing a piece of popcorn in the air catching it with his mouth. He was sprawled out on the larger sofa, with Grimmjow sitting at the other end, Szayel on the smaller one reading a physics book, Nnoitra sitting in a recliner passed out sleeping and Ikakku lying on the floor wearing blue jeans no shirt or shoes or socks, his hands folded on his stomach. An action movie that none of them were watching playing on the fifty six inch television. Ikakku was going to add to his comment about Ichigo moving in when they heard someone's footsteps rushing up the stairs. A few moments later, Orihime ran into the living room flustered and out of breath.

"Didn't you hear the sirens?" She asked. Ikakku sat up, Szayel dropped his book, Grimmjow brow furrowed and Nnoitra woke up.

"What?" They all spoke at the same time. Ichigo wishing that he wasn't there at the moment. All the Ichimaru kids were currently in the same room which meant that it was one of the parents, which Ichigo had yet to meet face to face.

"Mom, went into labor…..she was bleeding a lot and Daddy called the paramedics." She finished her hands coming up to cover her face she was trembling.

"Bro you drive you have the bigger car." Grimmjow spoke as they all jumped up about to storm out of the room. Grimmjow turned back when he remembered Ichigo was there. "Oh shit Ichigo, uhm I'll,"

"It's okay man if you don't mind I'll go with you guys, and when you find out your mom is okay you can take me home." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "I know your worried about her." Ikakku slapped his back rather harshly making Ichigo choke on his own air.

"Man you're alright in my book." He said as he walked by.

* * *

><p>It was a surreal feeling in the private waiting room of Shoen Regional Hospital, the room had white walls and pale green furniture, the television was on in the background but no one was really listening to it. They had been there for a grand total of thirty minutes but to everybody except for Ichigo it felt like forever. Ikakku was leaning on a wall his hands in his jean pockets one leg propped on the wall. Both Orihime and Szayel took to pacing the room. Nnoitra sat in a chair slouching one hand covering his face. And across from him was Grimmjow who was leaning forward his elbows on his thighs his hands clasped together thumbs touching his forehead his eyes closed. And next to him Ichigo who shamelessly kept his eyes fixed on his worried friend.<p>

"I can go see if I can find anything out." Ichigo offered he couldn't take seeing Grimmjow so upset.

"Uhm…..maybe I should go." Orihime said. "You're not family Ichigo they're not going to tell you anything." Her eyes scanned the room looking at her brothers before she turned and left the room. It felt like forever until she returned and immediately Ichigo wished he hadn't made the suggestion. Her face was red and she was openly sobbing, at the sight of her all her brothers descended on her with questions.

"They…..they said-" She began trying to control her sobbing "The placenta ruptured, she's in surgery, she loss a lot of blood and she could lose the baby."

"But she'll be okay right?" Szayel asked realizing the weight of the question. He hadn't meant to sound so insensitive he cared about the baby, but he wanted his mother to be okay.

"They don't know, she could still die." Orihime began crying harder and she grab onto the nearest brother, which just so happened to be Ikakku. The man put his arm around the girl's shoulders and she rested her head on his chest and he rested his on the top of her head. Grimmjow went back to his seat not speaking, he sat back slouching in his seat one hand covering his face mumbling to himself. Ichigo sat down next to him.

It was quiet in the room except for Orihime's sniffling and the television as they waited. Ichigo reached over and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder to give his friend some form of comfort. Grimmjow shifted to lean forward his elbows on his knees resuming his position from earlier. Ichigo squeezed his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Grimmjow. They'll be okay." Grimmjow turned his head to look back at Ichigo he didn't speak, their eyes just locked. Something inside Grimmjow told him to trust his friend he didn't know why but all the worry that had crept up into his being was slowly draining away. Grimmjow sat back in his chair still looking at his orange haired friend. Ichigo's hand that had been resting on the man's shoulder crept up and began weaving through the man's soft blue hair. Grimmjow closed his eyes and without realizing it he slouched down in his chair, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder with the other still running his fingers through his hair. He was so worried about his adopted mother and the baby, but he was so happy that Ichigo was there.

_"Billionaire mogul Baraggan Louisenbairn died today at the age of 78 of heart failure at the Hueco Mundo Sanitarium where he had resided for the past 19 years."_ They were barely listening to the female newscaster it was just background noise to the six individuals. _"Louisenbairn eldest son Sosuke Aizen said memorial services will be held for the mogul in a few days for family only. Leading those to wonder if the man's estranged son Gin Ichimaru will be in attendance."_

Ichigo felt his heart skip as Grimmjow jumped up from his seat and all the Ichimaru children turned their attention to the television.

"See if you can turn that shit up!" Nnoitra said to Szayel as the pink haired male walked up to the television mounted on a wall in the corner searching for the volume button. He located it with no problem turning the tv loud enough so there was no mistaking what the woman was saying.

_"The then twenty four year old disappeared from the public eye some fourteen years ago, claiming he wanted to settle down and start his own family and not deal with the pressures of his family's business. Some speculated if Ichimaru was having a difficult time with the disappearance of Louisenbairn's second Son Grimmjoravich and grandson Grimmjow."_

Grimmjow's face fell and mouth slowly opened in shock and Ichigo could tell this was the first time he had heard that information. Grimmjow placed a hand to his forehead and began massaging it with his finger tips. He was so confused his father Gin had told him that he and his brother Grimmjoravich were orphans and that Grimmjow's mother had abandoned him when he was a child and so when Grimmjoravich died in the car accident, they were all the family he and Gin had left in the world. So Gin took him in, married Rangiku and raised Grimmjow as his own. And now he found out that all that was a lie. He had so many questions first why would Gin lie to him? Secondly, did his mother actually abandon him? Third, did Gin know where his real father was? Fourth, Had Gin kidnapped him?

"Ya mother and brother are gonna be alright." Everyone turned to face the waiting room door where a tired looking Gin stood. He was wearing gray slacks a white button up shirt that was untucked and wrinkled at the hem a red tie, and black shoes. How long had he been standing there? Had he heard the news broadcast? Grimmjow was happy his mother and the baby were okay, but then he realized that they weren't family and his anger rose in his chest. His fist balled up at his side as he glared over at his so called father.

Gin stood in the doorway his eyes closed in slits a weary expression on his face, his silvery purple hair was wild about his head. He was having a difficult day for sure and it wasn't about to get any easier.

"Did you see that?" Grimmjow asked pointing to the television he couldn't figure out which question he wanted to ask first so he chose that one. Gin stuck his hands in his gray slacks bowing his head, he had known that this day would come that Grimmjow would figure things out or his memory would come back, he had just wished it had been a different day. The man let out a sigh before responding.

"Yes." Was his only reply. Grimmjow waited but Gin said nothing else.

"AND!" Grimmjow's tone got louder and Ichigo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "YOU SAID MY DAD DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT!"

"Yes I did." Gin agreed.

"So which is it did he disappear or did he die in a car accident?" Grimmjow lowered his voice when he felt Ichigo squeeze his shoulder but his body began to tremble with anger. His brothers nor sister spoke their eyes were darting from Grimmjow to Gin, they were just as lost as Grimmjow was, because they had grown up hearing the same story.

"He disappeared with you." Gin inhaled and exhaled releasing some of his built up tension. Raising his head he opened his beautiful ice blue eyes. He could see the confusion playing out on each one of his kid's faces, and then when his eyes landed on Grimmjow, his body stiffened and his eyes grew wider at the orange haired kid he had noticed for the first time. His mouth fell open and he had to ask Grimmjow about his friend. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions after all the last time he had seen Grimmjow's childhood friend he had been just that a child. Surely there was more than one person with bright orange hair.

"Grimmjow who's your friend?" He hadn't wanted his son to think he was trying to change subjects but that's exactly how Grimmjow took it.

"Don't change the subject. Did you kidnap me?"

"NO!" Gin's response shocked everyone in the room. The man closed his eyes in slits and a grin graced his face from ear to ear. "You had been lost and I found ya. So I took ya home with me and Rani. You were not wit my brother when yer were found, but ya had disappeared with him."

"So why did you tell me he was dead?"

"Because he is. Grimmjow there is no way he woulda let ya two feet away from em, and left ya alone and according to the people that had originally found ya. Ya had been for awhile." The tired man paused his eyes falling on Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes, he had a hand on Grimmjow's back and he was staring back at him, he was obviously worried about him.

"My mother?" Grimmjow inquired. Gin let out a frustrated growl.

"Ya need ta listen ta me and ya need ta trust me, my family-our family is no good son."

"I'M NOT YOUR SON!" Grimmjow yelled. Gin's eyes popped open that hurt. Ikakku raised a brow, and both Szayel and Nnoitra put a fist to their mouths backing up to the wall. Orihime stepped away from Ikakku, she spoke in a quivering voice.

"Grimmy you don't mean that." She stated.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T!" Grimmjow stormed towards Gin. Ikakku and Nnoitra jumped into action, Ikakku grabbing Grimmjow's shoulders and Nnoitra standing in front of their father.

"Let me go Bro, I'm just going to get some air. Clear my fucking head!" Grimmjow turned his head to look at his older brother, who wasn't making any effort to let him go.

"It's okay. I'll go with him." Ichigo offered.

"Okay Ichigo give me a call if you have any problems with him." Ikakku nodded to his brother and then released him. Gin stepped out of the doorway as Grimmjow stormed passed him cutting his eyes at the man.

Five minutes later Ichigo found himself in the parking lot of the hospital standing in the pouring rain. He was freezing cold as the rain fell down on him and Grimmjow. He didn't know what to say, Grimmjow just seemed so broken, lost and he knew the man was hurting.

"You said he's been good to you and your brothers and sister all your life. And that he-"

"That shit is nothing!" Grimmjow snapped.

"But...but maybe if you gave him a chance to explain-"

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN?" Grimmjow turned to face Ichigo, he was standing centimeters from the orange haired male, breathing down on him, he needed someone to take his anger out on. Ichigo understood that and it was okay with him if he was that person. He could never turn his back on the man especially at a time he needed him.

"I'm just saying Grimmjow he is your dad. And they did say you and your real dad disappeared before Gin actually disappeared with you I mean what if-"

"HE FUCKING LIED TO ME! My whole life, he lied to me." Grimmjow dropped down on his haunches grabbing his hair with both of his hands, his chest was heaving, his mind was trying to remember anything from his childhood, his father, his mother, but he was drawing a blank. It was like he had been born at seven years old because everything before that was a fucking blank.

"Who the fuck am I?" Grimmjow whispered shaking his head. He had never cared about his memories before because up until now they didn't matter. To him he had a perfect life, a loving family, an amazing sex life and a comfortable lifestyle. But now he just wanted to remember anything.

_'Ichi'_

It was that kid voice he had heard before. And before he could analyze whether or not he had gone officially crazy, Ichigo got down on his haunches, the rain beating down on their heads. Grimmjow's blue hair was sticking to his face partly covering his eyes. Ichigo swept a hand over his hair pushing it back and out of his face.

"You're a fucking mess Grimmjow. Never seen you this way. Gotta say I don't know what to do with ya." Ichigo gave the blue haired male a half smile.

"I'm so fucking loss….what if he really did take me? What if my mom's been looking for me all this time?" He asked Ichigo, the other only shrugged his shoulders.

"Shit's pretty heavy" was Ichigo's only verbal reply. Grimmjow was going to say something else but a crash of thunder sent him hurdling into Ichigo who fell backwards on his back crashing into the hard asphalt with a grunt.

"Grimmjow what the fuck?" He squinted his eyes in pain. Grimmjow felt guilty but all his life he had always been uneasy when it came to thunder or any loud banging sounds.

"Sor…..sorry Ichigo." He was lying on top of his friend. He could barely see from the rain, but he could make out the blush creeping up Ichigo's face. His heart was pounding in his chest and for a split moment the peace and confusion in Ichigo's brown eyes made him forget about everything, absolutely everything. He lowered his body, his forehead touching Ichigo's before he touched his lips to his. His body shivered he wanted to be blame the cold rain but inside he knew it was something else.

He felt the other stiffened beneath his body, before he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his waist raising his head off the ground deepening their kiss. Grimmjow knew in the back of his mind that he should be worried about the fact that if Renji found out about their sin, he would take Ichigo away from him forever.

But as the man beneath his body moaned and opened his mouth allowing Grimmjow access to sweep his tongue inside and explore the forbidden he threw caution to the wind pressing his body closer to the other's reaching a hand up to tug at Ichigo's wet hair as the rain pounded down on their soaked bodies. Their tongues were engaged in a wild dance as Grimmjow's exploring hand found Ichigo's and their fingers intertwined locking together.

Grimmjow shifted on top of Ichigo before grinding his hips into his as he began nipping and teasing the other's soft full lips, but as if the fates had aligned against them, there was another crash of thunder and a spark of lightening and Ichigo felt Grimmjow squeeze his hand and stiffen frozen in their kiss, and it dawned on him.

"Are you scared?" He asked seriously he didn't want Grimmjow to think he was making fun of him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Ichigo." Grimmjow apologized looking up nervously at the sky. They were soaking wet and freezing cold. The mood had been broken.

"It's okay." Ichigo responded reaching up to run a hand threw Grimmjow's wet hair. Grimmjow stood up reaching a hand out to Ichigo helping the male to his feet.

"Maybe we should go back in." Ichigo stated. Grimmjow had wanted to finish what he'd started but not wanting to push his luck he shoved his hands in his pockets turning and walking towards the entrance of the hospital, he smirked when he felt Ichigo put an arm around him, so he put his arm around the other's waist. They walked into the warm dry space, Grimmjow temporarily forgetting his troubles.

"Hey Ichigo." Grimmjow spoke, his voice even and relaxed.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Anytime"

* * *

><p><strong> So tell me my readers what ya think?<strong>


	10. Not all family is family

_You didn't ask for this_

_Nobody ever would_

_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_

_It's your sad reality_

_It's your messed up family tree_

_And all your left with, all these questions_

"Isshin ya shoulda said something ne." Gin was sitting in his study lounging back in his chair. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair, he had his thumb and index finger to his temple. He was utterly exhausted. And had way too much to take care of to actually rest.

The past couple of weeks had been anything but easy for the handsome Gin. Trying to get his business running smoothly, with all the necessary and falsified paperwork. Not to mention his pregnant wife, required a lot of his attention. And then there was Grimmjow's obvious mood changes, that had gone from surly to withdrawn, to borderline depression ever since their move from Switzerland. So it was no wonder Gin forgot to video chat with Isshin when he first relocated to Tite city. And when Ichigo showed up at the hospital or at least someone that looked like his son's childhood friend he had immediately contacted Isshin.

"Well this thing works both ways Gin. You could have called me." Isshin had dark rings around his eyes as he cupped a hand over his mouth yawning. He knew Ichigo had met someone new and that the new person was causing problems in he and Renji's relationship, but whenever Isshin had tried to ask the person's name or get a description, Ichigo had shut the conversation down.

"I did. What ya call this ere' what we're doing ne." Gin said in frustration "What are we gonna do, can't ya get Ichigo-." Gin started to say but was cutoff by Isshin.

"It won't do much good if Grimmjow is still resistant." Gin bit down on his lip shaking his head. "What does his doctor say?" Isshin asked.

"Same things as before, he as' ta do it on his own. He already hates me, think I kidnapped em." Gin spoke, he let out a long sigh folding his hands and resting them on the top of his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "I rather he be mad at me for separating him from his friend not fer protecting his life."

"You really love that kid." Isshin stated.

"O course he's my son." Gin placed his hands on his desk looking at the computer monitor staring at a tired Isshin. "I guess I can sit down and talk ta him, but I gotta feeling it's gonna be just like da conversation I had wit em when all dis started, he won't know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah it's worth a try, let me know if he remembers anything and then I'll deal with Ichigo accordingly." Isshin finished his sentence, but he wasn't done talking he thought about what he wanted to ask next. Knowing it was dangerous territory he was about to venture into. Gin was always so tight lipped about the family he had born with. "I need to ask you a question about yours and Grimmjow's other family."

Gin's eyes opened from their usual slits revealing his ice blue orbs but he didn't object.

"Did you know that the flower, I spent over a year searching for and the island I found Grimmjow on may also be the very place the virus originated from?"

"Not a scientist Isshin why would I know that ne?" Gin became rather hostile he hated all subjects concerning his family.

"No of course not. It's just that your family owns that very island." This got Gin's attention.

"Are you trying to say my family has something to do with Hogyokou?" Gin asked.

"I don't know that for sure. The tests just show that the virus originated there, which is why we needed that flower so badly which only grows on that particular island." Isshin looked down at his journal rubbing his chin. "And even if the tests are correct it doesn't explain how it got over here on the mainland."

"Well Isshin I'll leave ya ta ponder those nerdy things, I have ta get back ta my work and family, keep me posted on your son, and I'll do the same."

"Yeah will do." Isshin replied.

Gin clicked off the computer and sat in his study in complete silence. Thinking about the other night at the hospital and how close Ichigo and Grimmjow were. Like they had never been split up, like their memories of their childhood together hadn't been forgotten, because nothing or no one could break their bond. In a way Gin was happy that Grimmjow had the other. But at the same time if Sosuke Aizen ever came into the picture, Ichigo would be in a world of hurt. He immediately felt bad for both of the boys as young as they were and they had already been through so much especially Grimmjow.

Gin leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling his thoughts taking him back nearly fourteen years ago. When he had to take his son away from his best friend.

_"No Masi please doan make me goo!" Pantera looked up at the woman golf ball size tears in his eyes his lower lip sticking out. Gin got down on his haunches, and the kid jumped away from him grabbing ahold of Masaki's flower printed skirt._

_"It's okay kid. You and I are just going on a trip. We're coming right back." That was a bold face lie, they were not coming back and as soon as they walked out that front door it would be a long time, if at all before Grimmjow would see his best friend again._

_"Mom please-"_

"Pop we got a problem!" Ikakku strolled into Gin's office shaking the man from his thoughts.

"What is it Ikakku?"

"I just came back from Grimmjow's hotel, the front desk lady said he told her a couple of hours ago that he wasn't coming back for a couple of days." Gin's eyes that had been closed in slits popped open. He stood up grabbing his cell phone walking around his desk.

"Get ya oer brothers, we're catching a flight!" Gin said dialing on his phone.

"You don't think he went-"

"That's exactly where I think he's gone!"

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow…..Grimmjow…..hello." Ichigo waved a hand in front of his friends face. They were in the tutor center, it had been two days since Grimmjow found out that his fatheruncle had lied to him about one of the most important parts of his life. Currently Grimmjow had faded out on Ichigo for the third time in the past thirty minutes. He was sitting at the long rectangular wooden table with his arm propped up the elbow rested on the table pinching at his chin staring off into space. When Ichigo waved his hand, he immediately snapped out of his daze.

"Oh sorry Ichigo what was the question?" He asked trying to seem interested in the topic at hand but the truth was his mind was a million miles away. He had so many burning questions. Ichigo slammed the calculus book closed with a frustrated sigh.

"Look we can do this some other time." He looked at his friend twisted his mouth up before he spoke "Hey I can even come by later we can do it then." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Besides I haven't seen your brothers or sister in days. Speaking of your siblings, how is the new baby doing?"

"I don't really know, I've been staying in a hotel these past couple of days."

"What? Why?" Ichigo immediately felt stupid he knew why, but his brain and his mouth wasn't working together at the moment.

"I just can't be in the same house as that man or her." Ichigo shook his head, as the confusion spread across his face.

"You're mad at your mom too?"

"Yeah come to find out she knew all along." The blue haired male gave a sarcastic chuckle. "My whole life they lied to me. Bullshit all of it is such bullshit."

"Did you ask them why they lied to you?"

"Why should I? So they can tell me more lies. Naw I don't think so." Grimmjow dropped his arm his hand dangling off the table, he was looking down at it.

"But how are you ever going to find out exactly what happened?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Ask my mother or my grandmother." Grimmjow lifted his head staring into the calm brown eyes of his friend. "I'm going to that funeral tomorrow."

"Does your dad kno-" Ichigo was cut off by Grimmjow.

"Stop calling him that he's not my father!" Grimmjow hadn't meant to actually snap at Ichigo but he was so furious with Gin and lately he had been taking his anger out on everyone except the person he was actually angry at.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow. I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm just trying to be a friend."

"I know man, sorry for snapping at you." Ichigo nodded his head looking down at the calculus book on the table playing with the edges of the book.

"Sooooo, you're not going to the funeral by yourself, because I don't think you should."

"Well that was the plan unless you're offering to tag along. I'm not really talking to my brothers or sister they think I'm being to hard on the parents." Grimmjow was really starting to get suspicious. They were going on week two of Ichigo not being seen with or talking about Renji, not to mention the kiss they shared the other night. No way would an unattached Ichigo be so cool with that. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo questionably the other male was still playing with the edges of the book. "I'm going to ask you something, no lies Ichigo or evading. Are you still with Renji?"

Ichigo's head snapped up and the surprised look on his face and the blush creeping up on his cheeks was all the answer Grimmjow needed.

"You've gotta been fucking kidding me! How long?" Grimmjow asked leaning back in his chair sucking his teeth, he was pissed, he never thought Ichigo would lie to him but then again he had always assumed his parents were honest and truthful.

"I...I….Grimmjow I'm sorry. I just didn't want things to chan-"

"HOW LONG?" Grimmjow's volume went a tad bit higher and everyone in the tutor center turned to look in their direction. Grimmjow leaned forward in his chair. "How long?"

"Since that night we went to the club, and he got pissed with our dance." Grimmjow bit down on his lip and sat back in his chair nodding his head, he sucked on his lip, grunted in irritation before standing up. He looked down at Ichigo as he snatched his notebook and pen from the table rolling it up and sticking it in his back pocket and then walked away. He spoke over his shoulder and everyone in the center heard him.

"You know if you didn't want anything to do with me, you didn't have to be such a chicken shit about!" He stopped at the door way looking back at Ichigo "Fucking liars!" He disappeared.

Ichigo felt crushed inside, he knew he'd lied but he didn't think that what he did was that bad. He had good reason to lie to Grimmjow right? His friend was in a bad place and Ichigo had only added fuel to the fire. But his comment had been so hurtful. In his short lifetime Ichigo had gotten into plenty of fights verbal and physical with his family, friends and lovers. He had been called every name in the book by scorned lovers not to mention his father had always used brutal honesty with him. And not once could he remember anything they said or did that hurt as much as Grimmjow referring to him as a liar and giving him that look.

Ichigo gathered up his things and in a matter of minutes he had caught up with Grimmjow who was heading in the direction of his car in the campus parking lot.

"Grimmjow listen." Ichigo said nearly out of breath as he walked along side his blue haired friend. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you but-"

"Save it. I don't fucking care anymore!" Grimmjow said as he picked up his pace.

"I know how you are in your relationships, and I just didn't want to be one of your latest conquests. I value you as a friend more than anything else no matter my-our sexual attraction to each other." Ichigo paused waiting for Grimmjow to say something. "You want to fuck me that bad, that you're willing to risk ruining our friendship!" Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks turning to face Ichigo, he pointed a hand in his face glaring at the orange haired male.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but what in our history told you that I would put you in the same category as the other?" Ichigo opened his mouth to give examples. But when he was about to speak Grimmjow continued "First off I actually know your name, secondly I actually care about your feelings and third do you even think I would spend this much time chasing after someone I only had intentions of spending one night with?"

Ichigo was at a lost he had never thought about it that way. "No I guess not." He felt like such a fucking an idiot. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah ya are!" Grimmjow said rolling his eyes, turning on his heels stomping off towards his car. Ichigo watched his friends retreating form not sure exactly what he was going to do next. He had just wanted to keep Grimmjow in his life protect the friendship the bond they had built over the few short weeks they had known each other. But now one little lie was threatening the very thing he sought to protect by telling the lie in the first place.

"Are you fucking coming or not?" Grimmjow threw his hands up staring at Ichigo waiting for an answer. "The funeral is tomorrow and it's going to take a couple of hours to drive there, we need to leave."

Ichigo wanted to smile, he thought that he had ruined things with Grimmjow for sure.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Ichigo asked triumphantly.

"Neh maybe. We'll see if you drive me crazy on the trip or not." Grimmjow opened his car door. "Now get the fuck in so we can go."

The first hour in the car was spent in an awkward silence, Grimmjow didn't even look Ichigo's way. Ichigo remembered when he was pre-teen how his parents tried using the silent treatment on him he had only pretended that it bothered him that they weren't speaking to him and as he stomped off to his bedroom he smirked to himself for the chance to have some sort of peace from his two overbearing parents. But as he sat in the passenger seat that night on their way to Hueco Mundo he realized, that he didn't like not being on speaking terms with the bluenette while sitting in such close proximity, and at that moment he would give anything to have one of the man's siblings there to lift the tension.

"So what do you expect when we get there?" He mentally kicked himself what a dumb question.

"Answers." Was Grimmjow's only reply, the question if anything only put the man further on edge as he pressed down on the gas and the car sped up.

"Uhm…" Ichigo scratched the side of his head nervously looking out the window at the trees speeding by. "Soooo…..I think now is a good time to talk about that kiss." Grimmjow grunted next to him and he turned to look at the man who's lips pursed, and he gripped the steering wheel.

"Look I said I was sorry, I probably should have told you about me and Renji then, but I figured you had enough to deal with." Ichigo tried to explain "I can't take that back; the lie, just like we can't take back that kiss."

"Never said I wanted to." Ichigo face lit up, for heaven sakes Grimmjow was talking to him again, he had already known Grimmjow hadn't wanted to take back the kiss. He wasn't the type of person to regret his actions.

"I meant what I said Grimmjow, I'm not going to be one of your...your-" Ichigo squinted his eyes as he tried to think of a word to describe Grimmjow's conquests.

"Cum chaser….cock taker….ankle grabber….hoes-" Grimmjow tried to help.

"Yeah one of those." Ichigo gave his friend a 'what the fuck' look.

"Look do you really want to have this conversation now?" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo nodded his head why the fuck else would he bring it up. "Okay so here's the thing, I've never been in a relationship before, don't know the first thing about em. I'm an asshole, I'm moody, I got the attention span of a four year old kid and I'm always horny as hell. If you're okay with all that then I'm all yours."

Ichigo had wanted to keep his cool, but he couldn't help but chuckle. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow stealing a glance at the orange haired male.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Grimmjow finally asked after Ichigo took one glance at the confused look on his face and started laughing all over again.

"It's just that." Ichigo said still trying to compose himself. "You said all that shit, like I don't know that stuff about you already." Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "And I wouldn't change a damn thing bout you." Grimmjow gave him a questioning look "I suck at relationships too, I don't have the greatest track record in that department."

It was Grimmjow's turn to laugh out loud. "I guess I should watch my back, because something tells me your ex isn't going to be to happy with us being an us."

"Well only if we're happy, if we're miserable he might get a kick out of that." Ichigo stated.

"Are you planning on being miserable?" Grimmjow asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"No you?" Grimmjow shook his head, his eyes on the road. "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Fuck no! I'm still pissed." Ichigo's face fell, when Grimmjow's face shifted into a scowl. "But you can make it up to me later." He stole a glance at Ichigo, flashing him a pearly white smile wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Ichigo rolled his eyes, looking out the window. He heard Grimmjow chuckle in the driver's seat.

"Don't know why you're laughing over there, because I'm gonna make you work for all of this." Grimmjow stopped laughing instantly and then it was Ichigo's turn to laugh.

_Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?_

_Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

They had arrived at the city of Hueco Mundo late that evening early morning. Grimmjow had wanted to get there early so that he could see his family before the actual funeral. But seeing how it took Ichigo forever to get ready and pack for the trip, Grimmjow had left town a lot later than he'd originally planned. The next morning they got dressed in black suits Grimmjow with a royal blue tie, Ichigo with an orange one.

They stood outside the family estate, in front of wrought iron gates that towered over them. The brick walls surrounding the compound were just as high. There was an intercom outside the gates on the adjacent brick wall. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who nodded to him and then nudged him forward. It took a minute after he'd pressed the button before a high pitched female voice rang out through the small white box.

"Aizen residence, may I ask the nature of your visit." The woman sounded cheery considering the circumstances of the day, which was both relaxing and unnerving at the same time.

"Uhm...I'm here for the funeral." Grimmjow spoke straightening his royal blue tie, he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry sir but services is for family only."

"I...I am family."

_"And you are?"_ The woman's voice went from cheery to suspicious, understandably so.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the deceased was my grandfather." Their was silence on the other end, Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo and shrugged his shoulders. The other walked up to him wrapping an arm around the man. "Hello." He spoke into the intercom but he got no reply instead he heard the creaking of the gate as it slowly swung open.

It was a long walk up to the main house, that resembled a small tan concrete castle. Grimmjow immediately began wondering what in the hell could make Gin possibly turn his back on something so amazing. Grimmjow's family's house was big but it paled in comparison to what he and Ichigo were walking up to. As they walked closer to the entrance his and Ichigo's footsteps were the only sound on the gravel driveway. He felt his nerves creeping back up on him, he had no idea what to expect. Would these people even remember him? Would his mother be there? Should he have come to face these people without Gin?

He nervously bit down on his lip and stuck his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground as he walked.

"Hey I'm here, you're not alone." Grimmjow raised his head and smiled back at his new boyfriend, he was so grateful that Ichigo was as pushy as he was, he didn't know what he would've done if he had went there alone. "Here." Ichigo held out his hand for Grimmjow to take. Grimmjow didn't hesitate and took the hand that was offered to him. As they reached the large double white doors to the entrance, the door slowly opened. A petite woman with large breast, pale blonde wavy hair, caramel colored skin and green eyes was waiting for them. She was dressed in a three piece white suit tailored to hug all her curves in the right way. The cuffs of the suit were black as well as her tie and boots. She studied Ichigo briefly, and then her eyes fell on Grimmjow, looking at his blue hair and blue eyes and his perfectly sculpted form. But whether or not she believed Grimmjow was actually who he claimed to be, she made no inkling of.

"The family has been made aware of your arrival, come this way son of Grimmjoravich." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo wide eyed, and he gently squeezed the other's hand. Following the woman through the entrance.

"Who…..who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter, but I work for the Aizen family my name is Tia Harribel." Grimmjow felt the hair on the back of his head stand up, something just didn't sit right in his stomach. Something told him to bolt for the door. But he immediately shoved those thoughts and feelings to the recesses of his mind. Claiming them to be nerves. "The rest of the family is in the family room, where services will be held." They continued to walk down the long corridor. The walls were an eggshell white and the many windows that lined the left wall had red sheer curtains hanging over them. On the right side were portraits of different people, Grimmjow assumed were his ancestors. They reached their destination, and Ichigo heard Grimmjow catch his breath and felt the warmth and moisture coming from his hand. He was nervous and Ichigo had to admit he was too.

Tia grabbed the knobs to the double doors pushing the doors open and stepping out of the way. Grimmjow reluctantly took a step back almost stepping on Ichigo's feet as all eyes fell on him. He had no idea who he was looking at. The small group of strangers stared at him a few seconds longer, until a woman with wavy sea green hair spoke, to a man she had been holding hands with.

"It's him, he looks so much like Grimm." She grabbed the man's arm with her free hand still looking up at him waiting for him to say anything.

Grimmjow stared at him, he had the most menacing brown eyes that the young blue haired male had ever seen, not as soft and welcoming as his Ichigo's. His brown hair was slick back with a single lock falling in his face. He was wearing a white suit, white tie, white shoes and white gloves. Which Grimmjow found to be terribly odd attire for a funeral.

"Don't just stand there nephew come in and bring your-" The man's eyes flashed to Ichigo and down to their interwind hands. "lover." Grimmjow swallowed the basketball sized lump that had formed in his throat. Why the fuck was he so nervous? He walked into the room making sure not to let go of Ichigo and when they stopped his instincts told him to stand in front of his new boyfriend and so he did.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow asked of the only person in the room that had bothered to talk to him.

"Me, I'm your dear old uncle Sosuke." The man's face broke into a big smile, but Grimmjow didn't trust it, because the man's eyes told a different story.

"Okay….." He wanted to ask about his mother, he wanted to see her. But he didn't know the first thing about her. But thinking it wasn't the appropriate time for that he chose a different line of conversation hoping it would lead to the topic of his mother. "I'm sorry for your loss. He was my grandfather correct?"

"Thank-you and yes….yes he was." His uncle Sosuke answered letting go of the woman's hand that he had been holding to walk over to the newcomers. "Sorry but your biological grandmother is in the mental hospital, she isn't here now." He was standing mere inches from Grimmjow and Ichigo. "That over there." Sosuke turned and pointed in the direction of the group of people, they moved so Grimmjow could see the elderly man lying in the casket. "Used to be your grandfather. He was crazy, incompetent so you didn't miss much." Grimmjow felt uneasy at the ease of Sosuke's voice, like he hadn't the care in the world. "I know you're father isn't with you, my question is how did you survive?"

Grimmjow's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sorry?" He had know idea what the man meant and how did he know that his father wasn't with him. Wait which father did he mean? "What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?" Sosuke barked laughter.

"Don't test me child, How did you get off that retched island?" Grimmjow looked back at Ichigo confused, his lover looked just as confused as he felt.

"I….I….honestly don't know what you're talking about" Sosuke searched Grimmjow's face looking for any sign that the man was lying.

"Hmm….well you were a child. I guess that's good you don't remember what happened to your father."

"You mean Grimmjoravich….so you do know what happen to my father. Care to fucking enlighten me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sosuke stated nonchalantly.

"Like hell it doesn't it matters to me. Did my Pop Kidnap me? Where is my mother?" Grimmjow's fist balled up at his side as his other hand squeezed Ichigo's hand tighter. He was getting pissed off. Sosuke chuckled lightly. "What's so fucking funny?" Grimmjow asked he had a scowl on his face, his uncle was really irritating him. It was a damn funeral and he hadn't meant to do this here now but the fucker had started it.

"Nothing nephew. Just you're nothing like Grimmjoravich" He brought a hand up to rub at his chin. "In fact, if I didn't know any better I would think you were Gin's son."

"Maybe because he raised me. That's my Pop!" Sosuke's eyes grew wide before narrowing.

"Gin raised you?" Sosuke asked in disbelief, Grimmjow only nodded. "Hmm, that little sneaky son of bitch!" A smirk on Sosuke's face "He must have found you and that's why he disappeared."

"So he did kidnapped me?" Grimmjow asked once more.

"Yes….no"

"Which is it?"

"Well we had left you, thinking nature would take it's course." The door behind Ichigo and Grimmjow opened and closed and in walked Tia, she handed Sosuke a revolver. "Obviously Gin found you and thinking I would do what I'm about to do, he kept you hidden from me."

Grimmjow and Ichigo began walking backwards neither knowing what the fuck was going on. Neither liking what Sosuke was insinuating.

"You see your senile grandfather nineteen years ago had the bright idea to leave everything you see here as well as his company to my younger brother, your father and all his descendants meaning you of course." Sosuke flipped open the barrel checking to see if the gun was loaded. "Now I would love to tell you the sorted details of what happened the last day I saw your father alive but, as it doesn't matter I-."

"Look I didn't come here for any of that. I didn't know I was going to inherit anything and up until a few days ago, I didn't even know you fucking existed!" Grimmjow and Ichigo bumped into someone as they were walking backwards. And as they turned around both of their eyes grew wide at the realization of who it was.

"Your the mother fucker that was messing with my sister weeks ago!" Grimmjow face scrunched up a growl teased his lips.

"Grimmjow not now." Ichigo's said grabbing on to the man's arm.

"The name's Yammy. And it's time I pay you back for that shit!" The man put his hands on his hips as he stared down at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"That won't be necessary Yammy." Grimmjow and Ichigo turned back around to give their attention to Sosuke. "You see your half brother/cousin goes to Bleach University. And I'm assuming since Yammy knows you. So did you." Grimmjow took note of the past tense of the last part. He cursed himself internally for the predicament he gotten himself and Ichigo in. If he hadn't let his anger cloud his judgement he would have listen to his Pop when he had said their family was no good. Then it hit him something else that his uncle had said.

"My brother/cousin?" Grimmjow asked hoping to buy him and Ichigo some time.

"Yes his name is Ulquiorra. He's standing right there." Sosuke raised a hand and pointed to a young man with short black shiny hair and green eyes. He looked like the most unamused person in the room. "Next to your mother." Grimmjow's blue eyes nearly bugged out his head as they fell on the same woman with sea green hair that had been holding his dear old uncle Sosuke's hand.

"You're my mother?" He asked the woman, astounded at the fact the entire time she stood there not saying anything after her long lost son had arrived practically on her doorstep after so many years of being missing. Furthermore she said nothing when Sosuke threatened his life.

"I birthed you yes." The woman said, and Grimmjow felt his heart collapse inside his chest at the cold choice of words.

"Ain't that bout a bitch!" Ichigo spoke looking at the woman in horror. Grimmjow squeezed his lovers hand. "Naw Grimmjow, she was just standing there when this fucker practically threatened to kill us and then she goes and say some shit like that!" Ichigo raised a hand in the woman's direction. "Lady what's your problem?"

"Ichigo you're not helping." Grimmjow felt his world tumbling down, Gin had been right and he hadn't listened. Grimmjow was shaken from his reverie as he heard the revolver cock. Sosuke raised the weapon and pointed it at Grimmjow. Ichigo jerked behind him, about to step in front of Grimmjow, but the blue haired male kept him firmly in place shielding his boyfriend with his own body.

"Please just let Ichigo he has nothing to do with this." Grimmjow pleaded although he knew it was pointless.

"No." Was Sosuke's immediate response. Ichigo's mouth fell open at the blunt reply.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow stated. Sosuke chuckled cocking his head to the side.

"Just like Gin. Which amazes me after all this time, he finally let you come here by yourself or at all for that matter." Sosuke was about to pull the trigger when the double doors flew open and the light from the outside was blocked by two shadows.

"Sos!" The horrendous nickname floated into the room, like a sound of joy to Ichigo and Grimmjow's ear, it was Gin. "So the old man finally kicked the bucket Eh…..Right this way ladies and gentlemen." Gin said. He was wearing a gray jogging suit. He and his male companion stepped aside. Sosuke dropped his gun hiding it behind his back as a storm of reporters rushed into the room. "As ya can see my father is as cold and stiff as a block of ice, but he looks good don't e" The cameras began flashing. One reporter told her cameraman to start rolling as she began her so called live broadcast. "Don't ferget a good picture of Sos oer there." Gin pointed out, Grimmjow and Ichigo stepped out of the way.

"Pop!" Grimmjow had never been so happy to see his father and his brother in his entire life. "I'm sorry I should have lis-" He was cutoff when Gin threw his arms around the young man. Grimmjow released Ichigo's hand for the first time since they walked right into hell, so that he could hug his father back. Gin whispered in his ear.

"I would never hurt ya on purpose. I know I'm not ya real father but ya are my son."

"Gin Ichimaru, is this another one of your sons?" The female reporter was done asking Sosuke questions and now had her attention on Gin and Grimmjow.

"Yes it is."

"Oi Aizen is it true that you're family owns the island that the virus originated from?" It was Ikakku, the bald headed male was tasked by Gin to come up with a distraction so that they could sneak away from the room. And anything that pertained to the virus Hogyokou trumped any news especially news about Gin's fatherhood.

As the group of reporters and cameramen descended on the family, Grimmjow took one look at his mother, who was looking up at the very man who was going to kill him only moments before. While Gin nudged him and Ichigo to leave, Gin was the last to leave the room. Staring across at his brother, knowing that now that Sosuke knew Grimmjow was alive he would stop at nothing to finish what he had started. In order to protect what he deemed was rightfully his their father's empire. Gin scanned the room of his family none of whom he trusted. The last person he saw was his mother, off in the far corner with a solemn expression on her face. Her once beautiful silver hair lacked the luster it once had, she had lost a considerable amount of weight. His heart ached slightly for the woman, but as it stood he didn't trust her either, and just like before, his concern was for his son and not her.

Gin jogged down the gravel driveway to where the cars were, waiting for them to make a quick getaway. Szayel was behind the wheel of Grimmjow's Hummer since he was the one that had the spare key, both Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped into the back seat. Nnoitra was behind the wheel of the rental car, and Ikakku jumped into the back seat, Gin quickly jumped into the passenger seat and both vehicles screeched off driving as far and as fast away from the compound. Gin had a minor headache, as his brain tried to tell him the very thing he knew, but didn't want to face.

_"You can't protect and hide him anymore. Time to stand up to your big brother Gin. Are you ready? How far are you willing to go for your son?"_

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your destiny_

_Yesterday does not define you_

_No, this is not your legacy_

_This is not your meant to be_

_I can break the chains that bind you_

* * *

><p><strong>Family Tree-Matthew West<strong>

_**S****o you're probably mad at me for the teaser of the split. I just couldn't resist, I just love writing little Pantera. What's next? What's next? Till next time-Toodles.**_


	11. Up against the wall

It was pure silence in the Hummer as they drove back to Tite City. Grimmjow was sitting in the back seat of his own car behind Szayel, feeling his spirit utterly crushed. His birth family was fucking nuts his uncle tried to kill him and nobody in the room tried to stop him least of all not even his biological mother. He groaned slouching down, leaning on the door covering his face with his hand. He vaguely recalled soft strong hands wrapping around his torso and weave through his hair. He made no effort to raise his head, he didn't want Ichigo or his younger brother to see him this way. Broken and weak. He felt Ichigo scoot closer to him and rest his chin on the man's right shoulder as he continued to play in his hair, running his fingers through the soft blue tresses then smoothing it out, repeating the action over and over again.

Grimmjow had wanted to reciprocate the loving affection Ichigo was giving him, but he just couldn't bring himself to remove the hand covering his face, the hand that was currently hiding his shame. He had yelled at his Pop, accused the man of kidnapping him, and called him a few choice words and after all that Gin had found it in his heart to go all the way to Hueco Mundo to bail him out. He owed that man so much because not only did he save his life, he had saved Ichigo's. His heart began to pound in his chest at the thought of Ichigo lying dead at the house and Ichigo's family never knowing what really happened to him. After all no one but the fuckers back at the Aizen compound knew exactly what happened to Grimmjoravich.

He felt Ichigo lace his fingers with the hand he wasn't using to hide his face, and Grimmjow squeezed the hand in acknowledgment. He felt Ichigo raise their tangled hands and kiss the back of Grimmjow's hand. This action pulled Grimmjow out of his sulking looking over at Ichigo who stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He imagined the other was thinking he had done something wrong. Grimmjow sat up and leaned over to Ichigo grabbing the back of his head and bringing their lips together to place a much needed kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Ichigo's hand that had been playing in Grimmjow's hair began moving down his back, Ichigo released Grimmjow's hand and reached up to cup one side of Grimmjow's face as he opened his mouth and allowed the bluenette to explore his mouth. This was what Grimmjow needed he thought a sweet cinnamon ginger flavored distraction. Thankfully his back seat was so damn large, god did he love that car. Picking Ichigo up so that the other could straddle his lap. Grimmjow let his hands explore Ichigo's perfect physique as his tongue swept across the roof of Ichigo's mouth sending a noticeable chill through the man's body.

Grimmjow was lost in his own personal heaven as Ichigo began grinding his lower body into Grimmjow's lap, sending a jolt of exhilaration and lust straight to Grimmjow's hardening arousal. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as the bluenette bucked his hips up, while pushing Ichigo down on him. They froze when they heard Szayel cough nervously in the driver's seat. Grimmjow was in the middle of sucking on Ichigo's lower lip when he heard his younger brother cough, he nipped at Ichigo's lip before releasing it, he looked up at Ichigo on his lap as he pulled away from Grimmjow's face his face a bright shade of beet red.

"Sooooo, is there something ya'll wanna tell me?" Szayel wasn't trying to make a joke out of the situation, he was happy that his brother was doing something other than sulking in the back seat. But too many times had Szayel been in this particular situation he now found himself in. Him driving his older brother's car while said brother got physical in the back seat with someone he had picked up at a bar, club, grocery store, bookstore, coffee shop, their dad's work, the point is he's been here so many times before that it was beginning to feel like deja vu, to the young Szayel.

But unlike those times, he hadn't been friends with the person and neither had his brother, Grimmjow hadn't even known the person's name, and he didn't want Grimmjow to push away the greatest friend he had ever had.

"Well it's like this Szayel, Ichigo and I are together. Do you have a problem with it?" Grimmjow began making small circles on the small of Ichigo's back with his thumbs as he waited for Szayel's reply. He knew what his brother was thinking, hell he would've been thinking the same thing if he was sitting where his brother sat. Grimmjow had a track record.

"No." Szayel finally responded he sounded slightly unsure of his response. "So G's first relationship." Ichigo turned around to see the pink haired male in the drivers seat nodding his head. "You hurt my brother I'm fucking you up!"

"What?" Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion, Grimmjow was the one that slept around, shouldn't Szayel be worried that Grimmjow would hurt him. "You know me Szayel."

"I don't give a fuck!" There was no hint of a playfulness in Szayel's voice he was serious. Ichigo was still turned around on Grimmjow's lap so he didn't see his boyfriend trying to hide the small smile that was threatening his lips.

"Okay Szayel enough of that." Grimmjow spoke after the long pause chuckling slightly grateful for his boyfriend and his brother a pleasant distraction. "Stop fucking with Ichigo."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their family home some hours later the sun had gone down. They all got out of the two cars standing in a semi circle waiting for Gin to say something, anything. Their father got out of the rental car looking down at his cell phone tapping away. He looked up when he noticed that his children and Ichigo were staring at him.<p>

"Let's go inside we can talk there." Grimmjow and Ichigo grabbed their overnight bags from the back of his Hummer. They had made a quick stop heading out of town to pick of their belongings from the hotel.

They hadn't the time to change out of their clothes, so they were still dressed in the suits they had worn to the funeral. Grimmjow felt so uncomfortable he had never like wearing ties let alone a whole damn suit, fuck if he could run around butt as naked all the time he would. So as soon as they were inside he discarded the blazer to his suit removed his tie and rolled up the sleeves to his white button up. Grimmjow felt awkward being back in the big house mainly because the last time he was there he had told his parents that he would never come back and he hated them both. He mentally kicked himself for being such an asshole. He had made his mother Rangiku cry, after she had just giving birth no less. Not to mention he had no idea what his new brother looked like or his name for that matter.

He walked into the family room where his brothers had gathered, with Ichigo following closely behind. He sat on the arm of one of the sofas, with Ichigo sitting on the sofa next to him. Gin had disappeared no doubt looking for their mother and sister. Grimmjow was about to ask his brothers about the newest edition to the clan until he heard a set of footsteps; no more like a pair of footsteps running down the stairs. He first saw his younger sister, she was holding onto the silver hand rail looking down at the stairs watching her feet as she ran down the stairs. She was in a pale blue spaghetti strap dress her hair was in soft curls her bangs pushed away from her face. She was followed closely by their mother. Who was wearing brown slacks and a tan button up blouse her strawberry blonde hair tied back into a pony tail, as they rounded the corner of the stair case and darted across the room towards Grimmjow he could see his mother was starting to cry. He stood up just in time as both his mother and sister threw themselves in his arms.

"Oh Grimmy you scared us!" Orhime said hugging the left side of his body. His mother had grabbed both sides of his face moving his head around studying him, then her hands roamed his chest before grabbing his hands looking up into his face. Grimmjow felt so guilty for making the woman worry so much and for being such an asshole to her.

"Mom I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Doesn't matter." She said wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eyes. "Did those crazy people try to hurt you? I was so worried when Gin told me where you had gone." Her body started to shake as she tried to contain her falling tears. "I know I'm not your real mother, but I still love you and I care about what happens to you." Grimmjow's head dropped, _mother_ that word cut so deep. Rangiku was his mother not that woman.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm so ashamed." He felt his mother wrap her arms around him as Orihime stepped away she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Nonsense I know you're hurting, we shouldn't have lied to you about something so important."

"You were trying to protect me. I understand that now." Rangiku lifted her head and stared into his eyes. And he realized that no matter how many times he said he was sorry, he would always feel terrible for the pain he caused the woman he called mom since he could remember.

"I'm glad ya feel that way ne." Gin stepped to the edge of the family room, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his gray jogging pants shaking them, the change and keys in his pockets jingling. The others found seats around the room looking over at Gin who was about to tell them what was going to happen next.

"As ya probably guess, my family is fucking psycho!" He raised his index finger to his temple and began moving it in a circular motion whistling as he did so. He dropped the hand sticking it back in his pockets. "We're definitely NOT inviting em oe'r for dinner anytime soon. Ya two should know." Gin turned his attention to his wife and daughter running a hand through his silver purple hair before returning the hand to his pocket. "We got there before my _loving_ big brother put a bullet in G." Both women gasped and placed their hands on their mouths, Orihime's eyes filled with tears, she looked down at her dress grabbing the hem and bunching it up in her hands. Rangiku reached over and wrapped her arms around the girl. "All these years I've suspected him of killing Grimmjoravich but today I'm certain he did. I think it all has to do with controlling power of the family and company." Gin looked down at the ground.

"He talked like he knew my real father was dead. He also kept referring to me getting off some island." Gin's eyes widened at Grimmjow's words. "I have no idea what the fuck he's talking about do you Pop?" Grimmjow asked. Gin nodded.

"I do but that's something I'm going to have to talk to you about later just you and I, as well as Ichigo o course."

"Me...what do I have to do with it?" Ichigo pointed at himself he was so confused. Gin pretended that he didn't know what they had been just talking about skipping over Ichigo's question.

"Did he say anything else? Maybe the reason why he wants you dead." Gin asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah he said my grandfather had left everything to Grimmjoravich and his descendants."

"Which is you." Gin added cupping a hand over his mouth. "Jeez, I knew it."

"If you knew it then why are we just now hearing about it?" Ikakku asked he was sitting directly across from Gin on the opposite side of the room in a white recliner.

"Because it's all been speculation on my part never knew fer sure. And til now I've managed ta keep Grimmjow labeled as a missing kid."

"I get that you didn't want to get any of us worried but we're all adults." Nnoitra was lounging on the sofa across from Grimmjow and Ichigo, his hair fell off his shoulders and he was wearing black skinny jeans white t-shirt and a red eyepatch that said 'who gives a fuck.' "I mean if we had known we could have been better prepared more cautious, at school, at work."

"I wouldn't have gone to that funeral" Grimmjow added and the room fell silent as all eyes fell on the bluenette. He felt Ichigo grab his hand.

"I didn't want dat fer you. Paranoid like your mother and I have been all these years. Worried that Sos, would discover G was alive." Grimmjow looked at his father realizing for the first time that for all these years he had done everything humanly possible to take care of he and his siblings, making sure they lived normal lives as much as possible while keeping a big secret and constantly looking over his shoulder.

"He knows what school we go to." Ichigo announced, Grimmjow had forgotten about.

"How would he know that did you tell him?" Szayel inquired.

"That fight we got into last week was with someone that works for him, he was in the room with us." There was long silence after Ichigo finished speaking. Gin began rubbing his chin with one hand while the other was tucked away in his pocket.

"He knows we live in Tite City." Gin said.

"He knows I go to Bleach University that's all. He doesn't know you-"

"I would never leave you alone unprotected, he knows that." Gin cut in and Grimmjow fell silently.

"Are we going to have to move Pop?" Ikakku asked. Grimmjow stiffened as well as Ichigo next to him. Something inside him began to scream in protest and it sounded an awful lot like that annoying kid's voice he had been hearing off and on for the past couple of weeks. He locked eyes with his father or at least he thought he did Gin had his eyes closed in slits.

"No. At least not yet." Gin said. "We have time for that. It'll take Sos at least a couple of weeks to locate us." All the children began looking at each other in confusion a rocket scientist could find them all they had to do was get access to Gin's information at the architect firm or get access to one of the Ichimaru kid's school file which had their address on it.

"You're father-" Rangiku began still holding Orihime. "Has been leaving false paper trails since all this began. Even his firm is under a false name and address, the addresses in your school files are all false. Even this home, false papers." Grimmjow had no idea none of them did.

"Until I can get ya protection, I'm gonna ask ya ta stay here and not go ta school. You too Ichigo." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but Gin put up a hand. "I know who ya father is. Famous scientist, I'll explain it to him don't worry. I'll feel better if ya stayed here. Sosuke isn't above using ya ta find us. Won't have yer blood on my hands. Besides we ave plenty o guest rooms." Gin looked at Ichigo knowing that the young man would have something to say at least that's the way he had remembered him to be.

"Uhm sure I guess, I have to go get somethings from my apartment first." Ichigo said.

"That's fine, we'll do that later. I guess that's it fer now. Ikakku meet me in the study we gotta talk about security measure for the house." Ikakku rubbed a hand over his bald head standing up stretching. His white t-shirt hiking up exposing his stomach.

He started to follow Gin to his study when he stopped short, in front of Grimmjow and Ichigo who were holding hands whispering to each other on the sofa.

"What the fuck is this?" He darted a finger at Grimmjow to Ichigo back and forth, with curiosity on his face.

Nnoitra who had been standing talking to his sister and mom turned his attention to the three when he heard Ikakku speak. He immediately noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo holding hands.

"Are ya'll dating or something?" He asked his brow furrowed.

"Yup." Szayel answered for the new couple.

"OH HO!" Ikakku said. "Well let me go get my power drill." Ikakku said "Stay right there Ichigo." He disappeared before Ichigo could ask about the reason he needed a power drill. He looked up at Grimmjow who had rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"So you think you can just start date our brother without fucking asking permission." Nnoitra said putting his hands on his knees bending his torso to stare into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes.

"Fuck you Nnoitra I don't need your permission!" Grimmjow snapped.

"You know me." Ichigo said in confusion scratching the top part of his head.

"And!" Nnoitra said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have a problem cutting you up in little bitty pieces if you hurt my brother." Ichigo chuckled but then stopped when he noticed Nnoitra wasn't laughing. The tall lanky man stood up and turned to his sister who was busy giggling happy for once she was on the opposite side of this. "Hime go get my knife, this fucker thinks I'm joking." He made a gesture with his head for her to go.

"No problem." The girl said exiting the room.

Grimmjow was so irritated with his brothers, this was not the time to be playing these games. He stood up pulling Ichigo by the hand to stand up with him.

"If you want to threaten Ichigo some more with your bullshit we'll be in my room." Grimmjow shook his head as they left Nnoitra in the room with their mom.

On their way to his room they stopped at the nursery, to visit Grimmjow's new baby brother. The kid was sleeping, he was lying in his dark brown crib wrapped from the chest down in a blue and green baby blanket. His arms were free resting above his head he was lying on his back. He was wearing an all white onesie. Which was the same shade as his short curly hair. He looked so peaceful not a care in the world as he slept snug in his crib. His mother came in a few minutes later and told him the new baby's name was Toshiro and that when he was awake he had the most big beautiful turquoise eyes she had ever seen. She then made a prediction that he would be just like Gin and Grimmjow a heartbreaker because of his exotic hair and eyes. Grimmjow made a comment about teaching the kid everything he knew, and after she begged him not to he kissed her on the forehead and left her alone with her new son.

* * *

><p>It was a rather busy night for Isshin in his lab at Seretei pharmaceuticals. His best friend Kiskue Urahara was supposed to be helping him but at the moment, the man was lying on his back on top of his work bench sucking on a red lollipop smacking his lips between licks. It was starting to annoy Isshin slightly. He was so close to a breakthrough, he had isolated a compound that would help prolong the life of an individual infected with Hogyokou. Of course it meant more nights away from home. All these years his wife had been so supportive of Isshin's long hours at work and the fact that most nights when he was home with the family he was always just slightly distracted. Although when he had made a commitment to spend time with his wife and family he almost always kept his promise.<p>

The fact remained that Hogyokou was still a deadly virus and that after nineteen years the virus was still in full swing and remained the number one killer among humans. The world had taken precautions to contain the virus but that was all they could do. What they needed was a cure and that was up to Isshin and his team since they were the only one's that had ever come so close to a cure even if it had been nearly fourteen years ago.

Tessai now a single father of two (the virus had claimed his wife some seven years ago) was gone for the day to look after his children. Shinji who had settled down with a life partner, had gone out for dinner for the three.

"How long are you going to be on break over there Kiskue?" Isshin asked as he fixed a glass slide of blood on a microscope.

"For however long I'm going to be hungry." Kiskue who had been dating the same woman Yoruichi, for the past fourteen years was now engaged to be married and he didn't like being away from her. This was his way of protesting staying late, not that he was lazy he just preferred to be spending his nights at home with his beautiful fiance. Not that Isshin entirely blamed him, he much rather be at home with his wife and twin girls.

"Is someone hungry?" Kiskue popped up on the bench knocking some papers on the floor as he did so. Isshin looked from his work with the biggest and goofiest smile ever on his face. As he stared at the smiling face of his wife. She was wearing a white floral skirt that came down to her ankles a white blouse underneath a pink cashmere sweater. In her hands was a brown picnic basket. The aroma making it's way over to both Isshin's and Kiskue's noses.

"I am Masaki and it sure smells good." Kiskue said jumping down from the work bench.

"What are you doing here?" Isshin asked his wife as he walked over to her, he pecked her lips draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well since you couldn't come to dinner, I brought dinner to you." She smiled up at her goofy husband sweetly.

"Well thank-you." Isshin said looking down at the basket in the woman's hands, he loved his wife dearly, he knew he was lucky to have someone so understanding in his corner for all these years.

"Shinji is going to be disappointed he went out to get us all dinner." Kiskue said pulling up a spare chair out for Masaki to sit down in.

"Oh no, I saw him in the parking lot I sent him to get juice." Masaki said taking the seat that was offered to her at her husbands work station. She placed the brown basket on the bench and rested her hands in her lap. She followed her husband with her eyes as he busied himself cleaning off the work area so they could eat. Kiskue leaned his jaw on his hands supporting his weight with his elbows on the work bench watching Isshin work. He refused to lift a finger until his hunger was completely satisfied.

"How is the progress on manufacturing the new drug?" Masaki asked hopeful for good news. She was so worried about Isshin the work was taking a toll on him he just wasn't as young as he used to be. Isshin was going to reply but a calm cool voice interrupted.

"Yes Doctor Kurosaki, please enlighten us." It was none other than the head of Los Noches International Corporation and the richest man on the planet Sosuke Aizen and he was not alone. "I hear you're making wild accusations concerning my family and the virus Hogyokou, I thought I come here and clear somethings up with you personally."

Isshin walked over to Sosuke closely followed by his best friend and colleague Kiskue. Two men stood behind him on either side one with short shiny black hair and green eyes, he looked rather young, Isshin figured he had to be around Ichigo's age. The other man was of a dark complexion his brown hair was pulled back in a braided pony tail and he wore purple shades. On Sosuke's arm was the most beautiful woman Isshin had ever seen next to Masaki of course with wavy sea green hair and gray eyes. Isshin also took notice of a scar that went from her forehead to her nose. Her eyes were fixed on him and she seemed so cold and distant to Isshin.

"My apologies Sosuke Aizen but the information concerning Hogyokou that pertains to this company is privileged information-" Isshin said to the man turning his attention from the woman to the man.

"Ah yes but you could tell my younger brother your theories but not I?" That was a reasonable thing to say Isshin thought but seeing how he was friends with Gin and not the man standing in front of him he could care less about his opinions.

"I was merely making an observation out loud and Mister Ichimaru just so happen to hear it." Isshin offered in response to the accusation.

"Oh, I would appreciate it if you kept your observations to yourself." Sosuke folded his hands in front of him as he fixed a cold hard stare on Isshin, that was meant to scare the middle aged man, but the threat was loss on Isshin.

"Facts are facts Sosuke Aizen. Science can't be refuted if it's backed up with data." Isshin stuffed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"I hear our _sons_ attend Bleach University together?" Sosuke Aizen said turning on his heels waving a hand as his entourage followed closely behind. "I would sure like to meet the son of the great Isshin Kurosaki." He said eerily and Isshin heard Masaki gasp behind him and his eyes narrowed, Sosuke and company disappeared from their view but Isshin could still hear the man. "Just be careful what you say about my family on your quest for scientific findings."

Isshin balled his hands up in his lab coat pocket, he wanted to put his hands around the man's throat and squeeze the very life from his body, but he knew he had to be a lot smarter than that. He heard his computer chime in the background, someone wanted to video chat with him. Hesitating for a minute trying to regain his composure he stomped over to his computer. Clicking open the video and staring at an obviously exhausted Gin wearing the same clothes he had seen the man in the day before.

"My my Isshin ya look like shit!" Gin said his trademark grin on his face.

"You don't look much better yourself."

"Touche." Gin said still grinning.

"Hello Gin." Masaki said coming to stand behind Isshin when she heard Gin's voice.

"Hello Masaki looking lovely as always."

"How is Rangiku?" She asked.

"She's good considering the circumstances." Both Isshin and Masaki shared a concerned look before turning back to look at Gin.

"It concerns my brother, and I'm sorry ta say yer son has been mixed up in all of dis." Gin said. He waited for both of the parents on the screen to say something but they just continued to stare at him waiting for him to continue. "My son went ta see his-our family and yer son went with him, needless ta say my older brother is going ta be gunning for Grimmjow and he's not going ta leave behind witnesses. At least none that are not willing ta stand by his side."

"He just left here." Isshin said solemnly and Gin's eyes popped open. He had known Sosuke would visit Isshin eventually but he hadn't thought it would be that soon.

"And?" Gin asked leaning in closer to his computer.

"We need to care of him, before he hurts either of our boys."

"My thoughts exactly."


	12. Edge of Desire

**Merry Christmas: Olinek, CaribouandCake, faithNfantasy, Kihana94 and all my loyal readers yes it has come early this year!**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter and some long awaited flashbacks finally.**

** I truly hope you enjoy!-Hydekll**

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru was utterly exhausted when he clicked off from the three hour long video chat with Isshin. It was now extremely late night early morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the past two days, nor had he'd been able to take a shower. He leaned an elbow on his desk, his cheek leaning on the open hand as he closed his eyes. He still had to talk to Grimmjow and Ichigo and wasn't sure if he had the energy to deal with the explosion that was yet to come. Isshin had suggested that Gin wait until he and Masaki arrived in Tite City so that there was someone to handle Ichigo. He'd agreed to it only if Grimmjow didn't ask him about the matter again. Then there was the issue of whether or not he and Isshin could effectively take Sosuke out of the picture. There plan relied on too much outside variables, and for them all to fall perfectly in place.<p>

He sat there at his desk dozing off until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a peck on his cheek.

"Come upstairs Gin. You need a hot bath and rest." Gin dropped his hand and looked up into Rangiku's warm face. She was now in a dark pink satin nightie that stopped a few inches above her knees with a matching rob on top. "Come on, I already drew you a hot bath."

"Da boys?" Gin asked he was too tired to form a proper sentence, but his wife knew what he was asking.

"All the boys including Ichigo are up in the apartment. They went upstairs hours ago." Gin stood up stretching and yawning.

"I'll just go check-"

"Nonsense they're fine. And we can deal with Grimmjow and Ichigo in the morning." She realized that it was important to tell Grimmjow and Ichigo about their past mainly because of their developing relationship, which she wasn't entirely sure Gin knew anything about. And also to see if Grimmjow remembered anything from the time he was on the island, it was a slim chance that he did but they had always held out hope.

Gin thought it over, he hadn't wanted to deal with it while he was so tired, he wrapped an arm around his wife, giving into her request hoping that his awaiting bath was filled with those wonderful bath salts Rangiku like to use, they were so amazing and he so needed them now.

_So young and full of running_

_All the way to the edge of desire_

_Steady my breathing, silently screaming_

_I have to have you now_

Grimmjow was down the hall from his bedroom, in their workout room lifting weights something he often did when he had a lot on his mind. He and his three brothers had taken Ichigo to his apartment to pick up a few things and now the orange haired male was in Grimmjow's room putting them away. Grimmjow had just finished doing arm curls, sitting the weight back in it's place and picking up a small royal blue towel to wipe the sweat from his face. He was wearing red under armor flex shorts that stopped right above his knees, white tennis shoes and socks and no shirt. His hair was slightly moist and their was a sheen of sweat on his chest. He wrapped the towel around the back of his neck bending over near the weight bench to pick up his clear plastic water bottle. He tilted his head back and squeezed the now warm water into his mouth without touching the bottle to his lips. He turned to check the clock on the wall, figuring it was time to return to his room, he had avoided Ichigo long enough.

Not that he didn't want to be around his new boyfriend, he just didn't like the fact that he felt so vulnerable and exposed in front of him. A couple of weeks ago, he had welcomed the change, he wanted to explore it, he had never felt like this with anyone. But now knowing what he knew about his family he wasn't so sure, if being with Ichigo was an entirely smart choice. In a relationship for only a few short hours and Ichigo was already in danger, what a great boyfriend Grimmjow was turning out to be.

But he be damned if he was to deny the fact that it felt good to just be near Ichigo. He felt so alive, so on fire, he felt so...so…..real. And he knew deep down this wasn't another one of his temporary highs. But was he being selfish keeping Ichigo? He walked into his bedroom as Ichigo was walking from the bathroom. He had just taken a shower, his orange hair was wet and slick down on his head. He could tell Ichigo had just stepped out and wrapped the towel around his body because his entire form was still wet. He stood there in the in entrance way of the bathroom the light shining down on him the only light on in the room. He just stood there looking at Grimmjow as the steam from the bathroom wrapped him in a haze, after another second or so, he gave Grimmjow a big smile.

"Hey how was your workout?" He asked running a hand through his wet hair sweeping it to the back. Grimmjow didn't respond he just continued to look at Ichigo with lustful eyes. He tried to steady his breathing now wasn't the time. He wasn't emotionally stable, and he was bound to take that out on Ichigo in bed, and the man deserved better than that. He knew Ichigo would think he was being rude by ignoring him, but he couldn't talk and maintain his composure at the same time.

What an idiot he was, What the fuck had he expected? They were sharing a room for heaven's sake. Grimmjow grunted as he walked over towards Ichigo, he needed a shower a very very _very_ cold shower. He was going into the bathroom when he felt Ichigo grab his forearm, and it was like electricity shot up and through his body and then someone else took over. The water bottle and towel landed somewhere on the floor when he grabbed Ichigo by the top of his head and the waist slamming him up against the wall of mirrors and when the surprised Ichigo's back connected with the glass he gasped in surprise, allowing Grimmjow access to his mouth. Ichigo stood there wide eyed as Grimmjow viciously attacked his mouth, he relaxed into the kiss wrapping his arms around the man.

Grimmjow groaned in protest. 'You should stop before this goes further' one voice said but the other was telling him 'you've waited to damn long for this'. His heart pounded in his chest as it began warring with his mind. What the fuck was going on? Why was he even having such a difficult time with this? This is what suppose to happen in a relationship, couples fuck right? 'Why am I struggling with this?'

'_You love him Pantera!'_ It was that annoying kid's voice, Grimmjow gasped and pulled away from Ichigo with a hand over his mouth. And his lover looked at him in confusion.

"Grimm what is it?" He asked and he waited for a reply. Grimmjow was breathing heavy, he needed to get away, his brain was telling him to get away. Why?

_"Because of me?"_ It was the voice again, Grimmjow's eyes grew wide and staggered backwards. He was going fucking crazy _'We've been through so much you and I'._

"Whoa...whoa….Hey!" Ichigo walked up to Grimmjow as the bluenette grabbed a handful of his hair squinting his eyes closed.

"I'm gonna hurt you or worse get you hurt you need to get away from me." Grimmjow tried to pull away from Ichigo but his boyfriend wouldn't let him.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere!" Ichigo had a scowl on his face as Grimmjow dropped his hand. "After the shit I've been through, I'm not giving you up!"

"That's why you need to give me up. You wouldn't have been put in that situation if it wasn't for me."

"I'm not talking about that shit!" Grimmjow was taken back and his brow furrowed in confusion, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm talking about all my past relationships, all the bullshit I had to put up with. What? You thought Renji was the only one?" Ichigo clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Naw, Grimm he was the longest one. But he wasn't the only. I'm not going back to that just because you have a psycho uncle intent on killing you and probably me. Today sucked I'll give you that but you're still the best thing that's happen to me." Ichigo paused looking at Grimmjow his voice going down to a whisper. "I laugh more, I smile more, my heart beats more, and if you leave me, I'll cry more." Ichigo stopped speaking, and the bluenette eyes shot upwards locking with Ichigo's brown eyes.

"I feel like I've known you my entire life." Grimmjow began dropping his hand, he inhaled exhaled sharply grabbing Ichigo by either side of his head. "I've been feeling like something has been missing all this time, and I know it's sounds lame but I feel like...no I know it was you." He rolled his eyes obviously annoyed with himself. "What have you done to me?" Ichigo chuckled lightly at Grimmjow.

"Cream Puff" Ichigo finally said.

"Fuck you"

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me_

_Cause I'm just bout to set fire to everything I see_

Grimmjow smiled shaking his head, before bending down to kiss at Ichigo's lips. His hands found there way to Ichigo's waist walking him backwards until his back touched the mirrors, more gently than before. Grimmjow released Ichigo's lips placing a hand under his jaw pushing it up exposing his lovers neck, his lips found his adam's apple and he sucked drawing circles with the tip of his tongue. He released Ichigo's hand as he grabbed a handful of his blue hair and then dug his nails into his bare back. Grimmjow growled from the slight pain he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

He traced a line from the center of Ichigo's neck up his jaw back to his awaiting lips with the tip of his talented tongue. Grimmjow opened his mouth retracting his tongue, and Ichigo needn't another invitation he wrapped his left leg around Grimmjow's right calf pulling the man closer to him, slightly tugging at the light blue hair as he delve into the inviting delicious mouth and almost instantly their tongues began their wild dance.

Grimmjow leaned his body into Ichigo rubbing their clothed erections against each other, as he reached a free hand up to grab at Ichigo's hand. His new lover released his soft blue hair obediently lacing their hands together above their heads, before Grimmjow slammed the hand into the wall of mirrors behind Ichigo. Ichigo gasped from shock and slight ache of the action, reluctantly releasing his lover's mouth. Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's bottom lip drawing blood and making him whimper and thrust his hips forward, god did he want more who would've imagine Grimmjow being such a fucking tease.

'Fucking Masochist.' Grimmjow said inside while smiling demonically on the outside.

He hooked a finger in the white towel that was covering Ichigo and gently tugged, the towel fell to the floor pooling at Ichigo's feet. He shivered as Grimmjow's eyes traveled slowly down his body taking in every inch of him. Their hands were still laced above Ichigo's head so Grimmjow turned his body leaning on the arm that was resting on the wall of mirrors, now standing off to the side he took in the sight of Ichigo's exposed erection, inch by incredible inch, it was now throbbing and leaking with anticipation. "Oh how I like what I see." His now half laden eyes worked slowly back up every tasty inch of the body before him until they rested on Ichigo's face which was now flushed red.

Grimmjow repositioned himself directly in front of him. He placed his free hand on Ichigo's hip, and began kissing at the now swollen bottom lip moaning in appreciation, he pecked a red cheek, before his lips discovered Ichigo's ear lobe. He bit down on it first before sucking it into his mouth swirling his tongue around and he felt Ichigo's hips jerk against his restricting hand. "Tell me what you want." He said in a gruff voice " Whatever it is I aim to please"

Ichigo's breathing picked up and his mind started racing right along with his heart. Not once could he ever remember someone flat out asking him what he wanted. But wasn't it obvious, what he wanted what he craved.

"Ppp fffuck gah." He slapped his hand to his forehead, he was turning into a bumbling idiot. But as it were he was having a hard time thinking straight or forming coherent sentences as Grimmjow's talented mouth began sucking on one of his nipples and was expertly working it in to hardness. His hip was released bucking forward as a hand grabbed onto his soft sacks and began massaging them.

"Hmm didn't catch that." Grimmjow said releasing Ichigo's nipple tracing the distance between the two with the tip of his tongue capturing the other in his mouth.

'Fuck what was the damn question.' Ichigo thought as Grimmjow nipped at his nipple, and that menacing hand found it's way to his shaft and began stroking him. Ichigo bucked his hips with each stroke as he began digging his nails into Grimmjow's hand struggling to get free to have use of both of his hands.

"Ffffuck Grimm." Grimmjow released Ichigo's nipple to only invade his mouth moments later. He opened his mouth in a silently O as he released his orgasm into Grimmjow's stroking hand. Grimmjow nipped at his lips as he watched him come down from his high.

He picked Ichigo up, and the other instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. As Grimmjow carried him across the room Ichigo lowered his head capturing his lips in another kiss, neither submitting to the other as their tongues danced around their mouths.

Grimmjow sat Ichigo down on the edge of his bed standing over him, he made a gesture with his head for Ichigo to move to the other end. Moving backwards with his arms, he moved slowly away from him never taking his eyes off blue. He smirked at Ichigo as he walked around to the right side of the bed, he took his eyes off him long enough to rifle through the black glossy nightstand where he kept his bottle of lube. He raised an eyebrow when he felt Ichigo pulling at the waist band of his shorts. He began stepping out of his tennis shoes as his shorts fell to his ankles he kicked them off to the side. He was going to take off his socks when he felt Ichigo grab his length, he looked down at his boyfriend who was looking up at him sprawled on the bed lying on his stomach. Ichigo lowered his head and sucked on the leaking head of his throbbing member pulling back to swirl his tongue around before sucking on him again like a delicious lollipop.

Grimmjow threw his head back and bit down on his lip as his hands found soft orange hair and then he gently pushed Ichigo's head further down on him. And as the hot wet heat engulfed his entire member, he felt for if only for a moment a slice of fucking bliss. Ichigo began making delicious slurping sounds as he sucked, then slid that naughty tongue from the base to the head then sticking it in his slit.

Ichigo descended on him again, and Grimmjow thought he was going to black out.

"You fucking do that shit!" He choked out as his teeth found his bottom lip yet again and he jerked his hips forward nearly choking Ichigo in the process.

Now in noway shape or form was this his first time in this particular department and yes it helped that Ichigo was mighty talented but with all the emotions coursing through his body, one dominating all others. For the first time in his sex life Grimmjow Fucking Jagoravich Jaegerjaquez found himself screaming out his lover's name as he shot his seed into that delicious hot wet heat.

After Ichigo had swallowed all that Grimmjow had to offer he found himself being pushed back on the bed. He stared up wide eyed at Grimmjow the light shining on them from the bathroom, he could see the lust in his lover's eyes. And it was pure animalistic. Grimmjow shuffled through the drawer for half a second before he found what he wanted. He popped the cap open and squeezed the clear liquid onto three of his fingers.

Ichigo scooted up on the bed as Grimmjow hovered over him without being asked he spread his legs apart and both males breathing picked up in anticipation of what was to come. Grimmjow lowered his body as one finger found its way to Ichigo's entrance. He bent down and sucked Ichigo's chin as he pushed his finger inside the intense tight heat. Ichigo tensed but he didn't cry out, and after a second Grimmjow began moving the finger in and out. He then added a second digit and Ichigo groaned in discomfort but he didn't protest. As his invading fingers brushed past Ichigo's pleasure center his lover let out a cry of passion and his hands shot forward and found Grimmjow's forearms and his nails began digging into them as his hips rocked against the invading digits.

Grimmjow inserted a third digit brushing past the bundle of nerves while his free hand found Ichigo's length and began stroking him. His lover continued rocking his hips, as his back arched up off the bed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head..

Grimmjow removed his fingers and Ichigo growled at him in protest. He reached for the bottle of lube that he had discarded on the bed rubbing some on himself before returning to Ichigo.

He had been so hesitant to do this not so long ago and now he felt free for the first time, all the uncertainty and emptiness he had felt his entire life was gone now. He looked down at Ichigo who was staring back up at him with the same peace in his chocolate brown eyes. He positioned himself at Ichigo's prepared entrance.

Ichigo had a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder the other laced in his hair, he could hear his own breathing, he could hear his own heart beating and in the moment he wanted to fucking laugh for being so stupidly happy. For so long, he had thought he was broken, that he was incapable of feeling. He felt Grimmjow push his way inside, the pain searing through his body and he welcomed it. Grimmjow began kissing him as he waited for Ichigo to adjust. And when he felt he was ready he groaned out the words on the tip of his tongue.

"Move Grimm." And the man on top happily obliged

It didn't take long before the aching sensation slowly began to melt away and was replaced with something so much more pleasurable.

Grimmjow found Ichigo's spot and began ruthlessly attacking it.

"Aagh Gah Grimm!" Ichigo yanked at the blue hair and dug his nails deeper into the broad shoulder he clung to.

And before long he was moving his hips in sync with his lover's. He felt Grimmjow reach between them and grab his neglected member and began pumping him closer to his peak.

Grimmjow left sloppy kisses across Ichigo's collarbone till he reached the nape of his neck and bit down hard drawing blood. Ichigo called out in pain and pleasure as he released for the second time that night in Grimmjow's hand and all over their stomachs.

Grimmjow released Ichigo's neck and his softening member sitting up on his knees he raised Ichigo's bottom off the bed and began pounding in to him for all he was worth, hitting his spot every time. Within minutes he released his seed into Ichigo's tight heat falling gently on top of him.

He pulled himself from Ichigo and both lovers crawled to the head of his bed resting on the soft pillows facing each other. Grimmjow put an arm around Ichigo's middle and the orange haired male found himself for the first time wanting to be held by a lover scooting into the embrace and wrapping his own arms around the other. Grimmjow kissed the bridge of his nose, and then spoke.

"In case I lose the nerve tomorrow." He paused and then continued "I love you." Grimmjow said quietly. Ichigo found himself searching for those blue eyes. He was damn near ready to be claimed by sleep which was now sweeping his body but he refused to go not yet at least. He kissed Grimmjow with all the passion and energy that was left in his body.

"I love you too Grimm." He yawned . "And so you know you're uncle." Ichigo stopped mid sentence as he finally drifted off to sleep.

"My uncle what?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo had buried his face in Grimmjow's neck so he hadn't noticed when he had fallen asleep. Ichigo jerked awake when he heard Grimmjow's question yawning he sluggishly finished his sentence.

"It's okay he woan hurt you."

Grimmjow froze and his eyes grew wide as a flash of young Ichigo hit him, he was reaching out to stroke his hair.

"_Iz okay boy we woan hurd you."_ Grimmjow squinted his eyes closed. He was going crazy he had to be. He had just imagined a young Ichigo he didn't know a young Ichigo, but then he saw another flash.

Ichigo was sitting on top of a bed looking down at him telling him to lie down and go to sleep. He shook his head and began blinking his eyes that's not right none of that could be right. His heart beat was picking up and he pulled Ichigo closer to him. He was tired he just needed to go to sleep, yeah that's it he just needed sleep.

Grimmjow laid there in bed forever it seemed until he began lulling himself to sleep humming an oh so familiar tune that he had learned as a child.

_Fourteen years ago…_

_He was sitting in the back of Masi's car and the woman kept looking back at him smiling, she was trying to reassure him, he didn't understand much but he understood that._

_They arrived home and Pantera unbuckled his seat belt jumping out of the car, running up to the front door yelling._

_"Ichi…..Ichi!" Before he reached the front entrance the door swung open and there he was, his best friend in red shorts and white t-shirt with a red fire engine on it and the biggest smile that Pantera had ever seen on his face. "I'm here Ichi!"_

_"I see that stupid." Ichigo said as he hugged his best friend._

_"Ichigo what did I say about the word stupid!" His mother scolded as she walked in the house after the two boys._

_"Not to say it because it's a mean word." Ichigo said sitting down at the living room table with Pantera playing with his toys. Ichigo looked up at his mother to tell her he was hungry and his smile immediately shifted into a scowl when he saw Gin walk through the door. And out of instinct he scooted closer to Pantera._

_Masaki paid the babysitter a teenage girl that lived across the street, and then both her and Gin walked over and sat down on the sofa next to the two boys who were sitting next to each other at the table._

_Pantera had no idea what was about to happen but when Ichigo placed an arm around him and he noticed the boy was scowling at Gin he immediately imitated his friend._

_"Sooo boys." Masaki said clapping her hands. She was so nervous, thinking that maybe this was a bad idea maybe they should have did this back at the hospital. But it wouldn't be fair to either boys if they couldn't say good bye. "Mr. Ichimaru is here he is…..is." She swallowed the lump in her throat when her son turned his distrusting gaze on her holding Pantera around his neck._

_"HE CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Ichigo yelled in protest. And Masaki began questioning her resolve, she couldn't do this to them. Pantera's eyes grew wide._

_"Please Masi don't make me go!" She stood up and walked over to the two. And Ichigo stood up pulling Pantera with him._

_Pantera was so lost and confused had he done something so bad that Masi was about to send him away from Ichi forever._

_"I woan be bad anymore Masi!" The woman covered her mouth with her hands of course he would think that because whenever they were bad their punishment had always been separation. She got down on her haunches._

_"No no Pantera, you're not being punished." She lost her nerve and had to look away from them they're little bodies were trembling they knew what was coming. Why were they even trying to lie to them? Gin noticed Masaki struggling so he stepped in._

_"There there children, I just wanna take young Pantera on a vacation with me. So he can get ta know his new uncle is all" Gin stood up and walked near them._

_Pantera looked at Ichigo for understanding. He didn't want to leave Ichigo, he was safe with Ichigo, he was happy with Ichigo. So he let go of his friend to walk over to Masaki she wasn't looking at him and as he drew closer she stood up. She was mad at him, he just knew it._

_"No Masi please doan make me goo!" Pantera looked up at the woman golf ball size tears in his eyes his lower lip sticking out. Gin got down on his haunches, and the kid jumped away from him grabbing ahold of Masaki's flower printed skirt._

_"It's okay kid. You and I are just going on a trip. We're coming right back." That was a bold face lie, they were not coming back and as soon as they walked out that front door it would be a long time, if at all before Grimmjow would see his best friend again._

_"Mom please!" Ichigo ran over to his mother grabbing her skirt, he was now crying. Pantera didn't know what was happening and he got scared when he heard Ichigo crying and pleading with his mother._

_"This won't work just take him!" She told Gin. Ichigo looked up in horror at his mother then over at Gin who was closing the distance between them. He went to grab for Pantera but his mother grabbed both his hands. As Gin's slender hands and arms swooped Pantera up._

_"NOOOOOO!" Both boys cried. Masaki knew her son was strong and she tackled him to the ground lying on top of the boy as he fell to his belly flailing his arms wildly kicking and screaming._

_"NO ….PLEASE MASI MASI I'LL BE GOOD...I'LL BE GOOD!" She couldn't look at the door as Gin struggled with Pantera. The boy was so strong she knew he was and he scratched and clawed at Gin's face and body trying to get free. "ICHI….ICHI….HELP ME!" They finally reached Gin's car and the man found the pressure points in the child's neck he hadn't wanted to do it, but there was no other way to keep the kid still in the car. And as Grimmjow's body grew limp in his arms he was still crying for his friend. He gently placed the child in the back seat securing him with a seat belt. He walked around to the drivers side door pausing for a moment listening to Ichigo calling out for his friend._

_The following weeks were anything but easy for Gin or Rangiku. She had to give up her job at the school, marry Gin and play mom to a child that was utterly afraid of her. While Gin had to give up his firm, relocate his entire new family and play dad to a kid that absolutely loathed him._

_After a week of Grimmjow sleeping under his bed, communicating like a panther, and not eating or sleeping, both Gin and Rangiku thought something had to give. Gin found a way to set up a video chat between Grimmjow and Ichigo. At first it was working even though Grimmjow was still having a hard time. Thunderstorms and loud sounds terrified him, he still cried for Ichigo and occasionally he would resort back to being a panther. One day during a video chat Grimmjow asked Ichigo to come and get him so they could be together. The question had hurt Ichigo especially when he had to tell his friend that he couldn't because he didn't know where or how to find him. After the chat Grimmjow completely shut down._

_He stopped speaking for days, he went back to not eating and sleeping. But on the day he was supposed to video chat with his friend. He had woken up with a bright smile on his face sitting down at the breakfast table with his toys playing and eating his food. He had even called Rangiku mommy. Both her and Gin thought he was happy because he knew he was going to get to talk to his best friend but sadly that wasn't the case._

_"Grimmjow come in here please!" Rangiku called to the seven year old kid. She was in Gin's study talking to Masaki. As Grimmjow ran into the room._

_"Yes mommy." He said tucking in his bottom lip._

_"Come talk to your friend." She said standing up. As Ichigo's face appeared on the screen his face was red and his eyes were swollen he had been crying. Grimmjow walked around the desk and sat in the leather swivel chair._

_"Hi Pantera what ya doing?" Ichigo asked, he was beaming he loved talking to his friend. He missed him terribly._

_"Who are you? And who's Pantera?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo was taken back, Rangiku was nearly out of the room and turned back to look at her son. Was he playing a joke? Ichigo started laughing._

_"Very funny Pantera. Stop playing." Grimmjow cocked his head to the side and studied Ichigo trying to figure out who the hell he was. "Stop playing Pantera!" Ichigo felt his heart breaking this joke wasn't funny not in the slightest._

_"I'm Grimmjow what's your name?" Grimmjow introduced himself. He was serious. Ichigo stood up from his place at the desk so suddenly knocking the chair over._

_"MOM!" He said tears forming in his eyes. Rangiku rushed over to Grimmjow and placed her hands on his shoulders. She got down on her haunches staring at Grimmjow then at Masaki and finally at a now sobbing Ichigo. "He for…..forgot mmm-me. He forgot me!"_

Grimmjow sat up on his bed now wide awake.

"What the fuck!" He said quietly. He was supporting his weight with both of his arms, he was breathing heavy and sweating profusely. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and it felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest. He felt terrified of what he had just dreamt, denying it for only a second not wanting to believe he could have been that boy he saw. The boy that would forget about his Ichigo, but as he looked back down at his lover, who was still sleeping, lightly snoring. He knew the truth that his mind had been trying to protect him from.

"Oh god I'm sorry Ichi."

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_

_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Songs in this chapter<em>**

**_Edge of Desire-John Mayer_**


	13. Alone in us

**_Well hello there to all my faithful readers and reviewers I am so grateful to all of you that have stuck with this story thus far here is another chapter to show my appreciation I hope you enjoy...Hydekll_**

* * *

><p>Masaki woke up the next morning with a splitting a headache and her body felt like it was on fire. Her throat felt like it was swollen shut and she had the hardest time swallowing, when she tried to shift from her bed, her head and limbs ached in protest. She felt like a stranger in her own body. She had decided then and there that she would go to the doctor just to be sure everything was okay but for now she had things that had to be done. For instance making sure Pantera made it to the hospital for his DNA test.<p>

She managed to drag herself to her bathroom searching her medicine cabinet for the strongest pain medication she could find. After popping two in her mouth, she walked over to the shower turning the water on freezing cold anything to cool herself down her body felt like it had been engulfed by flames.

"Children no running in the house!" She called out to Ichigo and Pantera hearing them running back and forth down the halls giggling rather loudly. It was unlike the boys to be up before her; had she over slept. When the boys continued their playing she felt herself get rather flustered storming out of her bathroom, she made her way across her room swinging open the door.

"I said no run-" She stopped short of her sentence when she didn't see neither Ichigo nor Pantera, she turned to look back in her bedroom over to the nightstand at the digital clock, the red letters flashing 6:00am. "That's odd." She said under her breath but not at the time but at her husband that was sleeping soundly in their bed, when had he returned from his trip, maybe he got back in the middle of the night and hadn't want to wake her. She nodded to herself in agreement before she walked the short distance to the boys room creaking the door open. Ichigo was asleep in his bed curled up in the fetal position facing the door, and Pantera was on his palate on the floor in the same position facing Ichigo's bed. Both boys snoring lightly.

Masaki heard the giggling again and turned her head swiftly searching the halls before realizing that it was all in her head. "Must be the fever" she spoke to herself. The woman closed the door to the boy's room and slowly made her way back to her own, not looking back into the room afraid that maybe she had hallucinated her son and his friend sleeping in there. She knew that it would be a good idea to check her temperature, but in the moment she was afraid. She was having muscle aches, sore throat, a fever and now hallucinations. She had seen this on the news people overreacting to symptoms 'this could be anything Masaki' she tried telling herself 'you have the flu, that's all this is."

She was only in the cold shower for less than two minutes before she found herself on the floor of her bathroom her head in the porcelain toilet vomiting the contents of her own stomach. The bright shade of red that swirled the bowl as it was flushed away told her everything she wasn't ready to handle, she felt the slow swell of her chest. Her breathing raspy wheezing as her heart thumped heavily in her chest. Her tears felt cool on her blazing hot face, she was afraid utterly terrified, scared and alone. But it wasn't her life she feared for but for the life of her four babies that she kept so close to her almost every second of everyday in constant worry of the very monster she delivered right into the safe haven of their home.

"Masaki" Isshin's worried voice floated into the bathroom reaching her ringing ears. She lifted her head from the toilet swaying backwards from the unexpected dizziness.

"Issh-Isshin I think I got-" She tried to say but her vision went black before she could complete her sentence.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow felt like shit no he felt worse than shit if that was even possible as he looked back and down on his sleeping lover. He closed his eyes sitting up further before he pulled at his own hair, squeezing his eyes together further as his memories and the pain of losing Ichigo continued to flood back to him. Cursing himself internally for not remembering his….his….. <em>friend<em> he thought with uncertainty. That word_ friend_ just didn't seem strong enough and neither did the word _lover_, because Ichigo meant more to him than either of those words could ever surmount to. He remembered the strong sensation, the pull he had felt towards Ichigo when they were kids, his near panic attacks that were displayed as temper tantrums when he was separated from his entire world named Ichigo. So how could he just forget the one person that had meant that much to him. He returned his attention to the sleeping orange haired male lying next to him, and he held the saddest expression on his face wondering for only a second if he even deserved Ichigo anymore. He had hurt him so badly that day and that was one memory he wished that he hadn't gotten back.

And he wondered how Ichigo could even stand being in his presence after what he had done to him. How could Ichigo not hate him, even loathe him for the pain he inflicted on him. Then he recalled the previous memory in vivid detail of Ichigo and those big browns filled up with tears at the realization that Grimmjow had completely forgotten him, that his blue haired best friend repressed all memories of their time together and the feelings that went along with it. Yes, if he was Ichigo he would hate him and he would have every right to.

The muscular naked blue haired man rolled over resting his body gently on top of Ichigo's. His lover was lying on his back, his right arm above his head and he was facing it, while the other arm rested across his abdomen. When Grimmjow's body came down on his, Ichigo wrapped the arm that had been on his stomach instinctively around Grimmjow's waist loosely, while his lover placed both of his arms on either side of his head on top of the red satin covered down pillow. Ichigo shifted slightly in his sleep making himself comfortable, spreading his legs slightly before wrapping a leg around one of Grimmjow's, still lightly snoring his head turned to the other side exposing his pale neck in the bathroom lighting.

Grimmjow lowered his head nipping at his jaw, Ichigo groaned sluggishly for a moment before he peeped an eye open. The blue haired male gave him a half smile, before kissing him on the mouth. When he released Ichigo's lips, the red head spoke in a groggy voice.

"Already Grimmjow?" He gave a sleepy husky chuckle. " So how long did you let me sleep?" Ichigo raised his head so that he could see the digital clock on the nightstand near the bed, well he got a few hours of sleep how considerate of Grimmjow. Using the hand that had rested above his head he reached up and grabbed a handful of soft blue hair bringing Grimmjow's head down to kiss him smiling against his lover's lips he was happy and at peace despite the drama that surrounded the new lovers. And when Ichigo began grinding his naked hips against his lover's, rubbing their members together, moaning into the kiss, Grimmjow felt his guilt rising in his chest and his heart began to beat more rapidly, he couldn't go further with Ichigo without first addressing his now returned memory.

Reluctantly Grimmjow pulled away and Ichigo tilted his head on the pillow as his face turned up in confusion.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked running his hand up and down his lover's bare back, while the other ran through the soft blue locks of his lover's hair.

"We need to talk Ichigo." Grimmjow said blowing out his air, with slight frustration and fear. He rested his forehead on Ichigo's his right hand moved from it's position at the side of Ichigo's head to rub up and down the man's slender side. He tried to convince himself that everything was going to be okay. They loved each other right? 'This shit ain't nothing Grimmjow.' He heard a deep and husky voice inside of his head say, it was no longer the voice of the child he come to remember as Pantera. 'Man the fuck up!' The voice said. He heard Ichigo grunt in irritation at him, before he finally spoke.

"This better not have anything to do with you trying to leave me again." Ichigo said trying to make it sound like he was joking but in actuality, he was quite serious. Damn it, he was nobodies damsel and he didn't need to be protected like one. Grimmjow's blue eyes grew wide in shock and sorrow as another memory replayed before his very eyes of Gin taking him away from Ichigo when they were children and how he screamed and reached out for his friend as he was carried away from his safe haven, his anchor, his light, his entire world…..his _soulmate_.

"I remember…..Ichi." Grimmjow said finally, speaking Ichigo's nickname in nothing more than a whisper as he looked down at his lover's chest refusing to look at Ichigo's eyes directly, he may not have remembered at the time who Ichigo was but now that he did, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing those big brown's fill up with tears again. "I'm sorry I forgot us." He tried to apologize, he wanted to say more, he should have said more and out of all the things running through his mind those words were the ones that flowed from his lips. There was silence in the large bedroom. The light from the bedroom and from the half crescent moon and stars shined down on the naked lovers that were lying in the king sized bed, bodies intertwined and partially covered by thin red satin sheets.

The light chuckle from Ichigo made Grimmjow look up from his lover's chest and into his soft eyes. Ichigo covered his eyes with the hand that had been in Grimmjow's blue locks, peaking from underneath his hand he spoke.

"Grimm what are you talking about?" He had a half smile on his face.

Grimmjow's face fell as he looked at Ichigo in disbelief. Okay so maybe Ichigo was getting him back for not remembering him okay it was only fair right?

"I get it, Ichi I do." Grimmjow said diverting his eyes again. "I don't know why I forgot you, maybe because losing you was so hard and on top of everything else, I just couldn't handle it. I mean I was a kid, and that's no excuse-" Grimmjow rambled on but he stopped short when Ichigo barked laughter.

"Grimm it was a dream." Ichigo said after he calmed his laughter, Grimmjow looked down at him in confusion. Ichigo reached his hand up to run it through his hair again as he tried to explain himself. "You talk in your sleep you know that." When Grimmjow continued to look at him like he had no clue what he was talking about, he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes jokingly before continuing. "You said my name and it woke me up. It was then I realized that you were talking to me in your sleep. You called me Ichi and funny enough you sounded like a little kid when you did." Ichigo gave him a goofy grin. "And you sounded so cute too, I just couldn't wake you."

"It wasn't…..a dream Ichi." Grimmjow said in disbelief, did Ichigo not know that he was trying to tell him that he remembered _everything_. Unless, Ichigo lost his memory of them as well, he immediately shook that thought from his head. How could they possibly both forget that's ridiculous right? "Listen to me." Grimmjow grabbed both sides of Ichigo's face and looked him square in the eyes.

"I remember the island where you literally fell into my life. I remember comforting you while you cried and keeping you safe until you could be reunited with your father, and then my time in your home, sleeping on the floor of your room, you humming to me when I couldn't sleep. Curling up next to you when I was scared or hanging on to you for all I was worth. I remember you teaching me to speak, then protecting me at school….I…..I." Grimmjow bit down on his lip as all his memories of Ichigo began to attack him all at once. "I remember…..remember you telling me that you would never let anything hurt me….I remember being Pantera and I remember you Ichi and everything you were and are to me." When he finished his sentence he was breathing heavily and his body was shaking inside as his guilt took over his being.

Ichigo lifted his head up capturing Grimmjow's lips in a kiss, he opened his mouth so that his blue haired lover could explore it freely. Ichigo felt Grimmjow melt and relax into his body as their kiss deepened. They rolled on the bed so now Ichigo was on top, there tongues dancing around the inside of Ichigo's mouth. The orange haired male released his lover's mouth sucking on the soft lips of Grimmjow before nipping at the bottom then trailing down that intoxicating body.

"It was just a dream Grimmjow." Ichigo felt his lover stiffened from his words, as Grimmjow felt his heart that had only started beating a few weeks ago break into a million pieces at the realization Ichigo truly had no idea what he was talking about. "And that's all it was, we didn't know each other when we were kids, but I wish we did. Maybe I wouldn't have felt so lonely for most of my life." He paused a moment locking his brown eyes with that of his blue eyed lover before returning to sucking on Grimmjow's nipples, he popped the nipple out of his mouth to speak after a moment of contemplating what his lover had said to him. "Everything you said was so amazing, to have that connection with someone at such a young age." Ichigo began kissing his way down his lover's body swirling his tongue around Grimmjow's navel before dipping his tongue inside. Ichigo exploring lips found their way to Grimmjow's awakening member. He ran his tongue from the base to the head, and as he began to pump Grimmjow's erection he spoke in a soft whisper maybe to his lover, maybe to himself who knows. "What a beautiful dream Grimm, it sounded like we were soul mates or something." Oh how much Ichigo wished that were true and how sorry he was that it wasn't.

Grimmjow's head fell back into the soft satiny down pillow as he felt Ichigo's hot mouth engulf his hardened member, and his mouth fell open as his lover sucked him off for the second time that night. The titillating pleasure coursed through him sending his body into overdrive mixing with so many other emotions and keeping him from fully enjoying the moment, and as he felt a warm tear fall down the side of his hot face and onto the pillow he shouted his release into Ichigo's awaiting mouth thinking.

'Is this the pain he felt when I forgot him?'

* * *

><p>Both Gin and Rangiku jumped up in the bed at the same time as the loud knock on their bedroom door grew louder and more impatient. The baby begin crying next door as his older brother shouted into his sleeping parents room.<p>

"Mom, Pop we need to talk. Like now!" Grimmjow sounded irritated as he continued pounding on the locked door. Rangiku reached for her robe as she spoke.

"Okay honey, we're coming." The knocking stopped but the baby's cries did not. Gin took one look at the digital clock that read 4:34 a.m and fell back on his pillow, turning on his side away from his wife, pulling the covers over his head groaning in protest as he did so. "He said Mom _and_ Pop." Rangiku said pulling the covers from over Gin's head. He waved her off pulling the covers back over. He was so tired and he would be there if Grimmjow really needed him.

Rangiku walked to her bedroom door tying her robe closed, unlocking the door she stepped to the side as Grimmjow stormed in the room.

"I'm gonna go check on Tosh-" She began but was cutoff by her son's words.

"WHY DOESN'T HE REMEMBER ME?" Grimmjow yelled at his mother, he hadn't meant to yell he had promised himself he would give his parents a chance to explain, but his emotions were still raw after having his uncle try to kill him and then gaining his memories from so long ago. Gin popped up again when he heard the question, his icy blue orbs wide open and not a hint of a smirk on his face.

"By e'?" Gin asked not wanting to jump to conclusion.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled who the fuck else would he be talking about.

"And what is it e' suppose ta remember son?" Gin quirked an eyebrow. Rangiku placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder staring up into her son's face.

"ME DAMMIT!" Had he fucking stuttered without realizing it. Grimmjow felt like he was in some sort of weird Disney movie about the weird panther boy who just now got his memories back and in any minute everybody was going to break out in song about it.

"By me Grimmjow-" Rangiku began her son turned his blue eyes on her. "Are you referring to Grimmjow or-"

"Pantera!" Grimmjow finished her sentence. "Why doesn't he remember Pantera?"

"When did ya get yer memories back G?" Gin asked running a hand over his face before getting out of bed to walk over to his son.

"Does it matter?" Grimmjow snapped at his father as the baby's cries turned into whimpers before he fell silent.

"No I sa pose not." Gin answered truthfully, thankful in the moment that his son was only mad about the reason Ichigo didn't remember him and not at the fact that Gin was the catalyst in all of it. "He doesn't remember because e's hypnotized not ta."

Now Grimmjow hadn't expected that not in a million years, and it took him a minute to figure out what he was going to say next, what he was going to ask next.

"But why?" Grimmjow realized when he posed this question to his parents that he already knew the answer. He had hurt Ichigo so much so that his parents thought it was better that their son forgot about Grimmjow altogether.

"I think his parents should tell you their reasons Grimmjow." Rangiku said as she continued to rub small circles on her son's back, Grimmjow was looking down at his feet shaking his head what a fucked up day. "Only they know how to reverse the hypnosis."

He wasn't really listening to his mother, he was going over everything in his mind and then he realized something that made him feel just a teeny bit better.

"So, he didn't choose to forget me, like I did him?" He said out loud he was speaking to no one but both of his parents answered nonetheless.

"No he didn't." Grimmjow's head snapped up and although he promised himself that he wouldn't be angry at his parents, he couldn't help how he felt.

"Ichi has been in my life for weeks now, why in the fuck haven't you told me about us?" Grimmjow asked as his temper continued to rise.

"G you need ta understand-" Gin began but was cutoff by his son

"NO YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO ME!" Grimmjow snatched away from his mother looking at both of his parents in disgust. "We had sex. He's gonna hate me for this shit!"

Gin quirked an eyebrow at his son's statement .

"Oh really, so was it good?" He said in interest probably not his smartest move.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME POP!" Grimmjow yelled and Toshiro began crying all over again. Rangiku instinctively turned her head towards the bedroom door. She turned back to look at Grimmjow who was still glaring at Gin completely oblivious to the baby's cries in the background.

"Ya right G." Gin said throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "Ta be honest we were going ta tell ya, in fact Ichigo's parents were going ta come here so that we could handle dis situation together but it seems ya beat us to dat ne." Gin closed the distance between him and his son and reached a hand out to Grimmjow who stepped away, something told him that his anger was displaced but he needed to take it out on someone.

"When are they coming?" Grimmjow asked his hands balling up in fist at his side.

"Well in the next few days I sa pose, but I guess since ya complicated things by getting ya memory back, we're gonna have ta change those plans." Gin reached up and scratched the side of his head. He then turned to look back at the digital clock on the nightstand. "It's too early ta call Ichigo's parents. So how's bout we deal wit dis later dis morning ne?" He asked his disgruntled son. Gin watched Grimmjow's facial expression as he thought over his adopted father's offer and seeing no other option, the blue haired male nodded before turning around to head back to his bedroom where his lover slept.


	14. Forever and Always

**My apologies ahead of time for the fluff, I just couldn't resist, these two needed it. And oh how I love this Grimmjow sugar and spice what a nice combination don't ya think?**

_**For Olinek who openly said she was disappointed in me for not making the last chapter longer, I hope this satisfies your hunger.**_

* * *

><p>"It's fine by me If you never leave, and we can live like this forever, It's fine by me."<p>

Ichigo popped open his eyes, but with the sun beaming down on his face from the wall to wall floor to ceiling windows, he immediately shut them again. He was laying on his side facing Grimmjow, one side of his face pressed into the soft down pillow. He felt Grimmjow grab the side of his face that was exposed before he began gently massaging it. Ichigo reached a hand up to rub at his eyes effectively rubbing all remnants of sleep from his face. And as the sleep began to leave his body he could hear it more clearly, what he'd originally thought had been a dream, Grimmjow was actually singing to him.

"But I'm staring at you now

There's no one else around

I'm thinking you're the Ichi for me"

He winked an eye open his hand still on his forehead shielding the sun like a makeshift visor as he looked over to his boyfriend who was wide awake. How long had he been watching Ichigo sleep? And more over how long had he been singing to him? He quirked an eyebrow as Grimmjow sultry baritone voice continued to reach his ears perfectly in tune. He couldn't help but smile nope this wasn't a dream it was real. As real as real could get, knowing the song Grimmjow was singing he joined in.

"I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave

And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me."

When Grimmjow stop singing so did Ichigo and he couldn't help but continue to smile inwardly closing his eyes turning on his back resting a fist on his forehead thinking that he could wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life.

"Cream puff." Ichigo said out loud in a half chuckle, he couldn't help himself.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow retorted. "Orihime loves that damn song, she's plays it in the fucking car on the way to class almost everyday. I guess that shit got stuck in my head." Grimmjow said rolling over onto his back nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah okay, it got stuck in your head so you thought you would just share it with me huh?" Ichigo asked rolling his eyes and turning his mouth up in disbelief before looking at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye.

"Something like that." Grimmjow answered the question sitting up in his bed looking back at Ichigo giving him his trademark shit eating grin. He got of the bed and started towards the bathroom to take a shower.

This was going to be a long day, and immediately at the thought his happy mood changed to that of anger and despair. They were happy now even if Ichigo didn't remember what they used to be. Did he want to really risk losing him over a few memories. He shook his head at the thought, 'That wouldn't be fair to Ichi' the voice in his head said.

"Hey when you put those on?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo who was lying in bed propped up on an elbow pointing at Grimmjow's black boxer briefs.

"Oh had to talk to the parents this morning." Ichigo was going to ask when the hell had he gone to talk to his parents it was still rather early in the morning but that thought left his mind when Grimmjow pulled off his boxers tossing them across the room at Ichigo.

Completely nude now he began walking backwards to the bathroom singing and bouncing his shoulders moving side to side, snapping his finger to the beat of the song he was singing again.

"I can dream realistically

I knew that this was different from the start"

Grimmjow raised his hand using his index finger he beckoned Ichigo to follow him into the bathroom. Ichigo rolled his eyes before throwing the sheet off his naked slender perfectly tone and tanned body, walking over to Grimmjow who was standing in the doorway with his arms open still swaying to the beat of the song.

"I'm just saying it's fine by me

If you never leave"

Ichigo walked right into his arms chuckling at Grimmjow who began to walk backwards into the bathroom adding his head into the dance swaying it side to side in time with his shoulders, pulling Ichigo with him.

"And we can live like this forever

It's fine by me."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow found themselves sometime later after a nice round of hot shower sex, very much clean and in the kitchen of the apartment eating breakfast with Grimmjow's two brothers, Nnoitra and Ikakku. Ichigo was sitting on the top of a kitchen counter with Grimmjow standing between his legs. Grimmjow was wearing a pair of black jeans with a brown belt and no shirt, the waist band of his red and white boxer briefs were peaking over the top of his jeans. Ichigo was wearing blue jeans and a white blue striped polo shirt and no shoes. Ichigo was in the middle of feeding Grimmjow pieces of an apple when Szayel walked in with a scowl on his pale face. The pink haired male was wearing flannel blue green plaid pajama pants and leather black slippers. His pink hair was sticking to his sweaty face.<p>

"What's up with you Szay?" Ikakku asked from his place on top of the island counter, he studied Szayel's features more thoroughly before coming to his expert doctorly conclusion. "Damn man you look like shit!"

"Thanks for you expertise." Szayel said sarcastically as he walked over to the light brown wooden kitchen table taking a seat. "Like I couldn't figure that out for myself." He rested his head on his hand after propping it up with an elbow, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. "Kiss my ass G. How bout that." The young man said out of nowhere.

Grimmjow who was clear across the kitchen was in the middle of licking Ichigo's fingers clean of imaginary apple juice quirked a very pissed off eyebrow.

"What the fuck man I didn't even say anything!" Grimmjow turned in Szayel's direction when his brother snapped at him for no reason.

"Fuck you Nnoi!" Szayel said completely dismissing Grimmjow and turning his unfounded anger towards his other brother who was sitting directly across from him stuffing his mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes. Nnoitra with a full mouth scrunched his brow and scratched his head in confusion.

Ichigo gently pushed Grimmjow away from him before he jumped down from the counter and walked slowly over to Szayel making sure to bring the kitchen waste basket with him.

"He's hallucinating." Ichigo stated his voice slightly unsure of himself he turned to give Grimmjow a worrying look, a look that went right over his boyfriend's head. "Uhm Szayel do you have a fever?" Ichigo asked.

"What the fuck do you think dude?" Szayel snapped at Ichigo.

"Hey watch it Szay." Grimmjow said to his brother as he leaned back on the counter that Ichigo had been sitting on. He clicked his tongue and shook his head when his brother flipped him off.

Ichigo reached Szayel placing the waste basket at the man's feet, he then placed a hand on the man's forehead.

"You're burning up Szayel." Ichigo said out loud to no one and everyone.

"No shit detective fucking obvious!" Szayel groaned out.

"You got one more time Szay, before I fuck you up! Ichi is trying ta help yo dumb ass." Grimmjow folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. Ikakku jumped off the island counter walking the short distance to Szayel and Ichigo. He was all to familiar with where Ichigo was going with his line of questioning, unlike his other siblings he had seen these particular symptoms up close and personal.

"Have you thrown up blood today Szayel?" Ikakku asked his younger brother, slightly in fear of the answer. Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow stiffened why hadn't they realized where Ichigo was going with his line of questioning.

And when Szayel looked up at Ikakku like he had lost his fucking mind, his brothers breathed a sigh a relief. Ikakku wiped imaginary sweat beads from his forehead they had dodge a bullet. Or did they?

"Okay lil bro how bout you go back to bed we'll bring ya something to eat." Ikakku said finishing his sentence by slapping Szayel on the back.

The force of the contact made their pink haired brother projectile vomit bright red chunks all over, Ikkaku's blue jeans and tan work boots. It was pure silence in the kitchen as everybody including Szayel looked at the blood stained pants and boots of Ikakku. It took another split second for everybody's brain to catch up with the rest of their bodies and when it did Nnoitra jumped up from his seat at the table, knocking his plate and utensils to the ground in the process. Szayel lost control of his body and collapsed falling forward with Ichigo catching him in his arms while his brothers froze again in place from both shock and fear.

"Ikakku call for an ambulance." Ichigo said to the brother nearest him who was looking down at Szayel with horror, tear filled pin prick eyes. "NOW!" Ichigo yelled snapping the eldest brother out of his trance. "Grimmjow get me some ice lots of it we need to cool him down." Grimmjow shook his head coming out of his trance before going to the refrigerator for ice. Ichigo then turned to Nnoitra. "Nnoi I left my phone in Grimm's room on the nightstand I need it to call my father."

"Your father?" Nnoitra asked in confusion.

"Yeah if this is what I think it is Szay is going to need a Cryo." Nnoitra rushed from the kitchen heading in the direction of his brother's bedroom. When he returned both Grimmjow and Ichigo were holding icepacks on Szayel's chest and forehead while the man was sitting on the floor propped up in Ichigo's arms.

"Here" Nnoitra handed the phone over to Ichigo stepping back, he then placed his hands nervously in the back pockets of his black adidas track pants, his body was trembling uncontrollably. He had never seen Szayel sick before and he didn't like it. Ichigo dialed his father but received the voicemail which was highly unusual, Isshin always answered his son's phone calls always. But now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Hey dad it's me. Uhm I don't have time to elaborate but I'm going to need you to secure a Cryo for a friend his-" Ichigo stopped in the middle of his voicemail when Ikakku rushed back into the kitchen paler than when he had left and out of breath. He was bracing himself on the doorframe with both arms.

"Oh god….their already….here." Ikakku said in between trying to catch his breath.

"Who?" Grimmjow asked.

"The ambulance. The baby's got it two!" Ikakku finished

"Dad scratch that make that two."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow had stepped out of the kitchen which was now over crowded. Another ambulance had to be called for Szayel as Toshiro went into shock and needed to be rushed right away to Shoen Regional Hospital. A highly upset Rangiku and Orihime went with him, while Gin stayed behind to ride with Szayel. Currently the exhausted father of six was in the kitchen with the two man paramedic team surrounded by a terrified Ikakku and an unsure and uncomfortable Nnoitra.<p>

Gin had gotten down on his haunches when Szayel came too and reached a hand out for him, he was mumbling incoherently before he vomited more blood in a basin provided by the paramedics.

"Please sir step aside and let us work." The tall slender female paramedic named Isane said. She put a blue latex free glove in Gin's chest and gently shoved him away. She tried to give him a soft smile but the cold and stern gray eyes hidden behind her silver bangs told the man not to fuck with her. Gin gave her a weary nod, he felt Szayel squeeze his hand as he tried to pull away the young man was scared as well he should be.

"Imma be right there son." Gin used his free hand to point to the spot right in Szayel's line of sight. "Right where ya can see me." Gin reluctantly let go of Szayel's hand and stood up cupping a hand over his mouth, so many things running through his mind. But one thing stood out among them all, the one person he knew was responsible for all this shit. For all the pain his family was experiencing in the course of one week, damn that more like a course of a lifetime and enough was enough.

Meanwhile out in the hall Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo around his slender waist bringing him closer to his body as he buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He had a severe headache, and it was only going to get worse as the day progressed he just knew it. Ichigo rested his chin on Grimmjow's soft light blue locks. Running his hands up and down the man's bare back. He could only imagine what Grimmjow was going through right now, with an uncle trying to kill him and a biological mother that could give two shakes and a shit about it, now two of his brother's were fatally ill the youngest no more than a few days old.

"Everything's gonna work out Grimm." Ichigo said as one of his hands found it's way to the back of Grimmjow's head massaging it. "You'll see, I promise." He whispered in the ear closes to his mouth. Ichigo knew he wasn't really in a position to make promises like that but what else was he supposed to do.

Grimmjow squeezed his eyes closed breathing in deeply taken in the scent of his lifeline before forcefully expelling the air, he forced himself to stand to his full height looking Ichigo in the eye. He pushed his boyfriend by his waist up against the adjacent wall. Bracing himself on the wall with one hand above Ichigo's head and with the other resting gently on the orange haired male's small waist. Ichigo smiled gently at him as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Grimmjow looked down at his and Ichigo's bare feet before looking back up at his boyfriend and he wore the saddest expression on his face, inside he just felt so utterly defeated he couldn't take anymore bad news today, he would lose it and he was so close to the edge too.

"Ichi." Grimmjow spoke with a certain tiredness and sadness all wrapped up into one. And Ichigo placed a hand at the side's of the other's face. "You should know know no matter what happens today I love you and I want you with me always."

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, taking a moment for Grimmjow to tell him gotcha but when he said nothing.

"Seriously dude?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow only continued to look at him with that same sad expression. "You are worst than a fucking female at that time of the month, one minute you are singing to me to never leave and now it sounds like you're breaking up with me _again!_"

"I'm not." Grimmjow plainly stated looking down at his feet again, then back up at Ichigo. "I'm telling you that I want you with me always you're my whole life. Even before I met you when I was lost to the world I wanted you, when my memories were lost to me I still wanted you. It was like I craved you without even realizing it. You were my drug of choice and no matter what cheap imitation I took for the night to get me by it never was strong enough to last me."

"Grimm I-" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence, his phone buzzing in his pocket stopped him, he pulled the phone from his front jean pocket with a glance at the screen his father was calling him back.

"Dad!" Ichigo had never been so happy to talk to his goofy father in his entire life. "Did you get my mess-" Ichigo stopped short of his sentence as he honed in on what his father was telling him over the phone.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face as it went from confused to horror at whatever his father was saying.

"Are...are you sure...I mean it….it cou-." Ichigo stop short of his sentence and his head fell forward catching it in his hand as he began shaking his head.

"Ichi what is it?" Grimmjow asked as he placed a hand under Ichigo's chin trying to raise his head. "Ichi...Ichi talk to me." He felt the cool tears from Ichigo's face fall into the palm of his warm hand as his boyfriend let the hand holding the phone drop to his side.

"My mother is sick." His voice came out in a low whisper but Grimmjow heard him all the same. "This is total BULLSHIT!" Ichigo head snapped up and he turned away from Grimmjow to punch at the wall. He retracted his fist and fearing that he was going to repeat the motion Grimmjow grabbed the hand. He took a moment to study Ichigo's inflamed fist and although he had hit the wall hard enough to grab everyone's attention except the paramedics,( who were busy stabilizing a still vomiting Szayel), he hadn't broken any skin. Grimmjow didn't need to ask how sick Ichigo's mother was by the way he reacted to the news his father had delivered over the phone, he knew that his mother didn't have just any sickness.

"I take it that they are going to freeze Masi soon?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo not realizing what Grimmjow just called his mother only nodded his head.

"It's not just her, my father's best friend Kiskue is sick as well." Ichigo finished his sentence turning around to face Grimmjow. It was his turn to bury his face in the nape of his lover's neck.

"Let me just make sure my brothers are stable and I'll-"

"No I won't let you!" Ichigo's head popped up and he stared Grimmjow squarely in the eye. "I can see how worried you are about them I would never ask you to come with me and leave your family behind."

"Look...I should be with you. My uncle-." Grimmjow tried to make his point but once again his boyfriend cut him off.

"Fuck him! Look I'll just drive your Hummer home, I'll get there in a couple of hours and I'll go straight to the hospital I won't stop." Ichigo probably should have asked Grimmjow to borrow his car but they were now in a committed relationship he had rights to Grimmjow's car right? Hell the man serenaded him awake that morning. 'Wrapped around my pinky'. Is what came to mind in that moment.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest. He didn't like the idea of his boyfriend going anywhere without him, fuck the fact that it wasn't safe, he just couldn't be separated from him. A new emotion that came along with his forgotten memories his long lost separation anxiety.

"Fuck that you're not going without me!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo firmly around his wrist as he stared him down with a glare that left Ichigo no room to argue.

"He's gon have ta." Grimmjow whipped around his eyes narrowed and for the first time since that day in the campus parking lot and since he was little Pantera he fucking let out a deep territorial snarl.

"Pop!" Grimmjow's voice was threatening and his back hunched up like a cat ready to attack.

"It's not a permanent separation. We all have ta go ta da hospital with Szayel so we can be tested it's standard procedure." Gin slowly put his hands up in surrender a wide grin on his face as sweat beads began to form on his brow, he may have been able to tussle and win when Grimmjow was seven years old but now that he was twenty one and bench pressed twice Gin's weight almost everyday he wasn't to sure he could take him. "If Ichigo wants ta see his mother before she is put in the deep freeze he needs ta go now." Gin peered around Grimmjow who was standing defensively in front of Ichigo, the orange haired male nodded to Gin in acknowledgement.

Ichigo tried to pull free of Grimmjow's grasp and the larger man only squeezed his wrist painfully tighter pulling him closer to his body, Ichigo stumbled into his back.

"Grimm the sooner I go, I can get back now let go." Ichigo said, he noticed when Grimmjow clenched his jaw and closed his eyes his body began to tremble. "Hey I'm coming back no need to over react."

"I'M NOT!" Grimmjow started to yell but lowered his voice. "If you only knew Ichi." Grimmjow glared at his father. Gin continued to hold his hands up and began walking backwards into the kitchen.

"I think I'll go call Isshin." Gin said.

"Yeah Pop you do that." Grimmjow said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"He needs ta go before the paramedics realize he's ere' and make em go wit us to da hospital." Gin turned on his heels when he felt he was a safe distance from his son, pulling out his cell phone as he walked back over to where Szayel was. The paramedics had placed him on a gurney and was strapping him in preparing him for transport.

Grimmjow still holding firmly onto Ichigo's wrist began pulling him along down the hall towards his bedroom.

"You don't stop for shit not even for a red light you fucking run that shit, ya hear me." Grimmjow began. "Lock the fucking doors, call me when you get there."

"Grimm seriously I'm not help-" Ichigo stopped short when Grimmjow stopped abruptly, he released Ichigo's wrist grabbing him by both sides of his face pushing him gently into the wall.

"This isn't a game Ichi. My uncle is fucking crazy. I'm his own flesh and blood and he had no qualms about killing me. Hell he killed my father and that's his own brother."

"Grimm I-" Ichigo began but was cut off once more by Grimmjow.

"Don't talk unless you're gonna fucking tell me that you're gonna be safe and you will do everything I just told ya. Sosuke Aizen will use you to get to me remember that." Grimmjow finished his sentence smashing his lips into Ichigo's. He ran his tongue over the crease separating Ichigo's lips asking for entrance which his lover only happily obliged.

Grimmjow delved inside the hot wet cavern exploring Ichigo with a familiarity he had felt he had known his whole life. When they separated a minute later. Grimmjow was still holding the sides of Ichigo's face while Ichigo held him around the waist both men were trying to steady their breathing after a few moments Grimmjow spoke.

"I will tear up heaven and hell for you, and may god protect Sosuke Aizen from me if he ever lay a hand on you." Grimmjow released Ichigo's face. "And that's a fucking promise!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song<strong>_

_**Fine By Me-Andy Grammer**_

_******Spoiler Alert**** It has come to my attention by faithNfantasy that I have put to many of my characters in jeopardy in this chapter so as a reassurance to most of you that have become attached to these people I just want you to know that Mrs. Hyde has not reared her ugly head in this story and she won't. So go ahead and breathe a sigh of relief because Lady Jekyll is in complete control for now. **_


	15. No Air

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

It was a long silent and somber drive back to Karakura Town from Tite City. He had left the Ichimaru house after everyone else had left for the hospital. He couldn't let the paramedics catch him in the house or leaving it, because standard procedure would have called for him to be quarantined with everyone else in the Ichimaru household. And although Ichigo had immunity to the virus and was in the international database as such it still took hours for them to get that information, which was time he could not afford.

He pulled into the parking lot of Karakura General hospital with a screech, his father waiting outside the hospital for him when he pulled up. Isshin was wearing an orange and yellow Hawaiian shirt and brown slacks, and was standing with his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo jumped out the Hummer and ran over to his normally over exuberant father, he half expected the old man to make a scene in the parking lot like he always did but Isshin only opened his arms wide and embraced his son in a silent hug. When he released Ichigo he held him by the shoulders and looked him over once before sighing.

"Your sisters are with your mother right now." He wrapped an arm around his son as they walked inside the hospital. On the way up to his mother's room in the quarantined part of the hospital, Ichigo called Grimmjow to let him know that he had made it to the hospital safely, and he blushed brightly when he told Grimmjow that he loved him back. By the time they reached the floor where Masaki's private room was, Ichigo had hung up the phone from his new boyfriend.

"So new guy then?" Isshin asked in a weary tone, even though he already knew very well that Grimmjow was not new to Ichigo at all.

"Yeah." Ichigo said looking down at his phone with a noticeable smile on his face that Isshin did not miss. "He's even more protective than Renji, but you already know why right?"

"You have no idea son." Isshin said truthfully.

"Why do people keep saying that to me?" Ichigo asked, and Isshin couldn't help but chuckle at the confused look that crossed his son's face and he patted the young man on the shoulder as Ichigo reached a hand up to scratch the side of his face.

"Sooo, Renji?" Isshin knew this was murky waters he was venturing into but he needed the distraction desperately and he hadn't seen his son in weeks and he missed him terribly.

"Gah." Ichigo threw his head back rolling his eyes, then shaking his head. "Let's just not even go there." Isshin stifled another chuckle, Ichigo could be so over the top sometimes and maybe he was slightly to blame for that.

"And this Grimmjow?" Isshin inquired, he already knew any and everything there was to know about the young blue haired, blue eyed muscular man but if he didn't ask, Ichigo would have been suspicious of him, after all Ichigo knew his father like he knew the back of his own hand.

"Well he's….he's." And for the first time Isshin saw his son's face light up and the biggest smile crossed his face as he tried to fine the right words to describe the man that meant everything to him. "…..he's amazing….and the best part is, I don't feel so cold inside anymore, I feel so alive when I'm with him dad."

"Yeah." Isshin added, in a chipper voice, so close to his goofy old self, because for the first time that day the old man could say he felt truly happy. He brought his son in for a hug around the neck before kissing the top of his orange head. If Ichigo felt this way now, Isshin was interested in seeing how he was going to feel once he got all his memories of Grimmjow back. A short weeks of falling head over heels for someone compared to a lifetime. But that would have to wait for another time.

"Your mom is still hallucinating." Isshin spoke as they rounded the corner to Masaki's room and the smiling Ichigo's face fell as the reality of why he was at the hospital begin to sweep back over him.

"I thought they're supposed to give her something for that?" Ichigo inquired as his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"She didn't want to be too out of it when you came, she has a few minutes of clarity here and there." Isshin said as he rustled Ichigo's hair in a playful way to try to uplift his son's mood. The young man only looked sadder if that was even possible. "Besides what she's hallucinating are just memories from her past. Something that has kind of haunted the both of us for a very long time now." Ichigo looked up at his father who gave him a soft smile. He wanted to know what his father was referring to, but then again if his mother was still hallucinating he would find out on his own soon enough. They reached the room and the beeping from the heart monitor and the breathing machines made Ichigo's heart sink deep in his chest and his throat went dry.

He had to remind himself that his father was very close to a cure and unlike a few years ago, now when a person got infected with Hogyokou they didn't die right away. The Cryogenic Chamber he helped his father design would preserve his mother until Isshin could find a cure to save her. His mother was going to be alright...she was going to alright….alright. Ichigo thought over and over as he walked into the room.

As both Ichigo and Isshin walked in Ichigo's two teenage sisters looked up from where they were sitting at their mother's bedside. Masaki who was looking at her twin daughters with her back to the door turned over and smiled weakly, her brown eyes fell on that of her son's. Yuzu and Karin ran over to their big brother and gave him a hug whispering to him how happy they were to see him. Ichigo kissed them both on the forehead before wiping a tear from the corner of Yuzu's eye.

"Ich...Ichigo come here." His mother's voice came out in a strain as she reached a weak hand out to him gesturing him forward. She had I.V's coming from the crooks of both of her arms and one on the back of her left hand that she was currently gesturing to him with.

Ichigo walked slowly over to the bed standing on the opposite side that his sister's had been sitting on. It took everything in him to not cry at the sight of his beautiful gentile mother lying sick in the hospital bed.

Masaki was paler than usual, and her brown eyes were sunken into her skull dark rings underneath her eyes, her lips were dry and chap and although she was incredibly weak she still grasped her son's hands in her own with all the remaining strength in her body. Her heart ached inside her chest and she just wanted to get the weight off of it.

Isshin felt his cellphone buzz inside his pocket, pulling out the small black flip phone glancing down at the miniature screen on the front of it. It was a voicemail from Gin. When had he called? Isshin's initial thought was that Gin had called to make sure Ichigo had made it safely. Knowing Gin would be smart enough to ask Grimmjow if he had talked to Ichigo, he shoved the small device back in his pocket making a mental note to call the man later after he took care of his family.

"Mom…" Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, he didn't know what to say, where to begin with all the thoughts running through his head.

"I'm so sorry my beautiful boy." Masaki's apology shocked Ichigo and his jaw dropped. Isshin who had leaned on the doorframe, crossing his legs at his ankles, stood up straight his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "I never wanted to separate Pantera from you." Masaki said as a steady stream of tears began running down her face.

Both Yuzu and Karin who both remembered Pantera and the events that followed his departure stood up and excused themselves.

"You loved him so much, and he loved you….I couldn't tell you who loved who more but I can say I've felt like a monster all these years from taking him from you….I'm sorry Ichigo." The woman placed her right hand on her head as she turned away from her son. She choked out a sob as a fresh batch of tears streamed from her face closing her eyes she continued to speak. "I can still hear your cries…..your pleas."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry about. You're just hallucinating." Ichigo brow furrowed in worry he turned to his father for help. Where had he heard the name Pantera from? His father was walking over to them now, he felt Isshin rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Just close your eyes and when you wake up you'll be all better." Isshin said to his distressed wife.

Ichigo wasn't sure how much more of this he could even take. His mother reached a shaky IV plugged hand up to her son's cheek she was still crying her breathing raspy.

"Tah tah tell him Isshin." She said biting down on her bottom. "Please I can't die with him not knowing the truth."

"You're not going to die! Don't talk like that!" Ichigo snapped at his mother, he was starting to get angry with her, she was giving up he hated when people just gave up he always had.

"Masaki…" Isshin reached his left hand down to place it on top of hers and Ichigo's. "Rest now, you're making yourself worse."

"NO!." Masaki voice came out raspy as she tried to yell. "Tell him Isshin….tell him about Pantera. He needs to remember." The pale woman's face was stern as she fixed her brown eyes on her husband's. "Tell him!" She said once more, and Isshin scrubbed the hand that had been resting on Ichigo's shoulder over his own face.

Meanwhile as the exchange was going on between his parents, Ichigo was trying hard to remember where he heard the name Pantera. He felt like it should mean something to him. And then he heard Grimmjow's voice in his head.

_"I remember…..remember you telling me that you would never let anything hurt me….I remember being Pantera."_

"Grimmjow?" His boyfriend's name rolled off his tongue like it was a question. Grimmjow had been so adamant about his dream not really being a dream and tried to convince Ichigo that they had known each other when they were younger. But that's so ridiculous, he would remember a kid with light blue hair and bright blue eyes. He would remember meeting his….his… his _soulmate_ right?

"Son." Isshin called to his son, Ichigo had retreated into his own world and he was making so many faces that the old man couldn't figure out what his son was thinking. He knew his son didn't remember who Grimmjow actually was because the hypnosis he was under would never let him remember on his own. So why had the younger Kurosaki said the name. "Son what does your new boyfriend have to do with this?" Isshin didn't miss it when his wife gasped, yes it had shocked him too when he eavesdropped on the conservation between Grimmjow and Ichigo to find out that they were actually dating, he hadn't even known that Ichigo had broken up with Renji.

"Last night Grimmjow had this dream." Ichigo began his explanation looking down at his mother's white bedspread. "He said that in the dream we were best friends maybe more than that. He said that I was the one that found him on the island that he had been stranded on. And he kept trying to convince me all of it was real. He called himself Pantera."

"Ichigo sit down." Isshin let out a exasperated sigh. He looked over to his wife, she nodded her head. This was well overdue.

"Wha….why?" Ichigo asked.

"Just do it son." Ichigo looked at his father suspiciously before he began to walk around to the other side of his mother's bed to sit in one of the vacant chairs that had been occupied by his twin sisters. Isshin told him to push the chair up against the wall and away from his mother's bed, he thought the request was a little weird, he had no idea what was going on but he did what he was told nonetheless.

Ichigo sat down in the chair again his mother looking at him from afar, Isshin got down on his haunches in front of him.

"It's been a long time son and you may feel overwhelmed at first." Isshin reached his right hand up and placed it on his left shoulder while the man's left hand grabbed Ichigo by the elbow. "Before I do this-"

"Do what?" Ichigo asked his dad was starting to freak him out. He had always wished his dad would mellow out a bit, but now in this hospital room in this moment Ichigo really wished for his goofy Dad to return.

"We did this because we love you so much and we couldn't take seeing you in so much pain." Ichigo's breathing picked up and he tried to stand up from the chair, but Isshin's firm hand pushed him back down. He felt the hand on his shoulder tap him twice while his father began to speak. "Pantera is back from the jungle Ichi." When the words finally clicked in his brain, Ichigo jerked back in the chair, and he began gasping for air, his brain felt like it was going to explode, and yet it didn't feel like it belonged to him. And the pain, oh the long forgotten pain it felt like he couldn't breathe.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_If there was a way that I could make you understand_

He fell forward his elbows resting on his knees as his hands grabbed at his soft orange hair. He felt like he was daydreaming.

_"Peas misser Cheeda doens eat me."_ Ichigo felt so scared and he was in terrible pain and he just knew that he was going to be eating by a cheetah. But it wasn't a cheetah it was an albino panther that had come to his rescue, and with her was her cub, a little blue haired boy, and as the memory of Grimmjow licking away his tears as he cried replayed in his mind. Ichigo let out a soft cry of discomfort, as his emotions from that day washed over him and attacked his heart making it beat double time.

He flashed forward to the airport, he remembered being afraid for Grimmjow telling him to run away worried that his father and his friends were going to hurt his new friend. He remembered naming him, humming him to sleep, holding him when he was scared, he remembered….

_"No Pantera…..look at what you did!" A young Ichigo was standing over his friend in his bedroom, Pantera had been playing with Ichigo's favorite action figure, when all of sudden he popped the head clear off. After a month staying with the Kurosaki family not once had Ichigo truly and genuinely been mad at him but now as the orange haired kid snatched the toy away from his friend he was fuming._

_Ichigo was so annoyed with Pantera for breaking his favorite toy, and when the younger boy grunted at him, he just got more ticked off. He stepped over the large pile of toys in the middle of his room and was headed for his door. He needed to get away from the panther boy. He felt his young friend grab his ankles mewling as he did so. He may not have understood the spoken word but he knew when Ichigo was upset with him. And usually the display of innocence would just melt Ichigo's young heart. But the kid had broken his favorite toy….his absolute favorite, nope he wasn't going to let him off that easy._

_"Let go of me Pantera!" Ichigo snatched his leg away storming out of his room. He heard the young kid sniffle and mewl. Nothing he hadn't heard before he was half way to the stairs when he heard something that changed his entire world and he froze unsure he had heard correctly his young ears straining as Pantera spoke again his first word._

_"Ichi."_

Adult Ichigo jumped up from his seat and he turned his attention to his father, who was now standing in front of him, his hands in the pockets of his brown slacks a soft smile and concerned look on his face. Ichigo turned to look at his mother, she was just as worried.

"What…..what did you do to me?" Ichigo asked, he was still working through all his memories. "Why didn't I know him, when I saw him again?" Ichigo asked he stumbled to the window leaning back with his hands he rested on the window sill trying his best to catch his breath.

"We hypnotized you to forget him son."

"YOU WHAT?" Ichigo jumped up to his full height and staggered as he was assaulted with yet another memory. He was seven years old and sitting in a shrink's office, a middle aged woman was telling him to relax and that she was going to help him deal with his pain. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

"You don't un..understand." Masaki spoke wearily from her bed.

"What is there to understand you took him from me!" Ichigo spat out. What he had meant was that they had taken Grimmjow away from him by taking away his memories. But then he had another flash and he fell on the wall, the right side of his body making a soft thud on contact as he began clutching at his head and the memory and the pain of the day he had to watch helplessly as Gin took Grimmjow away replayed in his mind. "You took him from me." His eyes welled up with his tears and he slumped to the ground, still clutching his head. He felt like a little child, he was being assaulted by so many memories, so many different emotions that had been lost to him through hypnosis. Emotions he was never allowed to officially work through properly. Retsu Unohana, Ichigo's shrink had told his parents this was a possibility, that their son would react in such away.

"Son." Isshin spoke in a soft whisper as he reached a hand out to place it on his son's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ichigo snapped he jumped up and began walking backwards to the room's door.

"Wait please Ichigo." Masaki called wearily from her bed. "Please let us explain."

"I don't want to hear it!" Ichigo shook his head he threw his hands up as he continued shaking his head in disbelief. "There is no reason you can give for what you took from me." The hurt expression that worked it's way to his mother's face nearly tore him in two, and it just wasn't fair she was so sick that he couldn't be mad at her properly. He pursed his lips and shook his head, sighed, then yelled in frustration before he finally left the hospital room. Isshin was going to take off after his son, but his wife stopped him telling him that Ichigo was safe so long as he stayed within the hospital and that they should give him time to think over everything that had happen.

Ichigo walked down the hallway of the hospital his hands on his hips smacking and biting down on his lips. He walked down the stairs to the first floor of the hospital he couldn't put enough distance between him and his parents. So Grimmjow had been right, they had known each other when they were kids. He remembered the hurt expression on his boyfriend's face when Ichigo had told him that it was nothing more than a dream, that he didn't know him when they were children. It must have killed the blue haired man when Ichigo failed to remember him. And then it hit him the memory of the day Grimmjow forgot him, and his heart was breaking in a million pieces for a whole different reason and in the moment he found it difficult to breathe, he now had a new person to be pissed with.

And as if on cue his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket, he thought about ignoring the call all together but he had way too much to get off his chest. He ducked outside of the hospital into the parking lot. The sun was setting, the sky looked so beautiful in it's many shades of orange and blue.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me?_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

"Hi Pantera." Ichigo's voice was cold and unwavering as it reached Grimmjow's ear through the ear piece. It took his boyfriend a minute to speak obviously at a lost for words.

"Ichi...I...I'm sor-"

"Sorry…._you're_ sorry?" Ichigo felt a breeze hit him as the doors to the hospital's entrance slid open and that chill made him even madder. "You love me?"

"Of course you know I do." Grimmjow was desperate, he really didn't want to have this conversation with Ichigo over the phone.

"And How long have you loved me?" Ichigo inquired, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as he waited for Grimmjow's reply.

"Forever and always you know that." Grimmjow replied biting down on his bottom lip. Ichigo wasn't yelling at him, and if anything to Grimmjow it sounded like Ichigo was taking all of this rather well but then again he couldn't see the man's face.

"Oh is that right, if you loved me forever then how could you forget me? _Pantera_."

"Ichi I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" Ichigo snapped pulling the phone from his ear so that he could properly yell into the receiver "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" He knew he was hurting Grimmjow, that much he could tell by the way his boyfriend was stammering and breathing through the phone, and even though they were only children the fact that the blue haired man could just up and forget him and not even remember him when they were first reunited after all those years cut him so damn deep and burned him to the core.

"Bay baby, I was a kid." Grimmjow sounded a little more pathetic then he wanted to but pride be damned he wasn't the same person anymore.

"SO WAS I! Do you know what it feels like to have your air just taken away from you like that? You were everything to me".

"Were?" Grimmjow stumbled backwards and both Rangiku and Orihime reached for him as he nearly lost his footing and fell back onto the hospital sky blue wall as he placed a hand over his face and tears filled his eyes then fell to his haunches, in a corner of the private hospital room occupied by his entire family who currently had their eyes fixed on him. "Were Ichi?" He asked again but the orange haired male was still ripping him a new one.

"You wanna know what it felt like to me hmm? _Grimmjow_." Ichigo's tone was like acid to Grimmjow's ears and he didn't realize that his Ichigo could be so cold but what he couldn't see through the phone was the other male standing alone in the hospital parking lot with one hand clenched at his side, the other squeezing his cellular phone so tightly that his knuckles were white his chest heaving up and down as his entire body shook uncontrollably and he tried to fight the pain rising in his chest as his memories continued to attack him. "It fel-felt." And then there it was the memory he was trying to push back flashed before his eyes his Pantera looking at him through the computer screen asking him who he was and the dam broke and his tears fell in a steady stream from his eyes. "It felt like you gave up on me and abandoned us."

"I love you Ichi." What else was he supposed to say he could try to tell him that he wasn't strong enough to handle the lost and that he had too much to deal with when he was a kid; having seen his beloved father killed right before his eyes, then spending years on a deserted island with a panther as his surrogate mother only to be snatched away from the panther by strangers that he didn't understand and believed were going to hurt him. No that wasn't a good enough excuse because no matter how much pain he had been in for losing yet again another life line the fact remained he had given up on Ichi and for that reason alone he didn't deserve him, not anymore.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow could hear Ichigo whimper over the phone and he knew the man was trying to fight the urge to break down and cry. "I love you."

"I heard you." Ichigo finally said and groaned in frustration, his body shaking even more as he continued to fight his urge to just break down in the parking lot of the hospital. He was in so much pain and it wasn't fair. It felt like he was just hit by a freight train carrying explosive materials, which took the form of his painful memories. This wasn't fair and as if he didn't have enough to deal with.

"I know you heard me but I'll say it again I love you." Grimmjow said it again and then again and yet again and he kept repeating it until he heard his boyfriend choke out a sob. "Ichi…." He called after the other quieted down. And then his soft baritone voice began to sing to him in almost whisper, it was even, and the tempo was slower than it should have been but it was still perfect.

"And it seems that every time

We're eye to eye

I can find another piece of you

That I don't wanna lose."

Ichigo let a small smile make it's way to his lips, and he threw his head back and sighed when he heard Grimmjow say I love you once more, he let go a sarcastic chuckle before he spoke.

"I love you too…" He paused before finishing his sentence. "….my Pantera." Ichigo laughed in hysterics what a crazy day.

"Hey so when you come home I guess we have a lot to talk about?" Grimmjow inquired happy that he was able to calm Ichigo down over the phone.

"Ya think...and don't think I'm letting you off that easy." Ichigo spoke and then his eyes narrowed. "When I come home?"

"Uh yeah….don't think for one minute you are fucking living any where else besides with me." Ichigo scoffed.

"Well I don-...mmm…." Grimmjow brow furrowed in confusion as he stood up from the corner he had been crouched in.

"Ichi what's going on?" Grimmjow asked and when his boyfriend didn't respond right away, Grimmjow began to worry. "Ichi...answer me...Ichi…." Grimmjow felt his breathing pick up. "Ichi!"

"Stop fighting you fucking brat!" It was a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Grimmjow. He heard the voice scream. "Fucking brat bit me!"

"GRIMMJOW IT'S-." Grimmjow heard Ichigo scream his name although it sounded like it was far away from the receiver.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled and his family in the private room all began to worry, right along with the distressed man screaming on the phone. "Ichi what's happening!" but besides Ichigo's initial scream Grimmjow heard nothing else from his boyfriend. A few minutes maybe seconds he heard Ichigo's phone being shuffled around. "Hello...hello who the fuck is this?" Grimmjow could feel the panic rise in his chest. He heard the person breathing on the other end before they spoke.

"Why it's me your dear old uncle Sosuke."

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breath with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Songs in this chapter<strong>_

_**No Air-Jordin Sparks**_

_**Fine by me-Andy Grammer**_


	16. Uncle Sosuke, Ichi and I

**Warning:Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to make it easy for them, no way. So Ichigo Kurosaki put all his energy into fighting back. Damn Sosuke Aizen to the deepest darkest recesses of Hell for doing this to Grimmjow. Did a multi billionaire dollar company mean that much to him?<p>

Ichigo kicked and struggled against the strong arms that encircled his body. If Yammy hadn't come up from behind and surprised him Ichigo wouldn't have found himself in the predicament he was currently in. Because we all know when Ichigo gets mad enough Yammy wouldn't have stood a chance. The oversized man repositioned his hand from covering Ichigo's mouth to where his arm took its place. Yammy's large fleshy arm was now exposed to Ichigo's sharp teeth. So like the genius he was Ichigo sank his teeth into the man's arm biting as hard as he could until he felt Yammy's arm around his waist loosen. Ichigo released the man's arm from his mouth spinning around he kicked the large dumb male in his gut. And immediately Yammy doubled over in pain.

The young Ichigo quickly searched for his phone that had fallen to the ground. He located the small device a couple of feet away and as he started off towards it he felt someone grab him by his hair yanking him back, he stared up into the cold green eyes of Grimmjow's younger brother. And it was in that moment he realized that he was surrounded and that he was going to be kidnapped by his boyfriend's crazy ass family.

'Oh, the things we put up with for love'. He thought, knowing Grimmjow was still on the phone Ichigo tried to yell a warning to him but he couldn't get the rest of his sentence out. After he felt the prick from the needle in his neck, it didn't take long before his head felt heavy as well as his eyelids. And he found it hard to fight as the urge to sleep took over his very being.

_Ichigo descended down into the blackness, his body feeling loose and limber….wait limber? And it was then he could feel the strong rough hands caressing his body, they were running up and down his sides as plump chapped lips kissed their way down his middle leaving in their wake, a lithe body on fire. And in his mind Ichigo imagined that this is what heaven must be like._

_The young orange haired male tried to open his eyes and found that his vision was still obstructed and his eyelids still felt like they weighed a ton. He groaned in protest making the body on top of his shift before he felt those sinfully delightful hands cup either side of his face and those soft lips capture his in a kiss and before he could lose himself in the mouth that had devoured his own, strong arms flipped him over on his belly and once again he found it difficult to open his eyes he had to see the man that was all but controlling him._

_He felt a sharp pain run up and down his spine as he was penetrated by a dry finger while his orange hair was pulled harshly snapping his head back and over to the side, a warm breath on his ear before a slippery wet tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear. The sultry gruff voice spoke to him and he thought it was the end of him for sure, because he knew deep down inside whatever that voice wanted he would more than happily oblige._

_"Be a good little Ichi and stick your ass up in the air for me!" And before he could really process the command, his body reacted bending to the whim of the voice, and before his mind could formulate a proper snide remark his mouth spoke for him._

_"More Grimm….mmm" And he was rewarded with another dry finger as it penetrated him the pain was relished and welcomed and his body shook and he thought his knees would buckle and his neck would snap and break as his head shot back and his back dipped all because Grimmjow brushed past his pleasure center with his fingers. 'What the fuck? When did I become so sensitive?' He though to himself this was so unlike him. Grimmjow bit down at the nape of his neck drawing blood and lapping it up with his tongue and as Ichigo's body began to rock against his invading fingers the blue haired man heard his lover speak once more._

_"More….more….more!" Ichigo heard himself chant and he felt Grimmjow smile against his skin as the blue haired god worked his way down Ichigo's backside and he knew the man couldn't help the sly grin that graced his face he liked this side of Ichigo for sure._

_Ichigo cursed the heavens he wanted more and more but it wasn't coming to him fast enough and why the fuck couldn't he see shit, his aching erection begging to be touched, to be pumped, to be sucked on like the delicious giant lollipop that it was begging for sweet release and yet Grimmjow was noticeably neglecting it. Why? Ichigo heard himself asking for more practically begging, whimpering as two fingers were pulled from his tight entrance all together. He felt Grimmjow shift and the cold breeze that swept over his body from the noticeable absence of his lover left Ichigo frustrated and pissed off. Because there he was on all fours whimpering like the whore he had become, trembling from want while his length stood at attention like the good little soldier that it was. AND FOR FUCK SAKE WHY COULDN'T HE SEE!_

_Not wanting to wait for Grimmjow to return from where ever the fuck he went, Ichigo tried to hold himself up on one arm while masturbating with the other, but when he grabbed his neglected member and began pumping there was a swift painful smack to his hand and he felt Grimmjow's breath on his ear._

_"Did I say you could touch that Ichi?" Now any other given day he would have told Grimmjow where he could shove his demands, and he had every intention too, but instead of spitting back a fiery remark he only shook his head and then collapsed on the bed. And before his entire body could fall flat on the soft cushion of his lover's King sized bed, he jumped back up on all fours as the sting from the smack that Grimmjow just delivered to his ass resounded throughout the room._

_"Did I say you could lay down?" He shook his head no. What the fuck was wrong with him? He felt the bed shift and then Grimmjow's hands on his hips and he sighed with relief, when he felt Grimmjow position himself at his entrance. But before Ichigo could receive the pleasure he knew was coming there was another sharp pain to his ass as Grimmjow smacked him again and then again and yet again._

_'What the fuck'? Ichigo thought when had Grimmjow changed in bed but the better questions were; when had he become so submissive? and, why oddly enough did he like this treatment? As he pondered the matter further he felt his lover push himself inside his tight heat. And before Ichigo could adjust and appreciate the feeling of being full, Grimmjow pulled out and then violently pushed back in. The pain that shot up his back side had the young orange haired male screaming out in pain as rough hands grabbed the back of his neck and blunt nails dug into the skin of his waist nearly drawing blood, while Grimmjow continued his assault on his body. And as the pain began to be replaced by pleasure Ichigo found himself rocking on his hands and knees into Grimmjow's thrusts, his shoulders blades nearly touched while his back dipped into the bed and his head shot back as his blue haired lover found his spot and continued to hit it dead on._

_Ichigo let his mouth drop open wanting to scream out in pleasure but instead found his voice lost to him and moments later his voice didn't matter as his lover captured his lips in a sloppy aggressive kiss biting down on Ichigo's lips as the man yanked at his hair, he felt Grimmjow give his ass another firm smack before the offending hand reached around and began stroking his neglected member._

_It didn't take long before Ichigo felt the heat pool in his lower abdomen and all the blood rush to his now happy little soldier, he was going to cum soon and for that he was happy. His body was trembling all over as he tried to keep up with Grimmjow's forceful thrust, and compared to the blue haired man above him, Ichigo was a sloppy, sweaty out of breath mess and as he dug his nails into the soft red bedspread his head connected with the head board. It was a dull thud the sound of his head as it was continually driven into the wooden piece of furniture over and over again._

_He was grateful to Grimmjow who eventually pulled him up by grabbing him from behind by his neck, their positions now changed with Ichigo straddling his lap facing away from his lover as he impaled himself on Grimmjow erection, doing his best to keep up with his lover's relentless assault on his body._

_He felt Grimmjow's breath on his ear and Ichigo leaned into those lips knowing that the voice would provide and added pleasure to his already overly excited body._

"Wake the fuck up fucker!"

_'Wait. What?' Ichigo thought to himself that voice sounded nothing like Grimmjow's and when that unknown voice commanded him to wake up yet again, Ichigo heard himself groan in protest._

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times and it took him a moment to recognize where he was. Inside a car, no the vehicle he was in was too large to be a car, more like a limo of some kind, an oversized SUV. And as the realization of his true situation swept over him so did the disappointment because he had dreamt his encounter with Grimmjow. He lolled his head back groaning, he was going to scrub a hand over his face until he realized that his hands had been handcuffed in front of him.

He was hot, pissed off and horny as hell, if the constricted erection in his jeans was any indication of that.

"Missing my nephew?" The question came out as a sarcastic one and Ichigo heard the group of men inside the limo laugh.

Ichigo's let his head fall forward sucking on his teeth as he scanned the faces of the four men inside the limo. He looked to his left and quirked an eyebrow at Yammy who only growled at him so he rolled his chocolate brown eyes at him and then looked to his right. This man sitting next to him he had never seen before. He had chocolate brown skin and brown dreads that he wore tied back in a pony tail. He was wearing dark Aviator Glasses, an all white suit with an orange tie and shoes. He wasn't looking at Ichigo but directly ahead and Ichigo followed his gaze to that of the brown conniving eyes of Sosuke Aizen and the bored expression of his son who was sitting right next to him.

"Where is mommy dearest?" Ichigo asked as he slouched down on the black leather seats of the limo.

"I've sent my beautiful wife home, she did not need to be privy to your abduction." Aizen answered nonchalantly.

"Oh how thoughtful of you. Fucking asshole!" Ichigo hissed out in pain as the black man next to him grabbed a handful of his orange hair and twisted his head around so that they were eyes to sunglasses.

"You will respect Lord Aizen, or you will suffer a lot of pain." The man's words were clear and concise and if Ichigo was a normal human being he would have been afraid, especially when the man pulled out a buck knife and held it near his face tapping it several times on his lips. Ichigo studied the man and blade for a moment before he scoffed.

"Lord...Please. Give me a fucking break! Do I look stupid to you?" Ichigo leaned onto the knife's blade his lips pressed firmly against it as he opened his mouth to talk. "We all know that you need me alive and unscathed so that you can get to Grimmjow, and until then there is two things you should know about me. One I don't respond well to threats. And Two." Ichigo pulled back, before head butting the black man wearing glasses.

"KANAME!" Ichigo heard Yammy yell from behind him as the black man with dreads fell back onto the door of the limo.

"I have an extremely hard head." Ichigo finished his sentence turning to look back at Aizen smirking. No he wasn't going to make this easy for them. And as he blacked out the second time that day he desperately hoped to pick up with Grimmjow where they had left off.

_'I've missed you Pantera...'_

_**Not to long ago….**_

"Why it's me your dear old Uncle Sosuke." Sosuke Aizen couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness that over took him as he could all but hear the panic in his nephew's voice over the phone.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD IF YOU-" Grimmjow yelled into the phone but was cut off by his uncle.

"Now now nephew is that any way to talk to your favorite Uncle." Sosuke's voice was cool and even as he spoke and he let out a sadistic chuckle as Grimmjow begin to grind his teeth.

"Favorite...favorite I fucking hate you! You fucking slimy murdering dick wad!" Grimmjow pulled the phone away from his ear and spoke clearly into the phone enunciating every word. "Listen here fucker! One perfect soft piece of orange hair out of place-POP!" Grimmjow wasn't done with his threat but Gin had come up from behind him and snatched the phone out of his hand. "GIVE ME MY PHONE DAMMIT!"

Grimmjow grabbed his father's wrist as the silver haired architect was placing the phone up to his ear. He knew that his son was strong but when the blue haired muscular man twisted his wrist back he found himself calling for Ikakku's and Nnoitra's help. The eldest Ichimaru brothers had to use all their strength to hold Grimmjow back.

"Sos, I see ya have us backed into a corner." Gin quirked an eyebrow as the cool and calculating voice of the brother he despised more than anything floated through the phone.

"You are a hard person to find little brother." Aizen let out a fake tired sigh. "I don't know why you insisted on playing games with me Gin especially when you above all others know I always win."

"Is dat right Sos?" Gin stuck a hand in his pocket lowering his head looking down at the ground. "So I take it ya want G in exchange for Ichigo."

"For now." Sosuke responded.

"Now?" Gin inquired.

"You know that I don't like loose ends. Tell me Gin after all this time do you still not have ambitions to run the family business?"

Gin scoffed and shook his head.

"No and neither does G, de only family business he's interested in is da one I started." Gin paused and sighed again. "But we both know ya not the type of man ta take someone on der word." Gin pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a few buttons on the small device before placing the phone back on his ear. "Ya know I would never give up my son for another." Gin spoke calmly.

"POP!" Grimmjow yelled at his father.

"QUIET GRIMMJOW!" Gin snapped at Grimmjow and instantly all eyes were on the silver haired man on the phone. No one had ever heard Gin raise his voice, let alone at one of his kids.

"Pop!" Grimmjow had collected himself and he was no longer fighting his brothers but he wasn't exactly the picture of calm either, he was worried and scared after all these years he finally had Ichigo back and he was about to lose him all over again. "Please Pop Ichi has nothing to do with this. I'll fucking meet him anywhere just tell him to give Ichi back!"

"Well Gin, rather you would give up your son or not really has nothing to do with you. It seems Grimmjow is willing to die for his lover, so why don't you be a good father and let him." Aizen said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Go ta hell Sos, how bout that." Gin said into the receiver of the phone the bitterness and resentment lacing his very words.

"Sure right after you. Now hand over your son Gin."

"Why so ya can finish what ya started so many years ago?" Gin baited.

"Why yes of course. He was a resourceful little tyke I must say. Never thought he would last more than a week on that island by himself but obviously I was wrong. Yes even someone as perfect as myself can be wrong at times."

"Tell me something Sos. What happened there?" Gin had a slender hope that his big brother would answer such a question over the phone but he knew better.

"You don't actually expect me to answer that do you?' Aizen chuckled again. Gin could hear the closing of doors. "Don't you wish you had actually stayed around long enough to go on our little family vacation. Maybe you would have had the chance to say good bye to our dearly departed brother. But then again you probably would have fought with me on the matter and I would have had to-Ahh...thought I was going to say it didn't you?"

"Hogyokou is your fault and Isshin and I are going to prove it, and when we do-" Gin stop short when Aizen started to laugh, that annoying sadistic laugh that teetered on growl and chuckle.

"Hmm good luck with that. That's if you ever get out of that hospital room you are quarantined in." Gin quirked an eyebrow how did Aizen know that he and his family were quarantined. "How do I know this you ask yourself. That's simple if Masaki is sick, then that only means someone in your family is after all you did come to see-Ahh thought I was going to slip up again didn't you?" Gin gritted his teeth. "I am perfectly aware that you are recording this conversation so I shouldn't have to repeat my instructions. Tell your beloved nephew/son that I shall be waiting for him at the family estate where both his mother and I will welcome him with open arms. He should be released from the hospital because I imagine he has immunity from the virus after all he did grow up on Tres Cifras. And oh I would very much like it if he came alone. Wouldn't want you to lose more than one child if you catch-"

"Why? What are you going to do to my other sons if they accompany their brother?" Gin knew that Sosuke wasn't dumb enough to answer the question but he had to at least try.

"Well that's easy enough little brother, but if you don't understand what I am trying to say then send them along. He has less than 24 hours." And before Gin could say anymore the line clicked off.

Gin looked at the phone for a few moments before Grimmjow spoke.

"Pop what the fuck did he say? Will he give me Ichi?"

"He never spoke of a switch, but he wants you to go to the estate alone, I imagine he will kill the both of you, when you do."

"Like hell we let that shit happen!" Nnoitra said letting go of the arm he was holding, he held a fist up in the air a thin eyebrow twitching. "We'll give em hell Pop!"

"That fucking bastard doesn't know what family he's fucking with, obviously." Ikakku said releasing Grimmjow's other arm then shoving his hands in his pockets.

"He'll kill ya if you go with G, and e's expecting me ta make ya stay here with ya mother and sick brothers while I go with Grimmjow ta retrieve Ichigo. And then I expect e's planning on killing us when we get there." Gin finished his sentence biting down on the corner of his bottom lip.

"We would nev-never le-let you two go alone Pop. And he's a dumb fucker if he think we would." Szayel had been in and out because of the medicine he was on but in his momentary lucidness he had heard what his father and brothers were talking about and sick or not he would be damned if he was going to lay up in a hospital bed and not help Grimmjow get Ichigo back safely.

"Ya not going anywhere anytime soon Szay." Gin walked over to his son's bedside where his wife sat in between Szayel's bed and Toshiro's incubator. "Both you and Toshi are going ta be frozen soon. And making sure ya around in the future should be ya main priority so let us worry about getting Ichigo-"

"Ichi is my boyfriend, my whole world and I will be one to get him back!" Grimmjow spoke as he started pacing back and forth in the hospital room. "None of you need to put yourselves in harms way for-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ikakku stated in disbelief. "You're our brother and every fight I've started with my big fucking mouth you had my back without fail-" Ikakku was cut off by Orihime.

"And how you've always protected me and was there whenever I needed you-" She was cut off by Nnoitra.

"You are our brother, blood or not we are family you fucking idiot!" Nnoitra walked over to a light blue wall and leaned on it crossing his arms across his chest. "And Ichigo is our brother-"

"And there is no way we are letting you fight that fucking egotistical maniac by yourself." Szayel's voice came out in a whisper and everyone turned to look at him. "I know I know...I just want G to know if I could I would be there kicking ass too."

"Well no one is going anywhere until we find out who infected the family." Gin said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Isshin.

"Hello." The weary and gruff voice of Isshin spoke to Gin.

"Hey there old friend." Gin said trying to sound up beat, but Isshin knew better.

"What happened now Gin?" Isshin said his frustration seeping through his voice, he was tired and the hits just kept coming. "Just rip the band-aid off, I'm about to freeze my wife and my son is pissed with me, not to mention your crazy ass older brother, so what could you possibly tell me that can make this day any more shittier than it is."

"My my old friend." Gin thought about the way he was going to say what he had to say but found no other words except for "Sos took Ichigo."

"HE WHAT? HOW?" Isshin saw his wife's eyes grow wide and his daughters jumped up and ran over to him asking him what was wrong but the researcher stepped outside the hospital room closing the door behind him as he waited for Gin to answer his question.

"I thought ya could tell me Isshin seeing how ya son was in your possession at the time." Gin hadn't wanted to point fingers but that's the way it came out.

"HE'S YOUR LUNATIC BROTHER!" Isshin snapped.

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled agitated with the two adult men pointing fingers at each other, the blue haired male stalked over to his father and snatched the phone away. "Goofy!" Grimmjow spoke into the phone realizing the last time he had talked to Isshin he had been a little boy who could barely form proper sentences. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is although I personally blame both of you, what matters right now is getting Ichi back. So stop arguing with my Pop and help him figure this SHIT OUT!" Before Isshin could speak to Grimmjow the young man handed the phone back to his stunned father and went back to pacing the room, thinking about how he was going to get Ichigo back from his deranged uncle.

As Gin busied himself with talking calmly as possible to Isshin about how they were going to get Ichigo back without sacrificing Grimmjow the doctor walked in with the family's test results. Gin hung up the phone with Isshin while his entire family crowded around the middle aged man with salt and pepper hair.

"Okay so who was it Doc?" Ikakku asked the obvious question.

"Well the answered to that question has baffled my staff." The middle aged man responded much to the Ichimaru clan's chagrin.

"How so?" Gin inquired rubbing his chin. Rangiku was still sitting in between her sons her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, she was on the edge of tears and worried out of her mind. She clasped Szayel's hand in her own and rested her forehead on their hands waiting for what the doctor was going to say next. She felt her son squeeze her hand and she felt slightly guilty that her sick son was trying to comfort her.

"The rest of your children tested clean as well as your wife but you-" The doctor began to smile, and Gin felt his eyebrows move dangerously close to each other as his anger began to rise. "Well, it appears that you are infected Mister Ichimaru, and from your test results it looks like your body is effectively fighting off the virus. In a day or two I suspect your system will be clean of Hogyokou."

"So ya telling me that I just may have killed two of my sons. But it's all good because my body is cleansing itself." Gin was pissed at the happy expression on the doctor's face and when the silver haired father of six stared him down with his icy blue eyes, the doctor found it hard to breathe let alone swallow.

"No no! Sir I didn't mean it that way. It's just that we have never seen anything like this and maybe something in your blood could be what leads us to a cure, you are truly remarkable Sir."

"Forgive me if I don't give a _fuck_ about the remarkableness of my blood!"

"Pop!" Ikakku rested a hand on Gin's shoulder. The eldest of his sons was trying to calm him down because he knew his father wanted to snap the doctor in half.

"Where are Szay's and Toshi's Cryo Chambers? My sons should ave' been frozen by now." Gin shoved both his hands in his pockets and walked over to the doctor he was standing a couple of inches from the him towering over the short and stalky man. "So why don't ya wipe dat smirk off dat silly mother fucking face of urs' and found out where they are."

"And while you're at it Doc." Grimmjow walked over to the doctor and his father "How bout you get some damn discharge papers in here for the rest of us."

The middle aged man looked from Gin to Grimmjow and he felt incredibly small in their presence. In his mind he had been walking away from both men, but in actuality he hadn't moved not one centimeter and it wasn't until Nnoitra walked up behind Gin and Grimmjow and practically barked at him did he even blink.

"MOVE DAMMIT!" Nnoitra yelled once more and the doctor nearly jumped out of his skin knocking back into a crash cart, the defibrillator crashing to the floor with a loud bang.

Grimmjow felt his body stiffen and sudden fear take over his senses as a memory hit him so hard he lost his footing and fell back into his surprised brother.

_He was back on the island of Tres Cifras looking up into the murderous evil eyes of his brown eyed uncle while staring up the barrel of a silver revolver as the rain poured down all around them….He was shivering and trembling from head to toe from the cold and his own fear. He knew he was in a dangerous situation but he couldn't figure out how to get out of it. He looked back at his father for help but currently the man was lying on the ground sleeping, as the then two year old Grimmjow held onto Grimmjoravich's hand he began to whimper and sob._

_His uncle spoke in a calm whisper and Grimmjow looked back up at him and the gun._

_"It's such a shame nephew but I can't have you growing up to avenge your father and stick a claim to what should be rightfully mine….." The gun clicked, chambering a round. "….such a shame."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it has been awhile my apologies, I know I promised the flashback to the island, it's coming I promise. Well please review till next chappy-Hydekll<em>**


	17. Point of No Return

**_At the turning points in our lives we may find ourselves at a crossroads and the decisions we make will affect the rest of our lives and there will be no turning back as we find ourselves at the point of no return_-Hydekll**

_He found himself curled up in a tiny little ball in his mother's lap resting his head in her large bosom so comfy was her chest so soothing was the sound of her heartbeat. He was content in his little two year old world and he had everything he needed and desired, but unbeknownst to little Grimmjow his Grandfather was about to make an announcement that was going to rock his family to the core and uproot and destroy his young life._

_They were on the family's private jet at the moment and Grandpa Baraggan was fussing at his third wife Gaiahna for her lack of control over their son Gin. The nineteen year old had disappeared once again and he wasn't answering his cellphone either. Hell if either of them knew if the young promiscuous Gin was still in the country because for all they knew the man was halfway across the world shit faced drunk and lying in someone's bed butt ass naked surrounded by at least three naked women._

_Baraggan didn't ask much from his family just for them to show up and do their jobs and he thought that he was a good nurturing and stern father a good balance to raise his sons right? But Gin's rebellion made him feel like he was a failure. Then there was Sosuke he knew that there was something not right with his eldest son and he didn't trust that his son would take care of the family as he wanted and hoped for at least not like Grimmjoravich would._

_The captain spoke stirring young Grimmjow from his peaceful slumber and he felt his mother lift him from her lap, he grabbed ahold of her light green blouse whining in protest, he didn't want to leave his wonderful pillows, his soothing lullaby but she snapped at him and reluctantly the young boy allowed his mother to place him in the seat next to her and strap him in. He looked up into her gray eyes and whimpered._

_"Enough of that Grimmjow!" Nelliel chastised her two year old son. "Be a man stop crying!" She said and Grimmjow immediately stopped his whimpering and began rubbing his sleepy eyes he heard his father speak he was sitting on Grimmjow's other side._

_"Now Nel don't say such things he's a toddler and you woke him from an obviously pleasurable sleep." Grimmjoravich reached a hand over to sweep his wife's sea green hair behind her ear, and she leaned into the touch. Grimmjow sniffled looking up at his parents then across at his uncle the man with the menacing brown eyes. And the young child felt fear sweep over him, he was terrified of the man without reason and he didn't really understand his emotions he just reached up and grabbed at his father's suit jacket using it as a security blanket. "What is it lil Grimm? Hmm are ya scared of the landing it's okay." He felt his father wrap his arms around his tiny shoulders and rest his head on top of his and he felt safe for the moment but his uncle was still staring at him with those creepy eyes and then Aizen glanced over to his mother and he saw the warm smile he gave the woman but he didn't entirely understand it._

_"You're right Grimm, I don't know what I was thinking." The soft sweet tone of his mother reached his ears but he wasn't looking at her he had already leaned over on his father's lap while the man continued to smooth out his hair._

_It was sometime later the young child found himself fussing as his legs were aching from all the walking he'd just endured. His grandfather had just finished showing off the island he'd purchased for his impending retirement, he had even showed his wives where he planned on building their home. Both Genoveva and Gaiahna had expressed their joy and excitement of living in seclusion with their husband. Neither of the women were the public type and neither ever wanted or coveted power so living in solitude with the man they had loved for so long suited them both just find. However Saika was a different story. She loved all the finer things in life and she loved the power and respect that first wife had brought along with it, both in the Luisenbarn compound and in the public eye and she wasn't ready to give that up not for anybody, her husband was delusional in her eyes and he was not about to take her down with him._

_"Father when do you plan on making this move to this...this-" Sosuke spoke looking around at the copious amount of vegetation and the weird birds flying over head and he swatted at an insect "This little slice of heaven?" He rounded off his question hoping his words were well masked and the disgust he felt didn't coat his words._

_"I can hear your distaste son." Nope no fooling the old man Sosuke thought to himself however it didn't matter. "I think a year's time will be enough to get the rest of my affairs in order."_

_"The rest of your affairs father?" Grimmjoravich asked picking a fussy Grimmjow up in his arms, the young child was obviously tired rubbing his tired blue eyes they had been walking around for the past hour and now were back at the place we're they're house servants had set up a campsite._

_"Yes before we left Hueco Mundo my son, I had a little sit down with my attorney Chojiro. To draw up my will and to draw up papers for the change over when we return-"_

_"Change over father?" Sosuke cut in his interest peaked, his mother walked over to him and grabbed ahold of his elbow._

_Grimmjow curled up in his father's arm resting his head on his father's chest staring at his family that stood around them circling the campfire._

_"Yes, like I said at the family dinner I am getting to old and I grow tired of the day to day of running the company and the family's affairs. It is time that I retire. I had hoped for Gin to be here-"_

_"Why?" Sosuke's voice was cold and he made no attempt to hide his growing resentment and distaste for his father. And Baraggan looked at his son sideways._

_"You are angry my son?" Baraggan asked Sosuke as his entire family and part of the staff looked on. They were all standing around the campfire as the sun began to set in the sky, there was a low rumble from the clouds over head and the wind had picked up._

_"If you are going to tell us what I think you are going to tell us then I feel I have every right to be." Sosuke said shoving one of his hands in his pockets as he swept the other through his wavy brown hair._

_"Sosuke, don't disrespect father." Grimmjoravich said calmly to his brother._

_"Stay out of this Grimmjoravich!" Sosuke snapped at his brother and then a crash of thunder and a flash of lightening as the family stood looking at each other in silence._

_"Now I don't want my decision to disrupt the peace in our ho-"_

_"You are delusional old man!" Sosuke said cooly and Genoveva and Gaiahna gasped in shock while Saika smirked._

_"Brother! How dare you?" Grimmjoravich was flabbergasted as a memory of Gin from not to long ago flashed before his eyes._

"Ya don't see what I see Grimm, Sos is evil don't trust em."

_Grimmjow could see his father's facial features change as the realization of his younger brother's words began to become clearer than purified water. His father smiled down at him._

_"Go to your mother son." His father spoke and their blue eyes locked he gave his son a very weak smile as he tried to pass him off to his mother but something told the child to hold on for dear life and he did. His father sighed in defeat. "Okay son but I'm going to put you down." He felt his father lower him to the ground but he grabbed the young Grimmjow's hand and the kid hid behind his father's leg._

_"How dare I?" Sosuke repeated his brother's words with an air of arrogance and Grimmjoravich averted his attention back to his brother from his son. "How dare he? I will not allow this old goat to deny me what is rightfully mine!"_

_"We have no right to stake claim to what father has built with his own two hands Sosuke." Grimmjoravich said his voice and emotions rising with the anger in his chest._

_"Says the man who will hold the keys to the kingdom." Sosuke's eyes narrowed and as the sun set and the full moon shined down on them from high in the sky, the flickering flames of the campfire illuminated the family standing around it._

_"I don't want the company, you can have it. I have all I need right next to me." Grimmjoravich spoke staring into the cold and distant eyes of his self entitled brother._

_"That is not for you to decide my son." Baraggan finally spoke. And his blue haired son turned his attention to his father. "Would you deny your father his wishes? After all I have groomed you for such a position and it will suit you well."_

_"Father if such a decision will bring unhappiness and discord among our family I-" Grimmjoravich was cut off by his father._

_"UNHAPPINESS AND DISCORD! There is only one caus-"_

_"Two!" Saika interjected and Baraggan fixed his eyes on her and if looks could kill she would have died right on the spot._

_"Saika know your place!" Genoveva spoke she was standing right next to her husband across from her son._

_"Know yours second wife!" Saika spat back and there was a wail from Gaiahna who started to cry out of nowhere._

_Poor little Grimmjow could not make sense of what he was experiencing but he knew something wasn't right._

_"ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" Baraggan yelled he was beyond angry he lowered his voice and he looked around the campfire. To his right was his second wife and to his left was his son Sosuke, his eyes carried from person to person, his first wife, his third, his daughter in law, his second son and finally his grandson half hidden behind his father's leg holding on to the man's hand he smiled at the child and the boy beamed up at him. "I have made my decision." He spoke still looking at his grandson, the rolling thunder overhead, it was going to rain any minute now and they needed to take cover so he thought best to finish this little impromptu family meeting before it did. "My decision is law and I have chosen Grimm-"_

**BANG!**

_The loud thunder crash and flash of lightening made him think at first that he imagined it. But when his second and third wives began screaming as well as his grandson there was no mistaken. He had been looking down at little Grimmjow when Grimmjoravich's body fell like a block of solid rock to the soft earth._

_Grimmjow didn't understand what had happen but the loud bang and his father's sudden fall, his grandmothers screams and he was just so terribly frightened, he squeezed his father's hand placing a finger to his lips as his tears began to fall and his wails were drowned out by the cries of others._

_"Now father-" Sosuke broke through the screams and the women looked at him in horror his own father was speechless, the smoke from his son's gun evidence of his crime. "tell me who was your second choice." He had said this without a care in the world like he hadn't murdered his own brother in cold blood._

_"MURDERER!" The voice belonged to Grimmjow's mother she had been in shock just like his grandfather but when the smooth cold velvety words leaked from Aizen's lips she had found her voice and her will again. She darted across the short distance that separated her from him, with her arms outstretched she didn't know what she was going to do when she reached the man but it didn't matter because she was blinded by her anger. And before her hands could effectively wrap around the neck her gray eyes had focused on, she was hit in the forehead with a boulder by Saika._

_"Down bitch!" The woman said as Nel's body fell to the ground._

_"Thank-you mother." Sosuke said cooly. "I don't like hurting women. Not that I wouldn't I just don't like doing it."_

_"My….my…..my son!" Baraggan found his voice and he was creeping towards his dead son._

_The revolver clicked and there was another loud bang and Grimmjow felt his body jerk from the sound. What was happening. Baraggan fell to the ground howling in pain from the shot he just received in the shoulder. Both Genoveva and Gaiahna began wailing all over again both falling to their knees and yet neither of them rushed to the aide of their husband or defenseless grandson frozen in fear, shock and shame._

_And as the heavy rain began to fall extinguishing the campfire and silencing all. The staff of the Luisenbarn estate unsure of what to do in fear of their lives they laid down flat on their bellies when instructed to do so by Saika._

_"Now father I am going to ask you this once more. In case of Grimmjoravich's death who was your second choice surely not Gin?" Sosuke asked with a slight chuckle at the ridiculousness of the thought. "Surely he is not fit to run your empire."_

_Baraggan didn't answer slightly dizzy from the loss of blood and the loss of his son and possibly daughter in law. He wasn't going to answer Sosuke's question he would die before he would tell him what he wanted to know he looked up at his grandson who was still holding his dead father's hand whimpering and shaking from the cold._

_"Oh so now you want to be tight lipped father, no matter then. I wanted you to confirm with your words but your silence speaks volumes. You don't want me to know that control passes on to Grimmjoravich's heirs do you?" Baraggan groaned in shock and he hated himself because he didn't mean to. There was a chuckle from his son._

_Grimmjow looked down at his father he was wet, cold, tired and hungry and he wanted to go inside now, he saw his mother get attacked by his grandmother. So as he stared back at his father he begin pulling on the man's hand._

_"Cah moyhn Daddy." He said tugging on his father's hand. There was a chuckle from his uncle which was closer than it should have been and then he turned to look back at the man._

_He looked up into the murderous evil eyes of his brown eyed uncle while staring up the barrel of a silver revolver as the rain poured down all around them...He was shivering and trembling from head to toe from the cold and his own fear. He knew he was in a dangerous situation but he couldn't figure out how to get out of it. He looked back at his father to help him but the man was still lying there sleeping, but he gripped his human security blanket with all the strength left in his two year old body._

_His uncle Sosuke spoke in a calm whisper and Grimmjow looked back up at him and the gun._

_"It's such a shame nephew but I can't have you growing up to avenge your father and stick claim to what should be rightfully mine…." The gun clicked, chambering a round "….such a shame."_

_Grimmjow just stared at the man blankly he knew the thing in his uncle's hands was bad news and yet he really didn't know because his two year old mind just couldn't comprehend the magnitude of the danger. He heard a woman scream._

_"NOOOOO!" And it was his silver haired grandmother Gaiahna. She was running towards them but before she could reach Grimmjow, Sosuke turned to her without taking the gun off Grimmjow and he spoke in an ever so chilling voice._

_"Would you like your son to be next?" The woman stopped frozen in her tracks staring at the man with the menacing glint in his eyes. The full moon and lanterns inside the tents nearby only providing so much light but she could see fine enough the seriousness of Sosuke's threat in his eyes. "I mean I had no desire to kill my younger brother since he poses no threat, but to prove a point I will."_

_Gaiahna's mouth fell open, and tears filled her eyes, she took a hesitant step forward biting down on her quivering lip whimpers escaping._

_Sosuke turned back to Grimmjow with a roll of his eyes and a exasperated groan obviously he found the woman to be ludicrous. His uncle smiled at him as he began to press down on the trigger and before Grimmjow's short life was about to be over there were several loud snarls and out of nowhere a cheetah pounced on Sosuke biting into his shoulder. The gun went off and Grimmjow flinched and fell back on top of his father._

_"SOSUKE!" Saika screamed as her son fell to the ground from the weight of the cheetah but before she could run to his aide two more cheetahs jumped in her path snarling at her._

_Genoveva had collapsed on the ground when Sosuke had turned his gun on Grimmjow. She wasn't much help or threat to anyone._

_"Kill the son of bitch!" Baraggan choked out as the cheetah dug it's teeth further into his son's shoulder._

_"Master Soskue….Master Sosuke!" Grimmjow heard a servant call and as he turned to look for the voice among the chaos more cheetahs descended on the camp._

_And then he saw it from a distant the prettiest snow white panther with black paws and blue eyes that he ever did see slowly walking towards him._

_"Come here little Grimmjow." He turned back to see his grandmother, Gaiahna reached out to him, she was frozen to her spot as a cheetah snapped at her._

_There was another bang and the cheetah that had been on top of Sosuke fell over dead. The man was bleeding and cursing grabbing at his shoulder as a large man servant with a shot gun rushed over to him. The other cheetahs were going to attack the large servant known as Yammy but when the other male staff members began firing off rounds they began to scatter._

_As the chaos begin to dissipate, the panther reached Grimmjow and the young boy looked from his grandmother to the blue eyed albino panther. It was a quiet exchange between the two, and then out of nowhere the panther rubbed it's head against his cheek. Then it looked at Gaiahna and Gaiahna looked down at a highly pissed off swearing Sosuke then back at the panther._

_She was scared that much could be seen in her face, and before she could reach out for her grandson, before she could think, speak or even breathe the Panther grabbed her grandson by his red and white striped t-shirt and flung him upwards, the boy landing on it's back with a low grunt, and then it took off running._

_It happened so fast that he instinctively held on to the panther's neck as he was carried deep into the jungle he could hear the screams of his grandmother and the curses of his uncle as he drew further into the vegetation the rain beating down on his tired and cold body and out of nowhere he just blacked out._

_He woke up the next morning inside a cave he was still wet but oddly enough he was warm as he snuggled close to a warm hairy body. It was then he remembered the night before and he shot up so fast looking around. And out of nowhere he just started all out balling, tears flowing heavily as the pain rose in his chest. The albino panther that he had been snuggling against stood up and suddenly began licking away his tears on both sides of his face._

_"Ewww!" He said wiping away the spit feverishly as more tears kept falling and the panther kept on licking. "Hahahahaha!" Grimmjow began laughing when the panther accidentally licked his hand and it tickled it him. And as he fell on his bottom he went into a fit of giggles because somehow the panther knew it was tickling him and it kept on licking his hands._

_There was a growl from the cave's entrance, Grimmjow recognized the cheetahs from the night before and he grabbed the panther around the neck. A cheetah slowly walked into the cave and placed a mango at his feet and the young child furrowed his brow in confusion. And he nearly jumped out of his skin when it rubbed it's head on the side of his face then retreated, and one by one the other's came in carrying a mango repeating the same action._

_And it was this way everyday, different animals bringing him different foods, sometimes playing with him, tickling him, swimming with him and yes he lived this way for so long that he'd forgotten human speech and he had forgotten the human touch. Yes he was content on his island alone with his friends living and playing, that was until the day he heard the cry of a young Ichigo._

_He had been swimming in the lake with the albino panther when the young Ichigo fell off the cliff and being the young explorer that he was and knowing the island and animals better than anyone he had to check it out. He remembered the look of those chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and fear the soft thud of Ichigo's heart beneath his finger tips and the taste of salty tears as he licked them away and in the moment Ichigo looked at him,_ really_ looked at him and it was then he felt some semblance of his humanity flow back into him, he felt love._

"Wowwww!" Orihime said as she stared at her brother in disbelief when he finished telling his family what he had saw during his flashback. The entire Ichimaru clan had gathered around Toshiro and Szayel and Grimmjow had been leaning on a wall when he told the story he surprisingly remembered. "It's like you two were meant to be together." His younger sister said leaning on her folded hands staring at her brother doe-eyed evidently she chose to completely blank out on the distressing part of the story.

"So you and Ichigo-" Ikakku began but he was at a complete lost for words. "How the he-hell?" His face was turned up and he scratched at his bald head.

"Why haven't we heard about Ichigo before? You two act like you didn't know each other!" Nnoitra finally asked what Ikakku was trying to say.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo had a rough go of it when they were younger, it's kind of a-" Gin began but was cut off when the doctor walked back in with four orderlies who were pushing Cryo Chambers. The middle aged man had discharge papers in his hands. Grimmjow kicked off the wall.

"Bout fucking time!" Grimmjow said stalking off towards the man. Rangiku jumped up so fast she knocked her chair over.

"Grimmjow wait! Where are you going? We haven-" She was cut off by her blue haired son as he snatched the papers from the doctor's hand.

"Where the hell you think I'm going! I'm going to get my Ichi!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it 19 years ago. Please review.**


	18. Set Fire to the Rain

Ichigo was alone in a dark and dank room humming an oh so familiar tune trying his best to calm his racking nerves. He was lying on a hard cold solid concrete floor face down with his hands tied behind his back. He rested his cheek on the dirty floor as his mind carried him back to his childhood thoughts of Grimmjow.

Back to the day Pantera first started showing signs that he was understanding what was going on around him. They were all sitting at the family table eating breakfast and his mother Masaki was trying to feed Pantera warm cereal, but only half actually made it into his mouth. His mother had scolded him for eating with his hands and after consoling a very upset Pantera the young blue haired child began humming the song he had learned from Ichigo and Masaki, the same song Ichigo was now humming as he waited for his very own personal savior to come for him. Oh how the tables have turned.

Ichigo managed to roll over on his right side and his back connected with a stone wall. It was dark in the room except for a single tiny window that sat high up on the wall. Through the window Ichigo could see grass which meant he was being held in the cellar of the house. He looked around the small space and it was bare nothing in the room except for him. He focused his attention on the door, there was light seeping through the bottom and he held his breath listening hard for any sounds but there was none. So either, the person or persons were being very quiet or nobody was guarding him.

So with nothing else to do Ichigo returned to his thoughts, thinking about all the things he wanted to do if he'd managed to make it out of this little house of horrors alive. Most of those plans included Grimmjow.

"Tch." Ichigo snickered to himself as he thought about how much of a hold his new boyfriend had on him. That vice grip hold, that Grimmjow was known for and even if he was nowhere around Ichigo the orange haired male could still feel his lover hanging on to him for dear life. Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed out a calming breath. He had to get out of there, and the first chance he got he was going to take it. But first thing first he had to get out of the bindings. He began struggling with his hand restraints a thick rope which was beginning to cut into his flesh as he struggled harder, and Ichigo groaned out in pain as he shuffled around in the tiny room.

"Shut the fuck up in there!" Yammy's voice boomed through the door and Ichigo froze in his task and glared at the door before snapping back.

"How bout you come in here and make me you dumb fuck!" Ichigo heard shuffling outside the door and then he struggled to sit up against the wall his hands still tied behind his back. The door swung open flooding light into the small room and Ichigo had to squint his eyes closed for a half second before Yammy's rather large frame blocked the door entrance and some of the light flooding the room.

The large idiot did a once over of the room before he found the orange haired male lounging up against a wall. He let out a low growl before he stalked over to Ichigo. With one hand he bent down and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt pulling the small framed male up to his feet, he was inches from Ichigo's face and he was breathing heavy he raised his free hand and balled it up into a fist placing it in the captive's direct eyesight.

"What did you say you little fucker?" Yammy asked in a threatening matter.

"I didn't stut-stut-stutter. But then again you are a rather large dumb fuck so I'll repeat myself." Ichigo bumped heads with Yammy and speaking very slowly he repeated himself. "How…..bout…..you…..come…" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence Yammy cut him off by slamming his body into the concrete wall, Ichigo let out a short grunt of pain right before he received a blow to his gut. He doubled over when Yammy released his shirt, but before he could collect himself he received another blow and then another.

Yammy grabbed his throat and shoved Ichigo up against the wall, he then spoke directly in his ear.

"Say it again smart ass!" Yammy said in his threatening voice. Now the pain in his gut should have been all that Ichigo needed to sway him to shut the fuck up but alas our little orange haired friend was never the type to listen to anyone not even his own self. So a soft sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips before he spoke again.

"Oh Ho! Am I supposed to be scared!" Yammy pulled back just enough to stare at Ichigo in disbelief and before he could speak Ichigo head butted him. "FUCK YOU YAMMY!"

Yammy released Ichigo reluctantly grabbing at his forehead he was seeing stars. Ichigo in pain from the blows he took to his gut slid down to the floor as he grinned up at a discombobulated Yammy. When the larger male finally regained himself he was furious, which Ichigo totally expected.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!" Yammy yelled before he went to attack Ichigo, who was relaxing and smiling self assuringly at him.

"Do not touch him." The voice was calm and had no inkling of emotion tracing it. And yet Yammy stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there frozen in a position above Ichigo ready to attack. "If you put your hands on that trash my father will be very displeased with you Yammy." The voice said and Ichigo turned his attention from the large idiot standing above him to the smaller male standing in the doorway.

His green eyes just as dull and lifeless as the day Ichigo first saw him and he wondered if the bastard ever felt anything because he sure didn't show it, but then again having a father like Sosuke Aizen would do that to a person. So, he felt a twinge of sadness for the little twerp.

"Fuck that!" Ichigo said out loud to the voice inside his head that was telling him to feel sorry for Grimmjow's long lost brother. Ulquiorra quirked an eyebrow at Ichigo in curiosity the first sign of some sort of something.

"No. Would you like for Yammy to continue to beat on you? Didn't know my brother went for the masochistic type." Ulquiorra stuck his hands in the pockets of his gray slacks and then leaned on the doorway. Yammy stood straight up and retreated from Ichigo and without realizing the slender male on the floor relaxed a little. He scoffed at the comment that Ulquiorra made before answering.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Like you give a fuck about what Grim likes or not." Ichigo shifted his hands behind his back trying to get as comfortable as possible but to no avail.

"Contrary to popular belief-" Ulquiorra began but stopped short turning to look at Yammy. "Go see what is taking Gaiahna so long." He gestured with his head for Yammy to leave and the man did so. The green eyed man with the lifeless expression on his face turned back to Ichigo then stood straight up from his slouching position on the door frame. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to see harm done to my only brother nor do I share the same vision as my father or Grandmother Saika."

Ichigo sat there on the floor of his man made prison staring up in disbelief at the man in the doorway not sure what to believe. So he looked away to process, staring at the shadow of Ulquiorra that cast down on the middle of the floor as he thought about all that transpired over a few days and besides the man shooting him up with drugs to knock him out he couldn't recall a time that Ulquiorra tried to hurt him or Grimmjow. And the day that he had met Yammy on campus he wasn't even there.

"You shot me up with drugs and you just stood by when you're father was going to kill your only brother." Ichigo finally spoke but still staring down at the shadow of the green eyed brother of his lover. He heard the man sigh and he saw the shadow shift as the man turned and faced away from him. And for a fleeting moment Ichigo thought about rushing him and making his escape but that thought was quickly passed when he remembered his current resting predicament.

"It was either that or allow them to knock you out by more painful means, which my father would have preferred. He really doesn't like you Ichigo." Ulquiorra said calmly.

"Feelings mutual." Ichigo spat back and there was a chuckle from Ulquiorra and Ichigo's head snapped up at the man facing away from him in the doorway.

"I wish I had the courage to stand up to my father the way you all do, but you see he has something over me and Grandmother Gaiahna." Ulquiorra turned around looking down at Ichigo with an unmistakable sadness in his green eyes. Ichigo could hear footsteps in the distance and the next words from Ulquiorra came out fairly quickly and barely loud enough to hear. "If you want to get out of here you will have to help yourself, Gaiahna and I will do what we can but you need to understand we are trapped here and can never leave." Ulquiorra's face hardened in that oh so familiar nothing and just as Yammy appeared behind him he spoke. "Behave yourself trash or there will be pain". Ichigo was a quick learner and realized that Ulquiorra was putting on a show for Yammy.

"Fuck you and then kiss my ass fucker!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra for dramatic effect and the man stepped out of view and Ichigo could hear his retreating footsteps.

A beautiful woman appeared in the doorway next and although he hadn't seen her before she seemed so familiar. She had long silver hair and icy blue eyes she was about average height and very slender and then it clicked in his mind. 'She must be Gin's mother.' In her hands she held a black glossy tray and on it was a plate with a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Hello there my name is Gaiahana, I'm here to feed you." She walked inside the window with slow hesitant steps she stopped in front of Ichigo and got down on her knees. "Please don't attack me."

"I'm not ruthless or some sort of thug I don't harm ladies especially the old kind." Ichigo flashed a smile.

"Well that's good to know." She turned her head back to the door. "Please turn the light on outside and then shut the door Yammy I'll knock when I'm done." Yammy thought about the request which was a lot considering his obvious low I.Q. (in Ichigo's opinion). He gave a single nod before retreating, a low watt bulb dangling from the ceiling clicked on before the door shut softly locking Ichigo in the room with Gaiahna.

"Did you have the opportunity to talk to my Grandson?" Gaiahna asked picking up one piece of the sandwich she had cut into triangle halves. Ichigo nodded his head as he bit down into the sandwich offered. They sat in silence as she fed him his sandwich, peanut butter and jelly. But as he took a sip of milk he noticed for the first time how badly Gaiahna's hands were trembling.

"Look old lady I said I wasn't going to try nothing, besides you've done nothing-" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence before the woman feeding him dropped her head and began sobbing.

"I know." Was all she said in between her sobs.

"What?" Ichigo asked he was so confused.

"You are right I've done nothing to help you, just like I did nothing to save my son or my grandson so long ago. I stood by and just watched it happen." When she looked back up her icy blues were filled with tears as they continued to fall she placed the glass of milk on the tray in front of her and she grabbed Ichigo by his arms. "Please tell me how is my son and grandson?"

"Well I imagine they are stressed the fuck out right now because I've been kidnapped by that deranged son of bitch you also call son."

Gaiahna shook her head feverishly.

"No...no he is no son of mine." She said biting down on her lower lip. "Besides that; how have they been?"

"Well till all this shit happened they were just fine, happy in fact." Ichigo said hoping that this would calm the little old lady down. Her eyes filled up with fresh new tears, no such luck.

"That's great!" She breathed out, a shaky smile on her lips. "I heard Gin had adopted other children besides Grimmjow." She nodded her head towards Ichigo waiting for him to speak.

"Yeah three boys and a girl." A tear fell from the ladies eyes. "He and Rangiku, his wife just had a baby."

"Oh really!" She released Ichigo's arms and placed her hands over her mouth. Her tears began to fall faster as she began to sob all over again. "I've missed so much."

"Why did you stay? Why didn't you run when Gin ran? Go with him." Ichigo asked the obvious question.

"Because he didn't trust me." Gaiahna's eyes fell back to her lap and she folded her hands in her lap. "When he came back from where ever he had been during our family trip and he heard the story of his brother and nephew going missing on the island, he was suspicious. But then when he found out that both his father and Genoveva were placed in the mental hospital he really knew something wasn't right and when I wouldn't give him any straight answers he became distant." Gaiahna looked back up into Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes as she pleaded with her own. "You need to understand I was protecting him, Sosuke would have killed him the second he realized Gin was a threat, I had to protect my son!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey who am I to judge."

"Then five years after everything had happened Gin said he gotten married and he was starting his own family and wanted nothing to do with any of us and then he just…..disappeared."

"He'd found Grimmjow." Ichigo said out loud and the little old lady only nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay so I know your deal and weird ass baby brother's but what the fuck is up with Grimm's mom? Why is she so cruel to own flesh and blood?"

"I don't think she ever wanted to be a mother, she is no better with Ulquiorra or the twins."

"Twins?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yes Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have twin sisters Faith and Fantasy." Gaiahna raised the glass of milk for Ichigo to finish drinking. "They are the only reason why Ulquiorra hasn't tried to leave this place permanently. That young man has given up his freedom for his younger sisters and the sad part is that his father knows it." Ichigo finished his glass of milk the grandmother placed it back on the tray next to the empty plate then stood up. "Well I imagined the shit will be hitting the fan so to speak very soon. If I know my son at all." Gaiahna walked back over to the door and knocked twice. "Sit tight Ichigo I know they're coming for you." She gave him a weak smile. The door closed softly behind her and the light clicked off.

So there he was again alone in that empty room with only his thoughts and memories to soothe him and he began humming that oh so familiar tune all over again.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Okay Grimmjow was very much aware of the fatal error/mistake he was currently making by trying to take down his deranged uncle alone. But reasoning or rationality just didn't factor in his plans at the moment so, minutes later he found himself alone and fuming in the hospital parking lot in search of his older brother's SUV.

When Ikakku and Nnoitra restrained him earlier that evening Grimmjow made a grab for his bald headed brother's car keys. He tossed the keys up in the air in the palm of his left hand as he continued to scan the parking lot.

"Great I can remember shit from when I was two, but I can't remember where Bro parked his fucking car hours ago!"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth and let loose a much needed snarl. He felt a slap on his left shoulder and he whipped his head in the direction of the offending person to stare at a grinning Ikakku.

"It's right in front of you G." Ikakku said, darting a finger out in the direction Grimmjow had been looking. Grimmjow turned his attention back and there, no more than twenty feet in front of them was Ikakku's burgundy Suburban. Nnoitra snickered at Grimmjow's right.

"Maybe Bro should drive ya seem a bit out of sorts at the moment." Nnoitra stated nonchalantly while pulling his ponytail out it's hair band with a sigh.

"If you drive like a fucking grandma Bro-" Grimmjow began but Ikakku snatched the keys from his hand before he could finish his sentence.

"I know what's at stake G." Ikakku said jogging over to his truck clicking open the doors with the remote in his hands.

* * *

><p>"So quick review here…." Nnoitra spoke from his comfortable place in the spacious back seat. Grimmjow was riding shot gun to Ikakku they were nearly halfway to the now named Aizen estate and the ride so far had been in complete silence. Nnoitra kick backed in the back of the truck throwing an arm over the seat.<p>

"We have no weapons…" Nnoitra began with his mental list out loud for all to hear.

"Yup." Grimmjow's replied

"No plan…"

"Yup."

"We are a brother and father short…." Nnoitra began counting the cons out on his fingers one at a time so far they were at four. "Our uncle is a homicidal maniac who's already killed our other uncle, and has tried to kill G not once but twice…."

"Yup...yup." Grimmjow squinted his eyes and sucked his teeth processing Nnoitra's excellent powers of deduction "….and yup." Grimmjow finished his 'yups' with a nod of his head.

"He has a gun, a full on goon squad who's also probably lock and loaded as well." Nnoitra was beginning to run out of fingers as he continued to list their disadvantages. "And we're meeting him on his turf."

"Yup….yup and yup." Grimmjow agreed he knew he should be worried maybe even slightly scared but his brain couldn't possibly process the fear. 'Ichi' was there alone and in danger. Fuck the odds. He could careless what was going to happen to him because all that matter was that he got 'Ichi' out of harms way.

"Hmm." Nnoitra hummed in the back seat breaking Grimmjow from his reverie and the blue haired man turned back around in his seat to look at his older brother. The tall and lanky Ichimaru with the long silky black hair and stylish red eyepatch was looking back and forth at his hands his mouth turned up still mentally weighing their odds as far as Grimmjow could tell. He finally looked up from his ministrations at Grimmjow who was turned around in the front seat giving him a worried expression. Nnoitra dropped his hands after he realized why Grimmjow was looking at him the way that he was, he rubbed the back of his head smiling widely at his younger brother.

"Well bros-" Nnoitra began but was immediately cutoff by Grimmjow.

"Look man I know this shit is borderline suicide and I'm not holding you two to some sort of brother code so if you want to drop me off and keep rolling I'll understand." Grimmjow paused looking out the window at the passing trees, remembering the time he spent on Tres Cifras alone. He had been happy growing up on the island with his friends ignorant and naive about the rest of the world and he hadn't known how lonely he had truly been until he had met Ichigo. "I don't care about the money, I don't care about the fucking company."

"We know G we never thought-" Ikakku began but was cutoff by Grimmjow.

"I don't give a fuck about being an architect anymore, I don't give a shit about what happened to me on Tres Cifras, the shit with Pop taking me away years ago or Ichi's parents hypnotizing him to forget me. All I fucking care about is getting my Ichi back, and everything else-" Grimmjow shook his head and sucked his teeth before finishing his sentence. "Fuck it! I'm over that shit and-" Grimmjow sat up in the passenger seat looking at both of his brothers. "I'll be damned if I ever let another fucking human being take him from me again."

Nnoitra threw his hands up in mock surrender before he spoke in his own defense.

"Chill G! I was just thinking the odds were even and Aizen may actually stand a chance against us." Nnoitra's face broke out into the widest most conniving smile ever showing all his teeth. "This shit should be fun!"

_When laying with you_

_I could stay there, close my eyes_

_Feel you here, forever_

_You and me together, nothing is better_

The Aizen family were sitting down at the family dinner table having a lavish dinner. Sosuke sitting at the head of the table of course with the rest of his family sitting around him. His wife to his left and his son to the right and his twin daughters well in his mind 'What twin daughters'.

When Faith and Fantasy were born with their dark blue green hair and bright blue eyes Sosuke instantly didn't like them because they reminded him of someone he had soon wanted to forget. He had wanted to give them up for adoption but then thought differently of it when he realized that practically the whole world knew his wife had been pregnant, adoption would tarnish his perfect name. So, he hired a Polish nanny for them named Aleksandra, she was sweet enough but most of all she understood the rules of keeping the twins out of his sight, in fact he paid her extra to make sure that they stayed out of sight and out of mind.

Now Sosuke Aizen knew very well that both his son and Gaiahna spent a lot of time with the twins in fact he welcomed the idea. Mainly because it kept the two in line. And if ever they thought about going against his wishes all he would have to say is…

"I wonder how my twin daughters are fairing these days."

And he would instantly get what he wanted from the both of them. And now that he was going to have his long lost thorn in his side permanently taken care of in a matter of a few short hours, he was over the moon happy.

"Ulquiorra how are classes going for you?" Sosuke asked his son sitting to his right and the young man looked over at him with an expressionless face.

"Really?' Ulquiorra inquired. "Okay I'll play along. It's wonderful father."

"Is there something wrong with a father asking his son how he's liking his school?" Sosuke inquired as he took a sip of his honey tea while studying his son's face. Ulquiorra sat back in his chair and played the impromptu staring game with his father.

"No there is not, but you've never asked before and I do mean never."

"Well I do care what is going on in my only son's life speaking of which how did your conversation with our captive go." Sosuke inquired dropping his eating utensil and sitting back in his chair folding his hands in front of his mouth as he studied his son's face for any inkling of a lie.

"He knows his place I made sure of that, we shouldn't have any more problems out of him father." Ulquiorra stated plainly he had perfected the art of hiding his true intentions from his evil conniving father.

"Hmm is that all you discussed with your brother's lover you were alone with him for quite some time, Ulquiorra?" Sosuke asked narrowing his eyes although Ulquiorra was his own flesh and blood he wasn't foolish enough to believe that his son was completely loyal to him.

"Yes father that was all." Ulquiorra stated plainly yet again and for a moment there was another staring contest between brown eyes and green before Aizen spoke again.

"I don't need to remind you where your loyalties should lie." Aizen spoke resting his hand on his fist, while his elbow rested on the arm of his chair. "Speaking of which how are your little sisters?" Aizen quirked an eyebrow as he continued to stare down his son and a smirk etched on his face when he saw the young man clench his jaw at the mention of his younger sisters.

"They are doing just fine." Ulquiorra admitted plainly but he knew why his father had posed the damn question in the first place he wanted to make sure that Ulquiorra knew his place and would not try to play hero when it concerned the older brother he didn't even know. He wanted to tell the man to fuck off but what came out instead was "I am loyal to you father as always you have no worries when it concerns me."

"And your favorite Grandmother?" Saika spoke from her spot next to Nel, she gave her grandson a sadistic smile she knew the young male didn't care much for her and favored Gaiahna and she would be lying if she said that it didn't bother her.

"I claim no favorites Grandmother Saika." Ulquiorra answered the question with a bold face lie but after years of perfecting his emotionless expressions his family always had a hard time telling when he was actually lying. "But if you're referring to Grandmother Gaiahna, you have no worries when it concerns her either, she knows her place." Ulquiorra stood up from the table straightened his his black tie. "Now if you'll excuse me family, I've lost my appetite." Before his father could effectively protest Ulquiorra had left the room.

The young man walked down to the kitchen to make chocolate chip cookies for his sisters. He wasn't sure what was going to happen over the next few hours but he was determined to keep his promise to Faith and Fantasy. When he arrived in the kitchen he dismissed the staff preferring to work in solitude.

A few minutes later the young Ulquiorra found himself at the kitchen island standing in front of a silver mixing bowel adding chocolate chips to his mix humming a tune to himself. Yes people he was humming. He was lost in his thoughts something he often did whenever he cooked. He was relaxed and at peace finally after days of turmoil but his peace was short lived as he was grabbed from behind by his hair and a butcher knife was placed at his throat.

"Don't you fucking move or speak or I swear I will slice your fucking throat from ear to fucking ear!." The voice breathed deep and menacingly in his ear and Ulquiorra froze on the spot. Now why he chose to disobey went far beyond his own comprehension maybe by being in Ichigo's presence it changed him but whatever it was it caused him to speak.

"Hello big Brother." Ulquiorra said calmly and before he could mentally chastise himself his forehead and the wooden island made painful contact with each other and as his head was yanked back up by his chin length black hair, his head was tilted to the side and Grimmjow spoke directly into his exposed ear.

"I said shut the fuck up little brother!"

_But I set fire to the rain_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face_

_Let it burn while I cry_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in this chapter<strong>

**Set fire to the rain-Adele**

_**A/N: I'm tired effing exhausted and have nothing else to say but please review….**_


	19. Save me

_I drove for miles just to find you and find myself_

_All these screams, all these voices in my head_

_This time won't you save me?_

In the past the Ichimaru boys charged into a situation without thought or planning, never thinking about the consequences and most of the time it worked for them. But those were just petty fights compared to now and everything they stood to lose.

"We should have stopped by the house." Nnoitra said putting his hands in the pockets of his track suit pants. Grimmjow turned to look at him suspiciously. The Ichimaru with the long black hair and red eyepatch shrugged his shoulders before finishing his out loud thinking. "Pop has guns. We could use guns now."

"Now you say something." Grimmjow said with a click of his tongue turning back to the weasel he held at knife point. After having his senses effectively knocked into him the young Ulquiorra hadn't uttered another word.

"Just thought about it loser. Although it should have popped into my mind when I was thinking about this shit in the car. Oh well." Nnoitra said pulling a lollipop from his pockets and unwrapping it. "Anybody want one?" He said holding it out for all to see.

"Really Nnoi, you're a fucking idiot sometimes you know that." Grimmjow said slightly agitated with his older brother.

"Hey see if I'm polite to you in the fucking future G." Nnoitra said sticking the red piece of candy in his mouth. "You know I fight better while sucking on a lollipop." There was a pause in his speech as he enjoyed the strawberry flavored treat. "Are you telling me your mind isn't clear after you suck-"

"I would kick your fucking ass if I wasn't preoccupied at the moment you asshole." Grimmjow gritted out between his teeth.

"Hey hey just making conversation." Nnoitra said holding his hands up in mock surrender and sticking out his lower lip.

"How bout you see what's taking Bro so long." Grimmjow gestured with his head for Nnoitra to peep out into the hallway for their eldest brother but before he moved, the kitchen door opened slowly and the butcher knife that Nnoitra was holding behind his back he pointed directly at the door.

Ikakku slipped in with his back to the kitchen still peeping out the door into the hall when he turned around he noticed the knife his younger brother was pointing in his direction and he rolled his eyes and smacked his lips.

"Put that damn thing away before you put someone's eye out or better yet your only good one."

"Okay mom." Nnoitra answered sarcastically lowering his weapon.

"No one is out in this part of the house." Ikakku finally spoke after Nnoitra lowered his weapon.

Grimmjow nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the male he was holding prisoner at the moment.

"Okay lil bro tell me where is your fucking family?" Grimmjow made sure to dig the knife deeper into Ulquiorra's throat to knock any thoughts out of the young man's head of doing anything rash.

"They're at dinner." Ulquiorra answered plainly and emotionlessly.

"This fucking late?" Nnoitra asked smacking on his lollipop. Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders before answering the question.

"It's been a busy day and my father likes for the family to eat together."

"How fucking functional." Grimmjow said rather sarcastically.

"If that's what you think?" Ulquiorra said in an even voice. "If you are think-Ggh!" Grimmjow pushed the knife in deeper drawing blood in the process.

"Did I ask you anything else?" Grimmjow whispered in his brothers ear and the young man shook his head just enough to answer the question nonverbally but with out cutting himself further. "Right so shut the fuck up! Now where is Ichi and how many are watching him?" Ulquiorra wasn't sure what had gotten into him maybe it was the whole hostage situation or the fact that today was turning out to be a shitty day for him he couldn't tell you but whatever it was, made him rather sarcastic.

"I thought you told me to shut the fuck up big brother?" Ulquiorra asked and the answer he got was his forehead meeting the counter top again, stars danced before his very eyes and the 'lala' song played in his mind and then he remembered that he wanted to help his brother not fight him. Why couldn't he remember that two seconds ago. "He-He's in the-the basement. Only on-one" He finally answered with much difficulty.

"Good….I see we are on the same page now." Grimmjow said as he took a better hold of Ulquiorra's hair. "Here Nnoi watch this slimy bastard!" Grimmjow shoved his captive by his hair over to his older brother whose face turned up in disgust as Ulquiorra stumbled over to him.

"I don't want the fucker you take em Bro." Nnoi said as he knocked Ulquiorra upside the head making the boy stumble over towards Ikakku who was standing by the door.

"What makes you think I want em." Ikakku said grabbing Ulquoirra by the back of his head by his hair tilting the young man's head back so he could look down into his green eyes. "You are one weird looking son of bitch you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice yes." Ulquoirra answered plainly and to his statement his forehead met with the doorframe. Nnoitra passed his knife off to Ikakku.

"That was rhetorical you funny looking fucker." Ikakku said and Ulquiorra let out a groan of pain. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Ikakku bite down on the top part of his ear. The eldest Ichimaru's breath felt hot on the shell of his ear and as he spoke Ulquiorra felt himself getting scared for the first time in his life. "Now you are going to take us to Ichigo and if you lead us into a trap, I'm going to slice your pretty little neck got that." Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Okay then let's go."

Grimmjow placed his weapon on the counter knowing that if he encountered anybody in the house either he would deal with them with his fist or they would blow his brains out with a gun. Besides nobody brings a knife to a gun fight right?

"G stay between me and Ikakku at all times." Nnoitra spoke as the three started to make their exit out of the safe haven known as the kitchen.

"Fuck that I don't need protec-" Grimmjow started to speak but he was smacked upside the head by Nnoitra.

"Get some sense dick wad nobody here cares about us or Ichigo, they want you dead." Nnoitra finished his sentence by pointing his shiny red sucker at his younger brother. "I'm not going back to mom and telling her that I let you die got that."

Grimmjow would have argued the point further but seeing how time wasn't really on their side he thought better on the matter. The small group made their way slowly out into the larger corridor feeling rather open and vulnerable. Ikakku and Ulquiorra led the way trailed closely by Grimmjow and with Nnoitra flanking them. The house was eerily quiet and dark and all three Ichimaru boys felt like this was too easy. But never being the types to analyze anything they pushed forward without a word but with both eyes open.

Ulquiorra led them to the staircase that led to the lower level of the house where Ichigo was being held. His head was throbbing now and he was sure if he didn't develop a lump on his forehead there would definitely be a mark there. Which would come in handy when the time came to fake innocence in the escape of Ichigo.

"Yammy is fairly big and stupid, but if Agh-" Ulquiorra hissed in pain as Ikakku yanked his head back.

"Did I say you can talk?" Ikakku whispered in his ear. Ulquiorra shook his head no, not trusting his own voice not to come out weak and feeble. Just another price of being associated with his psychotic father. There was a nudge to the back of his head and Ulquiorra took another step down one step before he froze. From the childlike voice that came from somewhere behind the group.

"Yulqui where ya going?"

They all turned around to face the small voice and Grimmjow felt his throat go dry, and his heart melt. The voice belonged to one of two girls, that were identical twins. They looked up at the small group of males with a certain innocence in their blue eyes. Both girls had long wavy dark blue green hair and they were wearing strawberry shortcake pajamas. And although Ikakku was still holding a knife to Ulquiorra's throat neither of the twins seem to register the danger.

Grimmjow began to walk towards the children but Nnoitra put his arm up to stop his younger brother.

"Chill Nnoi they're just kids, I doubt they are going to pull a gun out on me."

"Could be a trap." Nnoitra said while swirling his lollipop around his tongue, checking the hall for any sign of danger. Grimmjow looked at his brother sideways before swatting his arm away.

"You need to chill the fuck out man." He walked over to the twins and got down on his haunches to be at eye level with them. "Hey Yulqui is going to show me where my special friend is, so why don't you two run along." Grimmjow made the shooing motion with his hands and both girls crossed their arms over their chest and then stuck out their bottom lips. "Go on." He said rather sweetly in his personal opinion. The girls looked at each other then back at Grimmjow and then shook their heads. Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh before hanging his head. "Okay then, Nnoi you grab one and I'll get the other." Grimmjow reached a hand out to grab the twin closes to him but the girl swatted his hand away.

"Doan touch me!" She crossed her arms back over her chest. Her sister however balled up her fist and punched Grimmjow in the shoulder it didn't hurt but it did make Grimmjow crinkle his brow and let out a low chuckle, when the girl threatened him. "Doan laugh at Faith!"

"Yeah and doan hur Fantasy!" The other twin spoke.

Grimmjow had to cover his mouth with his fist, he didn't know why this was so funny to him but it just was, he hung his head in an attempt to stifle his laughter and control his emotions.

"Stop laughing!" He heard one twin say and he felt a slap on top of his head and then another and another, he was then shoved gently, and his shoulders shook harder and a tear formed at the corner of his eye. Why was this so funny?

"G are you okay?" It was Ikakku and through his fits of laughter all Grimmjow could do was nod his head. "Hey funny looking fucker send them away." By this time Ikakku had hid the knife behind his back but was still holding Ulquiorra tightly by his hair.

"Faith, Fantasy." Ulquiorra spoke in his regular monotone voice and the girls ceased from their pounding of Grimmjow. "Listen to me, go back to your room."

"No!" Both girls answered in unison. Grimmjow finally raised his head to look at the twins who were staring up at Ulquiorra with the same determination they had given Grimmjow not to long ago. "We wan cookies Yulqui."

"Okay I'll bring them as soon as I'm done here, now-" Before he could finish his sentence he was cutoff by the voice of a frantic female.

"FAITH….FANTASY! WHERE ARE YOU!" The footsteps were rapid and they were coming down the hall towards them.

"It's their Nanny." Ulquiorra hissed out.

"Uh oh!" The twins spoke in unison looking at each other obviously they had snuck away from their Polish Nanny in hopes of finding their older brother.

Without thinking both Grimmjow and Nnoitra picked a twin up holding them around the waist while using another hand to cover their mouths. The twin being held by Nnoitra kicked and fought with him, she managed to get a finger inside her mouth and she bit down on it with all the strength in her body. With the pain surging through his body Nnoitra yelped loudly and dropped the little girl to the ground, where she began to scream out in pain and fear as he choked on the lollipop still in his mouth.

Ikakku forced Ulquiorra down the stairs of the lower level knowing that the time they had to get Ichigo and get out of the house was now drastically cut in half. Grimmjow followed his older brother still holding onto the other twin who was still struggling but was no match for Grimmjow's strength.

As the small group disappeared from view, they heard the Nanny screaming upstairs after discovering Nnoitra and the distraught twin.

There was a howl of pain from the abandoned Ichimaru brother followed by the distant cries of the young Nanny.

"Where is Faith?" They heard her cry, there was a slight tremble in her voice, but she spoke sternly as if she was chastising and punishing a child instead of a grown ass man.

"Lady stop hitting me with that belt!" Nnoitra finally snapped ,and the young Nanny began yelling for help. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs Yammy was waiting for them.

He was actually on his way to see what the commotion was about at the top of the stairs but when he came face to face with Grimmjow and his two brothers it took him awhile for his eyes and brain to catch up with each other.

"YOU!" Yammy spoke darting a finger out in Grimmjow's direction while narrowing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and before he could formulate a plan on how to defeat the two males, Grimmjow had lowered his captive twin to the ground and stormed over to Yammy with Faith in tow.

"I don't have time for this shit!" Grimmjow spat through gritted teeth before landing a punch to Yammy's face. The man stumbled backwards grabbing his nose yowling in pain. "HEY!" Grimmjow called and when Yammy turned his attention back to the blue haired intruder, Grimmjow hit him again in his face this time knocking him out. There was a giggle from Faith and Grimmjow looked down at the child who was no longer fighting but laughing and pointing at an unconscious Yammy. He quirked an eyebrow at the young girl, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head smiling up at Grimmjow.

"I never liked em' He mean ta me an Fantasy."

"O-kay" Grimmjow said hesitantly, he turned in Ulquiorra's direction still holding onto Faith's hand. "Where is he?"

"That way." Ulquiorra pointed before he was nudge forward. They walked down the long corridor the walls gray concrete and the sound of their steps echoed and bounced off the walls.

"ICHI!" Grimmjow finally called out, for some reason his body began to tremble and his palms felt sweaty for what reason he had no idea. "ICHI ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"Ya know you don't have to yell I can hear ya just fine." Ichigo's voice floated down the corridor calm and cool and Grimmjow felt his body relax slightly and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. "Tch-took ya long enough, I was thinking you traded me in for someone that was less trouble."

They reached the door where Ichigo's voice was coming from. The young man in question was sitting next to the door, with his knees to his chest and his head rested on the wall. Anxious and relieved to hear Grimmjow's voice. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a loud bang on the door, he jumped to his feet.

"Grimm." His voice came out shaky and unsure.

"Get back Ichi!" The husky voice of his lover floated through the door and without any hesitation or defiance he did what he was told and stood in the middle of the room waiting for whatever was going to happen next. There was another loud bang and the door flew open nearly coming off it's hinges.

"You know that door was never locked. Omph!" Ulquiorra tried to be sarcastic, but was then knocked over the head by Ikakku and was silenced.

"Now you say something dick wad." The eldest Ichimaru brother said sarcastically.

The light flooded into the room like it did earlier that night, Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand but the silhouette in the doorway was undeniable. And he would be lying if he said his heart didn't do a somersault inside his chest. A small smile cracked the corner of his lips and when Ichigo finally spoke his voice came out raspy and shaky but the happiness that laced his words were undeniable.

"I've missed you Pantera."

"Diddo Ichi." There was a pause and the air was silent and thick and neither of the males moved. Ikakku rolled his eyes, Ulquiorra shook his head and smacked his lips before lowering his head. Young Faith looked from Grimmjow then to Ichigo before speaking.

"Some potty moob." She used her free hand to smack her captor's forearm. "Say some ting." She finally gave up and shrugged her shoulders. Grimmjow released her hand and she instantly wiped it on her pajamas because it was wet from Grimmjow's sweat.

The blue haired man took a hesitant step forward, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, when he heard Ichigo catch his breath. He had forgotten where he was and why he was there so many other things rushing through his mind at the moment, things that he had pushed far back to the recesses of his mind, things he hadn't exactly wanted to deal with. But now here they were, him and his Ichi face to face for the first time with all their memories in tact.

"Hi." Grimmjow said as he stopped right in front of Ichigo who was scowling at him for some unknown reason.

"Hi." Ichigo finally responded and as his face softened considerably. "Can you untie my hands?" Ichigo gave Grimmjow a half smile before showing him his tied hands.

"Yeah sure." Grimmjow made quick work of the rope, and when his hands were finally released Ichigo began to massage his inflamed aching wrist. He froze when Grimmjow's warm hands encircled his own.

"So." Grimmjow spoke his voice a husky whisper and only Ichigo could hear him. The blue haired man was looking down at their hands, and a shiver went through Ichigo's spine.

"So." Ichigo repeated. "Saving me again Pantera." Grimmjow looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes and he bore that shit eating grin on his face the smile that Ichigo hadn't seen in awhile a smile he had grown to love.

"I'm sorry-for everything."

"Uhm-Grimmjow, you've done nothing to be sorry for."

Grimmjow smiled to himself before releasing Ichigo's hands, he grabbed either side of the young man's face bringing their lips together for a much needed kiss. He felt Ichigo's hands encircle his body and grab at the fabric of his shirt. His lover moaned into the kiss opening his mouth allowing Grimmjow access to explore him. His hand tangled in and worked through Ichigo's soft orange hair, while the other rested on the small of his back and when Ichigo tilted his head, he brought him closer to his body. Savoring the heat that gathered between them.

_Love is really nothing but a dream that keeps waking me_

_For all of my trying we still end up dying how can it be_

Their tongues danced inside Ichigo's mouth and although it felt like forever had passed since the last time they were together, the hunger and the heartache from their memories washed over both of the lovers and in that instant their kiss turned desperate. The frustration and the tension was rising in the air and both Ikakku and Ulquiorra knew where the kiss was heading.

"Uhm Bro." Ikakku called out to Grimmjow but the blue haired male wasn't really paying any attention to his older brother. "Uh we kinda need to get out of here." But Grimmjow and Ichigo were in their own world and as their kiss began to get more physical. Faith gasped and covered her eyes giggling and as she did so. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's shirt over his head.

"Well I'm not interested in see whe-Agh!." Ulquiorra interjected much to Ikakku's dismay.

"Shut up funny looking fucker!" The bald headed brother chastised hitting his captive. "GRIMMJOW!" This time Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped apart. Grimmjow growled and Ichigo buried his head in his hands.

"Sorry Bro, fucking lost myself. Let's get Nnoi and then get the fuck outta here!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran for the exit. When they reached the door Ichigo froze realizing for the first time that they were holding Ulquiorra hostage. Ichigo scrunched his brow in confusion at Ulquiorra who only gave him a cold hard stare. "What is it Ichi? We gotta go." Grimmjow tugged at Ichigo's hand trying to pull him along.

"But he-" Ichigo started but when Ulquiorra shook his head at him, it clicked in his mind that the guy was going along with the captivity to save face. Grimmjow gave Ichigo's hand another tug and this time the young male complied being dragged along, "Wait!"

"What now Ichi!" Grimmjow said slightly agitated with his lover.

"What about the kid?" Ichigo pointed out, both Ikakku and Grimmjow had completely forgotten about Faith who was now leaning on the concrete wall with both arms folded across her chest pouting.

"Hey Kid!" Grimmjow called out to Faith but she paid him no mind. "Let's go." She turned her attention to him and she was scowling, because the truth of the matter was in the few minutes she had known him she had gotten rather attached to the blue haired scowling beast of a man named 'Grimm.' Grimmjow extended his other hand in her direction. "Come on kid let's go."

"Faith. It's time to go." Ulquiorra spoke his words emotionless as usual, and the young girl kicked off the wall and ran in their direction swiping at Grimmjow's hand and reaching for Ichigo's he smiled down at the young blue eyed child.

"Making friends without me I see." Ichigo said to Grimmjow as he picked Faith up. Grimmjow clicked his tongue and as they made their way up the stairs they noticed for the first time how eerily quiet it was.

"Do you think your family heard the commotion Nnoi caused?" Grimmjow asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered truthfully, he cut his eyes to Ichigo, who was busy staring down at Faith who was looking up at him. "'There is another way outta of here."

"We can't leave our brother." Grimmjow said, "Besides if we left him, dear old Uncle Sosuke would just use him as a bargaining chip against us."

"That is very true." Ulquiorra said with a nod of his head. "Ouch." He began rubbing the back of his head where Ikakku used the butt of the knife to hit him.

"Getting mighty chatty funny looking fucker." Ikakku said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey leave em alone he's cool people." Ichigo finally said on behalf of Ulquiorra. "He's as much of a prisoner here as I am." Both Grimmjow and Ikakku looked at him funny. "Seriously." Grimmjow was going to argue this point but a cold shrilling voice floated down the stairs sending a chill through Ichigo and Grimmjow and leaving a smirk on Ikakku's face. Ulquiorra only rolled his eyes.

"Come now nephews I don't wish to wait up here all night for you." Sosuke Aizen chuckled at the end of his sentence, and his arrogance only served to piss Grimmjow off and the fear that he had felt moments ago began to evaporate from his body. There was a whimper behind him and he turned to look back at Faith who had buried her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck, she was clinging to Ichigo for all she was worth.

"She's terrified her whole body is trembling Grimm." Ichigo held the girl by her waist and smoothed a hand over her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"Stay here with her Ichi." Grimmjow said reaching down to pat the young girl on the head. "Ikakku bring him, let's end this quickly." He started up the stairs and paused and looked back down at Ichigo. "Whatever happens promise me you'll make a run for it."

"HELL NO!" His voice came out in a whisper but Grimmjow knew Ichigo meant business and knew better than to argue, he gave him a nod and continued up the stairs. Ichigo stepped aside to let Ikakku and Ulquiorra passed. He mouthed the words thank-you to Ulquiorra.

"End of the hall make a right." Was all Ulquiorra had to say to the orange haired male but Ichigo understood just fine. Ikakku narrowed his eyes, but he didn't punish the younger male for speaking.

When they reached the top of the stairs they were met by a small entourage. Sosuke Aizen was surrounded by his family, and besides Kaname Tosen he had no other protection. The silver revolver in his hand he must have thought was all he needed to take care of his very grown nephews. Currently Nnoitra was being held by Tosen with a black hand gun pointed at his temple. And although the tall and lanky male was being held captive he still had a shit eating grin on his face, his lollipop nowhere insight.

"Where is Faith?" The nanny spoke, she had beautiful shiny red hair and bright green eyes. She was standing off in the distance with the other twin Fantasy, who was currently hiding behind her leg.

"Be quiet." Sosuke spoke calmly and the woman bit her tongue all the while glaring at Grimmjow. "Where is your lover nephew?"

"Safe." Grimmjow replied. "If you let us walk out of here, we'll give you back your son." Ikakku whispered an apology in Ulquiorra's ear before painfully yanking the young man's head back by his chin length black hair exposing his neck. The young man choked out his air as Ikakku placed the shiny butchers knife to his throat. Sosuke chuckled and then smiled before he spoke.

"Go ahead and kill him, his mother is still young we'll just make more." Sosuke put his free hand in the pocket of his slacks and an evil smile captured his lips when he saw the disbelieving looks that his two nephews were giving him. "Go ahead I really don't care, I can't trust him no how, for all I know he helped you."

"Get the fuck outta here!" Ikakku said giving a sideways glance to Ulquiorra. Who said nothing and showed no signs of any type of emotion.

"If you are thinking about using the other twin as a bargaining chip next, let me tell you I care less about her than I do about him."

"You heartless son of-" A shirtless Grimmjow balled his fists up at his sides and he made to rush his uncle forgetting that the man was holding a gun in his hand. He was mere feet away from his uncle before he found himself staring down the barrel of the revolver and he had no time to react. He heard his two brothers scream his name and Gaiahna and the nanny gasped before the revolver clicked. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain that was to come praying to anyone that was listening that it would be over quick with no time left to regret the loss time with Ichigo. But when nothing happened he held his breath and squinted open an eye to stare into the confused cold brown eyes of his uncle. Did the gun misfire? He didn't care he did what he did best and rushed his uncle.

They tumbled backwards into a hanging tapestry and Grimmjow's vision turned red, the useless weapon fell out of Aizen's hand. The two rolled around wildly trying to untangle from the tapestry and get to the other. Grimmjow was punching and kicking at the air hoping one of his limbs would connect with something preferably his uncle. Sosuke was groaning in frustration pulling at the tapestry he was wound up in, he was pissed off mainly at his weapon because he understood what that click meant, his weapon had been missing the firing pin.

Meanwhile a shot had been fired. It startled the Nanny and Gaiahna and young Fantasy began wailing, crying and clawing at her Nanny. Nelliel took off running down the hall disappearing from sight and nobody actually gave a shit. Saika went to stand near a wall far away from the fighting.

Tosen had pointed his gun in Grimmjow's direction when the man had rushed towards Aizen, but Nnoitra was quick enough to grab the man's arm and when the blind man with a remarkable since of direction was about to the pull the trigger, he redirected the arm so the bullet shot straight up into the ceiling.

Ichigo ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry. Faith was crying into his neck and her blunt nails were digging into the flesh of his arm and neck. When she realized where he was headed she clung to him even tighter if that was even possible. He tried to reassure her but he really couldn't because truth be told he was shaking just as much as she was.

When he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes scanned for Grimmjow, he spotted him rolling around on the floor tangled in the tapestry swearing and kicking and punching at the air. He felt a slap to the back of his head and turned to his left to look at a highly ticked off Ikakku.

"Dummy get your ass back down stairs!" Ikakku was standing next to Ulquiorra and he was no longer holding onto the young man, he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm watching over G, he'll be okay just go." He made a gesture with his head for Ichigo to go back the way he came, but before Ichigo could decide if he was going to say something sarcastic or comply he heard the click of a gun before it was placed to his temple. His entire body stiffened, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and he tried to put Faith down on the floor but the young child only clung to him tighter.

"Don't move you little shit!" Yammy's voice was a low growl and he snarled at the end of his sentence. Now normally Ichigo was a brave little soul but now in this moment holding the child in his arms with a gun to his head he was scared shitless and all he could do was nod his head. Yammy smiled at Ichigo's submission.

"You dumb fuck!" Ikakku spat at the ground and he took one step before Yammy spoke.

"Anh Anh." Yammy clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I will shoot this little shit, and I've been itching to do it since we took him hostage."

"Yes Yammy, kill him if he moves." Ulquiorra ran a hand through his hair and then fixed his disheveled clothing. Both Ikakku and Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. Had they been tricked? Ulquiorra walked over to Yammy and Ichigo. Yammy turned to get Aizen and Tosen attention and for that brief moment Ulquiorra took advantage and kicked the man in the gut. He looked back at Ulquiorra slightly confused never thinking in a million years that the young man would betray him. Pissed off he pointed his gun at the only son of Sosuke Aizen, his faced was turned up in pure rage.

"Hey!" Ichigo called to Yammy and when the man turned his attention to Ichigo the young orange haired male did what he did best and head butted him. Swearing loudly the man turned his gun back on Ichigo, but he was so dazed he could not steady his weapon, his vision, or his own body.

"You dumb fuck!" Ikakku said right before he punched Yammy in the face. The large bald headed male stumbled some more trying his best to point his gun and shoot somebody, but his gun wielding wrist was bent painfully backwards by Ikakku and he dropped the weapon. "Funny looking fucker get Ichigo the fuck outta here!" Ikakku kicked Yammy in the side of his head and the man fell back into a wall.

"Give me Faith." Ulquiorra held out his hands. Ichigo tried to pry the child from his body but the young girl wasn't having it. She felt safe with Ichigo, so with Ichigo she was going to stay. "Okay just follow me."

"But Grimm and the others." Ichigo no longer had that strong determination in his words or his eyes. He was nervous and terrified and it showed. "I can't leave them."

"Me and Gaiahna I told you. Now let's go." Ulquiorra held his hand out. Ichigo took a quick look around the room. Grimmjow and Aizen were now on their feet in a fist fight both men were bleeding, Grimmjow had a cut above his eye and blood was trickling down the side of his face. Aizen had a busted lip, and he took a moment to spit blood on the floor.

"Okay." Ichigo finally agreed. Both he and Ulquiorra began to walk towards the lower level entrance and young Faith found her voice again and began screaming and reaching for her twin sister. Fantasy who was being held tightly by her nanny Aleksandra. Jumped out of the young woman's arms and ran clear across the corridor to her twin followed closely by the nanny and Gaiahna. When they reached the two males the nanny grabbed Fantasy by her shoulders and held her back. She gave Ichigo a stern hard look before she spoke. Her words laced with venom.

"Give me Faith!" The Nanny demanded.

"I would love to, but she doesn't want to let me go." Faith had been looking at her Nanny and her twin but when Aleksandra demanded her return, she went back to burying her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck clinging to her human security blanket for all she was worth. Ichigo shushed the young child, who began to tremble again. "Hey let's all get out of here, I'm sure none of you want to continue to stay here. It's not safe for any of you."

"Sosuke Aizen would never let you vanish with his twins and son, he may not care about them but they are like property to him, and no one takes his property." Gaiahna's words were sad and true, and oh how she wanted to leave the compound of horrors but in her heart she knew how impossible that truly was.

"Well she's not letting me go, and there are live weapons in this room, so unless you want one of these kids to catch a stray bullet I suggest we go." Ichigo clenched his teeth, and waited for the two women to weigh their options.

**BANG!**

"NOBODY MOVE!" The voice belonged to Saika she was currently pointing a gun at Nnoitra's head, while Nel pointed one at Grimmjow's. Both men had their hands up in surrender, and were swearing under their breaths. Ikakku had just hit Yammy over the head with a vase effectively knocking the large male out for the second time that evening.

Sosuke Aizen groaned, then punched Grimmjow in the face. He was pissed off to say the least.

"You filthy animal!" Sosuke spoke pulling out a black handkerchief to wipe the blood from his lip. "Just as wild as those animals on that god forsaken island."

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow spat out through gritted teeth.

"Hey shut up!" Nel said hitting her own son upside the head with the butt of her weapon.

"Are you going to kill him dear or shall I?" Sosuke asked his wife as he folded up his black cloth and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well if I must I must." Nel responded nonchalantly.

"Nooo!" Ichigo tried to run over to Grimmjow but he was grabbed by the forearm by Ulquiorra.

"Not with Faith." Ulquiorra whispered.

"Here take her!"Ichigo tried once more to pry Faith from his body but the girl held on tight, her twin freed herself from the Nanny's grasp, and ran over to Ichigo wrapping her arms around is legs.

"Oh look your little sisters have grown attached to your lover." Sosuke spoke sarcastically to Grimmjow. The blue haired male lowered his arms and his head.

"Just let him go." Grimmjow spoke in a defeated whisper.

"He's a witness as are your two brothers, but if it makes you feel better." Sosuke smiled his wicked smile at his nephew who wasn't looking at him. "Sure I'll let them all go, and all of them will ride off into the sunset." Sosuke clicked his tongue looking up. "Well sunrise." There was a pause before Sosuke spoke again. "Look at me nephew." Grimmjow shook his head.

"I won't give you the satisfaction."

"THEN LOOK AT ME!" Ichigo screamed across the room, and Grimmjow complied. He had gone cold and empty inside. He knew he was going to die and he had resigned himself to that fate. But when He looked up at Ichigo and saw the steady streams falling from his chocolate brown eyes, he remembered the last time he saw the young man cry like that.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow gritted out before lowering his head, he had wanted to die with dignity but now as his tears fell from his eyes he knew that was no longer possible.

"What do we have here?" Sosuke Aizen said as his eyes fell on Yammy's weapon lying on the floor nearby. He began to walk towards the discarded weapon.

"Grimmjow look at me!" Ichigo tried to walk towards his lover, but he was being held back by the twins Ulquiorra, Gaiahna and the Nanny. "Grimmjow! Grimmjow!"

"Run for it Ichi!" Grimmjow finally looked up, at his lover. "Just run for it."

"No. You and me Pantera remember, You and me!" Ichigo began to fight Ulquiorra's hold. "Fucking let me go!"

Sosuke picked up the silver handgun and turned it over in his hand, speaking to his mother and wife "You two take care of those two and I got the others."

"Right." The women agreed.

"Your father forced me to have you." Nel spoke. "If he just let me have that abortion you wouldn't be going through this now. So blame him for this."

"You Bit-" Grimmjow began but was cutoff by a loud crash as a pickup truck ran through a nearby wall. Grimmjow ducked away from Nel, and began to run towards Ichigo. Nnoitra tried to grab the gun out of Saika's hand but he was having a difficult time with it, because Tosen grabbed him from behind in a choke hold.

Sosuke walked down towards the truck to see who had crashed their little party, while….

"G GET DOWN!" Ikakku yelled when Nel pointed her gun in his direction ready to shoot her own son in the back. She fired her weapon but Grimmjow ducked in time and the bullet lodged in a wall in front of him.

He rolled on his back, looking up at his mother who walked over to him pointing the gun at him. But she froze in her steps when a gun clicked at her own temple.

"If you don't point that gun away from my son, I swear I will blow your fucking brains out, you Bitch!" Rangiku flipped her strawberry blonde hair and narrowed her blue eyes. Nel began to tremble and she turned her head towards Rangiku. "I'm not playing with you. You sorry excuse for a mother."

"Mom!" Grimmjow and Ikakku spoke in disbelief.

"Hi darlings." She spoke sweetly to her sons.

"Way to go Mrs. Ichimaru!" Ichigo spoke smiling from ear to ear, his body relaxing momentarily. But then there was another shot and everybody flinched however Rangiku rolled her eyes, while Tosen fell to the floor holding his foot.

"Orihime!" Rangiku spoke as if her daughter just took something that didn't belong to her instead of just shooting someone in the foot.

"Well he didn't believe I would do it." Orihime shrugged her shoulders and then pointed her gun at Saika. Who released her gun to Nnoitra.

"Where did you come from?" Grimmjow asked his mother as he stood up.

"Well maybe if you would have waited around, your father could have told you how to sneak in here undetected Grimmjow, after all he did grow up in this house." Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter." Sosuke Aizen was running down the hall as a slightly dazed Isshin Kurosaki staggered out of the truck. He had been hit dead in the face by the airbag, and it nearly knocked him out.

Grimmjow wanting to finish what he started and forgetting that his uncle had Yammy's gun began to run in Aizen's direction, but by the time the middle aged man could hold his weapon up and aim it at his nephew. Grimmjow had grabbed him around the middle hurdling the man to the ground landing on top of him. However the gun went off, there were loud screams coming from his mother, Gaiahna, his sister and the Nanny.

Grimmjow held the wrist down that held onto the silver weapon above Sosuke's head as he straddled the man's lap. He looked back to see Ichigo lying on the floor, holding his shoulder, groaning in pain. Faith was being picked up by Ulquiorra, she was fighting her older brother reaching for Ichigo. Rangiku had knelt down over Ichigo and was checking his bleeding shoulder.

Grimmjow returned his attention to his uncle and all the anger he had forgotten over the years that had built up over the past couple of days, rushed over his being. The wrist he had been holding down. He grabbed with one hand and with the other, he snapped it, effectively breaking it. Aizen growled out in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow snarled, before he punched the brown eyed man in the face. He landed the blow right to his nose. The first couple of blows were to the same spot, but the ones that came after that were erratic. Sosuke Aizen eventually went unconscious, his face was a bruised and bloody mess as Grimmjow continued to pound away at his face. Flashes of his father, his grandfather, his grandmother, and Ichigo, his eyes welled up with tears of anger and as they spilled over he vaguely heard his brothers, mother and sister screaming for him to stop. But what he heard, what had made him stop was the baritone voice he loved and a strong arm around his shoulders and a hand in his soft blue hair and he broke down completely for the first time ever. He actually broke down and cried the tears that he had held back for his father and for himself and as he was pulled off his unconscious uncle he let Ichigo's voice soothe him.

_And it's never easy_

_Darling, believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you_

_When I think of life without 'us'_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

* * *

><p>Songs in this chapter let me see….Uhm<p>

Save me-Nikki Minaj

Edge of desire-John Mayer

Fine by me-Andy Grammer

**A/N" So let me apologize for the late updates. I won't give excuses because I think they are useless. So as an apology I rolled two chapters up into one. I hope you enjoyed it thanx for reading and sticking with Where the Wild Things Play-Hydekll**


	20. Burning the Past

_For all my faithful readers, I've decided to skip my favorite past time watching my favorite football team play to update this story. So, I dedicate this chapter to you #2 Jeff Godfrey, #28 Latavius Murray and #70 Chris Martin._

There were a lot of things going through Grimmjow Jagoravich Jaegerjaquez's mind at the moment as his boyfriend for all of one week cradled him close to his chest. He could hear the soft hum of Ichigo's thudding heart. He closed his eyes as he took in the moment, cherished the moment, he needed that moment. He had been so close to killing that jackass uncle of his and truth be told he would have if Ichigo hadn't intervened. Good thing too because he knew deep down inside he would have grown to regret it. Not that killing Sosuke Aizen would have left a tarnished mark on his heart. Just the thought of that miserable excuse of a human being breathing one more breath, stirred a beast that slept deep down inside him a beast that yearned to be set free. No, what he would have regretted was the looks that he would have received from his mother, sister, brothers and most of all the twins and Ichigo, if they witnessed him murder his very own uncle in cold blood. Now that thought brought an noticeable shudder through his body.

Ichigo felt the tremble and he wrapped his arms more tightly around his boyfriend, wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder as he kissed Grimmjow's sweat dewed brow.

"Grimm, I'm right here." He whispered into his lover's ear, as the two of them sat on the floor near Aizen's body.

"I know Ichigo. Always right where I need ya." Grimmjow managed to say, he shifted trying to sit up. He turned to look at Ichigo in his eyes, and the orange haired male offered him a soft smile. "Does it hurt?" He asked and to this question Ichigo only crinkled his brow in confusion. "Your shoulder does it hurt?" He clarified.

"Oh." Ichigo side mindlessly grabbing at his shoulder. He chuckled before shrugging. "Nut'n' but a flesh wound." He gave Grimmjow a goofy smile beaming over at his boyfriend trying to lighten the tension that was in the atmosphere.

"Good." Grimmjow said grabbing the back of Ichigo's neck, leaning forward to kiss him gingerly on the lips. They bumped foreheads and they sat there on the floor in that position just staring at each other for a few minutes before Grimmjow finally spoke. "Don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here." Ichigo admitted, his face broke into a sly smile. "Cream Puff."

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow retorted without hesitation, he couldn't help the smile that finally captured his lips.

Grimmjow shuffled to his feet and then held out his hand for his boyfriend to take. Ichigo placed his hands in Grimmjow's and allowed the taller male to help him to his feet.

Grimmjow glanced around the room at everybody that was currently looking at him. Were they expecting him to have some sort of plan. He sincerely hoped not. Because short of getting his hands on Ichigo, he had the slightest clue what was supposed to happen next. His eyes first landed on his two mothers. One had carried him, had given him life, but could careless whether he lived or died. Neliel looked severely crossed, she had her ams folded across her voluptuous chest, and her hazel eyes narrowed, when Grimmjow fastened his aqua blues on her. She sucked her teeth and let loose a low growl. She was about to open her mouth to speak but snapped her mouth shut when Rangiku gave her a sideways glance. Gesturing with her gun that was dangling at her side.

Rangiku the mother that loved him like he was her own flesh and blood since the age of seven, flipped her strawberry blonde hair and turned to look back her baby boy. She gave Grimmjow a single nod a secret signal that meant whatever he decided next she would support him 110% no matter what.

He glanced to his 'Bro' who was looking at him, with an animalistic grin on his face. One of his feet was resting on Yammy's gut like he was the first man to land on the moon and all that was missing was his flag to stake his claim.

Then his blue eyes fell on Gaiahana, Ulquiorra and the Nanny Aleksandra, all three looked back at him with a fearful gaze, unsure of their fate, because of their association with the defeated Aizen.

Orihime was looking down at Tosen who was still holding his bleeding foot with a very pleased smile on her face. Nnoitra looked bored at the moment as he sucked on yet another lollipop. He shrugged his shoulders at Grimmjow.

And then there was Ichigo, who was standing there by his side as always ready for whatever that was going to come next.

"What's next Grimm?" Ichigo asked, and to this Grimmjow shook his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know?" Pure honesty. He hated his uncle that was for sure, but did he have it in him to be a cold blooded killer. Would he be able to get away with such a thing? Some of these people his birth mother included supported his deranged uncle. Did that mean he would have to kill them as well. He could never hurt a woman, he was raised better than that.

"Well I'll tell you what's gonna happen firz." Isshin said stammering and stumbling around to the passenger side of the blue rusted old pickup truck he had just crashed through the compound wall. "Imma take some blood samples to see if he's the culprit." He pulled a black medical bag out and nearly fell backwards. He was still slightly dazed from the impact. "Help me my boy!" Isshin called and waved over to Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through his orange hair, he stole a glance at Grimmjow before darting over to help his father.

"Hey you guys didn't happen to bring something to tie them up with?" Grimmjow asked his mother.

"No, we only brought weapons. Didn't actually think about that. Why what are you thinking Grimmy?" Rangiku asked her son.

"Nothing right now. Just not wanting these five to have their hands free." Grimmjow pointed at Aizen, Saika, Tosen, Yammy and then finally Nel. His birth mother began to grind her teeth.

"You wouldn't dare." The hazel eyed woman said flipping her green hair before crossing her arms back over her chest. Rangiku scoffed, whipping her head at the woman her mouth agape. Rangiku narrowed her eyes and then turned her body to the woman. Rangiku was slightly taller than Nel. She crossed the small distance between her and the green haired woman. She breathed down on Nel like a fire breathing dragon.

"Ikakku." Rangiku called to her son that was standing close to her.

"Yeah Ma." Now Ikakku wasn't one for hitting women, but he wasn't above shaking the shit out of one. "What ya need me ta do?"

"Hold this will ya." Rangiku held her weapon out for her son to take. The bald headed eldest son took the weapon reluctantly. Rangiku released the weapon and her now free hand shot towards Nel's neck. The strawberry blonde squeezed the slender neck with all the strength in her body. The anger building up in her own body, remembering the pain that the woman had caused her child, allowing it to fuel her strength. Nel began to claw at Rangiku's hands. Gagging for air. Her hazel eyes rolled to the back of her head as her head lolled back. Grimmjow felt frozen to his spot. This was a new side to their mother a side they had never seen before. Rangiku was once an elementary school teacher, she was sweet and soft spoken. She had that nurturing good shit that a mother was supposed to have so why she was behaving this way none of her children had the slightest clue. Then both Grimmjow and Nnoitra darted across the room. Ikakku who was standing right next to his mother cocked and eyebrow and smiled ferociously. A low growl reverberating from his throat.

"Get her Ma." He breathed out. Grimmjow reached Rangiku first and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Not wanting to handle his mother roughly.

"Listen hear you bitch." Rangiku's voice was a low threatening whisper. "I may not have wanted my son to kill your pathetic piece of shit asshole husband. But don't get me wrong." Rangiku squeezed Nel's throat even tighter and the woman's body gave a violent jerk. "I would murder you in cold blood in front of all these people, if you so much as breathe wrong in front of my son again." Rangiku's body began to tremble from her rising rage. "Do. You. Understand. Me?" The question came out slow and precise so Nel would understand every word.

"Ma." Grimmjow spoke to his mother from behind. "She's not worth it." Rangiku released Nel flinging the woman to the ground as she did so. Nel scrambled to her knees coughing hysterically trying to catch her breath. Rangiku's body began to tremble from head to toe with anger. She never realized how angry she truly was now confronted with the woman that all but left Grimmjow for dead on an island full of wild animals. She was so angry as she remembered the child she was presented with by her then boyfriend Gin. Little Grimmjow had been scared, lonely and unsure of the world around him. She had no sympathy for Nel, that woman for what she did to her own child.

"We-we have handcuffs in this house." Gaiahna spoke, her voice barely audible and very timid. She folded her hands in front of her and her shoulders slumped. Ulquiorra who was standing next to her placed an arm around her slender shoulders. "I can go get them." She offered.

"No grandmother you've done enough tonight I'll go." Ulquiorra said, he took one step and noticing all eyes on him, he raised his hands in surrender before he spoke. "That's if you trust me to come back."

"Yeah we trust ya." Ikakku said, with a nod, shooing Ulquiorra away with the gun in his hand. The young man with the inky black hair and green eyes sauntered off.

"Hey what did he mean by you've done enough tonight?" Grimmjow asked his grandmother walking over to the elderly woman.

The woman took in a sharp breath and bit down on her bottom lip. Her guilt for her part in all of what had happened out weighing her common sense. She still felt responsible for Grimmjoravich's death and for Grimmjow being left on the island. Not to mention the other day when she stood idly by while Aizen held a gun to her blue haired grandson. Grimmjow reached his grandmother, the silver haired woman had her hands up to her mouth and she was staring out into the distance lost in her tormenting thoughts. He grabbed her by her shoulders knocking the elderly woman out of her temporary daze.

"Grandma." Grimmjow called down to the little woman. She gasped at the name that rolled off his tongue and she was going to cry, tears forming out the corner of her eyes. In her heart she felt like she didn't deserve to be called grandma. "It's okay, I remember what happened a long time ago." Grimmjow said and Gaiahna's lower lip began to tremble she bit back her urge to sob. "I know you wanted to save me, I saw it in your eyes, but he'd threatened my Pop." Gaiahna shook her head, before lowering her head. Grimmjow kissed the top of her head, and the woman choked out a sob and a sorry. "It's okay Grandma, the animals took good care of me, then Ichi found me. I was happy." Gaiahana raised her head slowly, slow tears falling from her eyes. "You helped tonight didn't you." The woman nodded her head.

"I-I did." She whispered. "I took the firing pin out of Sosuke's gun." She said a quivering smile gracing her lips.

"Thank-you Grandma." Grimmjow bent down and kissed his grandmother on her forehead. "For saving my life tonight." And that did it Gaiahna lost her remaining composure and started to hysterically cry. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the woman's shoulders as his grandmother grabbed him around his middle and held him close and continued to sob. She carried that guilt for nineteen long years and had lost so much because back then she stood by and watched Sosuke murder his own brother and attempted to kill his two year old nephew for control of something that didn't belong to him. "It's okay Grandma I forgive you." Grimmjow said to his grandmother, knowing the woman needed to hear those words but feeling like they weren't necessary to begin with.

Ulquiorra returned a few minutes later with the handcuffs, and Grimmjow released his grandmother who had stopped crying preferring to just hold on to her long lost grandson for only a few minutes longer.

Meanwhile…..

Isshin and Ichigo were busy working on Aizen. They were on their knees next to a bloody and bruised Sosuke. Ichigo had his back to everyone else while, Isshin who was positioned on the other side of Sosuke's body had a full view of everything that was happening behind his son. The man was still unconscious lying flat on his back. His white suit was in disarray the collar stained with his own blood. Not wanting to take any chances that the psychopath would wake up while they were in the middle of taking his blood. Isshin drugged him with a tranquilizer. The middle aged researcher, who hadn't had a decent nights sleep in days chuckled at the confused look his only son was giving him.

"After that incident a long time ago, with you and your male friend over there." He nodded his head to Grimmjow who was talking to his grandmother Gaiahna. "I learned the value and necessity of this little drug. Take off his blazer will ya my darling boy." Isshin said, Ichigo did as he was told.

"Are you okay to be doing this old man?" Ichigo asked his father who was still swaying a little bit.

"Never felt better in my life Ichigo." His father responded. Ichigo gave him a nod. Then he turned his head just in time to see his boyfriend embrace a weeping Gaiahna. He smiled at the picture before him, no matter the tough exterior, that 'no shit taking' attitude deep down inside the little panther boy Ichigo knew and loved above all others was still there.

"Pantera." Ichigo said under his breath. He turned to look at his father, who had already administered the tranquilizer and was now drawing blood. His father was wearing his trademark goofy grin and Ichigo wondered why. Had he discovered something concerning Aizen that Ichigo missed in that half of a second he was looking at his boyfriend. "Was is it old man?" Ichigo asked in a rather impatient tone.

"Someone's in looove!" Isshin said still chuckling. Ichigo wanted to drop kick his father for that remark. But as it stood he wasn't in the position to do that, seeing how his father was now drawing blood from a potentially infected man. So instead he chose to mumble under his breath.

"Shut up!" Before ducking his very much inflamed beet red faced. And although young Ichigo was upset with his father for his comment he couldn't help but smile. His father was right after all. He thought a long time ago that what he had lost was his best friend but it wasn't until he got his memories back in the hospital and the pain of the lost hit him full force did he realize what it was that he had truly lost. He lost more than a best friend, he'd lost his soul mate and now that he'd gotten Grimmjow back there was no way he was going to lose him again. Not to anyone and not over anything.

He looked back up to his father as the man placed the vile of blood back into his black medical bag.

"You are right you two have lost waaay too much time. Seize the moment." Isshin said and his son head jerked back at the comment, Ichigo looked so confused, thinking that maybe his father was a mind reader and he never knew about it. "If I were you I would be thinking bout the same thing son." Isshin let out an exhausted sigh, as he took the handcuffs that Nnoitra had handed him and cuffed Aizen's hands in front of him, when he was done, he looked over at his son. "Tell ya what, when we're done with all this, and we find a cure I'll help you figure out ya next move." Ichigo opened his mouth and Isshin held up his hand. "I know you're about to say Dad you're awesome brilliant a lovely old man, and I don't know how I would ever manage without you."

"No." Ichigo said nonchalantly, in fact the young orange haired male was going to ask what the hell he meant by helping him figure out his next move. Ichigo wasn't thinking about moves, the only thing he cared about was getting his boyfriend and running so far away from the hell hole known as the Aizen Compound.

"Look it's the least I can do." Isshin went on like Ichigo hadn't said a word. "After all I am partly responsible for keeping you two apart all these years."

"Ya got what you need Goofy?" Grimmjow had walked over to Ichigo and his father without the red head even knowing it.

"Yup." Isshin said with another exhaustive sigh, standing up looking down at a still unconscious Aizen. Ichigo stood up and Grimmjow put his arm around his waist while looking down at his deranged uncle.

"What ya thinking on Grimm?" Ichigo asked and to this question Grimmjow mindlessly shook his head. He just stood there looking down at Sosuke Aizen the reason for his whole crazy ass story. It was like his entire life replayed before his very blue eyes. He rubbed his chin and his eyes narrowed as he brain began tick tick ticking away. He dropped his hand, and then he spoke. His voice concise thick and gentle a low rumble.

"I think I know what I want to do with them." He looked up and his eyes fell on Isshin who quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>An Hour later there was a somber feeling as danger and uncertainty filled the air. Grimmjow poured gasoline around the family dining room table of the once Luisenbarn estate. He could vaguely remember sitting in that room with his family when his biological father was still alive. He had been a child with not a care in the world. He could remember making funny faces at his Pop, thinking that the fox faced man was the funniest person on the planet. Little did he know that man would be his saving grace. Up rooting his entire existence to keep Grimmjow safe and hidden away.<p>

Grimmjow ran his fingers along the edges of the rich dark wood frame of the rectangular table. Because of the glossy finish to the table, he could easily see his own reflection. He reached the end of the table where his grandfather had once sat so many years ago. He thought back to that time, and he could only vaguely recall that meeting sitting on his mother's lap, he had been a happy child. But even then he had been uneasy around his dear old Uncle Sosuke. Grimmjow looked up from his reflection in the table and he looked around the room. There wasn't much to the room besides the dining room table. A couple of smaller tables lined the walls, and on top of them were 8 X 11 picture's. Grimmjow walked over to one of the smaller tables. There sitting on the same dark colored table which was covered by a white lace train was three pictures. The center picture caught his attention though. In the picture was his grandfather surrounded by his three wives, his three sons, his daughter in law Nel and on her lap was a smiling Grimmjow. He had to be only a couple months old he had his tiny fists in his mouth as he smiled up at the camera man. The picture made his stomach turn, his father was looking down at both him and his mother. The man was happy, but why wouldn't he be. Grimmjow put down the red plastic gas can and picked up the gold framed picture and turned it in his hands, he removed the clasps and took the picture out. He sneered at the picture and what it represented. A happy together family which was anything but. Grimmjow began to bunch the picture up in his hand contemplating crumbling the family picture and then thought better of it instead rolling it up and putting it in his back pocket.

He picked up the plastic gas can and turned towards that long rectangular table that could easily sit fifteen people. His jaw clenched together, and strengthening his resolve he needed a fresh start so he doused that table with the remaining three gallons of gas, the table drip with the green substance and the room itself reeked of the smell. Grimmjow walked over to the double white doors remembering the last time he was in that very room. He shook his head as the gasoline trickled from the table to the floor, flowing down the hardwood polished floor a slow line making it's way towards his feet. He threw away that red gas can and he heard the plastic tumble around the floor somewhere off to his left. He then pulled a lighter his grandmother had provided. **Harley Davidson Orlando, Fl** was written on the black metal zippo lighter. A motorcycle with it's back tire setting a blazing trail behind it.

And he paused for a moment with it in hand. Could he do what he was about to do, did he have that dark soul, could he live with himself. Once it began he wouldn't be able to change his mind. He flicked the lighter open the flame igniting at once. He then pulled the photo from his back pocket, and he looked down at his own smiling face before he lit it on fire. He tossed the photograph into the room without another thought, it was like watching it fly from his hand to the awaiting table in slow motion. The picture landing near the edge of the table and instantaneously catching afire.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away with his head lowered and his shoulders slumped. Thinking to himself.

_That's it for now….._

* * *

><p><em>AN Oh Hyde my darling what have you done! It's my birthday be nice and review._


	21. Forever with my Ichi

**A/N: What a wonderful journey this story has been for me and I hope for you too. I dearly hope this chapter leaves you with a sweet and sour feeling read on if you dare…..**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had two parts to his plan and he had already enacted the first part by burning down the AizenLuisenbarn compound. Now the second part depended on Isshin. So the story picks up here…..

They were standing around Masaki's hospital bed just waiting, it was so silent you could hear a feather drop. The tension and nerves were high for all that were in attendance. Isshin, and his twin daughters, were sitting in chairs next to Masaki's bed. While Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing at the foot of the bed. Ichigo was holding Fantasy, while Grimmjow held Faith. The two girls not wanting to part from either males since they came to live with them at the Ichimaru house two days ago. Gin was leaning on a far wall in the corner staring out a nearby window at the setting sun.

Isshin with his blood sample headed straight to his lab to fabricate a cure, and he worked tirelessly to do just that. He was functioning at the moment on less than two hours of sleep. He had fabricated a successful formula the previous morning and conducted the necessary trials to test the formula out on humans. His wife being the first test subject. Once he received the okay, he wasted no time pulling his beloved wife out of the deep freeze. That was five hours ago. And for five hours they stood around just waiting.

"Will she eva wake up?" Faith asked, as Grimmjow held her close her head buried in the crook of his neck one arm around his shoulder, while the other rested on his forearm.

"Don't know." Grimmjow answered the inquiring child truthfully. Faith sighed tiredly.

"Imma sleep now, wake me if sum'n happens." She said, and Grimmjow nodded as the young child shifted in his arms so that she could rest her head on his broad shoulders. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo who was nervously biting his lower lip. He reached over and squeezed his lover's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's gonna be okay Ichigo." He tried to offer words of comfort even though half a second ago he had told Faith he wasn't sure if Masaki would ever wake up.

Ichigo turned his big brown eyes on Grimmjow and the other could see the worry and unease in those eyes. Ichigo just shook his head no. The cure hadn't took this long to work in the test monkey's and there hadn't been any signs of change in Masaki's rapidly declining condition. It was no shocker that the Kurosaki family was starting to lose hope. Grimmjow closed the distance between he and his lover and draped one arm around the smaller male's shoulder while balancing Faith on the other. Ichigo let out a weary sigh and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder as Fantasy kissed him on the cheek.

How long did they stay that way before the beeping sound of one Masaki's alarms nearly shook everybody from their skins.

"Oh god!" Ichigo cried, his twin sisters began to sob clutching to each other in their seats, Grimmjow felt his body stiffened and his heart drop. Masaki was like his other mother, in fact she had been just that for an entire year of his life. He couldn't lose her. "Ma-Mom." He heard Ichigo choke out and Grimmjow thought he would cry yet again from just the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"It's okay." Isshin said, standing over his wife. He turned to look at his twins and then at Ichigo and Grimmjow, both twins were sitting up in their arms staring wide eyed at the researcher. "This alarm is a good alarm it means the formula is working." Isshin's goofy ass smile graced his lips and Ichigo wanted to throw something at him.

"OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled and Isshin's face fell. "Who does that, make an alarm for something good. You scared the shit outta us!" Ichigo chastised.

"Oh my darling boy, you're just so over the top." Isshin said as he went back to checking his wife's vital signs.

"Why I ought a-" Ichigo began, about to go strangle his father, but Grimmjow grabbed his forearm and shook his head no.

Her fever was the first thing to break, and then she was able to be pulled off the ventilator. She woke up shortly after that. Her eyes fluttered first and Grimmjow was the first to notice. Her children and her husband rushed to her side hovering over her.

"How ya feeling?" Isshin asked.

"I-I." Masaki stuttered looking around at the many faces, her twins, her son and an unknown child and then- "Pantera is that you?" Grimmjow smiled, showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Hiya Masi." The woman in the bed began to cry, she was so happy to see him. She reached a hand out for him. Isshin stepped back an allowed Grimmjow to approach his wife. He took the hand offered to him as Ichigo wiped away his mother's tears. "Don't you leave us again." She said.

"Not a chance Masi. Not. A. Chance."

* * *

><p><em>"The cure known as the Oken, has been manufactured in large quantities and distributed all over the globe."<em> She was a fair skinned woman, the news anchor. She had curly long flowing tangerine locks, golden eyes a slender physique. She wore a conservative short sleeved white blouse with the top buttons undone. She held her note cards out in front of her on her black glossy news desk as she spoke directly into the camera. "_This is a medical miracle as the virus Hogyokou has already claimed the lives of billions, for the past nineteen years. Some were speculating that a cure would never be found. But researcher extraordinaire Isshin Kurosaki has done the impossible, some say the middle aged man, husband and father of three should start preparing his nobel peace prize speech." In other news._ The anchor looked down at her note cards and then shifted in her seat looking at a camera to the right. A picture of Sosuke Aizen popping up to the left side of her beautiful head as she continued her delivery of the breaking news. "F_uneral services for the late Sosuke Aizen, his wife and mother who perished in a house fire two days ago will be held at the Ichimaru estate for family only. Services for the staff members that perished in the fire will be held at a later date."_ The woman shifted in her seat again turning back to the camera in front of her a different picture of a stand alone island popping up next to her head with the word Quarantine in red letters plastered across the island. "_The island of Tres Cifras where the virus Hogyokou originated, has been labeled a danger quarantined zone and as debates over the fate of the small island continue, travel to that part of the world has been strictly prohibited."_

Gin Ichimaru clicked the small t.v off and placed the remote on the small wooden stand next to his sons hospital bed.

"Man we missed all the fun Pop." Szayel said, as he sat down in his wheel chair. Both he and Toshiro were going to go home that day to finish recuperating.

"Yea we did." Gin said, as the nurse started to wheel Szayel towards his freedom.

"I'm just happy I didn't have to stay frozen to long. That would have sucked balls." He said, as his father trailed behind, him and his nurse. "So Pop our new house guests." Szayel turned his head to look at his father and begin wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "I've been hearing things about that Polish nanny we got living with us."

"Now Szay. Aleksandra ain't one to be trifled with." Gin said pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"So I heard." The young man turned back around as they slowly made their way to the elevator. "I hear Nnoi is absolutely terrified of her." Szayel sighed dramatically placing a hand over his own heart. "A woman after my own heart. I'm in love."

"Ya haven't even seen er'." Gin said with a shake of his head as he stuck a hand in his pocket and began clicking away at his cellphone.

"Bro said she's a looker. Walks around in dainty little pajamas too."

"Wouldn't know hadn't noticed." Gin said still clicking away on his phone. Szayel whipped around in his chair glaring at his father.

"Really Pop!" He said sarcastically. Gin looked up at his son his icy blue eyes closed in slits that grin on his face. The silver haired father looked around once before answering his son.

"Okay maybe I've noticed." Szayel smiled at his father.

"Thought so."

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled as he walked into his bedroom the shower was on and he only assumed Ichigo was in it. The blue haired male was being trailed by a bickering Faith and Fantasy and quite frankly they were starting to get on his damn nerves. "MUNCHKIN SQUIRT ENOUGH!" Grimmjow finally turned and yelled at the girls and immediately regretted it. They both froze in their steps and looked up at him with their big blue eyes filled with tears bottom lips quivering and poking out. "Oh shit!" Grimmjow said, getting down on one knee, trying to be at eye level with the girls but still a few inches taller. "Come here." He said opening his arms and both girls walked to him and wrapped him up in a hug.<p>

"Was dat Grimmy." Fantasy asked pointing to something behind Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow swiveled his head in the direction Fantasy was pointing. And there it was on his bed a brown wooden jewelry box trimmed in black. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know must be Ichi's."

"Ooh I wanna see!" Faith exclaimed running over to Grimmjow's bed.

"Hey dat's none of your business Munchkin." Grimmjow said standing up and walking over to his bed and taking the small wooden rectangular box from Faith. The girl scoffed and folded her arms across chest, sticking her nose up and away from Grimmjow. "I don't care." He said looking down at the young girl. He looked down at the box and his eyebrows crinkled at what was carved on the top of the box. It was obvious that it had been done professionally and the wording was in cursive. Just four words and Grimmjow's head tilted to the side as he stared at the wording his brain trying to decipher the obvious meaning,

_**Forever with my Ichi**_

Giving up he opened the box. Inside the lid was a date carved into it one month from today's date. **_November 15th 2011_**. Grimmjow's eyes traveled down to the single well made of black faux suede and there dead center was a platinum wedding band with a distinctive hammered finish. Grimmjow had to draw in a sharp breath because without realizing it he had stopped breathing all together. He barely registered the twins jumping up and down, shouting.

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Fantasy stopped jumping and walked over to her big brother and started hitting his thighs trying to get his attention. The blue haired male was dumb founded he knew what he was holding and what it meant, but as for how he felt about it, that was entirely a whole other question.

"Hmm." It was Ichigo from somewhere behind him, currently Grimmjow was standing frozen to his spot facing his bed as Fantasy continued to pound at his leg and Faith continued jumping. "Ya like it."

Grimmjow shook his head to clear his hazed mind.

"Ichigo." He turned around and his face was incredibly pale. Ichigo was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his orange hair wet and sticking to the sides of his head, a single white towel covering his waist. "What is this?" Grimmjow asked he knew the answer to that question but he wanted to hear it out loud.

"I meant to put that away, but I got distracted when my dad called." Ichigo rubbed his now sweating hands on the sides of his towel. He casually sauntered over to his lover, but was feeling a little more than flushed. "Well I was talking with my dad." Ichigo pointed out and to this Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow. "We are so young I know that but we've been through so much in our short lifetime, and our parents they weren't much older than us and I-I wa-" He shrugged his shoulders then dropped his head, he let out an exasperated sigh, before running a hand through his orange hair slicking it back. "Well Grimm-" He raised his head his brown eyes twinkled with a certain determination Grimmjow hadn't seen since they were children. Then Ichigo still wrapped in nothing but a towel got down on one knee. He took the hand that wasn't holding the small jewelry box. "Will you marry me Pantera?"

Both twins gasped and looked up at Grimmjow who was looking down at Ichigo like he'd just seen a ghost. He was still frozen and his brow shot up in surprise his mouth opened then closed but now words came out.

"Grimm." Ichigo called out to him, his face turned beet red feeling slightly embarrassed open and exposed. Had he read his relationship with Grimmjow wrong?

Then Grimmjow's face softened before he flashed his trademark shit eating grin,

"Fuck yeah!" Grimmjow responded. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief before standing up, to kiss his new fiancé. The girls began clapping there hands shouting Yay!

"What about us Ichi" Faith said after the two lovers finally separated, Ichigo looked down at the young girl with a questionable expression. "You wanna marry us too." Her head tilted to the side as she looked up at the orange haired male, and Ichigo looked taken back for a second before he glanced over at Grimmjow. Who shrugged shoulders and a soft tender smile graced his lips, oh how his life just took a major turn.

* * *

><p>Now any other day, Szayel and Orhime was a sight to behold but today especially they made sure to pull out all the stops. Szayel freshly cut pink hair that was cut especially short swooped behind his ears. He adjusted his purple rimmed glasses on his slender nose. Then adjusted the golden tie, that just so happened to be the same color of his eyes. He undid the middle button to his tuxedo jacket revealing the golden vest. His tuxedo was all white as well as his shiny white shoes. He cleared his throat as the piano began to play, he put the microphone up to his lips and began to sing.<p>

_Tell me have you heard the story_

_That took place not long ago_

Orihime stunned her strapless knee length apple red chiffon dress. She grabbed the hem of her flowing dress and swayed side to side while standing next to her older brother Szayel. Her burnt orange hair was in tight curls pinned back and falling off her right shoulder. She raised her microphone and began to croon her part of the song.

_Word is he had unfinished business_

_So back on earth he had to flee_

This was a small affair today's event. It was a very intimate atmosphere, the sound of running water nearby from the family's water bath in the small garden. Producing a tranquil atmosphere. Although it was November the weather was exceptionally nice that day somewhere in the high 70's.

Grimmjow was never one for the dramatic, a solitary type of human being, attribute that to growing up on island with nothing but wild animals to keep you company. And Ichigo although he liked to do big things and be in big crowds he also didn't need much to make him happy. So the two opted for a small backyard wedding at the Ichimaru house.

Chairs in rows of four were surrounded by small trees with white lights draping them falling from the branches like twinkling icicles. The wooden oak Chiavari chairs were split into two sections. Ichigo's side and Grimmjow's side. But no one seemed to have gotten the memo as the family and friends intermingled. In the front row on the left side sat the parents Rangiku and Masaki sat between their husbands with tissues in one hand and holding each other hands with the other. Rangiku wore an elegant red dress made of satin with spaghetti string straps. While Masaki wore a golden floor length Chiffon dress with a rouche boddess a small train in the back of the dress complimenting her curves. Both women had their hair pinned up. Gin had his arm around his wife his legs crossed at the knees his face lit up from ear to ear with his trademark closed eyed smile. Both he and Isshin wore black suits their bow ties matching the color of their wives dresses. Isshin leaned over and pecked Masaki on her cheek, when the woman looked back at him he gave her a soft smile. Behind the parents was Gaiahna and Aleksandra.

On the other side sat the three Ichimaru boys and Ulquoirra. Toshiro sat on Ikkku's lap babbling baby nonsense in his custom made black onesie suit complete with red gold trimmed bow tie. Behind them were a couple of Ichigo's friends.

As for the rest of the guest well there were people there that worked for Gin and Ikakku. Shinji and his significant other. Kiskue and his new wife Yoruichi, and Tessai and his children.

By the time Orihime raised her mic to her lips Ichigo and Fantasy were walking towards the justice of the peace who was standing inside the families oak varnished Gazebo which was wrapped in boston ivy vines. Fantasy bounced as she walked with Ichigo, she had a small bouquet of red and yellow flowers in her right hand. She wore a apple red tank strap cotton sateen dress with a bow in the back. Her blue green hair was kept out of her face with golden flower hair pom pom clips. Ichigo slightly squeezed the little girls hand his nerves starting to get the better of him. Not that he felt like he was making a mistake, but he was so worried that he wouldn't live up to expectations. He knew he was being ridiculous but he just couldn't help his roaming thoughts.

He almost reached a hand up to his perfectly spiked hair but caught himself. His mother and sisters fussed over his hair all morning and made sure there wasn't anything on his tuxedo. Speaking of which our favorite orange head, was wearing A black satin-face peak lapel and three-quarter length cut zoot suit style tuxedo. His suit jacket was open revealing his black satin shirt apple red vest and matching apple red tie. To top off his look he wore shiny black round toe shoes.

They reached the the gazebo and Ichigo turned to face the audience, Fantasy stood in front of him and he placed his hands on her shoulder and took in a shaky breath. They had flipped coins that morning on who walk out first, Ichigo winning that toss obviously. As Szayel began to sing the next part of the song, Ichigo felt like he would collapse from the sight of Faith and Grimmjow.

_Always dreamed that it would happen_

_I just didn't know exactly when_

All my life I'd been waiting for something amazing

_Said it took a while but now I know_

Now Grimmjow knew he was gorgeous, no denying that fact. But currently walking down that white aisle hand and hand with Faith he wondered if he looked as good as Ichigo did at that moment.

Grimmjow felt Faith clutch his hand tighter almost shrinking into his side trying to mesh with his body. He looked down at the child and noticed that she looked absolutely terrified. She was a shy child by nature he supposed and although she knew almost everybody in attendance she still felt uneasy with all eyes on her. She was wearing a light golden satin tea-length ball gown with wide spaghetti straps. Her sash was a slightly darker gold, the bow tied lazily in the back with only one loop compliments of Grimmjow. Hey, he tried his best. Her hair was wavy and accented with an embellished apple red wreath headband, and a small bouquet of red and yellow flowers in her left hand.

"We're almost there Munchkin" Grimmjow spoke to the young girl just loud enough for her to hear. He was wearing a black mandarin style satin collar tuxedo. The jacket had no buttons revealing his golden shirt, vest and tie. His look was complimented by black round toe shoes. They reached the gazebo and the four faced each other as the music stop playing. Faith and Fantasy stood in front of Grimmjow and Ichigo being held in place by their shoulders

The little old man who was officiating over the ceremony, had to be in his late sixties with white curly hair and a huge bald spot on the top of his head. He was wearing a standard pin stripe suit. He began to speak addressing the guests first and then the four individuals in front of him. But truth be told neither Ichigo or Grimmjow were paying any attention to him. They just stared at each other with the goofiest smiles on their faces.

When it came time to exchange vows, Grimmjow repeated after the justice of the peace without a problem with an added addition included a vow to the twin girls to protect, nurture and love them for all of their lives. Ichigo repeated the same vows and when the justice of the peace was about to announce them as a family, he interrupted the man.

"I want to say one more thing." Ichigo spoke, he slightly paled at the look of confusion on Grimmjow's face, and then when he looked out at their guests his face felt like it was on fire. But he swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "You mean the world to me. Since the moment you licked away my tears." Everyone started laughing and Grimmjow shook his head, while both girls stuck out their tongues in disgust and said 'eww.' "You told me not to long ago that you would tear up heaven and hell for me." He waited as Grimmjow thought about that then nodded his head. "I just wanted you to know you would never have to do that because, I would tear up heaven and hell just to get back to you." Grimmjow felt his heart do a somersault at those words, no one had ever said anything like that to him.

"Oh my god." Ichigo and Grimmjow whip their heads around to see their mothers holding each other crying. Ichigo smiled, he felt Grimmjow's hand at the back of his neck before he turned his attention back to him. He felt the man's lips on his before he realized what was happening. He instantly melted into the kiss and the twins jumped out of the way just before they were smushed between the two males. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, when he felt Grimmjow's tongue run across the roof of his mouth. He tilted his head to allow the man better access, which the blue haired male took advantage of. Their tongues began to dance inside Ichigo's mouth and they barely registered the Justice of the Peace'swords.

"I present to you the Kurosaki-Jaegerjaquez Family." Everyone jumped to their feet and began clapping and cheering loudly. The twin girls began jumping up and down clapping and cheering as well. While Grimmjow and Ichigo continued their kiss refusing to stop even for air.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Faith turned in her chair sitting up on her knees holding on to the back of her chair her big blue eyes pleading innocently. "Poppy ate my bacon."<p>

"Grimmjow." Ichigo spoke his lover's name in a not so threatening tone, flipping the pancake in the frying pan by tossing it in the air. A trick he had learned in the two years he had been a husband and father. He turned back to the stove placing the pan back on the burner. He smiled at the sound of his daughter sticking out her tongue.

"I don't care." Grimmjow said, "Give me that other piece."

"Daddy!" Faith yelled again this time with a noticeable whine/whimper.

"Grimmjow I gave you four pieces." Ichigo turned back around and quirked an eyebrow, as Grimmjow leaned his head back and held the crispy piece of meat above his head. Faith had jumped down from her chair and crawled up into Grimmjow's lap trying to reach her piece of bacon before her 'Poppy' ate it.

"Don't worry Faith I'll make you some more." Ichigo said, Grimmjow chuckled when Faith gave up on trying to steal back her bacon to covering his mouth with her hands preventing him from putting it in his mouth.

"FANTASY!" Ichigo yelled for the young girl. "YOU'RE BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

Grimmjow sat up in his chair and turned Faith around on his lap and sitting her on his thighs before handing her back her piece of bacon.

"That's odd, she usually beats me down here on pancake day." Grimmjow said. He furrowed his brow. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"No this is my last pancake I'll do it." Ichigo said, as he used a spatula to put his pancake on a nearby plate.

So, after Grimmjow and Ichigo returned from their month long stay in Aspen Colorado, they were presented with a wedding present from Gin and Ikakku a new house. Which just so happened to be right next door to the Ichimaru house. The small four bedroom two story house looked rather small compared the four floor mansion next door but the newly formed family was happy with it nonetheless.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in their second year of Graduate school and the twins had just started first grade a couple of months ago. This was the family's morning routine either Grimmjow or Ichigo would make breakfast and then the four would go off to school. Sometimes either Rangiku or Gaiahna would stop by to take the twins to school and either one would always pick them up afterwards. As for the twins nanny Aleksandra she was still in their lives as one of their favorite aunts.

Szayel really did fall in love with the young woman and pursued how constantly that first month after he was cured. But it wasn't until the wedding where she heard him sing, that she truly fell head over heels for him.

As for Ulquiorra he had been against the adoption of his sisters by his brother and Ichigo but he was out voted so had no other choice. He didn't really feel like he was apart of the Ichimaru household and although Gaiahna had practically begged him to move into the large home. He still refused, choosing to stay in an apartment close to Bleach University. His relationship with Grimmjow was strained and they had absolutely nothing in common. He often visited with the twins but those visit got less and less over the past two years.

As for the empire that once belonged to Baraggan, Grimmjow took it to the public after it was officially passed along to him. He still maintained controlling interest in the company but had little to do with the day to day of it. He still held fast to his dream of following in Gin's footsteps.

"Hey Ichi turned that up." Grimmjow said as he focused his gaze onto the television on the kitchen counter. Ichigo picked up the remote and unmuted the news.

_"Officials say that that part of the world will remain inhabitable for the next 65 thousand years."_ A woman with brown hair and green eyes spoke there was no emotion in her voice as she spoke about her topic. A picture of an island appeared next to her on the screen. _"The news came in this morning after the deed had already been done. Many are in an outrage of the fate of Tres Cifras because of the Wild life that had once resided on the island. Many argue that use of such a weapon on the island was an extreme measure that not need to be taken which was why global officials did not inform the public until after Tres Cifras was destroyed."_

Ichigo paled and turned towards Grimmjow.

"Grimm they...they...we-we….you." He was stammering on his words, he didn't know what he was going to say first.

"Calm down Ichi ain't shit we can do about it now." Grimmjow said putting Faith on the floor, and standing up to walk over to his obviously distraught spouse.

"But we-" Was all Ichigo could manage to get out. Grimmjow closed the distance and grabbed Ichigo by the back of his head, and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Look what's done is done." He finally said when they parted. "Go see what's taking Fantasy and I'll clean this up." Ichigo nodded mindlessly as he left the kitchen. Grimmjow walked over to the kitchen sink and leaned over the basin, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed.

"Poppy what's wrong?" Faith asked from her seat at the table.

"Nothing." Grimmjow replied, his voice betraying him their was obvious tension in his words but it was lost on the six year old child. "Poppy's just tired." He said he closed his eyes and thought back to what he had done.

**_Two years ago…._**

He woke up with a splitting headache and was drenched with his very own sweat and blood. He had been face down in the dirt. He could hear voices all around and he could vaguely make out those of his mother and wife and one other person. He groaned in protest at the pain radiating down the center of his head splitting it in half. He barely managed to lift himself up by his own arms before he felt slender arms wrap around his shoulders trying to lift him up to his feet. He shrugged off Nel's arms wanting to lift himself up to his full height on his own afterall he was a very proud man.

He managed to stand up dusting the dirt off his now dirty white suit. He looked to his left into the concern hazel eyes of his wife, he narrowed his eyes at her and swore under his breath. And it was in that moment he realized that he was out doors. Not that lying face down in the dirt was any indicator of that to begin with. Sosuke Aizen nearly fell back down to his knees as he stumbled backwards from the pure shock of it all. The familiar overgrown vegetation and the sounds of the wild life hidden within. Was all the clues he needed to know where he was.

"How-How?" He tried to ask as he reached a hand up to run through his brown hair. He began turning in all directions. His eyes fell on his mother, Yammy and finally Tosen and no one else and nothing else. "Where-Where?" He stumbled yet again and Nel caught him, he snatched away from the woman's grasp and growled at her. "How in the hell?" He managed to ask and to his question Nel handed him a small black recording device.

"We found this when we all woke up." Nel bit down on her bottom lip when she handed off the recorder. Hesitantly Aizen took the small device and pressed play.

The voice belonged to that of Grimmjow,

"Wakey Wakey eggs and Bakey." Grimmjow sang out chuckling on the recorder before he continued. "Well as you can see uncle I have stranded you and the rest of your favorite assholes on your favorite fucking island. I figured it was only fucking fair since that's where you fuckers stranded me, so many years ago. Although wait for it. I can't really complain. Being stranded there brought me the best thing in my life and it kept me safe from your psycho lunatic ass. Now I'll give you a little piece of advice be nice to my old friends and maybe they'll be nice to you. Well I got a life to live so catch ya later." Grimmjow started laughing and others could be heard in the background. "OR NOT!" There was shuffling of the small device before Grimmjow spoke again. "Oh and before I forget. Don't expect anyone to come looking for you they all think you perished in the fire that burned down the mansion" Grimmjow clicked his tongue "You really should've looked into getting smoke alarms. Well. CIAO BELLA! TOOT A FUCKING LOO!"

**Back to the present….**

Yes he had decided to burn down that damn house to cover up what he really wanted to do, sentence his family to the same damn fate they gave him. Banishment on Tres Cifras. Did he know at the time that that same island would be nuked two years later. No he had no way of knowing that.

How did he feel about it. He felt nothing, he hadn't thought about those fuckers in the past two years and in that time he had grown to give two shakes and shit about them. His unease came from the look of horror on Ichigo's face. The orange haired male had agreed to Grimmjow's plan fully and even accompanied him on the trip to Tres Cifras, so of course he would feel guilty about the way they just died. Grimmjow felt his cell phone buzz in his back pocket, shaking him from his reverie. He assumed it was one of his brothers or Gin calling him about the island, so he didn't even bother checking his caller id.

"Hello." Grimmjow spoke into the receiver his voice and pitch were even.

"Why do you sound so down?" The voice asked, clear and concise were the words delivered to his ears. Grimmjow stood straight up and his blue eyes were as big as plates.

"Who is this?" He asked, his breathing picked up.

"Could it be your missing child, or are you sad about what happened to the Wild Things on Tres Cifras?"

"WHO. IS. THIS!" Grimmjow yelled his body trembling from fear and anger.

"Why it's me your dear old uncle Sosuke."

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To sequel or not to sequel that is the question.**

_Songs in this chapter_

Heaven-Jamie Foxx

_Songs to consider downloading for this story_

Edge of Desire-John Mayer

Fine by me-Andy Grammer


End file.
